


Road to Peace

by didnotlogin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 129,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotlogin/pseuds/didnotlogin
Summary: 是Bucky的寻找平静之路，MCU世界的寻找和平之路，也是A4之后我的寻找平静之路。诨名叫做《冬阿让的自我救赎之旅》，最初构想的时候只想让Bucky在我虚构的世界里找到平静，但后来发现Stucky两人之间的引力让我没办法忽略Steve让Bucky的人物弧独自发展，加上一直觉得MCU的女性角色还有很大挖掘价值，真实生活里的人和事也值得记录，所以盘子越铺越大...人生第一篇同人，起点和终点已经确定了，就看我的角色能带我走哪条路吧。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

拯救世界是个全年无休的工作，虽然不是每天都有半个宇宙级别的事件发生，随时待命还是最基本的职业素养。其实仔细想想“超级英雄”超级在哪里？又英雄在哪里呢？不过是一群被命运恶整的平凡人。神说，“我要赋予你常人不可想象的力量，却不透露你此生的目的，如何使用全凭你本身的善恶。世人会爱你，恨你，防你，妒你，仰赖或利用，敬畏或恐惧，唯独没有人记得你本来的样子。”

对于凡人的心而言，堪比神明的力量不亚于诅咒，Sam想道，更可怜的是我连被诅咒的资格都没有，这充其量就是上帝在拿我开玩笑。眼前的一片发虚的影子慢慢重叠在了一起，现出一个人形，是Bucky跪在他身边焦急地对他上下其手。

“骨头没断，谢天谢地你没事！”Bucky松了一口气，盘腿坐在了Sam身旁。

“多谢你关心，我的自尊心完全没有受挫。”Sam喃喃道，撕开躯干护具的魔鬼粘，“我没晕过去吧？”

“就那么一毫秒而已。”Bucky拇指和食指捏了一个几乎看不见的距离。

“混蛋，有时候我甚至觉得老Rogers把他最爱的玩具给我是为了整我。”Sam依旧仰躺着，伸手去摸索同样躺在垫子上的星盾，艹，扣在地上了。呃！Sam沮丧地捶了垫子一拳。

“啊哈？当初是谁拿到‘玩具’激动到左脚绊右脚的啊？”

> _“嘿，兄弟得了一个老物件，你觉得怎么样？”Sam接了盾从湖边一路小跑到Bucky面前，盾牌横在胸前，整个人雀跃着，如果他是棵树树上肯定一只鸟都停不住。_

“我是个即使推着助行器也要在半路空气投篮的正常男性人类！你不能剥夺我童年幻想一朝成真的狂喜！”Sam抗议道。

“谁要剥夺你人类的狂喜，”Bucky翻白眼道，“总要有人提醒你别乐极生悲伤到自己。”

> _“架子是摆得不错，我看你别砸到自己的头才好。”Bucky嗤之以鼻。在Sam跟随Steve流亡的几年里，Bucky与Sam当初在天空母舰上的性命相博显然已经过渡到了口头上的互不相让，两人围绕着Steve建立了一种高中男生般的默契。_

“哈，把我敲晕来提醒我别伤到自己，完美的计划。”Sam反唇相讥，依旧躺着回复力气。

“你非要信誓旦旦说自己狂练了两个月这次一定没问题，结果还是要硬接？”Bucky恨铁不成钢。

“想要继承队长的传说总要像队长一样接得住盾吧……”Sam终于坐起身，挫败地低头用双手指尖去撬倒扣在地上的星盾。

> _“说真的，Bucky，”Sam好像突然踩到了什么开关，神情严肃了起来，“对于他的选择我也很吃惊，你我之间明明你才是那个更有经验的，”Sam敲了敲盾的中心，“更不要说他现在这个我算都不知从何算起的年纪和那个神秘的妻子…”_
> 
> _“这不是他一个人的决定。”Bucky打断了Sam，“我们前几天讨论了很多，我和他都认为你是最合适的人选。”像是要让Sam安心，Bucky拍了拍他的上臂，“你属于这个世纪，更懂得它需要什么。”_

“嘿，Sam，看着我。”Bucky一只手捏住Sam肩头，“你不用 **像** 谁一样，Steve选择了你因为你是Sam，不是因为你能成为他…”

“但不可否认力量就是力量，没有力量我就只能做一个符号性质的美国队长…”

“是有道理，但我想你执着错了方向。”Bucky阻止他再说下去，“追求力量永远没有尽头，即使你成为最强壮的人类，你的对手也有可能是怪兽，叛逆的机器？发疯的外星人？你不能指望把肉搏作为解决问题的默认方案。”

“我们的 **老** 朋友是怎么做的？“

“那一部分我没有参与过，但是我猜他不怎么喜欢紧身衣和亲宝宝的那部分，虽然据说他还是完美完成任务了。”Bucky像是想到了什么有趣的事，“然后阿扎诺就发生了，他变成了你们认识的队长。“

“所以你说我需要一场营救？”

“他把盾交给你这件事就证明了你已经具备了一切配得上它的品质，你只需要一个契机来…找到你的位置。“

“好啦，励志演讲够了，现在该告诉我那一击你用没用全力了。”逃不过的好奇心和胜负欲。

“你知道Steve第一次和 **士兵** 交手的时候险些被自己的盾打下楼顶吧？”Bucky挑了挑眉。

“你是在保护我的自尊心么？放心吧我早不剩多少了。”

“是告诉你要自豪啊。”Bucky站起身，向Sam伸出了手。

“到底用没用全力啊？”Sam抓住Bucky的手，还是不肯放过上个问题。

“知足常乐啊小子，知足常乐。”

——————————————————————————

当夜。

Bucky又做那个奇怪的梦了。

自从成为冬兵以后Bucky就不做梦了，Hydra怎么会给他任何使用自己大脑的机会呢？即使是梦。潜意识对于他们是更加危险的，是必须要插上小旗再撒一圈尿来标记占领的地方。所以当Bucky在复仇者基地--应该是露营地了--安顿下来之后，做了将近80年来第一个梦的当下他还曾暗自欣喜，不管是Shuri和她的团队再次创造了奇迹，还是灰飞烟灭又死而复生的经历重新设定了他的大脑，他又赎回了自己作为人类的一部分，失控的权利。

但就如1944年以后的一切，Bucky身上从来就没有发生过没有代价的好事。欣喜很快成了迷惑，迷惑又转为恐慌：每个梦都不尽相同，但每个梦里都有他的老朋友Steve。Bucky知道他的记忆没有完全恢复，也许有些永远都恢复不了，但那些恢复了的他是清楚的：他绝对没有在帮Steve处理一次后巷斗殴的伤口之后亲吻他青紫的指节；送他出征那天在出门前两人拥抱时Steve的手绝对没有越界到他腰部以下；把他从Zola的实验台上唤醒时Steve绝对没有破涕为笑；而今晚，Bucky不得不提醒自己，在咆哮突击队成型的那晚，在被Peggy的一袭红裙击得灵魂出窍之后，Steve绝对没有在营地后废弃的掩体里找到他。

但事实是，Steve握紧他肩膀的双手让他几乎不知自己身在梦中。

“Bucky，看着我好吗？我看得出不管Zola对你做了什么它很明显在困扰你，求求你至少告诉我你感觉怎么样，让你一个人面对这件事我一定会后悔的。”Steve的双眼追逐着他的。

—我感觉还好，伤口都愈合了。Bucky的理智想如此搪塞。

但梦里的自己却冲口而出：“不管发生了什么，我应付得了，我还好好的不是么？”他在生Steve的气吗？

“Bucky，我们承诺过的，直到最终，你不能把我拒之门外。“

\--我的记忆里不是这样的。Bucky的记忆里他一个人去了掩体里打算溺死在自己的思绪里，可能还有半瓶烈酒，虽然当时酒精对他已经不太有效了。思索着战后Steve不再需要一个保护者的日子，Bucky记得思及此处时来之不易的一点微醺瞬间随着冷汗云消雾散，但清醒之后他发觉这样的恐惧有多么多余，在咆哮突击队的任务和他非去不可的连保密级别都没有的行动之间，还想着安排战后的生活么？Steve那个小愣头青向来顾头不顾尾，虽然有了面无坚不摧的盾牌挡在身前，总要有人守住他的后背。阿扎诺之后他的命就是赊来的了，最好能用来完成这 **唯一** 重要的任务。

但梦里的人显然有自己的意志，他后退一步，叹了口气：“我没有拒你于门外Steve，你终于敲开了一扇门，门里的人愿意全心接纳你，我只是离开而已，在有人请我离开之前。”对话好像朝着一个当初Bucky只敢在独处时妄想聊以自嘲的方向驶去了。

“什么门？你是说参军？你是我们最出色的狙击手，他们是疯了才会放你走。”Steve前进一步，又将两人纳入了呼吸相闻的距离。

“你知道我是说Carter。我看到你看她的眼神，我也敢打赌只要你说出口，心跳一下的时间她就会接受你。” 梦里的他扶额，手隔开了两人的视线，“直到最终，我记得，但一切都不一样了，上帝给你发了一手新牌，你有权重新选择。我不想有天你回忆起今天，想象着‘如果当时’…“

Steve抓住他扶额的手：“我承认情况是不同了，至少血清之前我是绝对没机会分辨Peggy今天的连衣裙是红色还是蓝色。但对我来说你从来不是个无奈之下的选择，之前的我如果没有你恐怕早就在纽约的冬天冻死了，我肯定以后的日子没有你我也宁可冻死。不管上帝发了我什么牌，对你我的底牌从来不是秘密，我双手捧在你面前，你只要决定接受还是拒绝。”Steve嘶声道，好像每个字背后都藏着使人虚弱的疼痛。

\--求你别再搅浑我的脑子了！这样的事从来没发生过！

梦里的他怔住了，半晌才喃喃道：“裙子的颜色？我还以为你终于发现了女孩，你竟然？我猜血清也改变不了你这莽撞的石头脑袋是么？你知道你在说什么吗？和她你可以在灯火通明的大厅里合着乐队摇摆，和我就只有在黑暗里起舞。你也听到突击队的家伙们是怎么唱的了，‘最好的朋友终究要分离’，你现在改变主意我是可以接受的，但如果今天以后…”他哽咽了，“我向上帝发誓即便引来他的雷霆之怒我也不会放开你了…” 天呐，如果当初的他真的有这么勇敢…

“很好，因为我也不打算放开你。”Steve嗤地笑了，眼睛还红着，“以前只存在于别人描述里的美现在被放大了四倍，你要怪我吗？我是个画家啊。”

\--够了，再不醒来我要舍不得离开了。躺在自己床上的Bucky挣扎着翻身。

“你这个傻子。”梦里的Bucky侧耳听了听，小酒馆里的歌声虽然变得荒腔走板甚至连琴声也开始发出酒气，但的确还在继续着。他换上一个期冀的微笑，“好吧，我们确实是在黑暗里，那么，我有这个荣幸吗？”

Steve的双手立刻接到了指引，在他的腰上合拢。

\--艹蛋的可怜虫！醒来醒来醒来！！！

于是在Steve的额头抵上他的之前，Bucky的身体砸在了地板上发出一声闷响。幸好机械臂没有先着地，不然我怕是没有多余的材料来修补地板，他松了一口气，然后调整了一下姿势就在临时宿舍乙烯塑料材质的地板上安身了，睡得太舒服脑子是要叛变的。

——————————————————————————

视频通话请求，看到来电人备注Bucky在第二声铃响之前接受了请求。

“我最喜欢的公主今天过得怎么样啊？”

“你最喜欢的公主今天会更开心如果她最喜欢的化石主动联系她。”

“ **最** 喜欢的化石？这是官宣了吗？”

“Well，鉴于两个老头子里你现在是更漂亮的那个，我说这就是官宣了。”

“我就不拿这句话去那另一块化石的伤口上撒盐了。”

“体贴的情人。”Shuri翻个白眼，“好了，其实打电话是要告诉你我给你的左臂做好了伪装，还有几个小小的升级，绝对能让你成为派对上最亮的星。所以，最近打算飞国际航班么？”一个wink。

“从学会走路我就是派对上最亮的星，你怀疑么？”Bucky挑眉，“你知道我是不会拒绝的，不过最近我恐怕脱不开身，我在做Sam的陪练，还有新人试训，也说不准他们什么时候需要人搬搬钢琴之类的。等他们不需要我了我立刻跳上第一班飞机。“

“好吧，等你厌烦了做沙包和叉车的时候，来找我，让你见识几个新把戏。”

“Shuri…”Bucky看了看四周，欲言又止。

“说吧，你的大脑都让我看光了，对现代人来说这是可比互秀裸体还亲密的关系了，有什么不能告诉我的？”

Bucky佯怒：“回头我们再讨论公主的礼仪问题。”

“拜托，你应该是比较有趣的那个哥哥…”Shuri抗议。

无害的争斗在一定程度上平息了Bucky的紧张，他调整了一下表情：“就是关于我脑子的事。最近我重新开始做梦了，你说过随着我这有可能发生的，但是…”Bucky吞咽了一下，压低声音“我的脑子好像开始编造事实了，那些梦让我马上就要分不清真假了…Shuri我担心…”

“是了，你眼睛都浮肿了。你开始做梦，这是好消息，说明你的大脑功能已经接近正常。启动词移除之后我就确定你大脑的所有物理性创伤都被修复了，大战后你的复查结果也没有显示有其他问题。”接着她话题一转，声音中带着一丝不确定，“如果只从大脑这个器官来说，它就像一个转接中心，当物理性的创伤切断了一个通路，断掉的信号会找其他的通路到达目的地。但这需要一个过程，在实现平衡之前信号可能会到处乱跑，这也许是你的情况的成因…“

“但愿过一段时间会好吧。”Bucky苦笑，“再这样继续下去我恐怕要在不该听到的人面前失言了。”他听起来有些自暴自弃甚至歇斯底里。

“抱歉我不能告诉你更多。关于梦和人的潜意识有很多学说，目前并没有定论，我不敢假装有什么造诣，我的功课最多只到神经元，你恐怕需要别的方面的帮助…”Shuri突然眼睛一亮，“你们不是有个心灵方面的专家吗？最初为你移除启动词的时候她一个人可抵得上我半个实验室，为什么不咨询她呢？”

“Wanda这些年经历了太多，她自己的痛苦就足以压垮一个常人了，我怎么好再给她我的包袱…”Bucky似乎下定了决心。

“依我看，她就更有理由和人谈谈啦，尤其是同样经历了很多的人，路越艰险越需要同伴啊。”

…

——————————————————————————

周六早上，阳光还没有完全点亮室外被暂时堆在一处的瓦砾。

营地里其他地方还没有生物活动的迹象，又一次从梦中夺回自己理智的Bucky游魂野鬼一般倚在厨房的料理台旁等着咖啡机结束工作。

一小时前他还在梦里和二战时的Steve挤在同一条睡袋里互相取悦--一次快速肮脏而亲密的手活，对于他们当时的条件来说已经很奢侈了。他们在敌后，积雪吸收了密林里所有的杂音，除了树枝偶尔被雪压断的声音，仿佛心跳重一点都会暴露自己的位置。白天时Bucky精准无情的两枪报销了德军的两个岗哨，避免了正面冲突的咆哮突击队日落前就迂回到了敌后。收枪之后Bucky就开始有些心不在焉，不管杀的是谁，死亡就是死亡，不可避免地将他拖回到Zola的试验台上：他曾经心脏停跳过，这一点他从没对任何人提起。Steve好像感知到他的反常，一路上若有若无地与他短暂地碰撞摩擦，锚一般将他拴在现实里，夜幕降临两人在帐篷里安顿好之后更是单刀直入把舌头伸进了他的喉咙。

“天呐Bucky，自从我们在欧洲重聚之后每分每秒我都感到你在从我身边滑走，而我什么都做不了…”Steve绝望地在他口中低语。

“Steve，我…“

“Shhhhhh，我明白，每一天都是最后一天，但是在我们的号码被叫到之前，允许我提醒你我们还在一起，活着。”

下一秒，Steve的双手挥军南下，很快找到了目标。那双战前曾经握过最柔软的石墨画笔，如今执掌最坚硬的金属的手显然是掌控力道的大师，美妙到即使清醒后Bucky依然记得那双手在他身体上四处点火。

而清醒后的自我厌恶就不是洗一条内裤的时间就能平息的。就当是个春梦吧，Bucky想，我的罪名不差这一项。但为什么要是现在呢？几个世纪前的野望偏偏这时候爬回他的脑子，在他清楚地目击了Steve的选择，以最直接的方式知晓了不出两年世界上就再也不会有人记得James B. Barnes之后。

这些日子Bucky感觉自己正面对一个无形的敌人，无所不能无处不在，而敌人唯一的目的就是玩弄他的大脑，攻下一座城池之后还要将城中居民的首级挂在城头以摧毁他的神志，而更可怕的是敌人很可能就来自他的内心。一个梦就是一座城池，Bucky已经一退再退，理智的边境愤怒的火星若隐若现。他的记忆，清白，自由，身份，都已经被掠夺一空，而如今废墟上重新搭建的空中楼阁也再一次岌岌可危，如果这是上帝给他的暗示……不，这不公平！他知道自己欠下的债绝不是一死就可以了之的，世界上有多少出于自己私欲而恶事做尽的人还呼吸着空气，为什么不能给他一个机会在收回他的生命前补偿他不曾选择犯下的罪孽呢？

咖啡机的提示音将他拉回现实。与此同时门口传来脚步声，看来他毕竟不是这个时间唯一的游魂。

“早啊Bucky，恶梦？”

“早Wands，我的脑子太吵了吗？”

“如果你能听到我的脑子。”Wanda自嘲地笑笑，“我本来就是要醒的，睡觉对我来说算不上休息。”

“我很抱歉Wands，新鲜的咖啡，要来点吗？”

Wanda从橱柜里取出了自己的马克杯，走上前：“我说，如果只是噩梦的话不妨让我看看，也许我动动手指就能解决问题呢？”

“我觉得我还没准备好给 **任何人** 看我的这一面。”Bucky苦笑，“不过…你为什么不用你的能力让自己睡个好觉呢？”

“可以的话我会的，但我不能对抗自己。我的梦来源于我，我的力量也来源于我，两相抵消，对于自己的问题我也没有捷径。”Wanda耸耸肩。

“烂爆了。我很抱歉Wands……”

“别抱歉，我倒感觉这样的自己更接近人类了，每个成年人都有定量的痛苦，还要管理好自己的情绪什么的。“

“谈何容易啊，来自一个成年将近一个世纪情绪管理却依旧一团糟的男人。”

“更多倚靠朋友的理由啊，我的提议永远有效，等你准备好了。”

“不管你们要准备什么，我准备好喝咖啡了。”轻快上扬的女声推门而入，是Pepper，手里拿着一个最普通的文件袋。

“欢迎加入Potts女士，这里每天都是开放日。”Bucky正了正身子面对她。

“哦Bucky，我们同意过什么来着？如果你是Bucky那我就是Pepper。”还是她一贯含笑的声音，这段日子其他地方可都限量供应啦，“说回正事，你们两个都在真是太好了，我今天是带着好消息来的。”她把文件袋递到Bucky手中示意他打开，一旁的Wanda已经把另一只冒着热气的马克杯塞进她手中。

这是…Bucky好像预感到里面的东西对他的意义，犹豫了一瞬间，深吸一口气打开了文件袋。映入眼帘的是一张还散发着新油墨光泽的复印件：印第安纳州卫生部，出生证明。Bucky抽出这张纸，手有些颤抖。这张复印件明显是从一张老表格扫描来的，原版上的褶皱和缺角都被保留了下来，表格看来是当时接生他的医生填的，写着那个年代很多人都会写的花体字：James Buchanan Barnes，March 10th，1917.

Bucky不可置信地看了一眼Pepper，紧接着又低头细细读起这张薄薄的文件，喃喃道：“我从没想到…从没想到这东西还存在。”

“Well，如果是某个医院的记录可能就比较麻烦，但很幸运，你是在家出生的，出生证明直接提交给了州卫生部，所以通过政府的关系还能找得到，看来老大哥喜欢追踪每一个人的习惯也有派上用场的时候。”Pepper抿着咖啡，“袋子里还有你的服役记录，新的驾照和护照。”她好像突然想起什么有趣的事，笑出声来，“车管所的职员看到你的年龄吓坏了，坚决要求你再通过一次路考并提供健康证明才给你重发驾照，我们的人费了好大力气才说服他。”她眨了眨眼，显然不是言语上的说服。

“我打赌这个可怜人下次约会就有了谈资。Pepper我，我不知道说什么……”Bucky有些语无伦次。

Pepper上前给了他一个拥抱，鼓励性地拍了拍他的后背：“你不需要说任何话，开心就好。”接着又转身面对Wanda：“Wands，上次你提到大学，你决定了吗？”

“是的，我在自学美国高中的课程，准备SAT，希望明年秋季能入学吧。”Wanda声音中有一丝跃跃欲试。

“太好了，我正打算把基地的图书馆整理出来，办一所临时学校来分流市区里资源短缺的学校突然多出的学生，都是些少数裔和移民的孩子，基础和你差不多，如果你愿意的话可以加入他们。”

“Pepper你太棒了！”Wanda紧紧地抱了一下Pepper，“今天有时间吗？留下来和大家一起共度周末吧？”

“我真的想，Wands。”Pepper叹了口气，“但我在DC有个午餐会，出门就要去机场了。对啊，他们就一定要周末谈事情，在餐桌上谈事情。”说着她几口喝掉了剩余的咖啡，“嗯，今天怕是没有机会补充咖啡因啦。”

“这么忙就不要特地跑一趟啦，你要保重啊。”Wanda担心Pepper过劳。

“再忙也有时间给我和Tony的家人，而且…”她顿了顿，仿佛陷入了思索，“我总觉得风暴就要形成，而我们就在暴风眼，平静只是表面的，所以大家要待在一起才好。”

Bucky和Wanda对视一眼。

“不管怎样，也可能是我多想了，回头见。”


	2. Chapter 2

情况大概是这样的。早在大回归（The Grand Return)之前就有反对的声音，认为木已成舟，留下的人是被选中的人所以应该接受现实，向前看。就像人类历史上的每一次革命一样，翻天覆地的社会变革伴随的是个人社会地位的变化，有些落入沟渠，有些扶摇直上，而当后者习惯了作为“重要人士”的特权和受人倚重的荣耀之后，就很难说服他们把自己的前任请回来了。很难说他们的出发点到底是自私还是无私，毕竟他们每个人挂在嘴边的都是“活下来的人的利益”，但当维护活下来的人的利益同时也帮助他们维护自己的常态，利己和利他就二位一体了。不论如何，清理战场结束之后的一段时间“向前看”甚至成了人类社会的主流，带上了一丝乐观主义的色彩。谁又能怪他们呢？

然而，总有人冒天下之大不韪坚定地要从虚空手里夺回所爱的人，有些为了再见到自己的挚爱亲友，有些则是因为亲眼目睹了失去挚爱对身边人毁灭性的打击，而有些，也许只是单纯地相信消失那些人也有权利过完自己平凡的一生。

Pepper Potts在那五年里一直隐隐感到复仇者终究会成功夺回消失的那一半生灵。五年中即使在Tony的避世隐居状态之下Pepper也没有和Natasha切断联系，她看到Nat不计一切的决心，知道有天她会成功。同时Pepper也心知她的丈夫并不如他表面上那般已经向前看了—还要什么证据呢？每一个失眠的深夜他最喜欢的活动就是在实验室里更新Karen的系统，武装新的蜘蛛战衣。很显然，只要给Tony一个可行的机会让一切回归正轨他就会像猫看见快递箱一样跳进战场。而Pepper有什么理由阻止他呢？在看过了忙碌粗鄙，充满世俗喧嚣的纽约后，她怎么能让自己的女儿在一片沉寂的废墟里长大？于是五年中在母职之外作为Stark集团的实际控制人她一直维持着企业的运转，同时协调着复仇者和当局之间偶尔的联动。

然而成功带回消失的人只是个开始，世界突然多了一半人口势必会陷入混乱，情景只会比他们消失那天更可怕。敌人是食物短缺，无家可归，能源危机，和心理创伤，面对这些拳头和战衣显然无能为力。于是在Pepper的授意下Stark集团的研发团队私下将钢铁侠战衣的反应堆放大简化，确保一声令下就能量产；同时不动声色地以建厂为借口在全世界范围寻找并计划临时安置点。

对于美国国内的分歧，Stark企业在国会山资助了不少支持回归的议员政客，为复仇者一直以来的行动移除了不少障碍，最终的时间大盗行动也得以不受政治干涉。

大回归之后，正如意料之中的，地图上每一个有名字的地方都冲突不断，但得益于以Stark企业为代表的个人和团体的未雨绸缪，目前局部冲突还没有演化成世界大战的迹象。食物和资源是没什么富余，叫得出名字的东西都有配额，但严格执行起来也能维持相当一段时间。真正困难的是人的问题。

很显然当务之急是扩大生产。人口突然翻倍，正常人会以为劳动力也会翻倍，恢复前灭霸时代的生活水平指日可待。但有人的地方就有利益分歧，人类总试图根据一些天然的或后天的特征分出“我们”和“他们”，好像这样自己的物质和心灵就都更安全一些。这个远古流传下来的倾向来到当下的世界，“留存者”和“归来者”在一些地区组成了天然的阵营，各自声称要维护各自阵营的利益和理念。值得庆幸的是留存者与归来者的身份并没有纹在脸上或印在皮肤上，否则公开的，针对个人的仇视和暴力将会把一切资源消耗殆尽。

大回归之后Natasha牺牲，Thor出走，Bruce和Clint从来不喜欢成为人群的焦点，而Steve的情况…不足为外人道。Pepper没有多少时间哀悼自己的丈夫。葬礼后仅仅是四面八方好意的致哀就已经让人疲于应对，更别提各方的试探--如今的美国谁有了Stark企业站在身后就等同于有了取之不尽的能源和掌控风向的契机，于是一场场的国会听证，和一次次正式的非正式的会谈更是让这个突逢惊变的女人连和女儿安安静静吃顿饭的机会都是奢侈。

世界需要治愈，自愿接受这个责任的人们同样也需要治愈。经历过创伤的人好像对彼此的痛苦有一种本能的感应，对于Wanda来说这种感应更是如触觉一般真实，于是在葬礼上她就向Pepper伸出了手。最开始两人只是谈谈旧事，交流一下冥想的经验，到后来情况愈发艰难时Pepper会在回到Morgan身边之前借助Wanda的能力调整情绪，以确保自己能成为Morgan需要的妈妈。而这个周末的清晨她没有时间停留，DC的午餐会有很多重要人士出席，如今Pepper负担不起错过任何一个社交场合，一旦掉出重要人物的名单就不会再有源源不断的信息，下一秒她仅剩的家人们可能就成了权力掌中的筹码。还能多难呢？Pepper想，最难的部分已经在那天她从战场回家告诉Morgan爸爸不会再回来的时候过去了。

_____________________________________________________________

“你知道我们需要什么吗？”德州的Haywood议员加入谈话，“共同的目标（purpose），公敌就更好了，没什么能比强大可恶的外敌更能让这个国家团结一心了。”

“是么Haywood议员？你是建议我们把美国民众当做贵族的猎狗，只要扔给他们一只电动的假兔子他们就能放开对方的脖子，从一件无用功转向另一件无用功？“加州的Torres议员笑得仿佛谈起老板五岁的孩子画花了自己做了一个月的报告。围在一处的其他客人互相使了个眼色，这二人显然不是第一次交手。

“别这么大惊小怪Torres议员，这难道还是什么新把戏？之前的哪一届选举没有它的影子？苏联，俄国，中国，中东沙漠里随便哪个叫得出名字的国家，没有就发明一个出来，思想简单的人就吃这一套。“Haywood议员的牙齿比他手中白瓷的餐盘还耀眼。

“我以为新世界需要新手段，比如…诚实？切断民众的信息再以民众‘思想简单需要领导’为借口替他们做决定，这跟我们就职时发誓捍卫的民主有相近之处吗？“

“天呐Torres女士，熄熄火，不然别人就要以为你马上要唱起来了。“Haywood鼻孔中吹出一声笑，“我相信我们身边的Potts夫人更是有第一手的经验，索科威亚协议Rogers队长和Stark先生闹得再凶，被那个紫色的丑八怪一顿暴揍不也重归于好了吗？“他转头向Pepper示意。

Torres一脸难以置信：“首先，那个紫色的丑八怪是全宇宙一半生命消逝的罪魁祸首，在他的坟墓上大放厥词并不能显示你的英雄气概；第二，Rogers队长和复仇者联盟为对抗灭霸付出了难以想象的代价，Stark先生更是牺牲了性命，我相信一点点尊重不会让你破产；第三，是Potts女士，不是Potts夫人。”

听到此处，Pepper向Torrez略微举杯示意了一下道：“我相信Haywood议员多喝了两杯，而我确实有应付醉汉的第一手经验，我们都有不是么？我们让他一个人待一会儿吧Torres议员。”说着示意Torrez随她一起离开了谈话圈子。

“OH MY GOD 真是一场冒险。”Torres几乎在咯咯笑了。

“我不确定我会用那个词。”Pepper笑答，“不论如何，谢谢你邀请我来Marrisa，让我留在圈子里。”

“不要谢我，”Marrisa Torres正色道，“艰难的日子里这个国家需要你这样头脑平衡的人，她的人民需要你这样的人。”随即又笑了，“而且显而易见的，在今天这个马戏团里我也需要一个说人话的同盟让我免于精神失常。”她朝屋顶做了个手势。

“介意我借走Potts女士一会儿吗？”是印第安纳的Harrison议员。

Pepper和Marrisa Torres对视一眼，显然是不清楚一向没什么交集的Harrison有什么要和她谈的：“失陪一下。”

“Potts女士，我知道你一定在疑惑为什么一个陌生人要和你单独谈谈。”脱离了所有人的听力范围后Harrison开口了，“但请相信我接下来要说的内容你一定会想知道的。”

“我开始紧张了Harrison议员。”

Harrison整理了一下思绪，继续道：“两个月前，多数党举行了一次非正式的会议，‘撇开那群多愁善感的自由派’什么的，这没什么新鲜的。会议的主题是讨论回归者重新融入社会的方法。”他看了一眼Pepper，后者不赞成地挑了一下眉，“我知道我知道，你们那一边坚持融合不只是归来者单方面的责任但是重点在后面。”

说到此处Harrison的声音有些颤抖：“你以为Haywood只有一个人吗？不不，他们全都有份！佐治亚的Davis起的头，国务卿似乎很感兴趣，他们甚至给这个谎言起了个内部代号，‘金苹果行动’，造出一个全民公敌，然后带领着所有人展开一场世界性的大搜捕，尤其要在其他国家推出同样的策略以前，这样美国就又能作为世界领袖捕获审判这个替罪羊，平息各方的愤怒，同时也在追捕过程中‘消耗’掉两边的一些狂热分子，一切结束后只要象征性地伸出橄榄枝两方各给几个议会席位就能让两方的争端化为多方政治的拉扯，谁也不敢再起争端破坏平衡。多完美啊。”Harrison的声音越来越急促。

“哈，他们当然不蠢，这个公敌不能是另一个国家，没人想在现有的条件下冒开战的风险。”Harrison杯中的酒溅了出来，但他浑然不觉，“最后的提议，是找一个不是国家，却又能力移山填海的人或者这么一群人，能牵涉到有关灭霸的行动的就更好啦，还有什么更能狠碾各方的伤疤的呢？Potts女士，答案我想你已经猜到了，参与了有关灭霸所有核心行动的只有那么几个人。你以为这就是最糟的了吗？几个情报系统的官员也在会上，现在他们可能已经着手挖你朋友们的黑料了，即使没有，哼，造出一些来对于他们来说也不过是另一个普通的工作日，编出一个冠冕堂皇的故事只是时间问题，到时交上一份毫无漏洞的提案，两院通过几乎是定局，而总统…哈。”Harrison发出一声尖锐的笑声。

Pepper嘴唇发白，半晌说不出话，终于找回了自己的声音后，她强自镇定道：“谢谢您的信息，Harrison先生，如果在提案到达议会之前我都对这件事一无所知…我不敢想。总之谢谢您的提醒，最后，介意我问一句吗？您也在他们那一边，我很难相信…为什么您会选择抛弃自己的立场呢？”

“我知道一定会有这么一问的。”Harrison自嘲地笑笑，“Potts女士，我的弟弟曾经为神盾局效力，就在它覆灭的档口。他小我17岁，几乎是我养大了他。一个理想主义者，怪我把他保护得太好了。”他的笑容变得比哭还难看，“他没有被埋在DC的废墟里，但是在花了两个月时间研究黑寡妇放出的信息之后，他的世界崩塌了，他发现自己曾经相信的，效忠的一切都建立在谎言之上，他以为自己保护的是公民的自由和幸福，事实却是为欧威尔的预言做了帮凶。那以后他不知道该相信什么，他开始酗酒，滥用精神药品，尝试自杀。终于他成功了，就在灭霸现身纽约前一周。他留下的遗书里说，他对人性的诚实没剩下多少信念了，如果有的话，他把它留给我，希望我能做正确的事。所以你看，杀死我弟弟的不是超能力者，是欺骗。”Harrison不着痕迹地抹了抹眼泪。

Pepper显然受到了强烈的震撼，眨了眨眼把快要成型的泪意压了下去，拍了拍Harrison的肘部，道：“Harrison先生，您做得很好，我相信你弟弟一定会感到自豪的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“再说一遍，都有谁要来？”结束训练，Sam和前来检视他心理创伤的Wanda聊了起来。

“Cassie进了MIT，Scott和Hope从旧金山送她入学，开着拖车一路从西海岸过来，打算在东岸待一阵，祝他们好运。Pepper请了Peter和他的朋友们来，好让Cassie有同龄人作伴。农场最近不忙，Clint一家也来了。Thor和Quill他们刚好来地球补给，所以也受到了邀请，加上我们这些营地原住民，还有不少Tony和Pepper的老朋友。大概会是人最多的一次吧…自从葬礼以后。”Wanda点着人数。

“什么？！Cassie都上大学啦！时间真是过得飞快啊…不过Scott不会老的么？看来总躲在量子领域里是有奇效啊。”

“年龄焦虑吗Sam？鉴于你现在是美国的海报男孩了，我可以和女孩儿们提议一下欢迎你入会。”

“不不不，衰老可不是一个兄弟该担心的问题，要招募你去找我的铁臂教官，相信在见过他的老伙计这幅样子之后，根本不用你费什么力气他就会上钩的。”

“说到他们两个…”Wanda话锋一转，“你觉得他们两个还好吗？我知道Bucky烦心的原因够多了，但Steve现在的状态真的对他没帮助。”

Sam叹口气：“我不知道，孩子，就跟撞上一堵混凝土墙一样，什么都问不出来。Steve就像你社区里的普通老外公一样，每天晒着太阳傻笑看着远处，明显在回忆过去的好日子。Bucky呢，缄口不言，问就是‘一切都好’，‘他走前就谈过了’，但是骗谁呢？眼圈都青得能代替迷彩了。有些事我想你也知道所以就不瞒你了，我的卧室和他就一墙之隔，我有时候宁可他只是失眠…但是不管夜里再糟糕第二天他还是铁板一块，顾左右而言他。我猜有些帮助只有老朋友才能提供，但我都不知道自从Steve回来后他们有没有一起喝过茶。”

“是的…我不需要和他共用一面墙。”Wanda让一股蜿蜒的红雾缠绕在指间，“我没有刻意窥探他的思想，我发誓，但是有时候我能感知到他的内心在请求什么停下来，我提出要帮忙，但他不置可否。我甚至怀疑他留在这里只是没有理由离开。至于Steve，又是另一个故事了。仅有的几次露面我从他身上只读到平静，像我遇到的每一个历经了悲喜在人生尽头心满意足的老人。”

“我还是不相信Steve那几年把世界翻个底朝天把他的老朋友挖出来只是为了把他埋在这个新世纪。”

“如果他有其他计划，我建议他赶快揭幕了，我担心Bucky这样维持不了多久了。”

* * *

晚餐后，大家自然而然地以21岁为界分成了两群，大人们留在了有酒吧的室内，年轻人带着果汁零食和气泡水在湖边生起了篝火。Peter主动承担了保姆的职责，在向Pepper再三保证“做一个负责的青少年”之后把Morgan驼在肩膀上跟随伙伴们出发去了湖边。

“雏鸟离巢啊，老父亲的心情一定很复杂吧？”Clinton看着Barton家的雏鸟们向湖边进发的背影，心有戚戚地向Scott道。

“我猜我们迟早都要习惯这样的情景，说实话我们这回之所以自驾来就是为了把彼此逼疯，好让最后一击不那么痛。”Scott撇嘴。

“目前为止效果如何？”

“等等看吧。我知道回到家我还是会坐在她搬空的房间里抑郁，但是我应该不会当着她的室友和同学哭得像个宝宝了。说到这里，我想我要感谢Pepper了。”说着Scott向一旁的Pepper举了举杯，“如果不是她费尽力气把Schellenger博士从苏黎世挖过来我恐怕要开车去瑞士了。”

“别这么说Scott，Schellenger博士在物理领域是除了Pym博士外的另一股势力，Tony还在的话肯定会像收集手办的小孩子一样把他收进自己的母校的。Cassie又为他慕名而来就更好啦，Tony会悄悄开始收集复仇者二世的。”Pepper好像想起了什么温暖的往事，微笑道。

“所以，美国队长的退休生活如何？”Thor轰隆隆的声音在另一边响起。

“我终于可以穿着卡其裤和毛线开衫玩儿填字游戏了，而且没人会为了我的时尚品味找我麻烦，我得说我挺知足的。”Steve笑了。

“以我之见，中庭的时尚转瞬即逝，人类的十年于我不过午后一寐，每日重新量体裁衣不适于战士之道，故此衣履配饰我便随心所欲…”

“这就是你今天穿紧身连体泳衣现身的原因？”Quill皱起鼻子，显然很不信服。“即使是我也知道地球人对于他们的幼崽有多么过度保护，今天这种场合他们让你这样进门还真是奇迹。”说着从头到脚检视了Thor一遍，像是在检查一筐烂苹果还有几个值得拯救。

“我觉得他只是想把健身成果昭告天下而已。”Sam插话，“如果你想知道的话，下午我接到了Pepper的紧急求救电话，翻出了Steve的旧风衣给他蔽体，虽然某种意义上这样的搭配好像更诡异了。”Sam有一点点的不确定。

“嘿Groot！让你留在大人的派对上已经是破例了，把手收回去！”一旁的Rocket喝止了Groot伸向酒杯的根须。

“I am Groot！”Groot听起来像是受到了侮辱。

“哈！我不管你几生几世加起来比我这个朝生暮死的毛脸大多少，只要你现在的身体是个青少年就不许喝酒，这东西会腐蚀你的宝宝脑子。”

“不用吵了，我喝掉它你们就都不用吵了。”说着，Quill把酒杯抓进了手中。

“等，等一下！那不是…”Thor想要阻止已经来不及了。

“吼吼！哇哦！这真是好东西！”不管是什么，这东西起效很快。

“Thor，他喝了什么？”Rocket好整以暇地问，显然只是好奇，并不为Quill的福祉担心。

“呃，”Thor摸摸鼻子，“之前仙宫的千年陈酿尽毁于诸神黄昏，此为阿斯加德在中庭的复刻版，除我之外还未曾得人品鉴。此次本想与吾友Steve共享，怎知… 不会致命，若Quill真如他自己所称拥有恒星之力。”

“嘿Bucky！”Sam喊道，“来搭把手把这个醉鬼抗到客房去！”

“还不到10点就倒了？刷新了我对酒量的认识啊…”嘴上是这么说，Bucky还是挤进了圈子开始把Quill往肩上架。

“哦我冰冷坚硬的美人。”Rocket瞬间被振金手臂吸引了全副注意力。

“Hi Bucky，最近还好吗？”Steve小心翼翼像是问候多年后重归于好的至亲。

“Hi Steve。”Bucky还以一个谨慎的微笑，移开了视线。

“水…水在天上流。真美啊！这些…颜色…”Quill胡言乱语中突然扑上去保住了Bucky，“Gamora！为…为什么要否认…我们的过去…啊，你看这红色的水…云？像不像你的头发？为什么？你看着我…你不认识我…你有你的…记忆…我没有参与…哦…你的头发好香。下…下雨了…像你的小拳头…落在…落在我身上…”

Bucky挣扎着在Sam的帮助下解开Quill缠在他身上的手脚，小声道：“想开点儿老兄，她还活着，你也活着，飞船就那么大，你还有机会赢得她的心，再一次。”

Quill发觉了眼前人苍白的皮肤，转而抓住了Bucky的双肩，平顺地转换了谈话的对象：“你知道那是什么感觉么？原本两个人的经历，你变成世界上唯一记得的人…”

“我知道。”Bucky压低声音，确保没人听到“现在就老实一点去休息好么？”

“好像世界上再也没人记得你是谁？”

“我知道。”Bucky咬紧了牙，“现在闭嘴上床睡觉好么？”

“夜夜梦到爱人的怀抱醒来却发现不过是一场梦？”

“我每天都他妈的在面对这些狗屎你还能和她一起活下去有什么好抱怨的！”Bucky终于爆发了，几个月以来被堤坝圈起来的恐惧，迷惑，焦虑，自我厌恶终于劈头盖脸淹没了他的安身之处。

然后世界安静了。

对面的Steve好像被打了一拳，想说什么却又在最后一刻闭上了嘴。

“别说你很抱歉。”Bucky低着头，不想让人看出他说话的对象，“我知道它们只存在于我的脑子里，我把它修好，把 **我** 修好，一切就能恢复正常…”

“出什么事了？”Wanda挤到Bucky身边，“Bucky？”

“我检测到这里有巨大的迷茫，痛苦，愧疚，克制，自我厌恶，爱而不得？”Mantis扯了扯Wanda的衣角。

“谢谢你Mantis，但是我们说好不偷听别人的大脑？”Wanda没有把视线从Bucky身上移开，一旁的Mantis垂下了触角。

Sam这时终于回过神来：“Bucky，嘿伙计，你想离开这儿吗？”

Bucky点点头，把Quill交给走上前的Thor，拨开人群离开了。

Steve从沙发上站起身，扶着拐杖：“我去看看他。”

Sam稍微移了一步挡住他的去路：“我知道是时候让你们两个好好谈谈了。但是，就…别造成更多的损伤。”

Steve点点头，绕过Sam跟随Bucky走了出去，留下Thor和他的伙伴们好奇地环视四周希望有人能解释一下发生了什么。


	4. Chapter 4

已经过了Morgan上床睡觉的时间，Peter果然如他保证的那般“做个负责的青少年”，把小女孩送回保姆手中之后便带着同伴们去用会议室的投影仪看电影了。当然Bucky没心思想孩子们去了哪儿，他发现了湖边余温尚存的柴堆，便挨着柴堆坐了下来。

吹了一路的风，Bucky头脑中那些岩浆一般翻涌的情绪凉了下来，变成了被沙子盖灭的柴堆。如果冬兵给他留下过什么遗产的话，那绝对是对效率的追求 -- 交火越激烈，任务越紧急，士兵越是能摒弃一切人类的情绪反应计算功效。坐在湖边，Bucky想着也许是时候接受Wanda的提议了。Steve不知道还剩多少时间，让他在该颐养天年的阶段失去一个老朋友的陪伴好像并不公平，尤其是他并没做错什么…是吧？

远处缓慢的脚步声，重心偏低，有使用拐杖的痕迹但是拐杖并没承担太多重量，更像是为了扫清前方隐藏的障碍。看来我的老伙计还算硬朗，Bucky心想。

脚步声来到了身后，Bucky拿出了最中性的语气：“在你说任何事之前，我想告诉你我决定接受Wanda的提议检查一下我的脑子了。”他努力了，但是他实在是没什么力气。

“我很确定你没有问题，Buck。”

“哦？希望你看过我的梦以后还会这么说。”拇指和食指用力揉着眼睛，他接近喃喃自语道。

“你选了个好地方啊Buck，我这把年纪不像年轻人了，席地而坐，还能说站就站起来。”Steve开着玩笑，倚在了Bucky身边的树上。

Bucky嗤笑了一声。

“Buck，我很高兴你愿意接受帮助，但这件事上Wanda能提供的帮助有限。”

“是么？这么说你确定我的脑子已经无药可救了？”Bucky干巴巴地说。

“不，我这么说是因为你很完美，不需要修理…”

“Steve省省吧…我知道你想安慰我但是…就省省吧”

“Bucky，我知道一个 **事实** ，就是你的大脑没有任何问题，但我不能告诉你我是怎么知道的，你能原谅我吗？”

“咳…我的事谈够了，谈谈你吧。抱歉你回来之后我们还没好好聊过，但是你知道的。”说着他朝自己的脑袋做了个手势。

“别抱歉，不是你的错。”Steve思索了一会儿，“我…打破了时间的禁忌，所以即使是那些年生活中最细微的小事也不能太具体地谈论…”他好像突然对脚下的土发生了浓厚的兴趣，用拐杖头在土地上挖出了个小坑。

“对啊，这就是我的问题所在。我曾经以为我无法面对你是因为你有机会改变过去，我却依旧没拥有两条血肉的手臂，没逃过Hydra的改造，没先你一步在市郊的养老院里傻笑着安度晚年。但后来我明白了，这不是一个‘我或她’的选择，甚至不是一个‘你或我’的选择。如果是我也会把对时间线的损害降到最低。”他听起来有些羞愧。

犹豫了一会儿，Bucky小心地继续组织语言：“你向来不擅长保密，恨不得全天下没有一个真理之光照不到的角落，你为了她压制住自己的本性，几十年如一日，我只是不确定…我还了解你。”

Steve半晌没有回话。

“我没有责怪你的意思Steve，你选择你想要的生活。至少有一个布鲁克林的小子能得偿所愿，对我来说算是赢了一局。”话音刚落，他听到一旁的Steve抽了抽鼻子，他转过身去，“Hey hey，几十年的变化真的这么大，在学校储物间里险些被Frank Beneventi打死那次你也没哭啊？”

听到他提及往事Steve仿佛彻底忍不住了，伸手把一侧即将夺眶而出的眼泪抹进了发际线里。

Bucky也不能再无动于衷，他站起身将Steve拉进一个拥抱：“好了，没事了，到这儿来。这就对了。”

Steve突然从拥抱中挣开，右手转而停在了他肩颈之交的凹陷处，发红的眼睛望尽Bucky的双眼：“我向你保证，Bucky，我过了幸福的一生，而你也会有幸福的生活在前头等着你。会花费多一点时间，但我知道这是个事实：会有人爱你胜过自己的生命，与死亡肉搏，与宇宙之力抗衡甚至不惜以世界为赌注只为了来到你身边。他的存在就是为了把你拉出沼泽，而你，你会让他成为世界上最幸福的 **男人** 。”

Bucky愣住了：“你怎么…你什么时候知道的？”

“我想我一直都知道，没有人会向上帝祈祷把自己的生命分一半给自己半死不活的 **挚友** …”

“那是你14岁的时候…”Bucky的魂魄好像都飘到了天外，“你一直都知道却什么都没说，没有‘变态离我远一点’，也没有‘你是个好人但我们还是不要做朋友了’。或者‘你知道这不会改变我对你的看法’，你就一直这么看在眼里…”

一瞬间，羞耻，愤怒，错估的自我价值一股脑冲上了头顶，Bucky感觉自己像是个自我感觉良好的求职者，申请了自己配不上的职位，对方很清楚他不能胜任，但又没有直接拒绝或给他任何反馈，只是一次又一次地看着他尝试并失败。

“呵，这个‘完美男人’又是你从哪变出来的？还是你那种‘我知道一个事实但是我不能告诉你我是怎么知道的’励志演讲？”他挣脱Steve的手，咬紧牙关别开头，“天呐Steve，上帝知道我曾经知道你不擅长保密，现在我怀疑我知道 **任何事** 。”

“你知道的关于我的所有事都是真的，我不能告诉你的理由也是真的，求求你别这样Buck。”

“别碰我！”Bucky甩开了Steve伸向他的手。

“呃…抱歉，我知道时机很烂，但Bucky我们有任务了。我和突击队的小伙子们就可以搞定但我觉得应该跟你说一声。”Sam的声音越来越小，小到你爸爸躺在沙发上假寐的时候可以拿它当背景音。

“我要去。”Sam话音还没落Bucky就开口了。

“嘿，没什么大不了的，你不用这么紧张。”

“我说了， **我·要·去** 。”说着拔腿向装备间跑去，“五分钟起飞，机上简报。”

看着Bucky快速远去的背影，Sam向Steve解释道：“原本不用这么急的，但是刚刚国务卿Ross不请自来，阴阳怪气恐怕有什么阴谋，大家都觉得再按兵不动这些人就更有理由架空我们了。所以，小任务只为了曝光，烈度不高，我会把他平安带回来的。”看着Bucky快要进入夜幕里的背影，Sam说道，“我得快跑了， **不能让他等着** 。”

——————————————————————————

Bucky离开后的公共休息室，派对现场。

除了一只手就能数过来的几个了解内情的人，之前的小插曲并没有影响多数人消遣的心情。

“Potts女士，你还真是不好找啊。”Ross就这么若无其事地走进了派对现场，连保镖都没带。

“国务卿先生，我没预料到您会光临，没人通知我们加强安全级别。”Pepper的笑容有些僵硬。

“没那个必要，如果国务卿能在复仇者基地的派对上遇袭，现场的这些…奇人异士们，面子上应该会挺不好看的，所以我在这儿觉得很安全。”Ross随手从过路的侍者手中的托盘上拿起一杯调酒，“嗯！玛格丽塔，酸味和咸味调和得刚刚好，很高兴 **Stark工业** 在这种时候还是保持了它的品味。”

“Ross先生，我确定你不是来参加派对的，所以有事的话我们去我的办公室谈吧，请跟我来。”说着走向了连接办公区的廊桥。

办公室内。

所谓办公室不过是Pepper在新基地的一个落脚点，所以重建的优先级并没有图书馆会议室和公共休息室靠前，玻璃墙的保护膜还没撕，室内的家具有些甚至都没拆包装。拖过两把椅子，两人各选了办公桌的一头坐下。

“真奇怪，有种昨日重现的感觉，明明上回我到复仇者大厦的时候见的人今天只有一半在场，而你也不是其中之一。”Ross若有所思。

“我猜跟你要谈的话题有关，这个话题就是——”Pepper期待他接着说下去。

“你是个聪明的女人Potts女士，而且你不装傻，我很欣赏这一点。我就直奔主题吧，金苹果计划。我不在乎你是怎么知道的，如果你至今还一无所知我就要重新评估你们的情报能力了。不管怎样，现在的情况是计划已经势在必行。他们想打一手闪击让你们措手不及而我说，做个人吧，这群人拯救了世界多少次，即使有那么几次需要拯救的危机是他们搞出来的，不可否认他们对世界的贡献是无法计量的。需要他们做出牺牲已经要求太多，至少不要背后捅刀嘛。”不可否认Ross是个好演员，这番演讲竟然看起来有些痛心疾首。

“所以你在提议什么？Ross先生？要我从我们的朋友，我和Tony的 **家人** 里选出一个做替罪羊，喂进狮口么？”Pepper的声音还能保持冷静，“我了解我的家人们，Ross先生，后灭霸时代捕猎其中之一就是与整个复仇者联盟为敌。”

“放轻松，Potts女士，我不是来宣战的，事实上，就当我是来谈合作的吧。世界上有两种人，战术家和战略家，前者赢下战斗，后者筹划整个战役。你看，我不是说战术不重要，但如果每一步都要赢得漂亮且正当，要不了多久资源就会耗尽的。你和我，我们是着眼大局的人，是战略家，有时为了大局我们不得不在原则上做出一点让步。所以你看如何？我们给世界一个天下人趋之若鹜的金苹果，救世界于水火？”

Pepper简直快要怒极反笑了：“那么，告诉我，国务卿先生，当‘拯救世界’之后这只金苹果会怎样？完好无损地和其他苹果一起被挂回苹果树上吗？我无法接受任何其他的结局。”

“讲讲道理嘛Potts女士。”Ross像是在乞求留堂的高中生别再惹麻烦，“事已至此，不管我们同不同意人们总要有个责怪的对象的，与其让他们自己凭空选不如我们从第一步开始掌握事态的走向，不然不要说你的某个朋友，所有复仇者，Stark工业甚至一国政府都有可能成为攻击的目标，没有人是安全的。风声已经传出去了，某位复仇者执行任务的途中擅自离队改变了时间线，Stark工业为了隐瞒此事在世界各地有异动的地方修建神秘的工程，甚至不惜重金从瑞士挖来了目前唯一不在你们口袋中的有可能推演出真相的物理学家，美国政府和瓦坎达王室也被牵涉其中。各种有来由的和无根据的阴谋论，你觉得离事态失控还有多久？”Ross像倒豆子一样一条条重磅消息兜头向Pepper倾泻下来。

Pepper嘴抿成了一条线，放在桌上的手指无意识地敲着桌面，半晌她说道：“不得不说你很懂如何玩你的牌，Ross先生，但我还是倾向于不要在麻烦现形之前试图解决它，你有你的战略，我有我的原则。我想我们谈完了，我送你出去。”说着起身向门做个“请”的手势。

Ross长叹一声道：“我知道感情上你很难割舍，但是等你脱离了感情的影响就会同意我的。请相信我的诚意，我不需要你的背书，但我还是来了，所以请再考虑一下Potts女士。”说完他起身离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章开始进任务，无数原创人物预警，大概...按需出现吧


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任务开始前的过渡。

回到派对现场，不出意料地已经有人在等着他们回来了。 Wanda 第一个上前站在了 Pepper 身边， Pepper 摆手示意她没事。 Rhodey 紧接着上前立正站好，问道：“您是为公务而来的吗长官？”

Ross 一摆手：“不，不算正式拜访，不想打扰你们的兴致，别紧张 Rhodes 上校。作为政府内阁的一员我要感谢你对这个国家的忠诚。”

“谢谢您的肯定长官。作为美军的一员我效忠于我的国家，而作为一个人我忠于我的朋友，这是我做人的准则长官。”

“就像我说的，别紧张，上校。” Ross 忽然又看到了 Rhodey 身后的 Sam ，“啊，越来越像我上次去复仇者大厦的情形了。 Wilson 先生，新职位还在适应期么？就算我过度担心吧，再这么蛰伏下去…恐怕人们要转移注意力到更符合他们预期的目标上了。”意味深长。

“多谢您的关心。有人需要美国队长的时候他自然会出现，除此之外为任何原因亮相都配不上那面盾和随之而来的荣耀与责任，我相信在这个问题上我们有同感。” Sam 拿出了主持互助会的语气。

“当然， Wilson 先生，当然。”说完 Ross 环视会场，作势点了点人数，“少了两位客人呢，真遗憾，希望日后有机会见面吧，还有你， Maximoff 小姐。”他露齿一笑，“再会了。”随即转身离开会场。

“这个黏糊糊流着黏液的老蛞蝓，这次又盯上什么了？还有他是什么意思？‘ Maximoff 小姐，再会’？他对 Wanda 打的什么主意？” Sam 第一个忍不住了。

“放心，不管他想做什么我都不会让他得逞的。虽然现在我更喜欢用我的能力治愈别人，但以为我会任他们摆布就是个致命的错误了。” Wanda 倒是无所谓。

“我恐怕这事没那么简单。” Rhodey 皱着眉。

“你听到什么风声了吗伙计？”

“只知道他们又开始重审制定索科维亚协议时挖出的资料，还有些其他东西比如‘强化人造成平民死伤的记录’什么的，我猜他们想重新争取复仇者任务的控制权。” Rhodey 猜测道。

“上一次如果不是 Steve 得知 Wanda 被软禁他们就得逞了，这一次我们能统一阵线吗？”

“别担心， Sam 。虽然我还是相信超能力者的行为应该遵循某种规定，但我现在不相信任何政府能制定出有意义的规定了。”

“ Pepper ，你怎么不说话，在担心什么吗？” Wanda 小心翼翼地问。

“他知道今天参加派对的都有谁…” Pepper 若有所思，“或者说他知道他感兴趣的对象今天会不会到场。”

“你是担心 Steve 和 Bucky ？”

“不完全是，但…”话音未落， Pepper 的手机突然尖鸣着报警。

“什么鬼？” Sam 瞪大了眼。

Pepper 一边滑手机一边回答道：“我设定了一个系统，它会向我推送所有可能需要复仇者协助的事件。一直以来事发地的执法机构都还处理得来，没有求援，所以我没提过，但这次他们求援了。威斯康星，烈度 2.5 。 Sam ，看来美国队长的人民需要他了，队长准备好了吗？”

“时刻准备着，女士！” Sam 说着就要去取装备。

“等等 Sam ！去看看 Bucky ，如果他在状态的话确保他也得到些曝光。”

Sam 定在当地住，探寻似的看向 Pepper ，后者点点头， Sam 了然，转身继续向外跑去。

——————————————————————————

“所以，威斯康星到底有什么啊？除了奶牛。” Bucky 问。

“简单来说，就是首府麦迪逊周边的小镇在大回归之后和首府的矛盾激化，双方发生暴力冲突。突击队已经到场了，但是小镇一方疑似有超能力者出现，于是要求复仇者援助。” Sam 总结道，“说得详细点，就是麦迪逊公开支持回归者，为回归后无家可归的民众提供庇护，周边小镇反对将本地的资源配给分给庇护所，加之一直以来威斯康星的小城镇都跟类似麦迪逊和密尔沃基之类的主要城市有矛盾，周边小镇的留存者组织切断了像麦迪逊运输食物的公路。冲突爆发后留存者一方好像出现了强化体，制造了不少恐慌。总之我们的任务是护送被毁的莫诺纳安置点 200 人左右的车队穿过冲突地带到 密尔沃基 安置点 。烈度不高，都是平民，虽然有武器但没受过什么训练，只有一个疑似强化体需要小心。还有半个小时降落，这是麦迪逊与周边小镇矛盾的由来报告，你有阅读要做了。”说着他从身后挥出一个透明文件夹拍在 Bucky 手里，在后者沮丧的抗议声中戴上了耳塞走回自己座位上躺下。

一落地 Sam 就去了战情室跟当地的特警队研究详细的转移计划，放 Bucky 去会议室接受关于强化体的简报。

Bucky 找到会议室的时候已经有几个突击队员和当地执法人员到场了。都是外勤人员不讲究什么形式，大家放弃了会议桌，一人一把椅子在屋子一角围成一圈。做简报的是莫诺纳安置点的负责人，一个叫 Allison Gaber 的中年女人，退休前是麦迪逊市的副警长。将近六尺的身高，宽大的手掌，花白的棕发在脑后简单挽了个马尾，说话毫不犹豫，话音中仿佛能听出她当年摆弄枪支武器的气势：“首次有记录的遭遇在 7 月 16 日晚。 Mason 先生和太太带着两个十几岁的孩子在安置点附近的莫诺纳湖边散步乘凉，当晚再也没回到安置点，麦迪逊本地警方出动 K-9 犬队对事发地附近进行了搜寻，结果在莫诺纳湖西北侧的一条小径失去了 Mason 一家的踪迹。最终结论是这一家人竟然就这么凭空消失了。然而，第二天下午我们的办公室接到了 Mason 太太的电话，说他们一家在芝加哥。没有任何交通工具，一家人，包括两个孩子，一夜之间转移了 150 英里。” Allison 着重强调两地间的距离。

Allison 继续道：“我们也曾经怀疑这是 Mason 一家集体策划的一场戏，于是 Mason 一家回到麦迪逊安置点后我亲自对他们进行了采访。一家人口径一致， 16 日晚他们四人在湖边散步，走到那条小径尽头眼前一阵蓝光就人事不省了，第二天一早一家人在芝加哥边缘一处废弃的垃圾处理中心醒来，顶着烈日沿着公路走了两个小时才找到一户人家，借了电话联系了我们的办公室。”

“ Gaber 女士，你对这个解释的评估是？” Bucky 问道。

“ Mason 一家都是普通人，没受过反审讯训练，最小的女孩才刚刚 13 岁。 Barnes 特工，我从警 30 年小孩子有没有在撒谎我一眼就看得出， Mason 一家没有撒谎，至少他们说的是他们所知的事实。”

“我相信 Mason 一家不是单一事件？” Bucky 追问。

“没错， Barnes 特工。” Allison 肯定道，“之后一个月安置点开始频繁丢东西。先是食品，成箱的奶酪和肉制品从上锁的冷库里不翼而飞，如果这还能解释为内部人员作案的话，接下来就完全排除了其他所有可能。建筑材料开始消失，有时成吨的板材螺丝和钢筋一夜之间就无声无息地从工地上蒸发了，工地附近的居民没有听到任何声音。”比起对未知的恐惧，这位前副警长此刻的语气更像是抓不到四处涂鸦的高中生的恼火。

“终于，就在这个月初，两个特警队的小伙子在执行任务中正面遭遇了一个不明身份对象，结果一死一伤。这也是我们最终决定转移并要求复仇者支援的原因。危险彻底解除之前把平民安置在这儿人员伤亡只是时间问题。我们希望复仇者能协助本地执法力量使强化体无害化，说实话我不介意你们是逮捕他击毙他还是打断他的脊椎，这人对附近居民是个严重的威胁。他能把资源运出去就能把武器运进来，想想看他趁着 Mason 一家昏迷割开他们的喉咙。从这次遭遇幸存下来的队员叫 Adam O'Neil ，剩下的由他来亲口讲述会更清楚。”说着看向 Bucky 旁边座位上的一个年轻人。

年轻人立刻收到了来自各个角度的视线， Bucky 挪了挪椅子好以一个更自然的角度看向邻座的人，后者揉了揉下巴，似乎在突如其来的注意力之下有些不自在，终于吐出一口气，开口道：“我是麦迪逊本地 SWAT 特警队的 O'Neil 警官， 9 月 3 日早 5 ： 30am,  我与我的 8 人小队响应多个 911  报警电话，称克雷顿公园安置处有留存者组织成员持枪骚扰。到达现场后我们与武装分子进行了短暂交火，击毙一人，击伤并捕获 3 人，另有四人驾驶一辆 2011 年制福特皇冠轿车沿 14 号国道向南逃窜。小队中两人留下看守犯人，其余 6 人驾车追赶。追出 16 英里后对方将车开下了路肩，弃车徒步逃跑。于是我们分三组进行合围 … ” O'Neil 警官口齿清晰，但目光钉在了对面墙上的一块污渍上，左边一个突击队员的手机掉在铺着地毯的地面上，吸引了其余人的目光，但 O'Neil 好像浑然不觉。

O'Neil 还要继续， Bucky 不得不伸手到他眼前打断他：“ O'Neil 警官，这里只有我们几个人，不必在意警务报告的形式，直接说你的经历就好。”

O'Neil 警觉地转头看向 Bucky ，随即又望向坐在对面的 Allison Gaber ，似乎在征求同意，后者点点头道：“书面报告已经发给各人了，我同意你来的初衷就是希望你以亲历者的视角告诉我们当天发生了什么，你就说话吧。”

O'Neil 再次开口时虽然还是没有和任何人进行眼神交流，但至少不再目光灼灼地盯着对面的墙了，他换了个舒服的坐姿，开始回忆…

“现在回想起来，这从头到尾就是个陷阱…我和我的搭档 Justin Petterson  从目标正后方追赶 。 当时天微微亮 ，公路两边都是杂草和灌木，我打赌自从响指之后就没人清理过，艹他的都快一人高了，一大半时间我们根本就看不见目标，只能听见他们在前面跑。跑着跑着我被绊倒了，是个瞬发陷阱，一根细铁丝连着射钉枪，钉子钉进了我的大腿。我知道中计了，想叫住 Justin 联系其他队友重新评估情况，但是我的通讯器被干扰了， Justin 也已经追了出去，所以我只能捡起我的步枪继续追，捉不捉得到犯人还在其次，我不能丢下我的…搭档。”

他吞咽了一下，好像不喝水生吞药片一样，接着说下去：“受伤后我跑不快。我边追边调着通讯器，希望能收到信号，走着走着觉得有异样，耳边除了通讯器的杂音还有风声，巨大的风声。我来自芝加哥，小时候每年冬天风声听多了，但是那时候风大到坐在高层的室内都能感受到楼在摇晃，而那天我什么都没感觉到，至少当时还没有，连天上的云都一动不动。正在我想找出声音的来源时，我听到 Justin 的呼救 … “

他无意识地在大腿的裤子上擦着手心：“我顺着他的声音找过去，前方是一小片空地，植被被清理得干干净净，有个穿黑色风衣戴兜帽的人背对着我站在中间，而 Justin… 在这个人脚下，大半个身体陷进了一个洞里 … 一开始我以为洞里有东西在把他往里拖—平常我们训练引体向上还要加重量，凭一个特警队员的臂力不可能爬不上来。我冲戴兜帽的人喊话命令他趴下，但这个人向右两步钻进灌木丛就消失了。”

“我于是也顾不上追赶，扑上去拉 Justin ，这时候我才看清 … ” O'Neil 手指微微颤抖，他把双手十指搅在一起，“洞里没有东西在拖 Justin ，确切地说洞里什么都没有，只有我刚刚听到的尖啸的风声，和一种我形容不出的黑暗，天已经亮了阳光却一点也照不进去。我去拉 Justin ，我敌不过洞里的力量，他 … 他还是从我手中滑出去了 … 我没拉住他。”他揉了揉鼻子，别开头。

会议室里一片寂静， Bucky 从 O'Neil 脚下拿起他的瓶装水递进他手里， O'Neil 无意识地接过来打开，咕咚咚喝下半瓶，水渍顺着下巴流下来。他好像耗尽了所有的力气：“ Justin 掉进去之后就被黑暗吞没了。然后那个洞就 … 就消失了。就那样，洞中心出现一束白光，洞壁就合拢了。”他缓了缓，终于抬起头，“加入 SWAT 特警队 4 年了，我不是没见过死亡，一半人消失后很多地方已经没有法律了，不加约束的人性能做出什么我见得多了，但我从来没见过这样诡谲的事 … 事后报告的时候我的执法记录仪什么都没录下来，所有人都以为我疯了，没有人相信我。不怪他们，确实是我的失误害死了 Justin 。现场没留下任何痕迹，我的搭档就这么消失了，我知道他多半已经死了，但总是忍不住想 … 抱歉，这些跟我们的简报无关。”

Allison 接过他的话：“谢谢你 O'Neil 警官，请再坚持一会儿我们就能放你回去休息了。各位，”她提高音量，“事发的经过就是这样，回去后请和各自的团队沟通，明天下午我要看到一个详尽的方案配合转移。没有问题的话，解散。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是任务前的过度...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有Bucky/OMC（原创男性角色），没有很亲密，一切以人物发展为首要任务，嗯。

Bucky 的这一天结束时已经是后半夜了，跟着情绪坐了一天的过山车，与其冒着再一场梦的风险小睡两个小时他宁可找个没人的地方降降温，于是他盯上了四层办公楼楼顶的水塔。

“这个点已经被占领了。”水塔顶幽幽地传来一个声音， Bucky 停下了准备向上爬的动作。

一阵窸窸窣窣的响动之后一个人啪地从水塔的梯子跳了下来，是刚刚做简报的 O'Neil 警官。

“旧习难改吗 Barnes 中士？” O'Neil 意有所指。

“ Bucky 。 O'Neil 警官你也是狙击手？” Bucky 顿时了然。

“ Adam 。” O'Neil 伸出手，“我是我们队里的狙击手。刚刚会上 … 谢谢你。”

Bucky 也伸出手跟他握了握：“我也有过一些艰难的日子，也有很多人帮了我。”

“我以为我准备好了，但这种事大概永远没办法准备好吧。” Adam 苦笑，“即使是 Rogers 队长也一头扎进了冰海里，而我只是个普通人。顺便说，我是读着美国队长和咆哮突击队的漫画长大的，我很高兴你和 Rogers 队长在这个世纪重聚了。即使成年人也会偶尔需要一点结局美好的故事。”

Bucky 低下头用鞋尖蹭着地上不存在的土，讪讪地咕哝道：“美好的结局吗…“

Adam 一惊：“ Rogers 队长自从钢铁侠的葬礼后就没露过面，猎鹰继承了他的代号和盾，你是说？”

“不不不。” Bucky 急忙否认，“他还好。抱歉我不该跟任何人提这个的。”

“很难吧？明明心里有事却不能告诉任何人。” Adam 看向他，眼神里没有怜悯，只有同病相怜的人才有的了然，“因为调查，也因为我自己的情绪，今天之前我不能和任何人说起Justin的往事，和那一天。”

“你相信 Hydra 的保密训练么？我是说如果你想说出来的话，我可以保证不告诉第三个人。”左右无事，不如听听别人的秘密免得陷在自己的思绪里出不来。

“我告诉你我的，你会告诉我你的吗？” Adam 挑眉微笑道。

“可惜这里不是八年级女生更衣室。我这件事我没有权力自行决定透露给谁。你看，我只是自愿贡献出我的耳朵而已，如果说出来会让你好过一点。” Bucky 也笑了，好像觉得自己的提议的确有些不公平。“不然还是算了吧。”

“我接受。”安静了半晌的 Adam 突然出声。

Bucky 显然也没料到一个基本还算陌生人的男人愿意把从未向人吐露过的秘密交付给自己，不由得一怔。

“ Justin 是因为我才进的 SWAT 特警队。” Adam 开始回忆，“我们是大学同学，在一次反对校园性暴力的集会上认识的，我们都因为性暴力失去过亲友，所以很快就熟络起来了。当时我们经常一起计划毕业后的人生和职业发展，我想当社会活动家，也许以后也会进入政界。而他原本要做工程师的。那时候我们真年轻啊，有时候一个话题就能聊一整晚。”谈及往事 Adam 语气中带了一丝柔软。

“然后灭霸来了。”他语气一转，“我们所认识的一切都不复存在了。我原本就没有什么家人，但灭霸的响指带走了 Justin 的父母，也是他仅剩的家人。还好我们还有彼此。”

“响指之后我不能装作看不到每天都在发生的惨剧—法律和社会常识已经随着一半的人口灰飞烟灭了，没了外部的约束不少人重新选择了丛林法则，这些人不会在意一个病弱的老妇人有没有足够的食物度过这一天。”

“最开始的那些日子我总是卷进打不赢的战斗，我知道我是不自量力但有些事看到了我就不能假装没发生。每一次 Justin 都不得不纠集其他朋友来救我，明明他还没从失去父母的创伤里走出来。后来 … 警队开始恢复招募了，这种时候能有机会做点儿什么我当然毫不犹豫就报了名。而 Justin 他 … 他原本想按计划做工程师，他已经接到 Stark 工业的面试通知了 … ” Adam 的声音有些尖利，他平静了一下，继续说，“我刚刚通过了 SWAT 的测试成了队里最新的成员，队里人手不足所以我即使是个没有搭档的菜鸟也要一样出任务。‘只有我才能踢你的屁股’，这就是 Justin 。是我把他拖进一场又一场战斗，直到它最终要了他的命。”他的声音里已经没有悲伤，取而代之的是切齿的厌弃。

“那天我其实抓住他了，但我力气不够，只能一起被向洞里拖。在挣脱我的手之前他只说‘记住这是我的选择’ … “

“你受伤了，不是你的错。但是你知道吗？他对你的感觉不只是朋友？”这个问题在 Bucky 心中燃烧了太久，终于他没忍住打断了 Adam 。

Adam 一怔，谨慎地说：“很重要吗？我们很久以前试着以情侣的关系相处过，但最终 … 我们还是决定做朋友更合适，我们对彼此没有独占欲。队里的人不知道是因为我们怕尴尬，我们的关系并不是简单的‘友情’或者‘爱情’可以定义的，尤其是一起经历了这么多以后。”

“抱歉，是我浅薄了。大概有些事对我很重要吧。” Bucky 听起来有些惭愧。

“这种关系也许真的很难理解吧。不论如何，现在世界上多了一个记得他的人。”接着他话锋一转，“你也有什么放不下的人吗 Bucky ？”

Bucky 沉默了，但他的沉默好像反而给了对方提示，联系起他之前的语焉不详， Adam 顿悟：“这么多年一直？”

Bucky 继续沉默，没有否认， Adam 猛地一拍楼顶的护栏：“耶稣基督啊，我的童年偶像竟然是个瞎子，他知道自己错过了什么么？”

“其实没关系的。我知道他会为我做任何事，两个人类之间还能有更强大的连结吗？只不过是我还妄想着他会希望每天结束时回到我身边罢了。” Bucky 耸耸肩，似乎也在试图说服自己。

“嘿， Bucky ，你是个很有魅力的家伙。天呐我竟然就这么说出来了，不管你会不会觉得被男人这么评价有些奇怪，但你必须知道任何能得到你的人都是这世界上最走运的王八蛋， Steve Rogers 根本不知道他不可能从任何人身上得到你能给他的幸福 。”

“虽然你很戏剧化，但还是谢了，伙计。” Bucky 笑着叹了口气。

“我得怎么说你才能知道我是真心的呢？我说这些不是为了安慰你，只是因为我想说。不如这样吧，你和我，两个备受创伤的心灵，去约会怎么样？”说着他好像也被自己的用词逗乐了。

Bucky 笑出了声：“好了好了，我相信你了，你不用费这么大力气。”

“怎么是费力气呢？一个月来我不想对任何人谈起 Justin ，直到你问起来。你自己已经有够多的事情要操心了还能分心关照邻座陌生人的状态，能被你真正放在心里该有多幸福。况且你最近照过镜子吗？明明是我赚了！我们不必有期待，也不必有压力，我只是喜欢待在你身边而已，如果你我之中任何一个人没有准备好更进一步我们就作为两个朋友一起消磨时间，总好过一个人在坏情绪里炖着。”

Bucky 认真考虑起了他的提议，直视 Adam 的双眼好像带着一丝挑战的意味，但月光下对方蓝色的双眼中只有毫无保留的真诚。二人就这么对视着，久到违背了一个刺客所有的常识。终于 Bucky 绷不住笑了：“你赢了，我找不到拒绝的理由。把你的号码给我，我来联系你。”说着掏出了手机。

Adam 喜出望外，十位数字竟然更正了两次才报对， Bucky 嗤笑一声：“你这样我会怀疑你给我的是假号码的。”

“你把我变成那个邀到暗恋对象做舞伴的傻小子了。”

“稳住了，你表现得太青涩我会改变主意的。” Bucky 调笑道。

Bucky 这辈子从来没陷入过这种情形。上个世纪从来只有他主动和姑娘们调情，看着红晕从对方精致的的妆容下一点点透上来。而即使心中一直渴望着 Steve ，他也从未想过自己会允许一个男人把自己作为凝视和追求的对象，而 Adam 竟然出乎意料地没有引爆他的领地和竞争意识，没有让他内心的雄性自尊感受到威胁。七十多年来无数人想利用他得到些什么，或是想将他的存在从地表抹去；之后又有许多人想不计代价与回报拯救他，治疗他，而像这样从一开始就寻求他的陪伴也愿意分担他的痛苦的， Adam 还是第一个。隐隐地， Bucky 觉得这世界上还是有人真的需要他的，不是因为他能做到的事，也不是因为两人之间过往的责任和义务，只是因为想待在他身边。一瞬间，他好像一个荒野求生了大半生的孤独旅人再次尝到了人类间的情感流动，又好像一颗独自悬在宇宙边缘的行星突然被拉进了一个星系，感受到身边天体之间的相互的作用力。自从在这个世纪醒来 Bucky 有了不少无私的朋友，他们愿意提供一切他需要的帮助，无私到他无以为报，但对于 Bucky 来说如此轻松地接受一个人的好意而不必担心自己是否值得还从未有过。既然不必有期待也不必有压力，谁不愿意生活里多一些不用努力就唾手可得的好意呢？

“天要亮了，你不像我，快回去休息一会儿吧。我们今天开会见。” Bucky 捏了捏 Adam 的肩。

“记得发信息给我！” Adam 倒退着边走边嘱咐，不小心踉跄了一下，两个人都笑了。

* * *

第二天下午的会议室坐满了人。

“莫诺纳安置点共有居民 214 人，经统计有 177 人需要乘坐 5 台大巴转移，余下 37 人自行驾车跟随，已登记的有 18 辆车，加上特警队和突击队的护送车辆，整个车队预计 30 台车左右。我们明天午后行动，走 12 号高速公路，全程约 80 英里，我们需要把时间压缩到两个小时以内。”这回主持会议的是 Sam 。

“我会带领突击队负责探路， Barnes 特工，代号白狼，负责断后。” Sam 用目光指向人群中的 Bucky ，后者举起左手示意，“ SWAT 特警队负责途中平民车辆具体的安保，各组的人员分配以及大巴上的跟车人员名单已经交待清楚。真正的威胁主要集中在中程的 20 英里，我已经安排了我的队员去排查潜在的威胁，在敌对力量集中的几个小镇通向公路的出入口设置了路障。这将是莫诺纳安置点建成以来最大规模的行动，反对者会不计一切破坏这次行动。明天由我和 Barnes 特工负责警戒和搜寻强化体，此人疑似有在空间之间传送人和物品的能力，任何人发现可疑迹象请首先通知我们，不要开战，强调，不要开战。”想了想， Sam 又补充道，“根据可靠信息， CNN ， ABC ， BBC 和福克斯新闻都会安装设备，派出记者和直升机从地面和空中跟踪这次行动，对方也是平民，所以能不开火就不开火，尽量不要造成人员伤亡。 Stark 工业提供了防御性武器，请善加使用。还有问题吗？” Sam 环视会议室，没有人出声，“那么，随时保持通讯畅通，解散。”

* * *

当天晚上附近酒吧的老板开放了吧台，把带不走的酒水全拿了出来免费待客，于是突击队和特警队的队员们和安置点的居民全都闻风而来， Sam 和 Bucky 自然也要到场，不光是跟大家一起趁最后一晚放松一下神经，还要注意着别让派对上的人开心过头影响明天的行动。

“看来我们的约会提前了。” Adam 握着一瓶啤酒在 Bucky 身边的吧椅上坐下。

“我退市七十几年了，可不知道现在的年轻人约会都做什么，这样更好。” Bucky 一只手搭上了 Adam 的肩 ，凑近他耳边说。

“这么快就打老人牌了？我看你很清楚自己在做什么嘛。”

Bucky 无辜地笑笑。

“你真的不介意吗？我就这么来找你？” Adam 问道。

“突击队算是我的下属，我不用跟他们汇报我的私生活； Sam 只会替我高兴，最多揶揄我两句。倒是你，警队的人不会找你麻烦吗？” Bucky 语气中带着丝担心。

“接受我入队那天他们就知道我是双性恋，已经 2024 年了 ，‘不问不说’早就过时了。”

“不光是这个，他们介意吗？我是说 **冬兵** 。”

“你放心，我只告诉了我的队友们，都是些我能交托后背的好家伙，不完全信任的话我是不会向他们暴露你的。他们都是能自己思考的人，不会因为一个信息就给一个人定性，倒是有个别人，哼哼…”他卖个关子，“我看他是悔不当初下手晚了让我抢了先。”

Bucky 眉毛挑上了发际线：“是谁啊？我现在重新考虑还来得及么？”

“不行！他都没胆跟你说话哎，你要相信自己的选择！”

“你是说我选了最好的？”

“以后慢慢告诉你。”

“有人交了新朋友啊。” Sam 唱着挤进了两人之间， Bucky 看着他就像看着把食物吃了一身的婴儿，终于叹了口气：“ Sam ， Adam ； Adam ， Sam 。”

“哈，昨天一直给这家伙发信息的是你啊？” Sam 用手肘推了推 Adam ，后者做出个“我有罪”的表情，和 Bucky 对视一眼。

Sam 伸出手和 Adam 握了握。

“没办法啊，我得不断向他展示他的选择有多么睿智。”

“看来你是急需一个同盟啦？赢得同盟是需要努力的。” Sam 的白牙都在暗示着行贿。

“美国队长今晚能喝多少啊？” Adam 笑着发难。

“一定要来硬的吗？” Sam 假装受到了挑衅，“美国队长今晚是来维持秩序的。不过你可能知道，我有个兄弟千杯不醉，而且对我有求必应，你一定要喝的话，我请他陪你喝？”说着把 Bucky 拖下了吧椅塞到了 Adam 身边。

“看来我要用尽全身解数让你这个兄弟放水咯？” Adam 一只手贴上了 Bucky 的后腰。

“不要做任何美国队长不会做的事啊，天还早，外场还有小朋友呢。” Sam 的表情正直到可以去拍留堂宣传片。

“让你们两个认识绝对是个错误，你们两个的烦人程度可以交叉传染。”

突然人群的另一头有人招呼 Adam ，是 SWAT 的几个小队聚在一起。 Sam 对 Adam 道：“你先去吧，我有话跟这家伙说。”

“很高兴认识你，队长。”Adam边看着Sam边捏了捏Bucky的右手，后者也回应似的捏了回去。

* * *

“所以，你有什么打算？” Adam 一离开视线 Sam 就开口了。

“一定要有什么打算吗？我们想就这样顺其自然。”

“我只在意你是不是准备好了，一段新的关系？”

“我不会说这是一段 **恋爱关系** 。” Bucky 思考着，像是在为自己的需求寻找着合理证明，“昨天以前我以为我有你们作为我的家人就够了，你们会不计代价维护我，我也会同样地对你们。但是昨天跟 Adam 聊过我发现 … 我还想要更多。 Adam 他就像是个可以调情可以有肢体触碰的朋友，这些我不可能从你们任何人身上索取 … ”他看了 Sam 一眼，后者一个激灵，显然是想到了什么不妥的场面， Bucky 白了他一眼，“停下你的脑子。 James Barnes 曾经是个 … 很善于和人建立联系的人，在我记忆里他从来没有缺少过人类的互动。我知道我变不回他了，但至少我能有意识地选择抹掉 Hydra 遗留的痕迹。 Adam 让我意识到我还有让别人感到幸福快乐的能力。所以既然他能给我想要的，我也能给他想要的，为什么不呢？”

“所以你们是决定 … 各取所需？”

“这听起来也太功利了，更像是草原上两只瘸腿的大象同路旅行吧。你能理解吗？”

“我明白。其实只要你确定我就放心了。我知道这段时间你过得不好，你能下定决心向前看我也为你高兴。干得漂亮兄弟。”

Bucky 冲他举了举杯。


	7. Chapter 7

“A1组出发 （Alpha 1 move out）。”通讯器里传来Sam的命令，A组三台装甲车并行开出了安置点的大门。行动正式开始了。

“ 在地面上活动真太艹了。 ” 切换到和 Bucky 之间的双向频道， Sam 抱怨道。 B 组两台装甲车夹着第一台大巴上了路。

“ 一只小鸟今天失去了天空啊。 ” Bucky 一边最后一次检查着装备一边 忙里偷闲回复道。 C 至 F 组也护送着各自的大巴开动了。

“ 小鸟笑话永不过时对吧？ ” Sam 的白眼透过声音讯号清晰地传到了 Bucky 耳朵里。 R ， S ， T 组护送私家车队跟上。

“ 一只小鸟告诉我他其实乐在其中呢。 ”

“ 再说一个鸟的笑话我就给你报名与星共舞。 ”

“ 这算什么威胁？让我被粉丝来信活埋么？ ”

“ 红翼已升空，准备接收信号， 3 ， 2 ， 1 。 ” ， Sam 切回了公共频道。

公共频道里传来了余下队伍收到信号的报告。

Bucky 为首的 Z 组也开出了营地。看着臂上电脑的屏幕一片平静， Bucky 弹了弹喉咙上的麦克风： “ Sam ，昨天清扫出什么东西了么？ ”

“ 无非就是一些路障，砍倒的树，有倒钩的铁丝，铁钉什么的，没什么特别的。那群人也真是下了血本，这几个月偷去的东西恐怕都用上了。不过放心，昨天排查的时候都已经清除掉了，公路也封锁了，我们今天主要警戒强化体。 ”

“ 混蛋，别把话说得太满，我这儿没有木头可敲。 ” 话虽这么说， Bucky 还是敲了敲车顶， “ 我正看着失窃物品列表，感觉有点不妙啊。上个月丢了两个有定时功能的高压锅 … ”

“ 你是说 IED （简易爆炸物）？ ”

“ 附近有不少农场，化肥，燃料和各种清洁剂都很易得，加上他们又偷了不少螺丝钉 … ”

“ 我们封锁了整个 80 英里的路段 … 艹！他们有强化体。 ”

Sam 立刻调回了公共频道： “ 各组注意，全体警戒 IED ，启动电磁装甲。 ”

“ 注意各自检测范围内的力场读数，强化体可能携带 IED 。 ” Bucky 补充道。

“ Bravo 1 ， 2  收到。 ”

“ Cali 1 ， 2  收到。 ”

“ Denver 1 ， 2  收到。 ”

… …

各组回复后各自启动了电磁装甲。这是 Stark 工业根据瓦坎达科技改进的防御性武器，没有使用振金，但考虑到对方的武器也没有使用振金，这个改进的版本已经足够为这次任务保驾护航了。磁场在车队周围连成一片，整个车队成了一艘水泼不进的陆上方舟。

“ Sam ，空间传送，蓝色的光，你觉不觉得这个能力像我们见过的东西？ ” Bucky 似乎自己都不敢相信自己在暗示什么。

“ 是了，我们世界的无限宝石是时候冒头了。 ‘ 用宝石的力量摧毁了宝石 ’ 那个屁股脸的哥们儿恐怕自己都不知道自己在说什么。 ” Sam 领会到了 Bucky 的暗示，立刻开了一路通讯连上了 Bruce 的实验室，收到读数立刻分析。

* * *

行程已经过半。由于强化体的存在最初的风险评估已经失效，在平安到达密尔沃基安置点之前的每一英里都不能掉以轻心。自从接到命令后每一个队员的神经都紧绷着，尤其是新人众多又从未与超能力者交过手的本地 SWAT 特警队，在大巴上跟车的队员身上辐射出的紧绷感几乎瞬间加热了车内的空气，比微波炉还要即时。乘客们互相对视，但在彼此眼中他们是找不到答案的。时间随着车轮向前滚，现在就看有没有人第一个沉不住气向跟车的队员要求知情权了。

“ Sierra 1 报告一起紧急医疗事件。车牌号为 GHL391 的私家车司机突然昏厥，请求医疗支援以及更换司机。 ”

“ 收到。各组注意，响应突发医疗事件， 30 秒内停车。各组警戒。 ”

领头的 A 组鸣笛并打出信号灯示意，车队缓缓停了下来。车上没有通讯设备的私家车主显然是最紧张的，司机和乘客纷纷放下车窗甚至下了车。

“ 发生什么了？求求你们告诉我我们没有遇袭！我车里有三个孩子他们都吓坏了！ ” 一个男司机从驾驶座探出头来，看着匆匆往来的急救人员和特警队员声音有些颤抖。

“ 先生，是车队里一名司机突发急症，请留在车内，我们马上继续前进。 ” S 组一名队员动过车顶的扩音器喊话，变相地通知了车队里所有平民。

发病的司机已经被转移到一辆有医疗设施的大巴上，同车的乘客接替了司机的位置。

“ Fiji （ F 组）上空力场读数异常！ ” 不知道是真的情况紧急还是心情紧张，汇报消息的队员直接切进了公共频道。 Sam 暗自叹了口气，万一是误报，听到警报的菜鸟队员乱中出错反而会坏事。看了一眼臂上电脑， Sam 的神经也绷紧了， F 组上空读数已经到了临界值。

“ 来袭！各组原地掩护平民！ Rome Seirra Tiger  协助平民转移！ Alpha Zebra 各自就位，白狼速到 Fiji 与我汇合。 ”

“ 收到！ ” 各组的回复重叠在一起。

话音刚落， A 组和 Z 组穿着强化装备手持防爆盾的突击队员鱼贯而出，各自在大巴四角的地面上安放了强化防御装置。与此同时 R 、 S 、 T 三组按照预先演练过的路线护送自驾的平民上了大巴车。

F 组上空的波动已经肉眼可见。天阴着，半空中却好像 7 月正午热气蒸腾的柏油马路一样，好像要照进另一个现实。

此端的现实里，一个左腿打着石膏的少年拄着双拐慌慌张张从车队末尾跳着赶向 F 组的大巴，大概是被 SWAT 哪个菜鸟队员漏掉了。此时上空的波动已经幽幽发蓝，好像高温的火焰核心，幸好此时疲于奔命的男孩没心思抬头看。终于在车门开始闭合时赶到了，已经探上了上车的第一级台阶的拐杖被正在闭合的车门一碰，男孩整个人向前扑在了台阶上，大半个人还露在车外。蓝光的范围不断扩大，终于一个两英尺见方的箱子从蓝光的中心飞了出来。

“ IED ！就地掩护！ ” 附近的突击队员大喊的同时各自将防爆盾举过头顶与车体形成一个夹角。台阶上男孩手脚并用向车内爬，但左腿的石膏在台阶上直打滑。

箱子横向飞跃了车体，从大巴车右侧装甲车的上空开始下落，车内的乘客原本依照命令在座位间抱头蹲下，这时偏偏有人按捺不住抬头看了一眼，瞬间惊叫着像触了电一样朝远离车门的那一侧弹去。牵一发而动全身，顿时整个大巴内部就像被虎鲸盯上的沙丁鱼群，远离同一个方向运动，带动着车身也摇晃起来。

一切都发生在电光火石之间，依然在台阶上挣扎的男孩听到车内的惊叫已经意识到不妙，恐惧到极点已经连声音都挤不出来。

箱子继续下落，不知道是因为碰到了车队上空的电磁装甲还是倒计时归零，一声巨响。火光点燃了天空，仿佛空气都燃烧起来，火焰裹挟着四处飞溅的石子铁钉和碎木片好像一团不祥的焰火。金属抛射物和大部分火焰都被挡在了装甲之外，但高速射向地面的石子和碎木片还是能造成可观的伤害，台阶上男孩的后背已经能感觉到空气被挤压的压迫感。

突然，男孩被一只手提着后背的衣服塞进了巴士里，出手的人紧接着背过身堵住了车门，单手持盾挡住了碎片飞来的方向，是队长。滚烫的石子和燃烧的木片打在盾牌中心的银星上，只发出轻微的叮叮几声，为振金打造的星盾验明了正身。

“ 艹！这群人疯了么？为了一个立场就要杀人？ ” 跳出车门的 Sam 骂道。

车队上空的空间波动消失了，下一波攻击会来自哪儿？

“ 我见过人为了更蠢的原因做更疯的事。另外，我是不在意你妈妈会不会用肥皂水洗你的嘴，但是有媒体在收音，美国队长还是要注意下语言（ language ）。 ” Bucky 也就位了。

“ 我恨你。 ”

“ 太好了，别爱我，相信我能看好你后背就行。 ”

“ 数据我已经传回实验室了， Bruce 应该要不了多久就能有回复。 ” Sam 调试着装备的背带。

“ 我在想，就算证实了是空间宝石我们也只能按计划行事，从来没人研究过怎么对付无限宝石。 ”

“ 我们今天确实做不了什么，但是无限宝石不能留在他们手里，这东西重现地球接下来我们肯定需要更详尽的计划来抵御更 … 高级别的攻击。 ” Sam 有些忧心忡忡， “ 威胁暂时解除，各组战备。注意设备读数，有异常立刻汇报。 ”

“ 好吧，今天暂且还是老方法，对付不了宝石还对付不了拿宝石的人么？ ” Bucky 叹了口气。

“ 还是要注意一下，别搞出人命。 ”

“ 说起来你可能不信，我其实不喜欢杀人。 ” Bucky 翻了个白眼。

“ 我是提醒我自己。 ” Sam 嘿嘿一笑，在臂上电脑上调试着红翼的盘旋范围。

“ 有情况。 ” Sam 猛地抬头对上了 Bucky 的眼神， “ 十点钟方向两英里的废弃仓库读取到超量伽马射线。 ”

“看来基本可以确定是空间宝石了。” Bucky 暗自叹气。

“ 十点钟方向两英里，白狼带 Zebra 全组行动，目标取回空间宝石。其余人原地警戒，注意保持通讯畅通。 ” 切进公共频道， Sam 完成了部署。

“ 收到。 ” Bucky 右手敬了半个礼，转身时 Z 组的三台车已经开到了，行驶中一扇车门打开， Bucky 跳上车后开车的队员油门踩到底绝尘而去。

* * *

Bucky 带 Z 组还没开出 30 尺 ， Bruce 的回复就到了： “Sam ， Bucky ，这波形根本就用不着对比分析就能确定是无限宝石。但奇怪的是这次波峰和之前任何记录相比都低，能量和灭霸来袭的时候比弱了不少。无论如何你们小心，保险起见还是先完成转移，我和 Wanda 可以现在出发，跟你们汇合了再去拿下这个强化体。 ”Bruce 自告奋勇要来支援。

“ 谢了博士，你做得已经够多了。对方不停袭扰恐怕不会给我们时间等支援。 ”

“ 是的博士，我已经追出去了。 ” Bucky 切进了线路。

“ 好吧，请千万小心，虽然能量降低了宝石还是宝石，我留在线上等你们的消息。 ”Bruce 结束了通话。

“ 谢了，博士。 ” Bucky 也结束了通话。

这时 Sam 被 C 组大巴上的一阵骚动吸引了注意。

“ Cali 汇报状态！ ” 他边下令边向事发的大巴跑去。

“ Cali 汇报，车上平民抗拒安排，要求立刻出发，与我们的队员发生冲突。 ” 听声音是 Adam 。

说话间 Sam 赶到了大巴上， C 组的队员包括 Adam 几乎全在车上，人群中心一个中年男子不停推搡着一个年轻的 SWAT 队员，嘴里歇斯底里地喊着： “ 我要离开这里！我们都会死的！让我离开这里！ ” 男子身后一个十六七岁的少女焦急地喊着 “ 爸爸，求你坐下 “ ， Adam 把女孩挡在冲突范围之外。

“先生，我是这次行动的负责人Sam Wilson队长，请先冷静，告诉我你的名字。”Sam双手保持在身前，声音里有种不可抗拒的力量。

不知道是 Sam 的声音奏效了还是美国队长的制服就是有这样的魔力，男子停止挣扎，手中还是紧紧攥着 SWAT 队员的防弹背心，大口喘着粗气道： “ Fred ， Fred Colley 。 ”

“ 好的 Colley 先生，告诉我你为什么没有在座位上休息。 ”

“ 我们应该移动起来！停在这里就是活靶子！已经有人需要急救了！我们都会死的！ ” Colley 的声音又攀上了一个高峰。

“ Colley 先生我听到你了，你是害怕如果不尽快开动的话我们会遇袭。 ” Sam 复述道， “ 我们有一群最优秀的特工正在处理我们目前唯一需要担心的威胁，他们完成任务后我们就不需要担心任何袭击了。之前的医疗警报只是一位有糖尿病的女士出发前注射了过量胰岛素导致血糖过低昏厥，没有什么是两条糖果棒解决不了的，大家都没事了，请安心先生。 ” Sam 的声音更加平缓了， “ 现在， Colley 先生放开我们的好队员吧，你看看他，还只是个孩子。 ”

Fred Colley 的目光这时终于落在面前的 SWAT 队员脸上 —— 太年轻了，几乎和自己十几岁的女儿一样的神情，强作镇定了半天此时已经快要绷不住了。

“ 抱 … 抱歉 …  我也不知道自己是怎么了，突然就 … 我太为我的 Megan 害怕了。 ” Colley 继续喘着粗气喃喃自语，双手放开了对面 SWAT 队员的防弹背心。 Adam 见事态没有了爆发的危险也不再阻拦少女，放开手让她扑进父亲怀里。

“ 危机解除，各组稍息，原地待命。 ” Sam 通知各组，转身准备下车，人群像见了摩西的红海一样为他让出一条路。突然人群中冲出一个小个子一把抱住了 Sam ， Sam 只觉得大腿外侧微微刺痛，下意识地提起了来人的上臂，手一挥就甩了出去。

一个年轻女人跌倒在走道上，被赶上前的 SWAT 队员按了个严严实实。 Sam 检查了一下伤处，一支注射器戳在大腿上，是那种注射完毕针头会自动脱落的注射器。手里这支针头还完好地连在针筒上，似乎刚刚刺破皮肤，针管里的液体微微发蓝，不知道有没有推进肌肉里。

“ 队长你有没有受伤？ ” Adam 问道。

“ 只是被针扎了一下。 ” Sam 回答。

已经被逮捕，戴上手铐简单搜身的女人听到 Sam 的话突然冷笑起来。

“ 她的座位在哪儿？ ” Adam 问周围的乘客。

“ 在我和我女儿旁边，刚上车时我为了和 Megan 坐在一起还和她换了座位 … ” 缓过神的 Fred Colley 谨慎地出声。

Adam 示意队友把女人带下车，回头继续问 Colley 父女： “ 和她一起的人呢？ ”

“ 没人和她一起，我看她孤零零的就试着和她聊天，但是她一直不怎么理会我，我以为她太紧张了 … ” Megan 裹紧了运动外套。

Sam 这时接过了一个密封袋把注射器封了进去，抬起头对车上的乘客说： “ 小插曲结束了，各位请在座位上休息，该出发时我们的队员会通知大家的。 ” 说完跟着 C 组队员下了车。

* * *

Sam 领着 C 组队员把嫌犯带到了最前方。媒体的直升机一直在上空盘旋，但至少远离了收音设备审讯工作可以正常进行。

这时通讯器里响起了 Bucky 的声音：“ Cap ，改变计划。我在仓库拖住他们，你带车队先走，我和你们在密尔沃基汇合。”

Sam 下意识地想反对，但 Bucky 语气中的笃定让他相信这是一个战斗了将近一个世纪的老兵凭自己的经验做出的决定，于是他回复道：“收到，威胁解除立刻出发。保持频道畅通，到密尔沃基见不到你我立刻去支援。”

“ 把手铐和防吐罩去掉吧，会费力研究出这种东西的人应该不会不顾体面用口水攻击我们的。 ” Sam 摇了摇不透明的密封袋。

两个 SWAT 队员小心翼翼地解除了女人身上的束缚。

女人哼了一声道： “ 自负的样子看来是跟着头衔传下来了。 ”

“ 不要浪费时间了，快和我们聊聊你的伟大发明吧女士，有什么作用，好达到戏剧效果。 ”

“ 不得不说我喜欢直接的男人。 ” 她声音里透着一股戏谑， “ 你难道不好奇自己的精神问题配不配得上美国队长的名声么？很快我们就能知道结果了，你是会大开杀戒还是会蜷缩成一个胎儿流泪发抖呢？ ”

“ 比起担心我配不配得上美国队长的名声，你还是担心一下自己是不是配得上做一个偷袭者吧，药推没推进肉里都感觉不到么？ ” Sam 眯了眯眼，带上了些威胁的语气。

女人双唇抿成一条线，随即嗤笑一声： “ 呵，你以为自己是世界的中心么？一个假扮骑士的随从值得什么期待？算算时间，我们最致命的铁拳应该已经回到他该在的位置了。 ”

这下换 Sam 一惊， Bucky ！是 Hydra 的残党，他们的目标是 Bucky 。 Sam 狠狠瞪了对面的女人一眼，立刻试着连线 Bucky 但已经没回音了。他对突击队的队员下令道： “ 把她拘禁起来，最高安全级别，注意这群人擅长自杀。车队准备出发，副队长接手指挥权，我去接应白狼。 ”

一边的 Adam 拦住了他： “ 队长，这里的平民需要看到你。我去接应白狼。 ”

Sam 想要反驳，但奈何 Adam 确实有道理，只能道： “ 一定小心，让突击队给你一套强化装备。 ”

“ 我都听到了，他们是要对 Bucky 用心理战术不是重型武器，他只需要一个熟悉的声音把他拉回来。” Adam 换上装备，“我会带他回来。 ” 说着骑上突击队的摩托车出发了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不管写得怎么样，发出来我就赢了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续任务。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有血腥场面，自以为对暴力的想象还挺有限的，但愿没人说“就这？”吧...

两英里的路程在突击队员一脚油门下也不过是一眨眼，刚好够 Bucky 听完 Bruce 和 Sam 的信息往来。

“谢了，博士。”结束通话，三支小队同时在距离仓库 100 英尺的野地里刹住了车。 Bucky 领着队员跳下了车，来不及具体计划了，接下来的行动全寄托于整个队伍多年来一起训练行动的默契。

地上半人多高的杂草为队员们提供了绝佳的掩护，一路摸到了仓库门口。在 Bucky 手势的示意下 Z3 六人分成两组分别由左右两侧绕行排查，清扫对方的埋伏切断后援， Bucky 则带着 Z1 和 Z2 ， 12 人分别从一层和二层的窗户潜入。

红翼传回的热成像画面里显示整栋建筑物里有 9 个人，大门处两人，一楼和二楼各有一排窗户，各有两人把守，看姿势每个人都有自动武器。余下三人占据了离大门最远的一角，一人手持步枪在地面上来回走动，另外两位看样子是坐在一个海运集装箱堆成的小平台顶上，周围完全没有掩体，遇袭了也无处可逃，但看这二位的姿势还挺放松自在的，想必是 Bucky 他们要找的对象了。

打了几个手势，趁守卫转身一名突击队员摸出一个破窗器贴在了玻璃上，电流激发，“啪”的一声轻响玻璃应声而破， Bucky 和另一名队员纵身跳进了室内，电击棒各自抵在了一名守卫的颅底。类似的电击棒曾经在三曲翼大厦的电梯里被 Hydra 渗透的突击队用在 Steve 身上，有超级血清且肾上腺素爆发的 Steve 勉强挺得住，普通人自然瞬间失去战斗力。留下两名队员把俘虏绑了， Bucky 领着其他人继续突进。这种安保级别，难道会是对方的总部？

仓库的面积不小，好处是潜入时可以不惊动后方的敌人，坏处就是跑腿的工夫少不了。在货架之间迂回， Bucky 突然感到身后死一般的寂静。没错潜行是突击队员的基本功，但没有一个突击队员的基本功能好到身负血清又做了七十几年刺客的 Bucky 都察觉不到。在喉麦上一重两轻地弹了三下， Bucky 原地等了两秒， Z1 和 Z2 没有同样地弹喉麦回复，只有 Z3 传来了语音：仓库附近发现大量简易爆炸物，有队员被困，正在组织排爆。

看来对方是想单独和他交手了，意识到自己走进了陷阱的 Bucky 重新评估了一下情况：立刻撤退自己和余下的队员安全，对方没有办法利用自己达到后续的目的，但很难说计划被破坏会不会采取更极端的手段，而此时 Sam 带着车队停在路上就是不会飞的鸭子；继续突进与对方接战虽然有可能正合了对方的心意，但自己加上 Z3 一共 7 人，对方只剩 3 人，即使有强化体己方也还是占了上风，有自己抢占了对方的注意力，车队也能暂时安全。想到此处 Bucky 切到了 Sam 的线路：“ Cap ，改变计划。我在仓库拖住他们，你带车队先走，我和你们在密尔沃基汇合。”

“收到，威胁解除立刻出发。保持频道畅通，到密尔沃基见不到你我立刻去支援。”对面的 Sam 回复。

Bucky 此时也不费心隐藏行踪了，既然对方在见到他之前是不会下杀手的，那不如大大方方径直走到他们面前。想到这里 Bucky 从潜行的姿势中站直了身，大步跑向了仓库最后方的三人。

终于看到了集装箱堆成的平台。一切就像屏幕上的图像一样，地面上一个守卫在来回巡视，手里是一把 CZ 蝎式冲锋枪，没穿防弹衣，想必是中西部的乡下半自动武器还好找，防弹衣就差点， Bucky 默默腹诽。但真正的原因很可能是这群人知道没受过训练的普通人对上冬兵，防弹衣只能给逃跑增加负重。看来他们就是在赌平台上的这两位能瞬间制服 Bucky 了。

平台上的二人一个身着黑色带兜帽的风衣，符合 Adam 对强化体的描述，脸颊上的皮肤没有常年在农场生活风吹日晒的红痕，看身形倒像是规律出入健身房的都市人；另一人没有持枪，但穿了全套战术装备，是 Bucky 当年脱离控制时 Hydra 的制式装备， Bucky 立刻明白了是自己的老东家找上门了。 Sam 想必又会讲“欠薪 70 年”之类的烂笑话了，想到这里 Bucky 奇异地发现在战斗状态自己竟然还有心思自娱自乐，看来冬兵的遗迹是被抛在身后了。

“欢迎归队，士兵。” Hydra 特工 不慌不忙站起身来，地上的守卫举枪对准了 Bucky 。被枪口指着的 Bucky 并没放在心上——准头都是弹药喂出来的，没有大量的练习普通人在步枪的后坐力之下是谈不上瞄准的。此时 Bucky 暴露在外的致命部位只有头面部，看对方的持枪姿势显然是没多少经验，即使原地站桩对方也未必打得到，相比之下倒是要防备他闭起眼来扫射。

“就这样？‘欢迎’？你得再努力一点不然我连配合的欲望都没有。”说是这么说， Bucky 还是没有辜负狙击手的本能，所有的感官瞬间到位，说话间大脑如拍照一般记录下了四周的环境。有闭路电视录像，散布在各个角落清都清不干净，多数都指向他们所在的平台，在一座废弃的仓库里不可谓不突兀。

“离开我们的技术人员之后你对自己造成了太多损伤，在你恢复到最佳状态之前我说什么都是无意义的。”

“有进步，我都分不清你究竟是想激怒我还是真的相信你自己这套鬼话了。” Bucky 趁着和对方口舌相争的机会不着痕迹的在喉麦上又弹了一下，通讯器传来回音， Z3 排爆已经进行了一半。

“先试试能不能启动吧。” Hydra 特工扭头看向兜帽男，“ Collin ，按计划来。”后者点了点头站起身，从领口摸出一个十美分硬币大小的吊坠握在了手里。

Hydra 特工开始念诵：

“Желание （渴望）。”

Bucky 抬枪瞄准。

“Ржавый （生锈）。”

守卫扣动了扳机， Bucky 翻身躲开，同时还击，子弹击碎了守卫的左肩胛骨。情况还没坏到必须一击毙命。

“Семнадцать （十七）。”

Bucky 再次瞄准了 Hydra 特工，结束吧，再继续就是闹剧了。

“Pассвет （黎明）。”

兜帽男，应该是 Collin 了，手中冒出一团蓝光，顿时二人身前敞开了一个空间传送门，门的另一端黑漆漆看不清是什么地方，但不像是 Adam 所说的景象。

“Печь （火炉）。”

Bucky 的子弹射入了空间门，另一端一阵人影跑动。

“ Девять （九）。”

“士兵，门对面是 100 多英里以外的一个地下金库，你的队员都在里面。如果我是你就不会鲁莽开火，四壁都是金属加上刚刚苏醒过来的人手脚不听使唤，跳弹会第一个打中谁呢？” Collin 的声音在启动词之下显得有些单薄。

“ Доброкачественные （善良）。”

“切。” Bucky 一咬牙把步枪背回背上 ，绕到了平台背面距离二人最远的一侧。

“Возвращениедомой（回家）。”

助跑了两步， Bucky 右脚踏上集装箱壁，一借力左手就攀上了平台。

“Один（一）。”

还剩最后一个词， Bucky 已经站在了二人的对面。既然子弹会被用来对付自己的队员就用冷兵器吧，最多自己也去金库陪他们关着。

“ Грузовойвагон 。（货車）”

右手抽出了格斗刀， Bucky 像握锤一样握住刀柄。这把 Gerbera Mark 格斗刀是他冬兵岁月留下的唯一遗产，此时用在一个 Hydra 特工身上有种扭曲的幽默感，命运啊。

Bucky 不等对方反应抢先出手，反手向对方颈部刺去。特工抬手招架，在刀尖即将接触皮肤时架住了 Bucky 的小臂。但真正的攻击来自左侧，振金机械臂一记重击打在了对方后腰，即使隔着战术背心这一下也足够击碎肾脏了，不过很多人都靠单个肾脏活着。第二下打在了肋骨上，根据反馈回来的手感着手处的两根肋骨应该是断了。

“你这个级别的混混都知道了，你觉得这几个词还能控制得了我么？” Bucky 咬着牙，把特工扔在了地上，俯身去抽对方的鞋带准备绑了带走。这么轻松？ Bucky 自己都难以置信。

这时视野边缘全程一直一动不动好像在便秘的兜帽男 Collin 突然动了， Bucky 的注意力转移到了他身上，只见他握着吊坠的手一挥，又一个空间门展开在 Bucky 眼前：同样的昏暗破败，但这地方 Bucky 只瞥了一眼就认了出来，是咆哮突击队诞生的那个小酒馆。但此时酒馆好像遭受了一场轰炸，断壁残垣环绕下，吧台上自己曾经坐过的位子被灰尘和各种碎片覆盖，曾经有着精美灯罩的煤油灯大概也成了碎片之一，而屋子中心唯一剩下的一张桌子边坐着的竟然是 …Steve 。

又惊又怒， Bucky 瞪视着兜帽男，双手没有停顿，继续抽着特工的鞋带。突然对方暴起，一支注射器扎进了 Bucky 颈侧，一股凉意随着血流蹿上了头顶。

用力将特工扔回地上， Bucky 伸手撸掉了仍然扎在脖子上的针头。躺在地上的特工边咯血边歇斯底里地笑道：“这么多年的训练都进了下水道，双眼保持在目标上，士兵。”

当然，特工疯狂的评论一个字也没流进 Bucky 的耳朵。 Bucky 此时感觉头上像套着一个装满水的大鱼缸，视野边缘发黑，耳中只听见自己的颈动脉突突跳动，尽职尽责地把每一滴药剂泵进他的脑子。

Bucky 大口呼吸，尽力保持站立后退到安全距离，期望自己数倍于常人的代谢能力能迅速把这不知道有什么功效的药剂燃烧殆尽。

“士兵，告诉我你看到什么。”兜帽人 Collin 强作镇定地出声。

看到什么？ Steve 双眼红肿坐在被轰炸过的酒馆里消耗着能杀死一个正常人的酒精量，但血清后他唯一能被酒精杀死的方法就是掉进酒桶里淹死。

另一个身影进入了视野，是 Peggy ，军装外套了一件长风衣，鬓发一丝不苟，红唇是晦暗的背景中唯一的亮色。她一向是个严于律己的女人，选择的职业路线虽然在那时的人眼中算是离经叛道，但一些老式英国人的风度从未在她身上消失过。也许这就是她魅力的源头。

“士兵，为你提供一些背景，这个世界里的 Steve Rogers 没有一头撞进北冰洋，他活下来了，而你依旧断臂，受刑，坐上那把椅子。唯一不同的是你因违抗命令在 1967 年被处决。” Collin 继续道。

声音没能通过传送门，但读唇是一个特工的基本技能。 Bucky 此时全神贯注地注视着 Steve 的脸，像是要吸收每一个熟悉又陌生的细节，他即将再见却又永远失去了的挚友， 挚爱 。只见这个 Steve 说：“我应该跟着他跳下去的。”

对面的 Peggy 不知说了什么，每一字每一句都被藏在了长发的阴影下。只见 Steve 笑了，笑得比哭还难看：“那我的选择呢？”

“听说你在这次出发之前对你的老伙计狠狠发了一场脾气，士兵，我很欣慰你找回了你的愤怒，也终于明白了谁是你痛苦的罪魁祸首。”有 Steve 在眼前，特工虚弱的声音不过是背景的白噪音。

Peggy 的回复再次被拦在了时空的另一边， Steve 的眉头放松了，嘴角的弧度也缓和下来：“对，我爱他。在欧洲重逢之后我自以为我们能有余生所有的时间在一起，唯一阻挡我们的只有军纪。战争结束我们会回到布鲁克林，我会和他一起祈求他的家人宽恕，然后无论生活带我们到哪里我们都再也不分开了。但我唯独没有想到死亡。可笑么？在一场战争中我却独独没有想到死亡。”他低头看着自己的双手。

对面的 Peggy 似乎没有说话，倾身给了 Steve 一个拥抱。 Bucky 可以在想象中听到她安慰的低语。

这时安静了半晌的 Hydra 特工终于攒够了一些力气，喘息着说：“士兵，你一路保护的小个子，那个处处不如你的小鸡仔，如今不仅抱得美人归，还即将赢得全世界的敬仰，而同时你肢体不全，声名狼藉，最后连命都丢了。”特工的声音如同一杯甜蜜的毒酒，“你恨吗？士兵，听从你内心的声音吧。只要一颗子弹这个不肯安分做陪衬的累赘就会从地球上消失了，没人会知道子弹从哪来。”

Bucky 此时四肢仿佛飘在云端，周围的一切都能清晰地感知但没有一丝行动的力气，内心天人交战：如果那个世界的 Steve 想要他，既然那个世界的他不能死而复生，那是不是只要他一步跨进那个世界就能得到他妄想了一辈子却从来不敢伸手触碰的美梦？只要他隐姓埋名到 1967 年 … 对于一个被剥夺过 70 多年身份的影子来说这根本不算什么代价。这会是那晚 Steve 告诉他的，那个幸福的人生吗？

对手似乎不满他的犹豫，催促道：“士兵，看看这个你前半生最荒谬的错误吧，你没有机会纠正它了，但你还可以埋葬它，和他一起。”

Bucky 的手脚终于回到了他的身体，眼前回放着刚刚看到的一幕幕， Steve 的悔恨，他红肿的双眼，眼中失去一切后的空洞，好像世界上已经没什么值得他留下来的事情。这样下去有机会他就会毁了自己的，比如坠毁一架本可以迫降的飞机。

“不愧是剧院的黄金男孩啊，演得像是拿破仑在西伯利亚的严冬里后悔莫及，不要被愚弄，士兵，他没有救出你，甚至连找都没找 … ”

Steve 需要我 。扔下手中的格斗刀， Bucky 双腿好像有了自己的意识，带着他走向传送门 …

“伙计，你确定药物放大的是他的愤怒吗？他这是什么反应？”兜帽人 Collin 看向了特工，声音中充满怀疑的色彩。

“再等等看。我们被警告过，多年的电击洗脑很可能改变了士兵的大脑构造。如果不能让冬兵在镜头下刺杀美国队长直接让士兵从我们的世界消失也是可以接受的结果。”

Bucky 距离传送门仅剩一臂距离，“ Steve ，看来死亡也不能阻止我们。”他喃喃道，另一端的 Steve 好像感应到了什么似的猛地抬头。

远处突然砰的一声巨响，紧接着一阵引擎的轰鸣声。是 Adam ，情况紧急直接骑着摩托车破门而入。转眼间摩托车卷着烟尘冲到了平台下：“ Bucky ！不要！”

身体猛地一抖， Bucky 好像从梦魇中惊醒，浑身发软使不上力，勉强回头看向 Adam 。

扔下摩托车， Adam 也开始助跑，两步也登上了平台。枪口指向敌方二人，他一把将 Bucky 连拖带架拉到了离二人最远的一角，持枪和二人对峙着。

“ Bucky 你怎么样？”目不转睛地看着对面的目标， Adam 低声问道。

“我 … 现在没事了。”找回一半魂魄的 Bucky 声音还有些飘忽。

“ Son of a bitch ！”尽管疼得直吸气， Hydra 特工还是咬牙切齿地咒骂，“没办法了，是你逼我的。 Spudnik. ”

是冬兵的关机口令。在 Shuri 的团队完全拔出冬兵的触发词之前，这个词本该将冬兵的各项身体指标瞬间降低到类似被冷冻时的标准。当初为了让他形成条件反射，苏联人曾经尝试过电击、失血、感官剥夺、溺水，最终选择了水刑，因为窒息的时间容易控制，而且不会造成可见的永久性损伤。每一次在成功失去意识前 Bucky 都能听到耳机里重复播放的“ Spudnik ”。

面面俱到的 Shuri 自然不会留下这么大的隐患，移除启动词的同时关机指令自然也移除了。然而，对死亡的恐惧是生物最基础的驱动力，加上记忆中那些年的屈辱和痛苦，刚刚经历的希望和失去，所有的情绪汇集在一起之后又被残存在血液里的药物放大了数倍， Bucky 眼前一片血红瞬间失去了所有高级认知功能，被分解成一头被逼入绝路的困兽。

越过身边的 Adam ， Bucky 径直走向特工。一旁的 Collin 此时也不再费力维持空间门开启，拔出手枪对着 Bucky 清空了弹夹。未经训练的普通人是不太容易击中移动目标的， Glock17 的十几枚子弹多数飞了出去，少数几枚线路正确的被 Bucky 的机械手掌轻轻一拨也偏离了轨迹。

“ Bucky ！停下！” Adam 急切的呼喊淹没在了 Bucky 脑内的杂音里。

像一条寻血而来的鲨鱼， Bucky 的左手紧紧咬住了特工的脖子，对方的双眼顿时翻到了脑后，脸也涨成了紫色。 Adam 暗骂一声该死扔下枪就追了上去，伸手去掰 Bucky 合在 Hydra 特工脖子上的左手，纹丝不动，于是转而去拉他高高举起的右手。正常人的力量自然拦不住强化过的肉体， Bucky 的右拳还是连续落在了特工脸上，落拳处红的血，白的牙，紫的瘀伤，和绽露出的粉色筋膜和软组织更是点燃了 Bucky 内心复仇的快感。

“ Bucky! Bucky you need to snap out of it （你得醒过来）！” Adam 祈求着，“ Whatever they showed you it ain't real, THIS is real, I'M real （不管他们给你看了什么那都不是真的， 这 是真的， 我 是真的）！”

下一拳没有落在特工脸上， Bucky 不轻不重地挥开了 Adam ，回头怔怔地看着自己的杰作，粘满鲜血的脸上露出一个空洞的微笑。手下一息尚存的 Hydra 特工突然笑了，口中的血混着口水溅在 Bucky 脸上：“虽然绕了些路，但我的任务可以完成了。”

Adam 条件反射似的看向屋顶的摄像头，每一个都对准了他们所在的集装箱。他再次走上前伸手握住 Bucky 的右肩，放缓了声音：“他们想要你失控， Bucky ，他们会利用这个去伤害你爱的人，伤害 Steve 。”

这个名字仿佛敲中了 Bucky 心中的一个开关，原本已经扩散到虹膜边缘的瞳孔开始向中心收缩。见 Bucky 终于对声音有了反应， Adam 继续发出轻柔的声音：“嘘 … 没事了，你回来了，你在我身边。”

眼见计划就要流产，兜帽人 Collin 蹭到平台的边缘，伸手侧壁摸出早就挂在那里的一把蝎式冲锋枪，就着坐在平台上的姿势冲 Bucky 和 Adam 的方向扫射起来。

Adam拉着刚刚找回一半意识的Bucky急忙后退， 二人滚下了平台。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情节推动稍微有点慢的几章开始了，为了给以后的发展埋梗...相信我没有用到的梗完结大修的时候都会被我咔掉的嘿嘿。

落地后Bucky动了动四肢发现伤得不重，伸手去探Adam，感觉手下的胸膛还在起伏。Bucky撑起身，看到Adam眉骨上一个伤口正在冒血，染红了半张脸，棕发沾湿了变成了黑色。他拍了拍Adam的脸颊：“嘿，伙计醒醒，你现在是疤面煞星啦。”

Adam呻吟一声没有回话，Bucky继续着手去撕Adam的防弹衣检查伤势，Adam这时才出声：“我们…才约会一次，别…别太过分啊。”

Bucky手下不停，撕开防弹衣开始摸索同时还口道：“都一起挨子弹了，我就假设你同意了。”摸到左侧胯骨附近时触手一片湿润，Bucky的心沉到了水底。卷起Adam的黑色T恤，一个铅笔粗细的弹孔正随着呼吸一股股向外冒着暗色的血，子弹的角度十分刁钻，应该是在Adam侧对Collin时从斜下方擦着防弹衣的边缘进入，对侧没有射出伤，看样子是停在了右侧上腹部。

Bucky声音保持镇定，一把撕掉了自己制服夹克的右边袖子按在了Adam的伤口上：“嘿帅哥，我需要你帮我个忙。你受了点小伤，你得按住伤口，我去给你找去医院的路。”Adam忍痛点点头。

Adam躺在地上，每呼吸一次整个躯干部位都像被烧红的电钻钻一个洞，他尽量减少呼吸，大概被钻了7个洞之后Bucky回来了，一声闷响把什么东西扔在了他脚边。

“传送门，去医院。”他命令道，刚刚被扔在地上的是兜帽男Collin。

“我、我也不是、想开就能开。”Collin蜷缩着远离Bucky。

“都可以跨越时空了，我劝你找别的借口。”Bucky咬着牙，像提猫崽一样把对方提起来扔回了Adam脚边。

“那是…是他逼我的！我尝试了两周才找到入口！他险些杀了我、因为、声音…”Collin战战兢兢地解释。

“看来你在压力之下更有效率了。”Bucky拔出大腿枪套里的贝瑞塔M9毫不犹豫地开了枪。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”Collin一声嚎叫，右边的大腿已经被射穿了。

“医院，立刻。”Bucky不再废话。

“Bucky，”Adam费力地呼唤道，“摄像头。”

“让我来担心吧，你专心保持体力。”此时的Bucky想着让Z3六人去找监控室，一劳永逸地删除所有录像。

Collin涕泪横流，哆嗦着握起吊坠开始尝试，整个身体好像都在用力。

“呃呃呃呃…拜托！”一阵有气无力的蓝光之后无事发生。

Bucky砰地冲着地面又开了一枪。

Collin猛地瑟缩了一下，声泪俱下：“求求你！我尽力了！”像凄风苦雨中的小狗一样啜泣着，他继续用力，但这次就连光都没有。

躺在地上的Adam依旧尽力按着伤口，Bucky又一次检查了他的状态，伤口已经不怎么流血了，但指甲在按压后已经几乎恢复不了血色了，嘴唇和眼睑也褪色成不祥的惨白。内脏肯定有大量出血，再拖延下去恐怕危险。

Bucky等不了了。两步上前，从受惊的兔子一样的Collin手中一把扯下了吊坠。

“没用的，除了我没有人能…”Collin的声音几乎听不见了。

这是个宝石吊坠，银质的底座上嵌着一颗拇指大小的蓝宝石，表面上没有什么特别之处。Bucky用拇指擦了擦宝石，忽然一股微小的电流顺着指尖钻进了他的手臂，蹿上了肩膀，又扩散到全身。Bucky手中亮起一阵蓝光，眼中仿佛看到整个宇宙，一旁的Collin瞬间息声，好像连疼痛都忘了。

一个传送门在Bucky面前展开，Bucky一边抱起Adam一边连线Sam简单交代了当下的情况，请他接过Z3的指挥权，在Sam再三确认在基地汇合后一条腿跨进了传送门。突然想起了什么，他回头对Collin干巴巴地说：“想少疼一会儿就跟上。”

* * *

复仇者基地的医疗团队被突然凭空出现的几人吓得灵魂出窍，但“突然”的部分比“凭空出现”的部分显然贡献更大——这是地球上光怪陆离的事最经常发生的地方，强大的心脏和全面的心理准备是在这里工作最基础的条件。惊吓过后医疗团队立刻动了起来，各项指标稳定后Adam消失在了手术室的门后。

事出突然，医疗人员的全副注意力都集中在两个伤员身上，在确定了Bucky不需要医疗护理之后就放他自生自灭了，于是他就这么在手术室外坐着不知过了多久。战斗激发的肾上腺素褪去，Bucky逐渐觉得四肢沉重，心脏却一下下重重地敲击在肋骨上。另一方面，脱离了快速反应环境大脑的高级思维能力就开始恢复，纷飞而来的杂乱思绪抽走了Bucky所有的行动力。只差一点，Adam就因他而死，这会是他账册上的又一笔血债。不止如此，摆脱Hydra之后第一个仅凭着与自己的简单互动而认定，信任，亲近自己的人如果因他而死，Bucky觉得自己还是从此自绝于人类社会吧，以他传播厄运的效率大概不用费什么力气就能灭绝一个小国家。

理所应当的自暴自弃结束后Bucky的思绪终于回到了任务上。半途离队，这在冬兵时期根本就不是一个选择，更别提根本没有告知队友和搭档，无论对于特工还是军人都算得上渎职的定义性案例了。看来Sam是对的，他不该去威斯康星，他还没准备好再次投入战斗。他不光辜负了朋友，也辜负了信任他能胜任领导的他的队员。Sam带领车队平安到达了吗？Z1和Z2成功脱离了吗？Z3如果在他离队后又遇险…

“Bucky，Bucky你得振作起来，Ross的人要求你回答几个问题现在已经快到基地门口了。Pepper在路上，我们得为她争取时间。”是Wanda，一路从公共休息室跑来还有些上气不接下气，穿着针织运动裤和毛毛拖鞋头发在头顶盘成一个松散的包，“他们说你得到一颗无限宝石？”

“唉…”Bucky重重地叹了一口气，“要正式确定还需要Bruce来检测，但我想不出它还能是什么。”他从夹克口袋里摸出那个吊坠。

“是了，你不能带着它去见Ross的人，Bruce已经在实验室了我们把宝石交给他保管。然后你得清理一下，做好接受质询的准备。”

Bucky随着Wanda站起身：“抱歉我搞砸了，让你们遭受一场公关灾难（publicity shit storm）。”

“不论你做什么不做什么他们都不会放过你的，这么做只是因为他们能这么做，这时候怪你就像怪一个姑娘裙子太短。你放心去处理接下来的事吧，手术室有消息会通知你的。”Wanda安慰性地拍了拍他的手臂。

“非常感谢，Wands。”Bucky深吸一口气，把宝石交给了Wanda，迈开步子回房整理仪表。

* * *

来的人不是Ross，是一个自称司法部之下国家安全司新近成立的一个特别办公室的主管，办公室的名字长得可笑，Superhuman Compliance and Hostility Monitoring Emergency Adversity Resolution*（超人类守法和敌对监督紧急处理·办公室），在听到他们的简称之后Wanda笑得像一只柴郡猫（“说真的，这群人取名字的时候都不想想含义的？还是只要能组成一个有含义的音节他们就挺自豪了？”）。

“Barnes先生，早上好，我是超人类守法和敌对监督紧急处理办公室的主管William Haywood，同时也是针对这次莫诺纳行动调查小组的组长，前参议员，德州律师协会成员。我此行的目的是调查Barnes先生中途离队，以及对平民目标过度使用武力的问题。调查的结果我会直接向司法部长和国务卿汇报，然后决定下一步行动。别紧张Barnes先生，只是谈谈。”

“Haywood先生，以后的‘紧急事件’都会以这个流程处理了么？”Wanda的空气引号快要具象化了。

“啊，还有Maximoff小姐，抱歉。”象征性地为忽略了Wanda道歉，“根据国会最近通过的《强化人事务管理法案》，我领导的办公室将负责调查和处理强化人与平民的遭遇和冲突，调查结束后我们将推荐处理方法，以及是否提出正式指控。”

Wanda若有所思：“Pepper警告过我什么来着？对了，‘你们没有必要回答任何执法人员的问题，如果他们坚持的话，要求见你的律师，因为有个好东西会保护你们的权利，’叫做什么来着？”Wanda装模作样地咬着指甲。

“第六修正案。Maximoff小姐，不要故作天真了，我们都知道你远远不是一个普通青少年（regular adolescent）。还有，Barnes先生难道不会自己说话么？”Haywood的耐心显然是跟他（自以为的）权力成反比。

“继续叫我Maximoff **小姐** 我会耍更多青少年的赖（pull more adolescent shit）。还有Barnes **中士** 完全能自己说话，前提是对话能走向一个建设性的结果。”Wanda不动声色地提醒对方Bucky是有军功的。

Haywood像是被激怒了，眯着眼瞪了Wanda半晌，终于换上了一副大人不跟小孩子计较的嘴脸：“我想这次谈话没必要进行下去了，下次谈话的时候我希望房间里只有成年人。”说着起身离开了会议室。

Bucky一脸难以置信地看着Wanda：“孩子，你刚刚是和一个年龄大你两倍还多的男人比赛谁的迪克大还赢了吗？”

“我看了当年Natasha在国会接受质询的录像，天呐我好想她。不过他是个政客哎，这样也算么？”Wanda眉毛挑进了发际线。

“当然算，我状态好的时候也不过如此了。”Bucky笑了，随即又为她担心，“不过你这样他们不会找你麻烦吗？”

“Pepper说了这个Haywood我们可以逗一逗，被激怒了他会露出更多破绽，而且他本人没什么能力，出了事Ross也会第一个把他扔掉。我早就想试试律政剧里那种‘无可奉告，我要见我的律师’了。”Wanda眨眨眼，邪恶地露齿一笑。突然她好像想起了什么，“Sam刚刚联系了基地，让我告诉你你的队员没有伤亡，还特意嘱咐你别多想。”

一直攥着Bucky心脏的手放松了一点。

这时会议室通向居住区的小门开了，Pepper抱着一叠文件风风火火地卷了进来。

她啪的一声放下文件，理了理叛逆的发丝，接着双手做了个下压的姿势：“好吧，该从哪开始呢？对了，律师聘请合约。事情的发展不太理想，但我们还有机会控制住它。我原本想让Stark工业的法务部代表你的，但他们说对方可能会故意制造利益冲突，所以我们找了纽约州一家专精刑事辩护，民权诉讼和行政管理法的律所，Colvin Rankin&Earhart。他们的合伙人之一，也是我的校友，Deborah Earhart曾经就索科威亚协议是否合宪在最高法院辩论过，这也是协议最后被搁置的原因之一。他们是我们的首选，Bucky你看呢？”Pepper把合约放在Bucky面前却没有给他笔，意思是他应该仔细读过再做决定。

“即使不看他们的胜诉记录我也会信任你的判断，Pepper。”Bucky边读合约边说，“没什么问题，看来要麻烦你付律师费啦，我签。”

Pepper把笔递给他：“很多强化人团体和被大回归带回来的企业主都愿意付这笔钱呢，这个事件的最终结果很有可能会决定我们今后会生活在一个什么样的社会里，不能让决定权落在错的人手中。”

“看来我是逃不过塑造世界的命运了。”Bucky自嘲道。

“告诉你个秘密，这个基地里的人都已经上了这条船啦。”Wanda凑到他耳边假装压低声音。

“有道理。”Bucky抬起头看向Pepper，“然后呢？”

“还有无数份授权委托书，这一份是最重要的。”Pepper从一群长得别无二致的文件里抽出一张，“基本上它是说在你无法亲自到场的时候另一个人有权替你做一些决定，签署一些文件做一些声明之类的。理想情况下你会有机会亲自处理这些事，但是谁都不知道…”

“我可以选两个人吗？”Bucky边看边问，在得到肯定的回答后写下了两个名字。

Wanda惊笑了一声：“哈，我还以为你的首选会是Steve。”

“Steve目前的状态还没有公之于众，我觉得我们最好保持这样；至于为什么选Pepper和Sam，我相信他们两个会在平衡过我和整个复仇者的利益后作出最合理的决定。”说着看向了Pepper。

“哇哦，这么重要的事情你能托付给我，我…”Pepper一时语塞。

“我信任你会看好我的利益，更重要的是，也会照顾好我的家人们。”Bucky说道，笑容里包含了太多许可，好像这个签名授权的不是他的法律权利，而是他的全部人生。

Pepper红了双眼，显然是意会了：“事情不会恶化到那一步的，如果，我是说百万分之一的可能，我会用尽我的一切来保证你的生命和自由…”

* * *

终于，在阅读和签署了无数份文件以后，Bucky终于被放出会议室。Haywood去医疗翼守着准备采访Adam和Collin，好像生怕两个重伤的证人划着病床上演一出飞越疯人院。

另一边，暂时不用被公权力呼来喝去的Bucky接到了老朋友的邀请，大概是觉得上次分别时的状况不太好想要弥合一下两人的友谊。不论如何，Bucky现在坐在了Steve的客厅，看着对面的Steve有些焦虑地转着无名指上的戒指。

总要有人先打破沉默吧，于是Bucky模仿着Sam的语气轻快地开口：“你还想她吗？”该死，怎么选了这么一个话题，Bucky的焦虑也在胃里重重地跳了一下，握紧了手中的马克杯。

Steve犹豫了一瞬，像是在认真选择措辞，然后看向手上的戒指：“我想没有。她是个战士，过了幸福的一生，最后一刻家人都陪在她的身边。我想放手就是对她最好的告慰。”

“好吧，明知道你什么也不能说，我不该问的。”深吸一口气，Bucky终于带入了主题，“听着Steve，那天晚上是个错误。我失足了，你知道的心理复健就是像探戈一样前进三步后退一步。我现在清楚了，有些事70年前没有发生过那么70年后也不该假设它会发生。从爱上你那天我就没有期待过会有什么结果，天呐我竟然说出来了，只是事实真正放在眼前我还是需要一点时间来接受。所以拜托你别感到压力，如果我对你的感觉反而成了你的压力我…”

Steve更加用力地转着戒指，咬着口腔内壁半晌说不出话，终于他抬起头，眼神真挚又好像蕴藏着深刻的痛苦，像深海里燃烧的火焰：“不是压力。你从来不是我的负担，Buck，你是发生在我身上最好的事。虽然不像你…想象的那样，但我也爱你，一直都是，一直都会。求你别因为任何原因放弃自己，别放弃追求幸福。”说到最后他的神情已经不像一个迟暮之年的老人，那个用信念和固执在布鲁克林的每一个后巷寸土不让的小个子好像要从一堵名叫时间的墙后赤手抠一个洞出来。

Bucky胸口像被烫了一下，用一个笑容压住了流泪的冲动：“真是个肉麻精啊 (what a little sap)，来吧。”说着把Steve拉进一个拥抱，“好了，好了，没事了。好好的我为什么要放弃自己呢？我还没来得及探索这个美丽新世界呢，该死，划掉这句，这个隐喻不好。总之，我们没事了。知道么，其实我刚刚遇到一个人（a guy）呢，所以不用担心你的老伙计会悲惨终老。”

Steve从拥抱中挣脱出来，在Bucky的眼睛中搜寻着任何一丝的言不由衷，无果。他呼出一口自己都不知道什么时候屏住的气：“他让你快乐吗？”

“你和你无可救药的浪漫主义。”Bucky笑了，“我们还没机会聊太多，但跟他相处很轻松，我们能没有负担地享受对方的陪伴，虽然他现在为了救我进了手术室。但这也算是做为我的朋友的职业病吧，我有预感他不会怪我的。”

Steve紧蹙的眉头慢慢放开：“听起来像是个好人。其实只要你能开心，其他的都无关紧要。我…很感激他能陪着你，在我做不到的时候。”

Bucky在咖啡桌的桌面上敲了两下：“我还要再多看两年你的丑脸呢，你别想这么快就出局。Adam是你多年的粉丝，等他醒来发现自己在复仇者基地肯定会想方设法来见你，说不定还会要你签他收藏的漫画。啊，不行，他知道我暗恋你。太尴尬了，我不能让他见你。”Bucky一手扶额。

Steve嗤笑一声，还没等他回复，Bucky的手机响了，是Wanda。

“你身边有电视吗？”没头没尾的，如果对面的也是个年轻人的话想必她会直接选择发信息。

“有什么我想看节目的么？”Bucky指了指电视，用眼神问Steve“可以么？”后者做了一个“请随意”的手势。

“福克斯新闻，你绝对不会喜欢看，但我想你得知道他们在说什么，做好准备。”

“太棒了，在Steve面前看福克斯新闻。”Bucky咕哝着，打开电视开始调台。

*Superhuman Compliance and Hostility Monitoring Emergency Adversity Resolution 首字母缩写SCHMEAR，听起来像是口齿不清的学龄前儿童说“Smear”，有“污蔑”，“抹黑”的含义。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更多的法律术语...

画面上，全身战术装备武装到牙齿的Bucky单手把一个穿着兜帽衫魂飞魄散的Collin提起来又扔回地上，黑色振金臂上金色的线条随着板块的运动断开又连上，接着抽出手枪一枪射穿了Collin的大腿。最后，在持枪胁迫Collin不成后一把扯下了后者脖子上的吊坠。

“他们又想怎么扭曲事实？”Steve不耐烦道，表情像喝到一口变质的牛奶，整个脸都皱了起来。

“不是完整的事实，但我不会否认它发生了。再来一次我还是会这么做。”Bucky的眼神没有离开屏幕，“早该知道他们会不计一切代价公布这段录像的，我太大意了。”他有气无力地叹了口气。

新闻画面只有图像没有音频，所以接下来画面切回演播室时猛然加入的声音让听力被血清强化过的Bucky不由皱了一下鼻子，画面里金发的女主播评论道：“以上的画面是一个未经政府授权的特工，或者说，一名强化人义警，用致死性武器胁迫一名手无寸铁的平民，并从后者的直接所有下抢夺个人财产。早在2018年各国政府就曾就强化人组织是否有执法权，及权力范围达成共识。然而，这份由117个国家签署的《索科威亚协议》在经国会批准写入联邦法律后，在2021年被自由派占多数的最高法院宣判违宪。讽刺的是，2018年《索科威亚协议》的签署仪式被一场爆炸打断，嫌疑人最终被确认为前索科威亚特工Baron Zemo，以James Barnes，即之前视频的男主角，的身份作案。James Buchanan Barnes，又名Bucky，前美军107步兵团中士，咆哮突击队成员，1944年春在战斗中失踪，推断死亡，后经正实叛投前苏联，最终成为塑造了20世纪50年代以来世界历史的臭名昭著的前Hydra特工冬日战士…”

“Buck，关掉吧，不用听他们颠倒是非。”Steve呼吸加重，已经是满脸不耐烦。评论的内容没有涉及到他本人，但Steve把这段话当做对他个人的冒犯。Bucky摆摆手示意他噤声。

屏幕上的女主播还在滔滔不绝，演播室的灯光在她漂染得熠熠生辉的金发上跳跃着：“根据Barnes先生的履历，我会说视频中出现了至少两把致命性武器，其中之一就是他在非洲王国瓦坎达得到的振金制武器化义肢。此外，在深入了解Barnes先生后，任何一个理智人都会得出结论——他身体的每一个部位都可以对正常人造成严重肢体伤害，让人不禁发问，当这样的人被赋予过度的自由，普通人要如何获得安全感？”

一边的Steve再也忍不住了，鼻孔重重喷出一股气，起身啪地关掉了电视，回头重重坐回沙发上，继续转着戒指生闷气。

“每一个身体部位哈？有一瞬间我还以为他们采访了我的历任前女友。”Bucky冲Steve露出一个邪恶的微笑。

“他们没权利这样污蔑你。”Steve低吼道，让一个天生的演说家失语，福克斯新闻也算创造了历史。

“实际上他们可以说任何他们想说的，我不会想阻止他们的。”Bucky耸耸肩。

“Buck，我坚持。从头到尾你唯一的错就是跟着我跳上了那列火车，发生在你身上的一切我们每个人都有责任，每一个有能力阻止却任其发生的人…”Steve激动起来，伸手来握住了Bucky的手。

Bucky从他手中挣脱出来，安慰性地拍了拍他的手背：“我知道很多已经发生的事都是出自于我的手，但我已经不相信自己是各方口中那个摧毁或者塑造了世界的人了。究竟我的主观意志该为这个世界负多少责了解我的人自然会给出一个公正的评判，但其他人也有自己的意见，我不会剥夺他们评论的权利。”

“但他们明显是想把你变成全民公敌，来实现什么不可告人的阴谋。”Steve要继续深究。

“我们把律师像土豆一样储藏起来就是为了这个时候拿出来救急的。天呐我竟然好想念Sarah的爱尔兰土豆料理。”

“Buck，Bucky你别这样…”一瞬间Steve好像变回了当年那个五次参加入伍体检的哮喘病人，被Bucky用身体挡在纷争之外，任凭他用尽全身力气也突破不了Bucky的防线。好吧，如果聊一聊旧时光能让Bucky获得片刻安宁那就暂时对屋子里的粉红大象视而不见吧。默默叹了口气，Steve放过了之前的话题。

* * *

接下来的一周让Bucky有一种奇异的无力感和抽离感：一切都是由他而起，而他却好像悬浮在真空里什么都做不了。律师团队的讨论会他虽然每次都会在场，但他们说的每句话即使排除那些拉丁文词汇他也听不懂了，明明他会说的语言比整个会议室的人加起来都多。

在法律团队的建议下Bucky被迫进入信息静默状态——不许看新闻，哪个频道都不行，不许和媒体接触，基地的其他人也被禁止和他讨论案情发展，电视权限严格限制在Netflix，禁止接触社交网络。最后一条倒是对他没什么影响，毕竟70多年来Hydra也从来没为冬兵建立过社交账号。

在寂静中等待坏消息往往是最煎熬的，但无论是狙击手还是刺客耐心都是最基本的素质，这也是Bucky还没把他房间的地板走出个洞的原因之一。其实这些天他也不是完全无事可做，自从手术第二天Adam被转入普通病房允许探视两人几乎每天午餐时间都是一起度过的。午餐约会的流程通常是由Bucky大嚼着从基地餐厅点的芝士汉堡，强忍着笑意看着Adam放空表情一口口咽下医疗翼配比均衡的糊状营养餐。作为Tony Stark的遗产之一，基地的芝士汉堡自然要选用最好的食材再由名厨精心烹调，单凭嗅觉就足够让一般人丧失理智，更不要提Bucky兴致来了还要详细描述一下肉汁在口中蔓延，各种食材和调味料复合的口味混合出的极致味觉。而他们目前还没有反目成仇，反而稍有升温。Adam把这归咎于自己的色令智昏和70几年的折磨给Bucky留下的肌肤焦渴。

Bucky自己也没想到一旦确定安全，确定了自己的触碰不会让对方警觉地环视四周或者不自在地拉开距离之后，他会多渴望另一个人类的触碰。于是在午饭后片刻的安静中他享受和Adam并排倚坐在床头，一侧身体从肩头到双手互相传递着体温，偶尔在Adam伤情允许的范围内交换几个点到即止的拥抱和亲吻，交谈着毫无意义的话题甚至什么都不说都好。

在Bucky多年前的妄想中这样亲密的场景中总是出现同一张面孔，这么多年过去这张面孔也变了又变，从孱弱到英武，从踌躇满志到被整个世界的重量压到沉重内敛，终于他不能再背负着整个世界前行，决定抛弃一切去过些轻松的日子。最后的日子里让Steve再来背负他的妄想似乎有些不太公平，于是Bucky也决定试着向前看，享受一点轻松安静的时光，为自己也是为他。

* * *

这样的日子没有维持太久。突然有一天：“Bucky，司法部派来一个特别检察官要跟你面谈。我已经在去基地的路上了，没有我在场不要跟他们谈。”是他的律师Deborah Earhart，虽说她平常就从不废话，但连寒暄问候都没有这还是第一次。

这次来的是一个叫Judith Valentine的特别检察官，据Earhart女士透露算是个公正的人，但做事一丝不苟毫不容情，为了一项证据是否该被接纳而连夜写二十多页的动议案简报是常有的事，一些在其他律师看来可争可放的问题她一定要争到底，遇到她连法官也会灌满咖啡和能量饮料免得被上诉庭翻案。同样也由于做事认真，不管是庭审胜诉率还是庭下辩诉交易的结案率都高到即使是国土安全司这种以睾丸激素驱动的部门都无法忽视这个女人而聘她做了副司长。

“Barnes先生，我不喜欢玩心理游戏，也不喜欢擦边球，所以我会给你所有相关信息以便你做出知情选择。”Valentine果然配得上她的名声，“Haywood主管在调查后推荐我司对你正式提起诉讼，初步决定的罪名有一项二级谋杀，一项持械抢劫，一项使用致命武器殴打 (assault with deadly weapon)。考虑到你过往的犯罪史我们会在庭上追求终身监禁。如果你愿意认罪，我们会把罪名调低到故意杀人 (voluntary manslaughter) 和两项暴力殴打，三罪并罚刑期应该在15至20年，同时我们会授予你豁免权，不再追究你过往所犯的罪行。”

“那个前Hydra特工死了吗？”Bucky问道，听不出情绪。

“Barnes先生，根据你在镜头上的表现这个结果你应该不会意外。具体的死因还要等验尸报告，但如果你认罪我们就不用去调查造成死亡究竟是你的哪一击，争执你有没有杀人意图。”Valentine追加道。

“很好，死了就…很好。”Bucky轻声说。

“James，不要做额外的评论。”Earhart提醒道，然后转向Valentine，“Barnes特工作为此次突击队行动的领导者之一，受到威斯康星当地执法机构的邀请协助安置点转移以及追捕拥有空间传送能力的超能力者，Barnes特工在行动过程中拥有与其他执法人员相同的自由裁量权，是否过度使用武力应该首先经神盾局内部审核，而据我所知神盾局在今早刚刚决定了Barnes特工在此次行动中的行为并无不妥。”

“把辩论留给法庭吧Earhart女士，我们有充分的法律依据支持政府的立场，具体的备忘录稍后我会交给你。”

“我不太明白，所以我被捕了吗？”Bucky还是没有什么真实感。

“你可以这么认为。美国政府在目前的状态下如无必要不希望在拘禁强化人上耗费资源，加上Potts女士以Stark工业的某些资产为你做担保，司法部暂时不会考虑羁押你，如果你不给我们理由的话。所以在司法程序进行中请你不要离开复仇者基地，每天会有执法人员来核准你的位置。”

Bucky感觉到心脏在肋骨上捶了一拳，这么多人费尽心血把他从地狱里拉回来，他的命却还不是自己的，“如果我接受你们的条件，你们会继续追究Stark工业和其他复仇者吗？”

身边的Earhart出声阻止：“James，我不建议以不对亲友提起控告为条件认罪。其一，我是你的律师，必须要以你的利益为先，你的决定不应该被他人的利益左右；其二，从法律角度出发这样的辩诉交易很可能会被推翻。”

“你也说了Deborah，这是我的决定，而我决定利用这个决定确保我在乎的人不受打扰。至于法律上的问题，我信任你一定会保住这个协议，还有Valentine检察官，我相信她会尽一切努力维护自己谈下的协议的。”

第一个出声的是Valentine：“我不会因为这个协议是我谈下来的就拼命维护它，但我信任这个体系，Barnes先生。如果你们遵守了这个体系所有的规则那么这个协议就是公平且正义的，我维护的是正义。”

“无论如何，我们需要一个更完全的评估才能作出决定，相信你也没有期待我们今天就会达成什么协议。”Earhart决定谈话结束了。

Valentine点点头表示理解，随即从会议桌下搬出一个文件箱：“这是我们初步收集的证据和证人名单，我的联系方式也在里面，你们评估决定后请尽快联系我。”

* * *

“跟我说说你的想法，Bucky。”Valentine离开后Earhart终于把自己人类的一面从律师的表皮下放了出来。

“我还在…”Bucky做了个动脑筋的手势。

“处理信息？好吧，那我先谈谈我的想法吧，你好作参考。”Earhart推了推眼镜翻阅着自己的笔记，“首先我不推荐你接受辩诉交易。就像我刚才说的，在这次行动中你至少和一般执法人员拥有相同的自由裁量权。如果检方不能证明你有明显违规行为，或者鲁莽行事无视法律，你所有裁量权以内的行动都是拥有司法免疫的。从这一点来说你的胜算还挺高的，不知道他们为什么发起这么站不住脚的主张。”

“他们想怎么证明我明显违规或者鲁莽行事呢？”Bucky只是稍微松了口气，在最终确定对方的意图之前他不敢放松警惕。

“从证人名单和证据列表来看，他们打算当庭播放你对Collin施暴的视频录像，将你从Collin手中获得的宝石吊坠呈堂，并传唤Rogers队长以证明你在到达任务现场前就‘情绪紊乱’，所以不需要预谋就可能鲁莽致人死亡。有很大的概率对方会把Roger队长标记为敌意证人，直接进行交叉质询，但我相信他会配合我们的准备工作不会给对方太多可乘之机…"

听到这里Bucky的心猛地在他的肋骨上捶了一拳。自从Steve出现在湖边的长椅上后复仇者们的紧密圈子一直心照不宣地把他挡在媒体追根究底的探寻之外，如今他们找到了一个不容拒绝的方法把Steve暴露在聚光灯下，而Bucky给了他们这个机会。

一旁Earhart的分析还在继续：“保险起见，我们还可以传唤Wilson队长和O'Neil警官以驳斥‘情绪紊乱’说，并证明你是在收到死者，前Hydra特工，的攻击而进行正当防卫…”

“Deb，我…我能考虑一下么？”Bucky打断了Earhart倾倒的信息。

“还有什么需要考虑的么？Bucky，我们在讨论的是你15到20年的人生，我相信你的朋友们也会全力支持你拼一把的。”

“就是因为这样我才不能…”Bucky疲惫地揉着脸，“这个决定不仅影响我的利益，我不能只考虑法律意义上的胜负。无论我们认为这有多荒谬，Sam因为他的肤色接受美国队长的职责后已经面临太多的质疑，如果再让他公开为一个准谋杀犯辩护…还有Adam，一旦被Ross的势力注意到他就再也回不到正常人的生活了。更不要提Steve，他们是冲着整个复仇者来的，如果不是特意针对Steve的话…”

Earhart当机立断打断了Bucky：“我强烈建议你从自己的利益出发。Bucky，我明白没有在真空里做出的决定，但如果你执意要让别人的利益决定你的选择最终可能谁的利益都保不住。”看着Bucky紧绷的嘴角，Earhart叹了口气，“我是没办法说服你以自己的利益为先的对么？好吧，你回去和其他人讨论一下，还有你的信息禁令解除了，如果你一定要让外部因素影响你的话至少接触到全面的信息吧。下周之前告诉我你的决定。”Earhart整理了文件离开了会议室。

于是那个周末Bucky在与世界失联一周后又回到了文明社会。

屏幕上CNN的评论员和主播正在讨论就冬兵的过往犯罪史对James Barnes提起诉讼的现实可能性。他不需要听更多的法律术语了，Bucky决定，于是关掉电视打开了几个月前Wanda玩笑似的给他开通的推特账号。

排名前10的热搜话题毫无例外都是NFL本赛季的相关信息。在他的那个年代虽然橄榄球作为一项新兴的运动也还算受欢迎，但距离它今日的荣光还差得远。而对于Bucky，一个来自上个世纪的纽约客来说，除非道奇队重归布鲁克林，否则没有任何体育新闻值得他注意。

向下划到第23名，终于看到一个引起他注意力的话题，#复仇者还有多少秘密。

Karen Simpson

@Ksimpson

复仇者到底要为多少前苏联间谍提供庇护？还有自愿参与九头蛇实验的东欧难民？这些背景可疑的强化人不能代表美国价值，请#审查复仇者 #复仇者还有多少秘密

Otis Taylor @Shareurthoughts

回复@Ksimpson

你需要提醒，复仇者不是公职，也不是上市公司，他们是一群自愿在危急关头保护我们的人，政府无权侵犯他们作为个人的权利和自由。

Alex Brumbach @Babyhusky

回复@Ksimpson

Barnes中士的服役记录追溯到1940年代，他为了我们今天能享受自由追随美国队长抵抗纳粹，在我看来没有比这更美国的了。这个国家在他被苏联俘虏受尽折磨的时候没有营救他已经辜负了他一次，请不要再继续剥夺一个老兵的荣誉和尊严。

Michael Wilbur @mikewil76

回复@Babyhusky

没有人要剥夺他作为二战老兵的荣誉，我只想让他为这次过度使用武力受审。我参与了反警察暴力的游行，我不认为任何人可以对他人使用暴力而不用负责。

A.S.C @simoneR

回复@mikewil

问题是现在没人知道这件事的全部背景，这个话题应该是 #福克斯新闻还有多少秘密， #司法部还有多少秘密

MichaelWilbur @mikewil76

回复@simoneR

在法庭上一切都会真相大白。

Worrier94 @carasabau

在发现了Hydra寄生在神盾内部之后Natasha Romanoff把神盾和复仇者的所有秘密都公之于众了。你能想象吗一个天生的间谍放弃所有秘密？我没有理由不信任复仇者会做出正确的选择。#复仇者还有多少秘密

MegaMaster @stg615

回复@carasabau

黑寡妇把秘密全部倒在网上是出于战略考量而不是道德责任，直到她在灭霸之战中牺牲我才完全信任她，我个人很敬佩她但我还是认为少了一个前苏联特工我们的世界安全了很多。

DaveTheChosen @DaveHC24

Well我们宁可她牺牲在其他随便什么任务上，没有人想要回那些化灰的人，意志薄弱的人不适合生活在世界上。另外，如果不是她不合时宜的牺牲James Barnes也不会有机会过度使用武力，我们也就不会在这里讨论 #复仇者还有多少秘密 了。

Worrier94 @carasabau

回复@DaveHC24

真不敢相信今天还有人不明白灭霸的选择机制是随机的，如果意志坚强的人才能存活我很确定你跟五年前相比一岁都不会长，就跟你8岁生日以后的每一天一样。

DatCKGuy @ChrisK856

从2012年开始我对复仇者的信任就建立在他们的道德核心上，换句话说就是美国队长。我信任一个自1940年代就开始支撑起美国价值观的男人，所以顺便问一句：Rogers队长怎么了？复仇者为什么要雪藏Rogers队长？#复仇者还有多少秘密 #Rogers我的队长

Jfab @jethefabulous

为什么这个话题下的人都觉得搞清一个松散的超能力人类组织有多少秘密会是社会的首要任务呢？一半的人口刚刚回归，他们之中又有超过一半的人失业；大量人口无家可归，食品和日用品什么都要定量配给。一场抢劫不论在响指前后都是普通的一天罢了。说真的我完全不在乎#复仇者还有多少秘密

Iris Album @myworks9651

呃…只有我一个人想问Barnes中士为什么要抢那个人的项链吗？福克斯新闻不打算把全部视频放出来么？既然你们监控了全程？#复仇者还有多少秘密。

看了30分钟，Bucky心情十分复杂。一方面参与讨论的普通人都还算理智尚存，好吧可能除了那么一个人。另一方面大家讨论的内容不止集中在他身上，如果真的进入司法流程，想必对方的枪口不会只对准他一个人。Wanda是对的，不管Bucky做了什么或者没做什么Ross的势力早已经盯上复仇者了，在有心人的眼中他们的存在就是为了被推倒，Bucky在这里不过扮演了被选中要第一个倒下的骨牌，不论是接受辩诉交易还是输掉庭审，当他倒下后他的朋友们面对的都会是苍白险恶的现实。

相对于他过去70年的处境今天摆在Bucky面前的选择并不少，但似乎一个烂过一个，不管他怎么选都会给对方他们想要的。他没有办法独自做出决定。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多角色就这么自己出现了根本由不得我做主...但愿我能收得回来吧不然...

Bucky脑子里的无数个声音闹哄哄地谁也不肯让一步，突然手机嗡嗡震动，他被拉进一个组群。

RedBlurrrrr

基地的闲人们你们好，这里是Wanda。两分钟前由我和Sam@CaptainURCaptain成立的无用者互助会邀请你们入会并参加第一次会议。会议时间：现在，地点：公共休息室，内容：对抗SHCMEAR和司法部的邪恶势力。

CaptainURCaptain

@WhiteWolf 我刚刚回到基地，听说你的信息隔离解除了，就是说我们可以在你面前聊成年人的话题不用被你老妈眼刀了？在休息室等你们。

WhiteWolf

哈 哈 哈你可能看不出来我内心快笑死了。已截图，我会告诉Earhart女士你叫她老妈，你自己应付她的白眼吧。

I'mWithWhiteWolf

哈这里是Adam，我也被邀请了吗？护士小姐今天刚刚不情不愿地批准我出门，我觉得有必要挑战一下他们的忍耐力第一天就人间蒸发。正在以我现在可以做到的最快速度向目标移动。

WhiteWolf

慢慢走休息室也不会跑了的，小心伤口。

CaptainURCaptain

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷~~~~~

“让公众看到你的小学生行为他们就会更怀疑复仇者保护地球的能力和决心了。”Bucky出现在Sam身后冷不丁地出声。

“艹他的耶稣基督！”Sam手一抖，发出一个涂指甲油的emoji，收信人是Maria Hill，“不不不不不她算我半个老板撤销！撤销！”

Bucky皱着眉探头看了看屏幕，“你邀Hill做美甲？我不确定这种场合邀上司妥不妥当，但是好样的Samantha。”Bucky倒在了Sam对面的沙发上。

“混蛋！我正向Hill打听留存者组织和司法部的消息，我要是因为这个被放上冷板凳就全怪你。”

“不管你是为了什么，这个emoji出现在你的常用列表里就很说明问题了。”Wanda咽下最后一口三明治，端了盘子从餐桌移到Sam身边，把盘子抱在腿上一根根地捏着薯条。

Sam觉得再分辩下去也没意思，于是在一旁嘟嘟囔囔生闷气。

“气氛很奇怪啊，我打断什么了吗？”Adam进了门，绕到了Bucky身边坐下。

Bucky的手臂搭在了沙发靠背上：“没什么你不知道的，天后队长的人格藏不住了而已。”又压低了声音，“你手术才过去一周，就这么一路走过来没问题吗？”

“复仇者基地的医疗团队简直能3D打印出一个人，你亲眼看过亲手摸过，连伤疤都没留下一个。”Adam笑了，“不过也有缺点，每次拒绝接受那个名字很搞笑的机构的采访总要演一场戏，医生们都要不耐烦了。”

“Adam你不用做到这个地步的…”Bucky从靠背上直起身看向Adam。

“我知道我做的是正确的事，我不想成为他们手里的枪，这不只是为了你。”Adam把Bucky按回靠背上。

“咳咳。”Sam清了清嗓子，“很令人感动，兄弟。但恐怕拖不了多久了，Hill推测他们会马上展开正式司法程序，传票随时都会来。”

“关于那个，”Wanda开口，“Sam你打听到什么了？”

“Hill也没有多少消息，司法部对SHIELD戒备心很重最多透露给他们一点案情，下一步的计划就别想了。那个Collin今年春天回到他父母的农场，加入了本地的留存者组织。这个组织之前没什么过激行为甚至连本地执法机关的关注名单都没上。那个Hydra特工和袭击我的科研人员在Collin回到农场后两个月出现，之后留存者就开始有组织地骚扰附近的安置点。”Sam耸耸肩，意思是不然呢。

“现在对你而言最重要的，”Sam看向Bucky，“是当时你们脚下的那几个集装箱里都是爆炸物，引爆装置就在那个Collin手里。他父母一周前被迫卖了农场，你再留他自己胡思乱想一会儿他可能就引爆自杀了。虽然歪打正着，但你的确救了他的命，伙计。”Sam越过咖啡桌拍了拍Bucky的膝盖。

Bucky怔住了几秒，然后双手掩面：“呼…至少这次事情没有被我搞得更糟糕。”Adam安慰似的摩挲着他的背。

Wanda突然开口：“Bucky，听说上午有个检察官来找你，他们打算起诉吗？你有什么打算？”

Bucky苦笑：“他们把局都布置好了，哪有我计划的空间？就算我太悲观吧，但目前我只有很烂的选择和灾难般的选择。”他简单解释了一下接受辩诉交易和公开接受审判各自的利弊。

休息室里安静了，只听到每个人大脑里齿轮转动的声音。

“我不太明白，”终于Adam问道，“如果你赢了庭审呢？”

Sam好像明白了Bucky的困境：“首先这件事从一开始就是个陷阱。一个废弃的仓库里摄像头的数量和质量赶得上卡戴珊的真人秀了，我们已经在一个被动的位子上很难翻盘；其次即使我们赢了这一场也只能争取一点时间。他们的确会花时间调整策略，但迟早还是要对我们下手，一个对权力分配如此敏感的系统不会容许一个体制外的团体拥有足以制衡他们的力量。”

“呃…”Adam呻吟一声把脸埋进Bucky肩头，“亲爱的这个世界突然好复杂。”

Bucky略显抱歉地把手放在他背上：“我也希望你没有被牵涉进来，但你已经上了他们的雷达显示器。”

“你觉得我会后悔？我的战斗欲望从来没这么高过。只是你们行动前记得跟我确认一下，我不想成为最薄弱的一环。”

沉思了好久的Wanda突然出声：“既然公平和正义已经被他们冲了厕所，我们为什么还要配合呢？”感觉到其他人的目光全落在了自己身上，她露出一个完全不在乎的表情，“在我看来选择已经很明确了，我们不玩他们的游戏。”

“怎么说？”Sam问道。

“做我们该做的事，不要被捉住，就像《索科威亚协议》风波之后一样。我们做过一次就能做第二次。Ross是不会收手的，给了他们想要的他们只会马上转移到下一个目标，我们的团队里有谁的背景能干净到通过CIA的入职审查呢？”

“是啊，没亲身体验过一些人性的狗屎怎么可能选这样一份高风险无回报的工作？”Bucky在众人的伤口上撒了一把盐，“很多人直到我们战死才会真正信任我们。”想到之前看到的那条对Natasha的评论，Bucky有些泄气。

“等等，等等！但这样不就把我们好不容易争取回来的阵地又让给他们了吗？”Sam有些抓狂，“就像过去5年从来没发生过，Natasha，Tony，Steve，所有的牺牲都毫无意义。我承认，到了失去所有希望的时候我们将不得不做这个决定，但目前还远远不到绝望的时候。”

“况且Stark工业那么大一个目标怎么逃？当初的Stark工业是站在政府一边的，如今Potts女士公开为Bucky做担保，赌20块Ross肯定不会放过他们。”Adam补充道。

“不只是Stark工业。Clint的家人暴露了，Steve的状态也经不起逃亡了，很多事情都和5年前不一样了。更重要的是，”Bucky也从消沉中挣脱出来，“五年前我们内部分裂别无选择，而现在至少我们只用对抗外部的敌人，也至少有两个选择。”

“这算什么选择？把你和鲨鱼放在一起问‘你是想被活着喂给鲨鱼还是先被切成块’？我读过很多人的心，权力是真的会腐蚀人心的，Ross那个级别的已经没有心了。”Wanda依旧很不乐观。

“把人和鲨鱼放进一个句子里不一定只有这两种结果。”Sam试探着说，“或者我们可以杀掉为首的鲨鱼震慑后来者呢？”

“为了阻止一场谋杀审判制造另一起谋杀？”Adam不敢有太大反应，生怕冒犯了复仇者内部的什么行动守则而显得自己很外行。

“不不不不不不，”Sam连连否认，“这份工作虽然常常要求我们使用武力但是我们对谋杀的接受程度不比一般人高。我的意思是杀掉这场可笑的审判，我肯定Earhart女士和她的律所能提出二百八十条法律论据来驳斥检方的进攻，虽然我相信对方会耍些说都不能说的手段，但如果法律团队尽力拖延的话至少可以给我们争取一些时间来从其他方面狙杀这场闹剧。”

“Bucky，我觉得至少可以让辩诉交易吃屎了。美国政府纵容Hydra奴役你几十年还不够么？即使你的生命比一般人长也不是他们再偷走你15年的理由。”Wanda已经做出了决定。

“我也这么觉得，”Adam看向Bucky，“尽力一战你未必输，况且赢了这一场就有可能为所有人赢得自由和安全，没有理由就这么放弃。Bucky你说呢？”

所有人的目光像几束聚光灯照在了Bucky身上，他吐出一口气：“好吧，看来这不是我一个人的战斗了。”

* * *

拒绝了检方的辩诉交易后，23人组成的联邦大陪审团将调查决定是否正式对Bucky提起诉讼。意料之中地，检方选择了闪袭战术，开庭前一周的周末突然通知Bucky准备出庭接受质询。

大陪审团程序在曼哈顿的检察院大楼里举行，大楼西南一个街区就是纽约最高法院，出乎意料的是纽约最高法院并不是纽约州的最高司法机构，纽约州的法庭系统决定它要像纽约的一切一样，做全国最特殊的例外。大楼所在的整个区域都是各种司法机构，检察院，法院，市政机构，甚至还有几个拘留所，跟喧嚣浮夸甚至偶尔充斥着奇怪气味的纽约市其他地区相比倒显出一丝丝沉稳肃穆来。

一上午的时间由Valentine为首的检方团队质询了两个检方证人。大陪审团程序只允许检方证据呈堂，所以一上午Bucky和他的律师没有什么用武之处，只是Bucky听着故事有点儿入了迷。那个被Bucky一枪击碎了肩胛骨的守卫并没有引起太大反响，毕竟中枪后就昏厥了，醒来就被排爆成功的Z3组收押送到了医院。但Collin声泪俱下地讲述了他是如何遭遇了James Barnes的突袭和胁迫。

在他的版本中他是纽约的美国自然历史博物馆宝石区的管理员，事发前两个月接到父母的求助电话，要求他回威斯康星老家协助抗议政府新颁布的食物配给令——自家经营的农场在新的配给令下大半的产出都会被政府低价采购供给附近的回归者安置点。而被Bucky抢走的吊坠是大回归后清点展区库存时凭空多出的一枚宝石，没有任何记录表明它是博物馆的藏品，而且经鉴定也并没有什么特别的价值，怀疑只是一枚合成的结晶体，Collin觉得好看便一直带在身边打算送给未婚妻。另外，检方在要求在场人员签署保密协议后当庭播放了Bucky利用宝石打开空间传送门的录像，Collin矢口否认对宝石的特别之处事先知情，声称宝石在自己手中从来没有异常，Mason一家的经历和安置点转移路上遇到的空间传送门他更是一无所知。通过观察大陪审团的反应，目测他们也更倾向于相信如果有这么一枚有特殊能力的宝石，那么有能力驱动它的更有可能是Bucky这样的强化人而非与自己外表相似经历相同的普通人。

午餐休庭，Earhart和Bucky在休息室计划下午的策略。

“虽然在大陪审团流程中我们不能交叉质询对方的证人，但想要驳斥如此明目张胆的谎言还是比较容易的。James你需要找机会在他们‘是’或‘否’的问题中插入一些叙述，使陪审团意识到检方证人在证人席上撒谎。”

“Deborah，你之前告诉我Valentine是个行事公正一丝不苟的人，为什么她会允许自己的证人做伪证呢？尤其是这种有视频证据可以直接驳斥的谎言？”不需要法律常识Bucky也能预感到事情没那么简单。

“不排除Valentine也被利用的可能，以她过往的行事风格不太可能受威逼利诱，有可能司法部和SCHMEAR把她也蒙在鼓里。我们试图要求检方提供完整的视频材料，但他们发给我们的也只有O'Neil警官受伤后的片段，Valentine甚至和我们分享了他们证据库里的元数据，根本没有前半段视频的踪迹。”Earhart眉头紧皱，“我怀疑他们会从幕后操纵这次司法程序，甚至有什么其他打算。无论如何，James你一定要记住绝对不要单独跟对方接触，任何与司法部和SCHMEAR的往来，哪怕是讨论天气甚至问一句早安都一定要留下证据或者证人。”

这种发展在上回的无用者互助会上已经讨论过了，并没有太出乎意料。按照计划，Bucky只要尽力争取时间，守住这一城就算完成任务，其他的就交给他的队友。总而言之，虽然今天的情况不乐观，事情的发展还在计划之内。

* * *

距离下午开庭还有30分钟，Bucky还有最多十分钟可以惊慌失措。检方大概率会使用交叉质询的策略，不会给他太多说话的机会。这种感觉烂爆了，一瞬间他好像又回到了Hydra的战前准备室，他被放在一把椅子上，眼前的对话句句与他有关但没人想问问他的意见，只需要他偶尔回答“是，长官。”而四周看客探寻的目光像是要剥开他的头骨审查他是否有所隐瞒。

洗手间里只有他一个人，Bucky有全世界的时间可以镇静他的神经。于是他一丝不苟地洗手，好像他的生命就取决于此了。洗手池底的陶瓷有一条裂痕，很不起眼，丝毫不影响泡沫滑向下水口。洗了手，他在脸上泼了一把水，抬起头看向镜中的自己：和他记忆中参战前的自己变化不大但是又判若两人，中间被Hydra劫持时呢？他不记得冬兵的样子了，他们不让冬兵照镜子，好像生怕他想起自己是个人。

差不多了，是时候回到战场了。拉开门的瞬间Bucky怔住了，洗手间外只放得下两张扶手椅的休息区里站着一个人，因为身材过于瘦小卡其色外套的肩线落到了手臂上，牛仔裤的膝盖部位被他瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖顶出两个包，尖削的下巴突出的颧骨，耀眼的金发此时塌在额头上遮住了一只眼睛，天呐这双眼睛比他记忆中还要蓝。

“Steve？是你吗？你在这里做什么？你怎么…”事发突然Bucky根本来不及反应自己有什么感受，只知道他的身体装不下这么多的问题，这时只要一只手在他胃上轻轻一按所有的问题就要喷出来了，就像YouTube上那些大象牙膏的视频一样，但年轻的Steve没有回答他，甚至像个盲人一样对眼前的一切毫无反应。

Bucky以为世界上没有任何事能让他把视线从面前这个人身上移开，直到他的手机开始报警，刺耳的尖鸣和震动带着不祥的预兆。是他和队友们约定好的警报，意味着Steve出事了。

看看眼前的人又看看手机屏幕，Bucky不知道该先照顾哪一边。一手拉过年轻的Steve把他安置在扶手椅上，Bucky接起了电话。

是Sam：“Bucky，伙计我知道不该在这个紧要关头让你分心，但Steve刚刚突然心脏衰竭进了手术室，昏迷之前他执意要我打给你，告诉你‘找到他，救我。’狗屁不通，你知道他在说什么吗？”

“怎么，他怎么样？”Bucky感觉自己好像失去了意识两秒钟。

“基地的医疗团队正在给他装心脏起搏器，说是虽然危险，但是以Steve的年纪来看这不算罕见病。”

Bucky暂时松了一口气：“好吧，我想我可能知道他在说什么。”他看向身边的扶手椅，空的，“艹！”

“怎么了？出什么事了？需要支援吗？”Sam听起来像是被踩了尾巴的猫。

“告诉Steve我会完成他的嘱托的。”Bucky果断地挂断了电话，根本没来得及听见Sam在另一头心急火燎地警告他待在原地等支援别做蠢事。

拉开与大厅间的最后一道门，Bucky瞬间锁定了目标，金发的小个子后颈上按着一只大手，手的主人穿着一件长风衣，引导着他走进了安全出口。

“James，你在这儿呢。做好准备十分钟开庭。”Earhart总是能找到他。

“Deborah，抱歉了，有件事我非做不可。”轻轻推开他的律师，Bucky也冲向了安全出口。

听着脚步声一路追上了楼顶，Bucky意识到对手不简单：正常的思路应该是尽快挟持人质到地面借助人群的掩护脱身，会刻意避开人群往楼顶跑的不是有后援就是有把握灭口了。自己平时枪不离身，今天为了法庭的安检连振金手臂都是在Deborah的强烈抗议下才没有被卸下来留在基地，没有武器傍身他抢得回Steve吗？来不及自我怀疑了，他已经看见两人的背影，那只手依旧按在年轻的Steve后颈，另一只手握着他的皮包骨头的左上臂引着他站上了天台的边缘。

“放开他！”话一出口Bucky就后悔了，以Steve现在浑浑噩噩的状态，恐怕对方一放手他就能一头栽下楼去。认识Sam这么多年Bucky第一次如此渴望他在身边，如果世界上有人能把一个有预谋的绑架犯从天台边劝下来那就一定是Sam了。

“你不会想让我放开的我的朋友，虽然我个人更喜欢这样的结局。”风衣人的口音没什么明显的特点，但是声音没什么起伏，Bucky记得自己当初刚刚脱离Hydra的控制时也用过这种声音。

“你是谁？你想要什么？你认识我？不论你想要什么，只要你放开他，我会合作的。”顾不上组织语言了，先搞清楚对方想要什么比较重要。

“中士，如果上一次我们见面时你可以如此温驯，你的人生就会少很多坎坷。但也许命运就是为这个世界安排了这么多的痛苦和磨难，你只是恰好出现在彼时彼地，你的意志根本不起任何作用。但无论如何命运选择了你来执行它的进程，”他缓缓转过身，“感谢你的服役（Thank you for your service）。”

“Schmidt？”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早就该来的大...刀？

对面人的脸色比Bucky记忆中更苍白了，虽然他知道那只是一层人造的皮肤，下面隐藏的早就不是一个人了。

“人间的姓名毫无意义，但如果你执意要用一个称呼，那就如此吧。”

“所以你捉了年轻的Steve要做什么呢？杀掉他并不能改变历史，纳粹依旧在1945年战败，Hydra依旧会在2014年后瓦解。”Bucky努力回想着Bruce对时间线的解释，“把他放回他自己的时间吧，如果你一定要报复，那就找个跟你差不多大小的对手。”

“非常高尚，中士。我不打算杀了他，你可以确信无疑。至于你，命运自然有它的安排，就如它安排了纳粹和Hydra的结局一样。”Schmidt还是没什么情绪，“命运对你的安排我还不得而知，但可以肯定的是如果你顺从于它放弃抵抗就能免去许多不必要的痛苦。你的反抗改变不了命运的进程，就像你救不了你的朋友一样。”

“几十年不见没想到你变成了宿命论者啊，但是你没想过让人拥有意志也是命运安排的一部分么？”眼见红骷髅挟持着年轻的Steve向着楼外就要信任背摔，Bucky有些语无伦次了，“你要推动命运进程的最佳方法就是什么也不做鸟脑袋你再等下去就没必要出手了！”话音未落，就在Schmidt带着Steve腾空的瞬间，一团红雾翻涌着缠上了Steve的身躯将他整个人从红骷髅手中抽了出来，与此同时从Bucky的背后一面星盾呼啸着向红骷髅的脑袋飞去，瞬间把他的脸皮削出一个大口子，露出腥红的底色。

Bucky借着星盾的掩护冲上前抢下了年轻的Steve，把他倚在楼梯间的外墙上，按了按他的颈动脉找到了持续的搏动这才放下心站起身，刚好碰上接回星盾的Sam，Bucky在他背上拍了一掌：“时间卡得有点紧，不过任务完成了，算你合格。”

“要不是等Wanda从地面赶过来我早就出手了。”Sam不甘示弱。

“我骑了你留在基地的摩托车，长途飞行不是我的强项。”Wanda从楼边浮了出来，从背上摘下一个行李袋，“你的装备。”

Bucky用最快的速度武装自己，与此同时红骷髅也从半空浮了上来，他一把扯掉了自己的人皮，彻底暴露出自己的本色，与当年似曾相识的场面。

“不要抵抗，不然你们只会面对徒劳和痛苦。”红骷髅张开双手，他身后的天空裂开一道口子，几只银黑相间的爪子扒开了裂口，接着一个个獠牙尖利的头颅从裂缝里挤了出来——是老相识了，灭霸麾下的“先驱者”，更熟悉的名字是Rocket起的外号，叫做太空狗。

不等敌人完全现身Sam已经拔枪射了过去，手枪的子弹只在对方突起的额头上砸出一个小小的凹陷，武装完毕的Bucky端起步枪一枪打断了最前面一只的脖子，被打中的太空狗掉回了裂缝的另一边。

“不能让他们钻出来！”Sam大喊，“Friday，联系执法部门紧急疏散两个街区以内的平民！伙计们，一定要把狗挡在裂缝的那一边，我们不能再重演纽约大战了！”

Bucky的回应是又一枚子弹，落在另一只太空狗颈部同样的位置。

一旁的Wanda站在了年轻的Steve身前，红雾在双手十指间流动，连眼睛也隐隐闪烁着红光，阻拦住正在向Steve逼近的红骷髅。

接连的两声枪响终于惊动了楼下的人群，好事的已经掏出手机对准裂缝拍摄，多数人则一言不发顺着自己原来要去的方向快速离开现场。纽约，Bucky心想，我他妈爱这个地方。

裂口又被撕开了一些，虽然只是两英尺的区别但是这个宽度已经足够这些野兽们前赴后继地通过了。

第一只太空狗的尸体砸在楼下的地面后淡漠的纽约市民也开始有一点紧迫感了，开始跟随着到场的执法人员陆续撤离。

“必须把事态控制在最低限度，附近法庭还有候审的重犯，再往北一个街区就是曼哈顿拘留中心，他们没有条件转移。”Sam接到了Friday的战情评估，情况不容乐观。

“Wanda，你有办法把这些狗封在裂缝那一边吗？”越来越多的太空狗涌出裂缝，已经有至少两只逃逸到楼下的街道上。Bucky回头看向Wanda，发现她正全力抵挡红骷髅，后者正尝试从各个方向接近昏睡中的Steve，但每换一个方向都会撞上一片蜿蜒汹涌的红雾。

“得快点把Steve转移出去，我怕会伤到他。”Wanda的话音未落，银紫相间的装甲从天而降，是Pepper的救援者。

“空间宝石有活动，Bruce要留守所以我就来了。”Pepper从掌心发出一道冲击波，击退了红骷髅的又一次迫近。

“情况怎么样？”Wanda借着红骷髅被击退失去平衡，终于操纵着红雾缠上了红骷髅的四肢。

“放心，Bruce说宝石的能量处在最低位，实验室还控制得住。把小Steve交给我吧，我带他回基地安置。”

“谢了Pepper！”Bucky向Pepper略微点头致意，在救援者托起Steve升空的同时把枪背回了背上，“Sam，楼顶就交给你们了！Wanda，送我去地面！”话音未落就纵身跳下了楼顶，Wanda原本全副精神集中在红骷髅身上，此时空出一只手朝着Bucky的方向弯了弯手指，一团红雾翻滚着包裹住半空中的Bucky，减缓了他下落的势头。

Bucky落地时向前翻滚缓解冲击力，然后就着蹲踞的姿势暴起窜上了一只太空狗的后背，振金左手一用力捏碎了它的颈椎，在太空狗瘫倒的瞬间踏上对方的背部借力弹起，滞空时头下脚上地越过另一只已经把一名特警按在身下的太空狗，Bucky拔出绳枪射出一条钢丝绳，柔韧的钢丝绳在末尾重物的带动下将太空狗缠了个准。借着翻滚的力量Bucky把体重数倍于自己的对手拖离了原位，救了特警队员一命。

钢丝绳缠住的太空狗被激怒了，冰锥一样的獠牙撕开了钢丝绳的捆绑朝着Bucky发出一声尖利又沉闷的咆哮，此时地面上所有的太空狗附和着咆哮，根本不理特警队员的子弹，朝着Bucky慢慢合围了过来。

好吧，要上一起上吧，Bucky心想。

第一只狗跃起朝Bucky扑来，Bucky也原地跃起，攀上了太空狗最上方一对手爪的上臂，骑上了狗的背上和它一起落回地面，落地时趁着对方弯曲肢体缓冲，身体最接近地面的瞬间一拳砸在了它的后脑，太空狗倒地不起。Bucky不等它挣扎第二拳又砸了下去。早在Wakanda出现在画面中之前Bucky的一拳就足够击碎柏油马路，这些年在Shuri的不断更新和调试下Bucky的金属臂比当初前苏联的老旧科技又上了一层楼，两拳之后太空狗的后脑已经肉眼可见地凹陷了下去。站起身踏着这只太空狗的尸体，Bucky也不由自主地冲着余下四头一直在咆哮的太空狗咆哮了回去，这就是Dr. Strange到场时看到的场面。

“我假设这是你战术的一部分，Barnes。”Stephen Strange和王站在冒着金光的传送门的另一端神色复杂。

“有时间嘲笑我不如去看看天上那个裂缝。”闪过另一只太空狗的飞扑，Bucky还口道。

一步跨出了传送门，Strange一手画圈打开了另一个通向楼顶的传送门：“Barnes，引它们过来吧，鉴于你会说它们的语言。”

翻了个白眼，Bucky拔出手枪给剩下四头太空狗一人来了一枪，然后随着Strange和王退进了传送门。被激怒的太空狗尾随而至，最后一只跨过时传送门刚好关闭，于是这只野兽的下半身留在了楼下的人行道上，上半身蹒跚着在楼顶向前爬了几尺才彻底静止。

此时的楼顶，Sam正和红骷髅缠斗，由于红骷髅的身体虚实不定，Sam不过是在勉强支撑，半数攻击都穿过了对方的身体打在了空气里。半空中的裂缝周围红光穿梭，一旁的Wanda正用尽全身力气像外科医生缝合皮肤一样试图把裂缝的两端缝合在一起，但显而易见的，时空裂缝的张力比皮肤强得多，此时正抵抗着Wanda的力量。

“干得不错孩子，我们来接手吧。”王双手撑出两个光圈。

“不要，叫我，孩子！”Wanda终于空出了双手，红骷髅的脖子和四肢上立刻出现了一条流动的红色锁链，“下地狱吧！”Wanda双手用力，红骷髅的骷髅脸上终于显露出一丝类似痛苦的神色，之后随着Wanda的一声嘶吼，像一只被拉扯过度的气球一样爆炸消失了。

一旁的Sam喘着粗气，满脸的愤愤不平和难以置信：“姑娘你下次用这招开局就用不着我们出手了。”

“每次做到之前我也不知道我能使出这招。”Wanda似乎也有些苦恼。

这时Bucky也结束了战斗，楼顶太空狗的尸体残肢散落一地。一旁的Strange和王的战果就要斯文很多，二人结出的两个印在半空的裂缝上闪烁了两下就消失了，天空完好无损，还是大都市一贯有些钝的蓝色。

“我们有你们可能感兴趣的消息，回复仇者基地谈吗？”虽说是疑问句，但从Strange的语气听起来他已经决定了。

“好，Bucky在楼里还有些事需要交代，我们15分钟后楼下汇合。”Sam拍板道。

一行人像普通人一样从楼梯间下楼，没有人注意到关上的门背后红色的微小颗粒像一场微型龙卷风一样盘旋聚集。

* * *

“关于时间线的规则相信在场每个人都已经很熟悉我就不多说了。”基地实验室的白光打在Strange脸上，“时间劫持计划并没有改变我们的时间线，就我的探查所有我们时间线上发生的事还是发生了。Tony Stark的愿望是修复我们的世界而非消灭我们的敌人，所以他的响指把我们的时间上所有不该出现的物体（matter）放回了原位。总之2018年灭霸依旧打响了响指，暂时摧毁了无限宝石…”

“等等，放回原位？但2014年的星云已经死了，已经没有什么可以放回原位了，更不要提2014年的Gamora留在了我们的时间，为什么我们的时间没有混乱？”Bruce第一个意识到不妥。

“这个答案需要你们自己去寻找，目前我唯一的猜想是宝石的力量是不可知的，也许它修复了这些漏洞，也许它创造出了一个平行时空，总之我们的世界暂时维持稳定地存在。”

“你说‘暂时’，也就是说新出现的这颗空间宝石有可能是我们这个时间线上的？”Bruce继续发问。

“更像是我们的空间还没有坍塌的唯一原因。”Strange答道，“古一法师曾经警告过我，每条时间线都必须有所有的六颗无限宝石才能维持稳定，每少一颗时空发生紊乱的可能性就更大一点。所以复仇者归还了所有宝石后我就一直在观测我们空间的波动，虽然人心浮动两极分化，掌权者软弱沉溺于争权内耗，但总体来说时空本身并没有发生混乱，直到今天下午我探测到纽约上空出现了时空裂缝。”

“所以下午的事情完全是红骷髅一手操作的咯？”Sam皱着眉头发问。

“这是主要原因，但如果我们的时空拥有所有六颗宝石的保护他根本就不会有这个机会。”王抢答道，“现在的情况是，我们的时空只是暂时平静，没有宝石我们的世界对任何攻击都没有抵御能力，有能力的人可以任意操纵人心，扭曲现实，打通不该相连的空间。”

“什么都让我们碰上了，太棒了。”Sam喃喃地抱怨。

“黑暗势力一直都在，只不过之前的无数个世纪里他们顾忌Odin和古一法师的力量不敢有什么大动作，他们二位相继离世后，我和Thor的力量尚不足以平衡黑暗势力，所以各方势力开始重新洗牌，灭霸就是他们争夺力量的最终产品。”

“所以又回到原点了，找宝石。”Wanda双手一摊。

“找到宝石只是第一步，更重要的是找到有能力守住宝石又不会滥用宝石能力的人，这样我们的世界才能在可见的未来享受一点安宁。”Strange补充道。

“合适的人选我们都能想出几个。总之现在找到一颗，剩余五颗。Bruce，上一次你们做到了，这一次就交给我们吧。”一股力量涌上心头，Pepper下定了决心，这个决定好像把她和Tony拉得更近了。

“好了，最终目标确定了，现在该解决眼前的问题了。”Bucky终于找到了说话的机会，“同一时空中出现两个相同的人会有什么后果？”

“时空的规则是同样的人在同一时间只能有一个，这是时空穿梭的铁律，两个相同的人短暂地并存虽然不会造成什么影响但是不属于这个时间的人还是必须被送回他自己的时间。尤其是Steve Rogers这样对历史走向至关紧要的人，如果他原本的时间少了Steve Rogers很多该原本该发生的事情将不会发生，我们的世界将会分裂出一个平行时空。所以不管他此行的目的是什么，在任务完成后他都必须回到他自己的时间。”Strange着重强调了必须。

“完成任务？”Bucky重复道。

“命运让他打破时空的规则一定有它的安排，他来到我们的时间无论是为了在这里完成什么还是躲避什么都是命运的安排。”Strange若有所思。

“命运…”Bucky痛苦地呻吟一声，“如果今天我每听到一次这个词Sam就能约一次会…”

“艹你的（go f*ck yourself）James Barnes，你跟我睡一起了么你就知道我没有？！”Sam气得跳脚。

“但你确实没有啊，上次听说你约会我们还在逃亡…”Wanda有些犹豫，好像生怕践踏了Sam的自尊，“话说回来，我们可以留着小Steve了？他知道了未来的发展会对我们的时间线有什么影响吗？”

“我可不记得Steve有一天突然消失再出现就知道了未来的秘密。”Bucky努力回想，似乎不太信任自己的记忆。

“我们暂时不用担心这个，Wanda大概可以把Steve在21世纪的记忆消除掉…”

“我不会这么做的！”Wanda立刻拒绝，“记忆是一个人的一部分，消除他的记忆相当于消除他的一部分人性…”

“我也不喜欢这个方法，”Bucky想起自己消失的记忆打了个寒战，“如果可以抽取Steve这一段记忆，到可行的时候再还给他就最好。”

“这样好，我可以开始尝试了。Strange博士我们有多长时间可以准备？”

“这个我也没有答案。”Strange的声音有些发虚，“也许他们自己才最清楚此行的任务吧，你们要做的就是信任Steve。”

“这没问题，Barnes这里只要Steve一个眼色就能穿上蓬蓬裙跳钢管舞。”Sam斜着眼酸道。

“怎么了Wilson？你想看我也可以跳啊，我对我的男性气质没有不安全感。”

Sam决定不和他一般见识。

Pepper这时看了一眼手机脸色立刻严峻起来，柔声说道：“Bucky， **我们的** Steve手术后苏醒了，他一定要见你。情况不太好，你…要有心理准备。”

* * *

病床上的Steve好像一天内老了20岁。之前的他虽然从外表看也已经是个七八十岁的老人但多少还保留着一点往日的神采，而现在这个躺在病床上的老人已经没有人能认出他就是不到一年前还与灭霸肉搏到星盾破碎，挥舞着Mjolnir召唤雷霆有如神祗的美国队长。看着挚友灰败的唇色和塌陷的眼眶，Bucky胃里好像有上千只蚂蚁在叮咬，深吸一口气才没当场落泪。

“Buck，你，你来了…”Steve所剩无几的力气已经不足以带动他的声带振动了。

“对…对不起，这些年我总是让你伤心…我保证，这是最后一次了…”只是说了两句话，Steve就已经气喘吁吁。

“说什么呢小混蛋（you little punk），你配合医生赶快康复我不就开心了吗？”Bucky心中隐隐觉得有些不妥。

Steve摇了摇头，攒足了力气接着说：“你们…找到 **我** 了？”

“是 **你** 找到了 **我** ，Steve，每一次都是。”Bucky的眼泪落在了Steve唇边。

“很好。”Steve满意地点点头，“还有一件事…要拜托你…”他费力地移动着双手。

“Steve，Stevie有什么事非要现在说等你好了我们有的是时间…”Bucky连忙哽咽着阻止他。

摇了摇头，Steve的右手终于摸到了左手的婚戒，转了两下然后轻轻取了下来。他的手指已经干枯到挂不住戴了一辈子的戒指了。

把戒指托在右手心，Steve用尽毕生的力气用颤抖的手把戒指举到Bucky面前：“拿..拿着这个…”

像是被烫了一下，Bucky猛地对上Steve的眼神，已经浑浊的双眼透露不出什么秘密。目光在Steve的双眼和戒指之间转了几遭，Bucky仿佛变成了一个第一次被邀请去朋友家过圣诞的孤儿，站在别人家的门廊上在敞开的大门前和自己的内心交战，他渴望着朋友愿意给他的一切，但又害怕入侵别人幸福的家庭，害怕亲眼见到一家人围坐在壁炉前拆礼物的场面会提醒自己他干涸的生命是多么的匮乏。犹豫间Steve已经力竭，本能接管了Bucky的身体，他一把握住了Steve开始坠落的手：“我抓住你了伙计，我抓住你了。”

Steve回握住他的手：“贴身..保管。时候，时候到了，你会…咳咳，你会知道怎么办。”

同样的情形Bucky在80年前的前线见过太多次，重伤濒死的战士心知回家无望，把信物交给信任的战友转交给家乡的亲友和爱人，只是他从未想过有一天自己也会被委以这样的重任。曾经坚信自己活不过20岁的小Stevie只有他一个亲友；而在欧洲前线重逢后Bucky一直把自己的命当做借来的，只想象过有一天Steve会带着一面折好的国旗和自己的遗物敲响自己布鲁克林的家门。妈和妹妹们会从他的遗书中推测出他对Steve的心意，她们也许会理解也许不会，但她们会原谅他的。这样就好，他曾想，如果我死了，我希望至少有人知道我的心。

而与他的想象大相径庭，面前的Steve鹤发鸡皮，历经了常人几辈子风雨，背负了全世界的责任和秘密，此刻正把他一生的回忆交给Bucky，这对他来说几乎是不可承受之重。感觉到Steve牵引着他握着戒指的右手，Bucky没有抵抗他的力道，直到一个吻印在了他的手背上：“不要为我哭泣，我的朋友 (Do not weep for me my friend)。”他耳语般的声音流畅了起来，颧骨上甚至泛起一丝红润，“还有美好的一生在等着你呢。而我，要回到我的爱人身边了…”Steve脸上的神情Bucky只在他那些疯狂的梦中见过，此时出现在这个游离在生死边缘的老人脸上让Bucky无比心惊。但Steve没有给他时间处理自己的惊恐和迷惑，他的手背已经感受不到Steve温热的呼吸了。

“不！不不不不不不Steve你不能这么对我！我们需要你， **我** 需要你！”他拍着Steve的脸颊把自己滴落在他脸颊上的泪水抹去，终于他筋疲力竭，从喉咙里挤出一声啜泣般的叹息，“这还不是我们的最终啊伙计 (It's not our end of line yet pal)。”


	13. Chapter 13

其他人体贴地没有打扰他们。过了不知多久，久到窗外的太阳已经完全被地平线吞没，他和Steve重叠的手中只剩下一个人的体温，久到Bucky已经慢慢接受Steve和他的故事已经走到最终。

突然基地的警报响了，尖利的高音混合着沉闷的低音震得人内脏都在颤抖，对于Bucky强化过的听觉来说不亚于酷刑。

Friday屏蔽了病房里的警报声：“James，司法部特别检察官Valentine领队SCHMEAR和联邦法警带着你和Rogers队长的逮捕令来了。突击队接到命令不许插手，你们只有靠自己了。”

“Steve？”他们有什么理由逮捕Steve？

“福克斯新闻30分钟前曝光了Rogers队长借归还宝石的机会回到过去结婚生子，导致超级血清流入人类基因库并且打破了时空规则，把今天下午时空裂缝事件的责任直接指向了Rogers队长。”

“这群王八蛋…”Bucky只觉得双眼发红耳朵里嗡嗡直响。

“当务之急，James，是不能让年轻的Steve落入他们手中，他绝不能在我们的时间被曝光。我已经通知他做好准备，作为他唯一信任的人James你必须带上他远离这里。最好的选择是位于曼哈顿的瓦坎达办事处。其他人脱不开身，O'Neil警官已经先一步在进城的路上等你们了。”Friday的声音中也带上了一丝急促。

Bucky起身走向门口，“可是…”他转头看向病床上的Steve。

“放心James，Potts女士和其他人会竭尽全力保护Rogers队长的躯体的。”很难想象一个人工智能能有如此富有同理心的声音。

Bucky一咬牙把Steve的戒指放进上衣的内袋，拉上袋口的拉链。走出房间，一路狂奔按照Friday的指示在自己的房间找到了小Steve。

“Bucky？”Steve这时已经换上了这个年代年轻人常穿的连帽衫和牛仔裤，正左手捧着一支Starkphone右手食指小心翼翼地滑动着屏幕。辨认了一会儿这个一身武装突然闯进来的人，他试探地问道。

压下心中各种纷乱复杂的情绪和回忆，Bucky拿出最平稳的声音：”是的，是我。来不及解释了我们得跑了。”说着开始从房间的各个角落搜罗出各种小型武器和装备，又从衣柜最深处挖出一个背包。

“是啊，那个叫Friday的隐身女士对我说情况紧急。”Steve站起身，抓过椅子上的一个背包就跟了他出门。

复仇者基地这时还没有完成重建，建筑大体已经竣工但细节和内部的设施还只是粗略地维持着功能性，道路两旁的路灯还没有齐备，但此时越靠近住宅区的入口处灯光越强。是SHCMEAR的人，四台执法车成扇形围住了整个住宅区的入口，高流明的探照灯让一切无所遁形。Bucky在阴影的边际停住，一只手将Steve拦在身后观察着眼前的情况。

灯光的中心，Sam，Wanda，和Pepper并肩站着，对面的是Valentine和SCHMEAR的主管Haywood，他此时正挥舞着两张纸大呼小叫：“什么叫没有合理依据？Valentine女士贡献了她巨大的 (tremendous)专业性，在新闻播出后一小时之内就申请下了逮捕令。证据确凿，大家都看到了，成百上千的人呐，随便去街上问问吧…”

Valentine似乎有些撑不住了，抬手拦住了Haywood犹如受了惊的蚁群一样四处乱窜的言路，“我想Haywood主管的意思是两份逮捕令的申请过程符合程序正义，有充足的证据支撑，如果有疑义我们可以去法官面前分辩。所以现在就请把Barnes先生和Rogers队长交给我们，我会亲自确保他们受到妥善的对待。”

“英雄所见略同，特别检察官女士，这就是为什么Barnes先生的律师团队正在联邦地区法官面前挑战逮捕令的合理性…”Pepper的声音听不出她内心实际上的焦虑。

“只要你们的挑战这一秒还没成功，这一秒我们的逮捕令就是成立的。我们已经很克制了，让开吧，不然你们会见识到我们的手段，就像你们从没见识过的厉害。”Haywood就是不会住口。

“你们是怎么得出结论Steve该为时空裂缝负责？又是跟谁交易得到James Barnes这次任务的录像的？对复仇者这样高曝光度的对象尚且完全不讲司法道德，不难想象普你们平时踩在弱势族群的脖子上自说自话，就这样你们还能站在这里大谈程序正义？”Sam越气说话越流畅。

“Wilson队长，难道你也要像你的前任一样背弃法律吗？”Valentine有一丝难以置信。

“Sam，一个心灵脆弱容易动摇，一个把错误的教条当做真理，不用跟他们废话。”Wanda不想再听他们说下去。

“不。”Sam的目光射向灯光的来源，“我知道你们在录像，也知道很多人最终会看到这个，所以我就说明白吧：美国队长不是政府意志的执行者。当坐在办公室里的人决定制造分裂和恐慌来榨取权力，这面盾就不再服从于法律，它服从于正义 (this shield no longer serve the law, it serves justice)。这是Rogers队长对我的嘱托，想要兑现他的嘱托很难，所以如果我们是孤军奋战的话那就这样吧，但我愿意相信我们不是。”

Bucky没有时间再听下去了，他的队友为了给他争取时间不惜公开和Ross的人叫板，他不能白白浪费他们创造的机会。拍了拍Steve的肩，Bucky示意他跟上。

“我喜欢那个有色人种先生 (that colored gentleman)。”年轻的Steve在黑暗中咕哝道。

“哈！”Bucky发出一声短促的惊笑，“真搞不清你们两个是谁把毛病蹭在了谁身上，回头有机会介绍你们认识。还有他们现在不用那个词形容非裔美国人了。”

“我猜他们这么做是有原因的吧。”Steve的语气里充满了好奇。

“等我们安置下来再和你解释，现在上车。”Bucky扶着他的摩托车示意Steve爬上车座。

“哇哦…”Steve的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，金属和机械对于年轻男孩的吸引力大概是不分年代的吧。依照Bucky的吩咐爬上了后座，Steve的双手好像有自己的意志一般触摸着机车光滑的金属表面和皮质坐垫。

“未来世界能让你惊掉下巴的新东西还多着呢，相信我。往前挪挪。”Bucky拍了拍Steve的后腰，并把Steve背在背上的背包摘掉换到了身前。

Bucky从Steve的身后跨上了机车，不理会Steve的抗议摘下后视镜上挂着的头盔扣在了Steve的脑袋上，有点大，但是也只有这样了。

“大人照顾小孩子，这是规矩。”Bucky掏出一副风镜戴上，踢开了支架。

“我18岁了！”Steve不满道，感到了Bucky的体温透过几层衣物逼进了自己的后背。这个Bucky的身体比自己记忆中那个十几岁的少年要坚实很多，Steve不禁想象他都经历了什么。

“我108岁了，所以听我的。”Bucky出乎意料地有些得意，发动了摩托车驶进了基地背后的漆黑的树林。

“我们去哪儿？”Steve的声音被头盔遮挡有些沉闷。

“瓦坎达，”Bucky突然意识到这三个音节对于年轻的Steve毫无意义，随即解释道：“一个先进的非洲王国。他们在曼哈顿岛有个办事处，那是我们的第一站。”

“今天一天的信息量比我过去18年加起来都多…”

Steve话音还没落，黑暗中有什么东西朝他们激射而来。Bucky抬起左手在空中一抓，他手中“叮”的一声迸出一颗火星，这是夜盲的Steve在黑暗中唯一看见的，随后寂静的深林里好像有什么东西从高处掉了下来。Steve把吸附在Bucky左手上的东西摘了下来仔细摸索，是个金属爪，末端还连着一段摸不出材质的绳子。

“他们想活捉你，知道为什么你要坐在前边了吧？”显而易见，如果Steve留在后座很可能不知不觉被对方拉走。又击败了对方两次安静地抓走Steve的企图，Bucky心里有些没底——前方就是高速公路入口，对方没了隐蔽肯定会更加没有耐心，带着一个小Steve又不知道对方有多少人，他一个人有些计划不来。

“Sam？演讲结束了么？基地背后87号公路入口需要一个清扫。”Bucky从复仇者内部的安全线路接通了Sam。

“早想到了，”Sam掩饰不住的得意，“红翼在入口处等你呢。”

“谢了兄弟！”

距离近到Steve能看到公路上的路灯，也近到Bucky能看到公路入口处的路障和埋伏，对方已经不在乎隐蔽了。两台明显用钢板加固过的SUV停在入口两侧。

“Sam，清理路肩下的埋伏！”

红翼结束在黑暗中的悬停飞向右侧路肩，“咻咻”几声子弹划破空气，打在了几个目标身上。

“彻底不在乎执法部门了吗Sam？”Bucky惊道。

“Haywood带的执法人员全被我们拖在基地了，目前你们遇到的行动人员都是一身的Hydra制式装备，几个被你留在树林里的特工一见我们的人就自杀了，还要对他们手下留情么？”

“杀得好！队长我的队长！”Bucky高兴的时候从来不在乎娱乐一下队友。

“哼哼，”Sam不用翅膀也可以飞起来了，“对方增员了，两台摩托车在你们身后，两台装甲车在公路上。”

“让小鸟去解决掉车，我没带反装甲武器。”

“Got it.”Sam没有异议。

“Steve，扶得住车头吗？”

“还以为你不会问呢！”在Bucky松手的瞬间Steve接管了车头。

“重心向左！”Steve正想追问，突然车身剧烈地摇晃起来，Bucky拔枪向右后俯身整个上半身悬在了车身右侧半空，Steve本能地向左倾斜以平衡Bucky的重量。

Bucky举枪瞄准，一发点射，身后那台摩托车的驾车人立刻落地。一枚子弹也许穿不透Hydra装备的头盔，但子弹的动能折断一根普通的颈椎还是绰绰有余的。车上的乘客就交给Sam他们吧，但愿这几人别那么舍生忘死大义凛然，Bucky在心里翻了个白眼。

“撑得住吗？”回到原位，Bucky在Steve右耳边问道。

“少废话，还有一队呢。”强忍住腰背的疼痛，Steve咬牙回复。

“那个啊，我们换个方法。”后视镜里已经能看到对方头盔上不起眼的Hydra暗纹了。对方显然也不愿放弃这个机会，不再顾忌会不会误伤Steve，对着Bucky的背影清空了弹夹。Bucky一扭车头留下一条S型的轨迹同时压低了身体像一面盾牌把Steve完全笼罩在身下。混乱中Steve好像感觉到Bucky的身体震颤了一下，仿佛空气被打出了他的肺，但混乱的枪战对于Steve本就很惨淡的听力更是雪上加霜，他听不到Bucky有没有呼痛，或者看样子这个Bucky即使重伤也不会呼痛？

Bucky从腰带上摸出一枚圆形手雷滑落在轮胎轧过的土地上，随即一枪击中，手雷在后车面前炸开一团火焰，借着爆炸的冲击力Bucky抬高车头冲上了公路。

背后的公路上有两处废墟在燃烧，Steve猜想那就是他们之前见的带装甲的车了。

“Buck快停车，我知道你中弹了！”观察四周发现已经没有可见的危险，Steve喊道。

“我很好！你别动！”

然而小Steve是行动派的，伸手就去掰Bucky握在车把上的右手。小Steve的力量对他来说虽然微不足道，但Bucky还是被他不计后果的莽撞吓得差点翻车。

“不要命了？！”Bucky找回平衡，“背包里有陶瓷板，子弹都打在背包上了，你老实一点！”

Steve这才默默收回了手。

Bucky叹了口气，小声自言自语：“这些日子我都忘了你有多莽撞了你这个混蛋。”

Steve只感觉到Bucky胸腔的震动，本能地反应道：“你在背后说我什么？”

“没什么你没听过的。”Bucky加大音量，移到Steve的右侧说。

这时Bucky的通讯器响了，是Sam：“到了红翼的最大巡航范围了，我到地方了。Adam会在前面等你们，你们换他的车进城。”

“好的，谢了。”他顿了一下，“兄弟，我…”

“我知道，我们下次再叙 (till next time)。”Sam下线。

“嘿Adam，你在哪啊？”接通了Adam的线路，Bucky尽量保持轻快的语气。

“知道了，一会儿见亲爱的。”听到了对面的回复，Bucky又加了一把速度。

感觉到身前小个子不安地移动重心，Bucky开口了：“有什么话就说，你什么时候学会犹豫了。”

“Adam是…是个小伙子？”Steve试探地问道。

“呵，”Bucky哼笑一声，“是各种意义上最好的小伙子，你见到他就知道了。”

他们在下一个城镇下了公路，在路边废弃的加油站找到了坐在一辆不起眼的本田轿车里的Adam。

“他们竟然能在复仇者基地找到这么正常的车，我的世界观都被重塑了。”Adam下车迎向Bucky，把他拉进一个拥抱，在他耳边低语道，“嘿，真想你这张帅脸 (Hey, missed that pretty face of yours.)”

Steve眼睁睁看着两人的亲密交换，自己这场梦真的越来越狂野了。

放开Bucky，Adam向年轻的Steve伸出了手，“终于见面了Rogers队长，我听了很多你的事迹。”

对于一个从出生就背着一身病痛和各方歧视的年轻人来说，这样的初次见面显然让Steve有些抵触。他一脸狐疑地看向Bucky，好像在确定面前看似友好的陌生人是不是有什么隐藏的目的，Bucky哼出一声笑：“相信他吧，他是真心的。”Steve这才小心翼翼地伸出手跟Adam握了握。

“走吧，我送你们进城。”Adam发动了汽车。

Bucky从打开的车窗伸手握住了方向盘：“等等，我以为我们只是换车？”

“Nope，”Adam清脆地拒绝，“我的任务是送你们进城。”

“认真点Adam，会很危险的。把Steve卷进来已经够糟糕了，你至少还能全身而退…“

“嘿！”不等Adam回应，Steve首先抗议。

“二对一，我们是个民主政体。Bucky，用你的理智想一想，他们会在路上设卡的，你计划就这么冲过去吗？他们找的是一个带着金发小个子朋友的神秘男，不是两个送表弟回学校的同性情侣。”

Bucky垂在身侧的手不停地握紧又松开，终于他做出了决定，转向身边已经震惊到无法发声的Steve：“这家伙说得有道理，上车。”

“这就对了。车上有衣服，换上。”这时Steve才注意到这个刚刚认识的陌生人穿着一件浅色针织衫，左手整条袖子上印着深色的哥伦比亚大学标识。

* * *

“卡子已经过了，你（们）可以松开手了么？”尽管已经尽力放松，Steve的声音还是有些紧绷。回忆着刚刚过卡时前边两人一口一个“甜心”，“宝贝”，而自己最好的演技则贡献给了在最后一刻打着哈欠假装从睡梦中醒来，正看到Bucky亲昵地抓弄着Adam后颈的碎发。Steve的胃溃疡默默开始备战。他的Bucky虽然身边的女孩来了又走从来没少过，但也许是为了照顾他的自尊从不在自己的小个子朋友面前跟她们过度亲昵，只有偶尔赴约时嘴角沾到的口红会泄露他和女伴的进展。

举起了和Bucky十指交缠的手，Adam调笑地问道：“怎么，不习惯看到两个男人牵手吗？”Bucky金属的左手此时藏在一层神奇的材料下，隔着几英尺的距离看起来就是柔软的皮肤，Steve不禁想知道它的触感和温度。

“不要假设我的看法Adam…先生，”Steve似乎有些被冒犯到了，“我们住的街区有很多queer，他们不少人都比那些自称正直公民的恶霸们体面多了。但是Bucky是喜欢女孩的，你放开他。”

Bucky单手掩面，捂不住的头痛：“天呐我险些忘了，当时我们离DUMBO*只有几个街区。”

“他可以喜欢女人也可以喜欢男人啊，现在他喜欢我了。”Adam的拇指摩挲着Bucky的手背就好像那层合成材料能接收到他的爱慕之情似的，Steve鼻孔喷气，双手抱胸难得地把话咽了回去。

*DUMBO：Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Over Pass. 布鲁克林北部紧邻曼哈顿大桥的一块区域，距离Steve和Bucky1930年代的公寓只有两个街区。Steve和Bucky在616宇宙中二战前的住址是166 Montague Street，按照漫威的设定是一个非常贫穷混乱且LGBTQ聚集的地区，而现实里这个街区的情况也和设定大同小异。--credit to： _Steve Rogers' 1930s/1940s neighbourhood_ By **thingswithwings** at [ https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/?skip=40 ](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/?skip=40)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点儿疲了，越来越敷衍...一大段动作/任务剧情之后要用好多内心戏来凑字数，情节就是推不动...还是降低频率吧...


	14. Chapter 14

进入了纽约市区后车速明显慢了下来，但前后左右缓慢移动的车和每个信号灯放出的潮水一样的行人给这座城市里的一切一层匿名的保护，一辆车驶入了车河，就像一滴水汇入了大海。

然而这种天然的隐匿终于还是在一处小路被两声警笛打破了。不想引起注意，Adam只有靠边停车。

“手保持在我能看见的位置，先生们。”看到前排坐着两个健壮的成年男子，警员明显紧张了起来。

警员用手电照了照后排，看到一个戴着眼镜的瘦弱大学生，三人穿着配套的哥大文化衫，这才没有当场命令所有乘客下车。

“请出示驾照和车辆注册证明，先生。”警员终于命令道。

Adam缓缓伸手翻下头顶遮阳板夹着的文件交给警员，看着他回到警车里核实证件信息。一旁的Bucky转头看向后排明显不安的Steve安慰道：“放心，除了上面的信息，这证件基本可以说是真的。”

果然，警员走到驾驶室一侧把文件还给了Adam：“谢谢配合Kesner先生，知道我为什么拦下你们吗？”

“不知道，警官。”

“SHIELD在5分钟前封锁了你们前进方向的两个街区，我们还没来得及放出标识。不要再向前了先生们，我也不知道会有什么危险。”

Bucky摸出手机看了一眼，果然20分钟前有一条未读信息，当时他们正给SCHMEAR设的卡子上的警员贡献学院级的演技。

“好的，谢谢提醒。晚间愉快，警官。”

警员绕过车头站上人行道，对着对讲机讲代码，Adam准备重新发动汽车上路。

危机解除，直到警员被一个从天而降的巨大阴影撞倒在地。

副驾驶座上的Bucky看得明白，分明又是一只太空狗。来不及反应了，Bucky跳下车正赶上太空狗的獠牙距离警员的脑袋还有不到半尺的距离，于是他用左手挡在了二者之间。

Steve一声惊呼。但太空狗的獠牙对Bucky的振金左手无可奈何，只撕下了他的整条袖子。太空狗显然被激怒了，冲着Bucky的方向张大了嘴咆哮着。一声枪响，太空狗倒下了，驾驶室的Adam手中的枪散发出浓烈的硝烟味，刚刚射入太空狗口中的子弹就是出自这把枪。

“告诉你了我也是狙击手。”Adam不等Bucky反应就满不在乎地开口，“快上车！你暴露了。”这边的动静已经吸引了不少深夜狂欢者的注意，不少人已经举起了手机，警笛声也已经渐渐逼近。把警员留在人行道上，Bucky跳上车。

驶出不到一英里Bucky就注意到身后两个车位有一辆黑色SUV如附骨之蛆一般跟着他们的民用本田，似乎根本就没想隐藏。到了目的地两个街区外的主路时又有两辆相似的SUV加入了跟踪队伍。正在Adam焦躁地敲打方向盘时，Bucky看着窗外拍了拍他的肩。

Adam一看就明白了他的意思。两栋年久失修的公寓楼之间摇摇欲坠地吊着一架钢琴，大概是一半人口灰飞烟灭的当天正有人搬家，工人用吊索搬钢琴的时候被打断了，也难得五年多来风吹雨淋这架钢琴依旧被挂在半空。Adam一脚油门加速蹿了出去，然后猛打方向盘钻进了两栋公寓楼之间的小巷。Bucky这时已经拔枪从车窗探出身去朝高处放了两枪，只见一架钢琴从天而降正砸在紧跟着他们的SUV引擎盖上，后者顿时熄火。

Adam不等对方下车徒步追踪，继续加速连转了几个弯在这片破败的区域寻找一个临时的藏身之处，终于找到了一个偶尔有车辆出入的四层停车场。

“下车吧，再向北不到半英里就是瓦坎达办事处了，我相信你可以应付得来，Bucky？”

“你不和我们一起去么？”Steve首先发问。

“不了，我可受不了皇家的规矩。”Adam信口胡诌。

“Adam！”Bucky不满道。

“好啦好啦，没有一点混乱你们两个是走不出这片区域的，我这就去给你们制造些混乱。”Adam说得很是轻巧。

“不行！这群人是Hydra，你是等不及要写遗嘱了么？”Bucky断然拒绝。

“那打起他们来我就更没有负担啦，我还没试过拿试杀人执照 (license to kill) 呢。”

Bucky紧盯着Adam的双眼，胸膛剧烈起伏。终于他好像接受了现实也下定了决心，提起Adam的衣领把他拉进一个凶狠的亲吻，分开后恶狠狠地低吼：“武器都留给你，我会通知SHIELD派人来接应你。好好活着你这白痴，不然我下地狱也要剥了你的皮！Steve我们走！”把一个如痴似醉的Adam扔回驾驶座，Bucky抓起背包下了车。Steve从震惊中醒来也跟着手忙脚乱地下了车。

嘈杂声已经越来越近，Adam边踩油门边摸出刚到手的Starkphone划了几下扔在了副驾驶座上，手机背后的镜头瞬间投射出Bucky的影像，从车外看根本分辨不出真假。他松开刹车，民用本田以它出厂后最快的速度蹿了出去，只留下一地白烟和轮胎的尖啸。

* * *

终于坐在了瓦坎达办事处的客房里，Bucky把他打发到客房休息，自己在和那个非洲王国的公主通话商议下一步的对策。Steve筋疲力竭又焦躁不安，任凭谁从恍惚中醒来发现自己身处80年后都会有跟他相同的感觉的。

作为一个从小进出医院的病秧子Steve并不缺乏从昏迷中苏醒的经历，但这一次却不同：认识了一辈子的好友突然多出了80年的经历，更不要提那条多出来的金属手臂——人首先得断掉一条手臂才会被装上一条金属的来替换，认识到这一点不需要80年后的科技常识。更让他坐立不安浮想联翩的是他记忆中担任布鲁克林姑娘们大众情人的好友刚刚在他面前吻了一个男人。两个年代法律和社会共识的区别先按下不提，Steve这还是第一次近距离目击两个男人之间的亲密。与他在码头和后巷不巧撞上的不同，Bucky和Adam之间没有原始的征服欲，没有赤裸裸的情欲，甚至不存在普通异性情侣之间固定的依赖与保护，两个人默契地接抛球，你进我退地犹如双人舞一般穿过了雷区。

相识十几年Steve从未嫉妒过Bucky好人缘，也从没嫉妒过Bucky身边的其他人。但他难免会痛恨自己不能在一场战斗中看好Bucky的后背，不能接住Bucky全力投出的一球。如果我有强壮的身体，只要我有强壮的身体…Steve的手像是有了自己的意识，拿过了桌上的纸笔随手写写画画，希望从熟悉的活动里找到一些安心感。

另一边Bucky正对着熄灭的全息投影装置默默发愣。在刚刚同Shuri的通话中Bucky第一次对别人，也是对自己承认了Steve的死讯。现实降临在Bucky的头上：那个和他经历了一切的灵魂从世界上消失了，连带着一部分的他——一些被Hydra从他脑子里烧掉的记忆真正意义上地消失了。也许人生本就应该是一段孤独的旅程，能和另一个人共享将近一个世纪的生命已经耗尽了他毕生的运气，他中间这几十年的厄运就是印证。失去Steve于他而言犹如失去一条肢体，但他就着残缺的肢体也已经苟延残喘了几十年，况且从他所从事的行业风险来看说不定哪一天一次急性铅中毒就能要了他的命，有没有血清在一颗子弹面前毕竟都是死人，所以倒也不用担心没人陪他消耗漫漫无期的生命。想到这里Bucky如释重负，出发去他年轻的朋友的房间告诉他下一步的安排。

门虚掩着，门缝里映出来的影子偶尔的移动让Bucky确定里面的居民还醒着。推门而入，那个几个小时前在他面前僵硬变冷的人正被暖黄色的光笼罩着，整个人被镶了一圈金边，温暖柔软有些不太真实。没有任何心准备设能让人平静地接受这个。

Bucky定在了当场，激烈运作了一整天的头脑愈发混乱，一瞬间他以为自己已经死了。只有鬼魂才会见到另一个鬼魂，自己的魂魄走进了一扇1936年的门，带领他回到了自己思念了一辈子的归宿，那个布鲁克林四处透风的公寓。

Steve头都没有抬：“好像昨天我还在家这么等你从码头卸货回来。”他的声音低沉得不像他麻雀一样大的胸腔能发出的声音。

“对了…你高中毕业那年门坏了，只能从屋里上锁…”Bucky不受控制地回复道。

“求你发发慈悲，告诉我我们撑了多久才换掉那个门好么？我受够了我们两个必须留一个人在屋子里…Bucky？”Steve的话被突然降落在膝头的重量打断了，Bucky不知什么时候无声无息也毫无意识地来到了Steve身边，筋疲力竭地跪倒在地埋首在他膝上，好像穿越了沙漠高山和宇宙的旅人终于回到了故乡。

“嘿，我不在的时候他们都对你做了什么啊…”Steve放下手中的纸笔转而按摩着Bucky的肩颈，感受着指尖下Bucky的左肩金属和血肉的交界，温度和触感的不同划出了一片年轻的Steve未曾涉足的领地。膝头不知道是Bucky的吐息还是他隐藏起来的泪水，Steve仿佛听到了自己血液沸腾的声音。

“最好不要让我见到那些伤害过你的人，不然我一定拧下他们的头。”Steve话音刚落Bucky的呼吸明显变得局促起来，“我真抱歉伙计，我知道今晚你受够了暴力。休息吧，你想多久都可以。”

事实上早在Bucky第一次小心翼翼又气急败坏为他处理被恶霸打破的鼻子的时候他就幻想过这样的易地而处——如果命运轮转，换他来照顾Bucky他一定把全世界的恶意杀到六尺之外。而当真的到了命运需要他照顾Bucky的时候他却不知道该从谁手上保护他，更不用提他可怜的健康状况根本不允许他呼吸顺畅地跑过一条街。但此刻他心中却有一股黑暗的自豪感：看吧，即使我不能在黑暗中一枪打烂怪兽的嘴他也还是会在我面前卸下所有防备。

Bucky还是没有出声，好像一开口他身处的现实就会崩塌，揭露出背后恶灵呼啸的地狱，而他正跪在暗红的岩浆前等着撒旦审判他的灵魂。

看着记忆中几天前还顾盼神飞的Bucky如今在他面前崩溃解体，Steve的胃里好像有一团火在烧。布鲁克林最耀眼的星熄灭了，被不为他所知的残酷挤压成了一个黑洞，多少温暖和善意都照不亮他的前路。强压下无处发泄的愤怒，Steve的右手拇指轻轻摩挲着Bucky的后颈：“嘘…我们安全了。你累坏了，伙计。什么都不要想了，”他捧起Bucky的脸，“来吧，咱们送你上床睡觉。”Bucky无意识地跟他站起身，亦步亦趋地跟随Steve接下来的每一步。

* * *

另一头。与Bucky的担心恰好相反，Adam最近并没有写遗嘱的打算。他计算着瓦坎达办事处和刚刚被交警拦下的地点之间的距离，心里大致有了打算。

不出所料，冲出了停车场就迎面遇上了一辆在路上逡巡的黑色SUV。Adam没有调头，挂进R挡油门踩到底，确保对方看到副驾驶座上Bucky的影像。混乱之中Adam突然庆幸那些驾着车在市区里公路上和废墟间追捕留存者的日子，少了那些练习今天恐怕真的逞不了英雄。打开车窗，Adam拔枪一枪正中对方驾驶室的玻璃。防弹的，意料之中，以嵌进玻璃的子弹为中心形成了一张蛛网。情报没有错，Hydra的首选是活捉年轻的Steve并“回收”资产，他们还没有放弃，这是Adam在开火后还没有被劈头盖脸的子弹砸进地心的唯一原因。

离开了Bucky他们藏身的街区，Adam猛地调转车头向SHIELD封锁的区域飞驰。一来是他真的需要支援，二来这样即使对方对冬兵一路毫无动作稍有怀疑也不会放弃追捕——冬兵在大回归后就被写进了复仇者的会员名单，危急时刻寻求SHIELD的支援再正常不过。

需要制造些噪音告诉友军他的位置，Adam打开了所有车窗，打开了收音机音响以爆炸般的音量播放着Highway to Hell，他爆出一声惊笑，倒挺符合当下的情形。

接近目的地，Adam有多欣喜对方就有多暴躁。终于他们开火了，Adam俯下身躲过一波攻击，猛打方向盘把子弹甩在了身后。下一个路口就是SHIELD的领地了，对于Hydra来说这已经是最后的疯狂，Adam突然感觉到车底轻轻震动了一下，好像有什么东西贴了上来，接着他的意识空白了几秒。当Adam回过神来，他的后背已经贴在了车顶，以一个极其难受的角度卡在了驾驶仓里。Adam在大学的时候曾经学过潜水，此时的感觉让他想起了水面之下的经历，所有的声音都静谧而遥远，四肢上的阻力让人不得不在意。

黑色SUV上的武装特工已经下了车。当他们发现车里只有自己会如何反应呢？气急败坏当场射杀自己？还是物尽其用干脆在他身上也做些不能通过伦理审查的实验？Adam竭尽全力保持清醒。

很奇怪，朝他走来的特工一个接一个地像苍蝇一样倒地，到最后蹲在Adam身边就只剩一个小个子特工。他摘下头盔，哦，是个她。随便吧，Adam心想，一个总比一群强。他最后的意识定格在对方火一样的头发上。

* * *

梦中Bucky又回到了那把椅子上，但这次他并没有等来恐惧的侵袭，好像对即将被强迫在他身上的痛苦毫无预警，好像世上的刀枪都熔化成了白鸽，鲜血都蒸发成了玫瑰。而接下来的发展证实了他的生存本能并没有退化。Pierce对他举起了手，但在他的耳光能落在冬兵脸上之前一面星盾破空而来落在了Pierce的脑袋上，老家伙像个可怜的木偶被切断了提线，一声闷响栽倒在地。一只手接回了星盾，紧接着被关照的是Pierce身后全副武装的守卫们，多数还没来得及拔枪就被砸翻在地——其实拔了枪又能怎么样呢？在密封的地下金库里开火不亚于赌俄罗斯轮盘。最后一个站着的是Rumlow，持盾的人好像是因为什么私人恩怨有意把他留到最后才一拳击中了他的太阳穴。

嘡啷一声来人扔下了星盾，大步上前把冬兵抱进怀里，就好像他不是近50年里最危险的武器。

接着地面敞开了一个大洞，他们就掉啊掉地，最终轻轻降落在一张破破烂烂的沙发上，就跟当年布鲁克林的小公寓里那张一样，坐垫的弹簧硌着Bucky的腰。Steve没有松手，而是收紧了怀抱尽可能多地覆盖着Bucky裸露在外的皮肤，低声呢喃着毫无意义的温存。

好像一块粗粝的混凝土，表层的水泥和碎石在温存下风一吹就簌簌地脱落，暴露出中间温暖柔软，不停搏动的心脏。Bucky的身体先被唤醒，他在梦中钻进Steve的怀抱。他的眼眶有些热，多年的苦难终于有了投诉之处。

耳边有不规律的沉闷敲击声，Bucky的神志也慢慢被唤醒。年轻的Steve侧躺着把他的头抱在怀里，腰侧硌人的弹簧是Steve的膝盖，耳边的敲击是Steve的心跳。他睡得不怎么安稳，轻轻梦呓着毫无意义的温存。

Bucky有些心惊，当下挣脱了Steve的怀抱。

“嘿，感觉怎么样？”Steve把手伸向他，像是要抚上他的脸。

Bucky猛地坐起身来，把Steve的手留在了空中：“我…我没事。”他用力揉了揉脸，“你看，我知道我没控制好情绪，我很抱歉让你看到…”

Steve打断了他：“我们不就是这样的么？如果今天我需要你承担我的重量你会希望我为此道歉吗？”

还没等Bucky说话，天花板上的扬声器里传来一个温和礼貌却不带感情的女声，让Steve想起不久前在医院通知他Sarah抢救无效的护士：“先生们，瓦坎达驻曼哈顿办事处将于今晚举行社交晚宴，Shuri公主预计会在今天下午抵达。Stark工业的Potts女士也在受邀行列，我猜你们大概会感兴趣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经到了破罐破摔懒得校对的阶段了，希望下一阶段是无脑肉说开车就开车。老规矩一切Bug完结大修~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维持我一向保守的习惯，发出一章前必须确定还有三章存货。但是16章夹带私货太多我想推倒重写_(:з」∠)_救命啊...

午餐后瓦坎达的医疗团队给年轻的Steve安排了一次体检，以便Shuri抵达后讨论一个可行的方案提升他在21世纪的生活质量。而除了Steve的健康状况外需要整个团队讨论的还有很多，Bucky提前到了会议室等待大家到场或上线。

“明明昨天才见过为什么我觉得一切都不同了呢？”Pepper推门而入，一贯地笑语盈盈，在所有的不确定中算是难得的一点常态。

Bucky站起身轻轻回以她一个拥抱：“我很抱歉事情发展到这一步，Pepper。”

“Well，是我建议你逃跑的，你没有怪我害你做了联邦逃犯反而向我道歉吗？”Pepper笑问。

“可最终付出代价的是Stark工业…”

“你的保释条件是Stark工业清洁能源技术的专利，而我们早就有计划在大回归后与各国政府合作将相关的技术广泛投入应用，我们的研发团队早就和瓦坎达的团队有合作。Ross想要通过垄断这项技术取得能源霸权，但是我们的法律团队摆了他们一道，要不了多久各国就能实现能源自足了。”Pepper颇有些骄傲，但Bucky不敢想Ross发现真相恼羞成怒时会对Stark工业展开怎样的报复。他好像总是把不幸带给一代又一代的Stark。

“你想听一个秘密吗？”Pepper笑得有些神秘，“我经常用这个秘密勒索Tony。”

“那我当然是非听不可了。”Bucky很配合。

“几年前Stark工业搬迁的时候Tony找出了Howard的工作日志。他和Howard从来不亲密所以在Howard死后他从没仔细查找过Howard的遗物，好像生怕发现Howard其实很爱他的独子似的。”Pepper摇着头微笑。

“总之，在Morgan出生后他终于鼓起勇气和Howard和解。但Howard的日志里不止有工作，还有他作为SHIELD创始人难免接触到的内部信息，包括回形针计划。”Pepper嘴角紧绷了起来，“Tony来来回回读了很多遍，又从Natasha在DC之战后公布的数据库里找到了印证，最终他得出结论Howard对于Hydra在你身上进行的实验和改造一直都知情…Bucky你需要缓一缓吗？”看着呼吸粗重浑身发抖的Bucky，Pepper按下桌上通话器的按钮，“Rushman女士，麻烦送两杯热可可进来。”另一端传来一个女声应答。

过了不久，也可能过了很久，Pepper的女助理端着托盘走进了会议室，Bucky恍惚地接过冒着热气的可可。

“还有其他事吗Potts女士？”低沉缓和的女声问道。

“暂时没有了，去忙吧Natalie。”

下意识地摄入着糖分，Bucky的情绪慢慢平静下来，虚弱地问道：“你是说…Howard授权了…我？”

“不Bucky，我和Tony都觉得Howard并不知道躺在实验桌上的是你，但他似乎有意地拒绝去想这种可能性，就像Tony拒绝在Howard死后重新认识他一样。当时种种迹象指明‘实验对象’曾经在欧洲战场接受过某种版本的血清，各项记录都与你被俘和死亡的时间点重合，但Howard和他的同事们没有顺着线索查下去，似乎是不敢相信这么疯狂的猜想，或者是怕结果会瓦解他们对整个世界的看法。”Pepper声音中深深的愧疚，“总之那之后Tony不眠不休地看完了所有Hydra人体试验的资料，把自己关在实验室里几天几夜，直到有一天Morgan学会了叫爸爸…”Pepper看向天花板，用指尖抹了抹眼角的湿润。

“我听到Tony哄着Morgan自言自语，‘怎么办小家伙，爸爸犯了个可怕的错误’…”

“从那之后Tony也开始重新考虑他对《索科威亚协议》的支持是不是有些武断了。之后在Deborah的律所在最高法院挑战协议的合宪性的时候Tony没有提出异议，也没有加入政府的证人名单，我就明白他已经不恨你也不恨Steve了。”

“当然了，他是不会主动跟Steve破冰的，他最痛恨承认自己的错误。尤其加上他和Steve的关系，好像继承了他和Howard之间的代际竞争一样谁都不让谁，所以他执意不许我告诉Steve，除非Steve先示好。男人啊，都是幼稚鬼。”Pepper好像不知道要如何解释明明一句话就能结束Bucky的煎熬却为了两个男人的自尊拖了这么多年。

“我也是男人来的，Pep。”Bucky打破僵局。

“但你比他们成熟多啦，至少你不会为了放不下身段和朋友冷战好几年。”

Bucky苦笑一声。

继续从热可可中补充着糖分，Bucky好像终于准备好接受最坏的结果，抬头看向Pepper：“还有一件事我想问。Adam昨天和我们分开了，有他的消息么？”

Pepper笑了：“我竟然忘了。Adam已经平安回到了基地，只受了些轻伤。这还要感谢我们的一位盟友，你已经见过她了。”Pepper示意他回想。

像是穿透迷雾突然握住了线索，Bucky猛地把自己拽到了天光下：“Rushman？她让我想起一个人但是…”

“没有但是。”好像一直在门口等着似的，红发女人接管了对话，“德国之后如果你还是认不出我，我就不得不对你重新评估了，教练。”

“人人都有权偶尔放松警惕嘛，尤其是被朋友包围的时候。”看着暂时断电的Bucky，Pepper笑着替他开脱，“你真该看看昨天Natasha突然现身时基地的情形，我可不是唯一哭得像宝宝的。”

“虽然我们的猎鹰队长会万般抵赖。”Natasha邪恶的语气听起来像是掌握了必杀的证据。

“你就这么…走在曼哈顿的街上？”Bucky看着Natasha毫无遮掩的外貌，与当年一样美得充满攻击性。

“进门之前我是Pepper的实习助理Thomas。”Natasha耸耸肩。

“抱歉要你们等我，记者一定要在停机坪拍照。”Shuri大步进了门，Okoye在她身后着意扶了一下门以免夹到Shuri的裙摆。

“Shuri，今天很庄重啊。”缓过神来的Bucky上前拥抱了她，“但是我以为你讨厌穿礼服？”看着Shuri身上繁复的束腰绑带和首饰，Bucky有些怀疑。

“今天桌面上必须要摆足场面桌底下才好做手脚嘛，小小的代价，好说好说。”Shuri一挥手。

“很高兴又见面了，将军。”Natasha想起那五年中两人呕心沥血试图维持各自的家园，分享着有限的信息和资源，不由自主走向Okoye。

Okoye立刻向前一步将她拉进一个拥抱：“听说你还活着这一趟我非来不可。真高兴又见到你，老朋友。”

Shuri笑着看着两人之间的交换，“既然我们都到齐了，那就开始吧。”她摸出心珠扭了几下，会议桌中心的透明屏幕上显示连线中，于是众人纷纷落座。

“首先我们花一分钟来正式欢迎我们最早的战友归队。”接通后Pepper首先向Natasha示意，“没有她我今天是不敢带着贵重物品转移的。我们先来听听她有什么要说的。”

“庆祝可以等，我先分享一些情报。”Natasha清清嗓子，把情绪暂时抛开，“时间劫持计划把我和Clint送到了2016年的沃米尔星，在红骷髅Johann Schmidt的指引下通过献祭得到了灵魂宝石。红骷髅在女武神号上被空间宝石传送到沃米尔星后被束缚在那里成了灵魂宝石的守护人，因为他没有最爱之人，所以宝石近在咫尺他却永远得不到。”

“1942年Schmidt在挪威得到的不只是宇宙魔方，还有一本记载了宇宙起源和九届历史的生命树之书。自从被束缚在沃米尔红骷髅就一直在研究这本书，几十年来变得越来越古怪…”

“所以他就以‘命运’自居？”Bucky想起了一天前的遭遇。

“有一部分这个原因吧，但我怀疑他会甘心于做命运的执行人，毕竟他一直在尝试逃出沃米尔。灵魂宝石内部的时间流动与其它任何地方都不同，我可以观测到多个平行时空。抱歉我不能告诉任何人我看到了什么，否则很多世界会消失，或者出现，对很多人来说不是幅美好的景象。”她撇着嘴摇了摇头，“总之我在灵魂世界待了很久，也看到了很多，直到我都有点喜欢看红骷髅被牵制了。”Natasha耸了耸肩。

“Steve最后回到2016年归还宝石。我不是无限宝石专家但是有些事不需要专家就能得出结论。老对头的到来激起了红骷髅的复仇欲望，也为他创造了一个契机。于是红骷髅就通过时空裂缝逃逸到了地球上的某个时间点，虽然他没有告诉我们他的计划但我不会意外他计划收集无限宝石。”

“好吧，好消息是至少我们不用像对付灭霸一样做出那么大的牺牲了。Wanda昨天下午已经把那个红色的亡灵节装饰给捏爆了。”屏幕对面的Sam像是要提升一下士气。

“别太乐观Sam，昨晚我卧底外勤的时候SHIELD还在处理太空狗爆发，所以至少到昨晚红骷髅还是有能力制造时空裂缝。”

“圣所昨晚确实又处理了一起发生在曼哈顿的时空裂缝事件，虽然在现场并没有发现红骷髅的踪迹。”右侧屏幕上的Strange紧接着证实道。

“等等，Natasha。”Bucky突然出声打断，“你是说Steve还在灵魂世界？那这一年在我们身边的是谁？”他心里一颗小小的火星跳动了两下。

“我正要说。”Natasha做个稍安勿躁的手势，“Steve的性格你们都懂的，看到违背他原则的事发生就不可能假装万事大吉，所以他当然要跟着阻止红骷髅。你苦着脸干什么你应该最明白的，劝他就跟劝吉娃娃不要冲着UPS送货员狂吠一样。”Natasha冲着Bucky摊了摊手。

“于是Steve和灵魂宝石做了个交易，留下他的一部分灵魂维持宝石的稳定，而他本人回归地球的时间线阻止红骷髅，这一年来和你们一起生活的不出意外就是回归地球的Steve本人，至于他回来之后都做了什么，我不清楚。”

“这个混蛋。”Bucky两腮发紧。

“如果我们中有谁的灵魂大到可以分成几份，那一定是他了。”麦克风捕捉到了Wanda的自言自语。

“所以我们昨天找到的年轻的Steve到底是真的时空穿梭者还是在灵魂世界和你告别的Steve？这一年来在我们身边的Steve又是从哪个时空来的？”Pepper看向Natasha。

“这个恐怕我也没有答案。但无论他到底是谁，就凭他和红骷髅这么多年的纠缠，我可以肯定他会是我们抵御红骷髅计划中至关重要的一环。”Natasha手指点着桌面。

“所以我们需要决定的就是一切结束后是送他回1936年还是去沃米尔。”Sam若有所思。

“等等，我们就这么趁Steve不在场替他做决定吗？”Wanda反对道。

“我想有些事早已被…虽然我讨厌这个词，命运，决定了。恐怕Steve自己也改变不了什么。”Natasha的声音没有一丝颤抖，她的一生都在试图从命运手中抢夺自我，而她依然没有逃出这场战斗。她已经学会不那么在意结果，只要她还能对着命运竖中指说“fuck you，什么都不能染指我的心志”。

“我还是不喜欢把当事人排除在外…”Wanda似乎并没有被说服。

“关于灵魂世界我就只有这些信息了。”Natasha话锋一转，“过去这几个月我在各方也收集了一些情报，多数你们都已经知道了，但最新的这一条…”她不自觉地皱起了眉头。

“Hydra在DC大战之后一直没有被连根拔起，即使之后的几年Steve一直在领导针对Hydra的搜捕，相信你也秘密地出了不少力Barnes？”Natasha冲Bucky挑眉。

“如果你知道了那就不是什么秘密。”Bucky默认。

“Anyway，我们打地鼠的日子可能要结束了。之前威斯康星出现的Hydra特工和研究员据我所知还只是偶发事件，只是两个绝望的顽固分子穷尽一切可能试图翻身罢了。就像他们的一贯作风，在世界任何地方寻找合适的组织或势力寄生，这一次他们碰巧遇到了带着空间宝石的Collin Davis…”

“但红骷髅回归后情况就不同了，最近几周Hydra开始有组织地行动。如果之前没有人怀疑过Ross的势力跟Hydra有勾结那我们最好开始这样假设。Ross那种人为了抓紧权力是不会介意利用谁的力量的，他暂时还不会公开推行Hydra的议程，但留存者运动最近已经开始有组织地行动，所以接下来如果Ross开始鼓动官方为留存者运动站台我是不会意外的。”

“等等，Nat。”Pepper出声打断，“这是不是说之前的金苹果计划搁置了？”她下意识地看向Bucky。

“恰恰相反，我恐怕。之前Ross的势力只包含他在政府内部那几个同伙，所以还存着心通过树立一个假想敌来团结各方势力。在和红骷髅的势力结合后他的野心只会更加膨胀。相信最近你们也感觉到了，司法部的目标扩大了，强度也比之前只追求象征性时更上了一个台阶，恐怕金苹果很快会发展成金果园…所以年轻的Steve最好不要留在美国境内。”

一直静听着的Shuri饶有兴致地哼了一声，Pepper有些惭愧地开口：“抱歉让你看到了美国政治最肮脏的一面，公主殿下。”

Shuri摆摆手：“这里没有公主只有朋友。Steve和Bucky可以跟我回瓦坎达，Bucky的湖边小屋我们还保留着。另外，我不认为这是任何国家特有的一面，不加约束的人性对于权力的渴望制造了我们这个世界大多数的问题，尤其是有整整一个国家的人供他们分裂和恐吓的时候。我得警告我哥哥。”

“哇哦，虽然你还年轻，但是我能看到一个女王在慢慢显形啊。”屏幕对面的Sam显然很是折服。

“等等，我们是又替Steve做了个决定吗？”Wanda依旧觉得不妥，但似乎并没有人愿意重新考虑，于是她沮丧地瘫坐回椅子上。

“Nah，免了。”Shuri不懈地皱了皱鼻子，“我喜欢有确定答案的学科比如科学。统治者总是要琢磨人心，太没有定性了，还是交给T'Challa那个笨蛋吧。”

“我一刻不盯着你就要在背后说我坏话，下一次再有这种出国的差事我就不让你去了。”T'Challa的影像出现在左侧屏幕。

“你这么舍不得我下次我就当着你的面说嘛。说回正事，哥哥。”Shuri瞬间严肃起来，“我们的复仇者朋友们有重要的礼物要赠予我们。”T'Challa也立刻收起调笑，看来这是兄妹间不常有的对话。

“说是礼物，不如说是一颗烫手山芋。”Sam接过话头，“上次通话我们讨论了无限宝石还存在于我们的时空里的可能性，如今这个可能性得到了证实。Bucky在最近的一次任务中遭遇了空间宝石，这两周宝石一直被收藏在复仇者基地的实验室里。但就如我们刚刚讨论过的，红骷髅的加入打破了力量的平衡，很快Ross就会动用政府权力来明抢。所以陛下，我们想把空间宝石交给瓦坎达保管。”

Sam话音一落，Pepper从随身的手包中掏出一个蓝色天鹅绒首饰盒，盒子打开的瞬间Bucky耳朵里响起一阵轻微的嗡嗡声，盒子里躺着的是那枚Bucky从Collin脖子上扯下来的吊坠。

“我们知道收藏空间宝石会对瓦坎达在国际上造成怎样的压力，为此我们心存感激，同时我们也会尽一切努力对宝石的去向保密，陛下。”Pepper接着说道。

T'Challa好像已经意识到了什么，正色道：“我明白了。你们能做出这个决定不仅是出于对瓦坎达实力的信任，同时也是信任我不会滥用宝石之力，这是对于朋友的最高嘉奖。请放心，任何想要打宝石主意的人都会与瓦坎达为敌，与黑豹之力为敌。Shuri，”他看向妹妹，“明天宝石会滑进公主的首饰盒里随你归国，这件事不需要在场人以外的任何人知情。”

“是的，哥哥。”Shuri接过盒子。

“天呐姑娘，赶紧把那石头收起来吧，非要把大家都搞聋了不可吗？”Bucky半真半假地出声。

“你在说什么啊？”Pepper疑惑道。

“Bucky，你是说你听得到空间宝石？”Shuri警惕了起来。

“什么？我听不清你。”耳朵里的嗡嗡声逐渐演变成了轰鸣声。

Shuri啪的一声合上了盒子，Bucky的世界安静了。跟在场的几人逐一对视，Bucky意识到没人知道他在说什么，顿时不作声了。

“Bucky上次你的确用空间宝石打开了传送门…”Pepper犹豫地提醒道。

“我以为那是情急之下的巧合…”Bucky喃喃道。

“涉及到无限宝石我们最好不要假设任何事是出于巧合。”Natasha摇头。

“各位，想听听我的理论吗？”沉默了整个会议的Bruce突然出声，巨大的绿色身影挤到了镜头前，“Bucky你接受过血清，虽然不是最原始的版本但不可否认它源自宇宙魔方…”

“你是说空间宝石会和同源的血清共振？”Shuri瞬间领悟。

“在我的实验室从Bucky手中接到宝石后它的能量波动确实有回落，但我一直没有把它和Bucky的血清联系起来，但不可否认这是最有可能的猜测。”

“之前的那个Collin什么的也接触过血清么？”Shuri反问道。

“据我们调查没有，也许只是宝石在通过他寻找有资格的人吧…”Bruce若有所思。

Shuri突然像锁定了目标的老虎一样盯上的Bucky，后者瞬间感觉自己变成了羔羊：“没门Shuri！”他瑟缩了一下，“我被针戳的次数已经够普通人三辈子的了，再伟大的目的都不行。”

“拜托嘛，不去想那些伟大的目标，就算为了你最爱的妹妹也不行吗？”老虎变成了虎崽，但羔羊还是不为所动，Shuri有些泄气，“好吧，反正你和Steve也要跟我回瓦坎达去，给我时间我总能想出办法来的。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严重夹带私货，f*ck it，完结删文。

当天晚上的瓦坎达纽约办事处举行了以权力女性为主题的晚宴，会场选在了楼顶的平台。九层的建筑在曼哈顿虽然望不出多远，但俯瞰街上的车水马龙也让人有一种繁华尽收眼底的印象。受邀的都是各行各业最优秀的女性，着装要求是职业正装，于是有些人选择了默认的裤装或裙装，有些人选择了各自职业特定的制服。

“Valentine女士，听说Shuri邀请了你的时候我没有想到你会来。”Pepper主动上前和一个人默默抿着香槟的Valentine。

“你作为案件的另一方就这么主动走上来和我说话吗Potts女士？”Valentine显得有些诧异，但并没有很抵触。

“据我所知司法部还没有对我个人提起诉讼。况且我们的律师大军对我突击集训过啦，我知道只要不谈案情实质就不会让你违背司法道德，我不是称呼你Valentine **女士** 么？我相信作为两个 **大权在握的女人** (women in power)我们还是有话题可聊的。”Pepper有些忍俊不禁，“真是的，本来还以为经历了这么多之后女性掌权已经不应该是个需要特意点出来庆祝的现象了呢，看看我们现在。”

“不光女性掌权是个意外，对有些人来说不是全部女人都有一样的目的一样的行为准则一样的信仰都是新知识呢。”

Valentine可能说者无心，但听者不能无意。Pepper于是微笑道：“更让他们难以置信的是女人不会聚在一起互扯头发，我们因为作为女性的共同经历友好相处甚至互助，即使立场和信仰上有本质的不同。”

Valentine认真看着Pepper定住了两秒，举杯道：“正中要害。跟我说说作为单亲妈妈领导一个几乎全部由男性组成的部门吧，所有人都在试图‘理解’你的错误因为你‘多愁善感’”Valentine翻个白眼，“为这句话干杯。”

酒精确实是推动对话的良助，放下酒杯后Valentine主动开口：“Potts女士，我们的确在信仰上有本质的不同，比如我相信法制，相信所有的制约和抗衡应该在现有的制度内进行，这是我们的社会两个多世纪以来不断延续的关键。我不能理解的是你们的立场，为什么自己蒙受了一点点损失就要推翻整个制度呢？”

Pepper思考了一会儿，终于呼出一口气：“你看，这就是我们对体制的理解不同了。我认为对抗是系统设计的一部分，我们的系统是可以通过外部抗争而进步的，所以如果抗争来自体制外就更值得注意了，因为这些群体正经历着系统性的压迫，他们的经历在系统内部是无处可诉的。”她环视了一圈会场，“你看，在宪法成文的时候这个屋子里没有一个人有投票权，那位警探女士，”Valentine顺着她的视线看过去，一位穿女士职业裤装的高个子黑人女士胸前挂着金色的警徽，“在当时根本就不被看做人。我们需要付出一场战争的代价才能让制度看到我们。而我们现在在做的就是避免下一场战争，如果过程中我们把自己放在了系统的对立面，请放心争夺权力从来不是我们的目的。”

“说得是很高尚，但无论你们的目的是什么，作为一个私人团体你们试图定义什么是正义，在我看来就是一种危险的行为。只有政府有能力弥补一次行为造成的错误，因为你们制造出的混乱而家破人亡的人谁来弥补？”

“问题就是权力过大的人并不总是承认他们犯了错误。如果一切都按照他们的安排发展最后的结果会是所有和他们不同的人在系统中没有安身之处，与此同时系统内的人可以毫不愧疚地问‘为什么你过得不幸福，遵守规矩不就好了吗？’我们想要追求的就是没有人活该被抛弃，被牺牲…”

听到这里Valentine不认可地摇摇头：“我原本不相信一个经营着跨国企业的女人会这么天真，看来是我阅历太少了。我还是不相信你们的追求，但作为一个人我祝你好运。”

Pepper也不强辩，“你也是，Valentine女士。”

排除Pepper和Valentine之间短暂的争论，揭幕仪式还算成功。至于后来反对者“世界都快不复存在了谁在乎你们的政治正确”之类的评价就都是题外话了。

Bucky和他年轻的朋友自然不会出席这种公开的场合，于是他们选择就着窗外的人声鼎沸讨论早该厘清的问题。

“你不知道自己是怎么来到2024年的。”Bucky坐在长沙发上陈述。

坐在侧面单人沙发上的Steve耸耸肩。

“也不知道自己已经在这里待了多长时间？”

“你看，我知道自己在这里停留了不止两天。昨天下午之前我一直恍恍惚惚，就像…你是在做梦但就是醒不过来，只能跟着梦境的安排，后续的发展都由不得你，你有过这种感觉么？”

“哈，你可真算是问对人了。等等！”Steve的描述引发了Bucky一些黑暗的记忆，他伸手拨开Steve的头发，果然在几个熟悉的位置有烧灼的痕迹，Bucky听到自己血液煮沸的声音。

“我的头发怎么了？”

Bucky避重就轻地解释了Hydra的电击洗脑，说到一半还是惊怒交加几乎要喘不过气。Steve坐到他身边伸手找到了他肩颈交界处那个熟悉的位置，轻声念着“1,2,3，吸气；1,2,3，吐气。”就像那些年Bucky为他做的一样。

Bucky终于渐渐平静下来，Steve继续安慰道：“过程我都不记得了，只记得他们要我找一块什么石头，但我找到了你。这不就是最好的结果吗？”他望进Bucky的双眼，相比他记忆中的双眼多了70多年的包袱，熟悉又陌生，“明明是你遭受得更多。说到这个，你昨晚做噩梦了吗？我想要叫醒你但你陷得很深。”

“不是噩梦，不算是。”Bucky避开他的目光，“但世界上有很多比噩梦更可怕的东西。放心吧，我不会再重蹈覆辙了。”他悠远的语气好像不只是在说噩梦，好像是决心放下了一个藏在胸口的珍贵包裹。Steve的记忆库存中没有能与之匹配的条目，看来他是在说1936年后发生的事了。

“这里所有人说起话来都好像认识我一样，你知道是怎么回事吗？”Steve有些不自在，想要继续他们的对话。

“你在这个世纪有些名声，这也是他们带你到这个世纪的原因之一。”

“他们？那些烧焦了我头发的人吗？”Steve不自觉地用手耙着头发。

“也许吧，你说他们想利用你找一颗石头。红骷髅如果能耐心一点先梳理一下他们自己的人，发现那块石头早就在他们手里就不用这么大动干戈把你从上个世纪绑架来了。真不知道是你倒霉还是这个世界走运。”Bucky同情地看向Steve。

“当然是我倒霉，穿越了一个世纪也摆脱不了你这个倒霉鬼。”Steve用手肘捅了捅Bucky。

好像被按到了什么开关，Bucky毫不犹豫地捅了回去，于是在他意识到之前两个人已经开始了青少年时期的幼稚游戏，你来我往谁也不让谁。战情不断升级，面对一个比70多年前更强壮的对手Steve不得不使出了以前偶尔才出的无赖招数，血液循环羸弱造成的冰凉手掌钻进T恤贴上Bucky的腰间，后者触电一般停下了动作，反倒吓了Steve一跳：“怎么了？也没有特别凉啊？”他把手背贴在自己脖子上试了试温度。

Bucky默默地在两人之间拉开一些距离，清了清嗓子：“总之…你放心，从现在开始我绝不会再让他们碰你一根头发。明天你就跟着Shuri他们回瓦坎达…”

“等等，等等Bucky。”Steve急忙出声阻止，“如果这两天我遇到的人都不是讽刺大师的话，我想我会成为…美国队长？天呐这个名字，未来的我都不会脸红的吗？但是既然用了这个名字就为它战斗吧。逃跑虽然容易，但是…”

“一旦开始就停不下来了。我知道，Steve，我有经验。但你要考虑风险，如果你在21世纪发生了任何事整个时空都会混乱，我们冒不起这个险，如果明天需要我把你绑上飞机的话我不会犹豫的。”

两个人谁都说服不了谁，这场“谁更固执”的较量持续了一个下午。

* * *

第二天上午。

“Steve，要出发了。”Steve正把昨晚涂涂画画的几张纸叠进背包，Bucky敲了敲门探头进他的房间。

简单伪装了一下，Steve穿上黑西装出了门。虽然是普通的样式但好歹是Steve人生中第一套里里外外都合身的西装，Bucky夸张地从头到脚扫视了他几遍，满意地点点头：“孩子们长得真快啊。”

Steve白了他一眼，不自在地捏了捏自己的脸：“照镜子看到另一个人的脸，是你那些科幻小说的常用情节么？”

“哈，我看到的还是你这张丑脸。Natasha考虑到你可能要长期用这张面具，在现在的你和未来的你的面部特征的基础上稍微做些改动，你认不出自己吗？”

不，我只觉得陌生。Steve默默回答。80年后的那个人是谁他根本不认识，但在这个世纪刚刚清醒两天，他的阴影像一张大网一样无法逃脱， 无数声称是他朋友的人让Steve无所适从。但现在没时间留给他的沮丧情绪了，他拿上随身物品跟随Bucky出了门。

十月末的下午太阳已经在做下山前最后的准备，楼顶停机坪上Shuri的使团正清点着物品和人数，突然大门传来一阵鸣笛声，三辆政府制式的黑色SUV欺上了大门外的人行道，一队手持长矛的朵拉护卫队在门口列队摆出了迎敌的阵型，只是顾及国际关系矛头暂时还没有指向来人。

“冷静，女士们，冷静。”三个保镖从第一辆车上迎下来的是William Haywood，还是他一贯洋洋自得仿佛检阅选美选手的态度，从头到脚打量了一通眼前六个武勇剽悍的光头女子，皱了皱眉道：“稍息吧女士们，我只是有事来拜托你们的小公主，没有必要搞得这么难看。”说着就要穿过她们的队形往门里走。

朵拉护卫队当然不是平常受尽Haywood霸凌的安保团队，于是直到Haywood的鼻尖快要碰到居中的战士的下巴也没人给他让路，Haywood抬头，正对上女战士向下看的眼神，他抓了抓额头，小心翼翼不碰到精心吹高的头发，终于后退了一步。在他再次准备开口时Okoye护送着Shuri走向了对峙的现场。

“同僚们，退后。”Okoye下令道。

六支长矛在地面轻击了两下，六名队员向两侧散开，站在了Shuri身后。

“Haywood先生，我这两天可是听说了你不少事迹呢。”Shuri向Haywood伸出手来，笑得一副少年人的朝气与天真。

“我的荣幸，公主殿下。”Haywood好像不太确定要怎么向一个非洲王国的公主致意，下意识地俯身要行吻手礼，被Okoye一个冷眼就没敢上前，看着Shuri伸出的手于是也伸出手和她握了握。

“感觉终于见到了一个老朋友呢，这个时间Haywood先生是来代表美国政府送我回国的吗？”Shuri笑道。

Haywood明显愣了一下：“当，当然。但在那之前我还有一件事要麻烦殿下。”也不等Shuri回复，Haywood犹如开了闸的湖水一般滔滔不绝，“感谢殿下的好客，我的同事Valentine女士出席了昨晚的晚宴，她很喜欢，玩得很开心，太开心了实际上。殿下你知道的女士们总是要见缝插针补补妆的，但这都不是我想说的。我想说的是Valentine女士昨晚玩得太开心了，于是补妆的时候遗失了一支写有机密文件的U盘。事关重大，于是我们就来了。”

“这样啊，没问题。Okoye将军，请安排人手到昨晚的会场搜索一支U盘，要快，Haywood先生有公务在身。”Shuri朝Okoye使了个眼色，后者一点头就要往回走。

“请等一下，女士。”Haywood出声阻止，“我不是说我有理由怀疑，殿下，但我们的行动流程要求机密文件必须由部门内的执法人员亲自寻回，不然Valentine女士会有麻烦的。殿下你还年轻，不懂得一个单身母亲的生活有多艰难，Valentine女士每天下班还要做家务照顾孩子，睡不了几个小时的，所以偶尔记不得东西放在哪也是情有可原。如果因为这个让她丢了工作她的孩子怎么办呢？我见过那孩子，那可是个好小伙子，12岁，各科全A…”

“好了好了，Haywood先生，我们没有一整天时间来开发Valentine女士的隐私。”Shuri果断地打断了他，“我知道你想做什么了，这样吧，稍后我会批准你在内的五个人入内寻找你说的机密文件，不过有两个要求——第一按照国际法我身后就是瓦坎达的领土，所以你们必须在朵拉护卫队的陪同下行动，其二我的朋友Potts女士昨晚留宿在这里，现在她的助理和司机来接她，你们不可以在瓦坎达的领土上对公主的朋友无礼。”

“这个是自然的，不过Potts女士也是我的熟人，能允许我问候两句吗？”Haywood一副十拿九稳的胜利嘴脸。

“当然，只要Potts女士不反对。”Shuri侧身做了个“请”的手势，Haywood急忙示意几个随行人员跟上。

在六名朵拉护卫队员的陪同下Haywood一行人在前一夜的会场和周围搜寻了起来，但明显Haywood对人的兴趣比物品大，一路打量着擦肩而过的办事处工作人员，男性白人就更要多注视两秒，刻意到Shuri和Okoye相视一笑。

终于排查到停机坪，Shuri笑道：“Haywood先生，需要我把机上人员全叫下来询问一遍吗？他们可想不到公主带他们出使美国还能额外体验一次海关的安检呢。”

Haywood脸上一阵红白相间，想上机查看又害怕损害和瓦坎达的外事关系。

“Haywood先生，我听说你来了，刚好我也要回公司了，就来跟你一起向Shuri公主道别。”Pepper气定神闲地现身，身边跟着一个年轻的实习助理。

“Pepper，虽然我们是第一次正式见面但我已经喜欢你多过大多数人了，等你有时间一定要带着Morgan来瓦坎达做客，我等不及和她展示我实验室里所有的玩具了。”Shuri真的有些跃跃欲试。

“我肯定Morgan会非常兴奋的。”Pepper看了一眼被晾在一旁探头探脑的Haywood，转身问身边的助理，“Thomas，车到了吗？”

“是的Potts女士，司机在门口等您。”

Pepper向Shuri道别，引着Haywood向外走。

站在自己的车队前，Haywood又有了勇气，敲了敲Pepper的车窗：“Potts女士，James Barnes已经是联邦逃犯，任何协助他逃跑的个人和团体都会被判定为事后从犯。昨晚Wilson队长公开违抗政府的执法权暂且算他被愤怒冲昏了头脑，你是个聪明的女人，希望你能做出理智的选择。”

“关于Barnes先生的法律问题请联系他的律师，有问题需要问我请联系Stark工业法务部。如果没有其他问题我就先走了，祝你们调查顺利。”说着示意司机开车，把Haywood一行人留在了当场。

“虽然我不喜欢这个计划的风险，但不得不说你们也许是对的，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”开出市区后Pepper开口道。

“他们没有在瓦坎达办事处抓到我们之后又会怎样呢？”Steve问道。

“大概会怀疑我们跟着Shuri公主离境了吧。”Bucky耸耸肩。

“瓦坎达会有麻烦吗？”

“我猜T'Challa陛下会说‘让他们试试吧’。”Pepper安慰道，“你放心，T'Challa已经不是第一次对抗美国政府了，以瓦坎达的国力除非Ross想把整个美国拖进战争否则他是不会轻举妄动的。”

“还有Romanoff女士…如果我用了她昨天来时的身份，她要怎么脱身？”

“哈！”充做司机的Bucky爆出一声大笑，“她是最不需要担心的。只要她想，她可以成为任何人，我毫不怀疑她其实更喜欢在暗处看着我们做傻事，等着机会发动致命的一击。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续夹带私货，我就看看比慢热谁能比得过我。不过讲良心话，冬阿让的灵感来自悲惨世界，雨果可没有让冉阿让和珂赛特谈恋爱（白眼）

进入六月，西雅图迎来了夏季的高潮。在这个一年中太阳只工作三个月，大多数民宅又不配空调的城市这意味着下班后呼朋唤友到室外去遛狗，烧烤，小酌两杯的人多了，在外露宿的无家可归者也多了。天黑以后人类活动增加往往伴随着飙升的犯罪率，这也为统计学上一个经典的反面案例提供了解释——冰激凌销量和暴力犯罪率同升同降并不是因为冰激凌会让人凶性大发，而是气温升高夜晚出行的人更多了，有人的地方就有暴力。

距离瓦坎达办事处在曼哈顿揭幕已经过了两年。这是Ross高歌猛进的两年，顺利到他甚至都不用亲自现身主持活动或者发表意见。Haywood是个称职的猎狗，种种激进疯狂甚至愚蠢的言行足以让Ross藏身其后收割权力的果实。

另一边复仇者们在西海岸也建立了几个中心，除了收集信息外也和旧金山的Pym集团联动，万一东岸形势恶化大伙还有处可退。为了低调行事西海岸的筹备和联络工作暂时交给了没有公开和复仇者相关联的Adam，后者被派驻在俄勒冈州的波特兰，在西雅图南部大约四小时车程。

2024年的冬天北半球经历了有记录以来最严重的寒潮，许多迈阿密土生土长的居民甚至见到了人生中第一场雪。紧随着极端天气到来的是全球粮食减产，食品危机。在世界一半人口消失的那五年里留下的另一半人理所应当地接管了所有的土地，而今作为食物的生产者多数内陆保守地区的农场主选择优先供给和他们有共同利益的留存者团体，于是大量归来者聚居点遭遇了食品危机，甚至饥荒。调集资源缓解危机本应该是政府的职能，但很显然救助没有土地也没有资产的归来者并不能给Ross一派赚取政治利益，所以所有的救助行为成了联邦以下各级政府自发的政策，各州郡市的资源存量在很大程度上决定了救助的力度。

求生是人类的本能。公权力的不作为让这些地区的归来者们站在了一起，资源充足的选择了开发土地自给自足的道路，而资源匮乏的做起了他们唯一能想到的行当——抢劫。

局部的利益冲突让两个阵营继续分裂敌对，以Ross为首的势力更是下场拉偏架，理由也很正当——法律保护资产，自然而然地也保护有产者。在经历过几次归来者因偷窃食物被射杀拘捕后联邦政府的信用在归来者群体，以及以纽约，芝加哥，洛杉矶，西雅图等为首的大城市民众心里彻底陷入赤字。大城市的民意烧不到乡村和小镇，当地的留存者农场主依旧加固着自己的堡垒不受丝毫影响，归来者依旧无处觅食无法翻身。Haywood不止一次在镜头前公开谴责归来者打砸抢烧想要不劳而获，却只字不提针对归来者的就业和住房歧视：小城市雇主要求求职者有固定住处，而地主房东要求租客提供至少五年的信用记录。对于过去5年人生凭空消失的归来者来说唯一的路径就是制造假的信用记录。强烈的民间需求竟然催生了一整个制造各种假记录假文件的产业，终端毫无例外地都是想要创收的政府雇员。

刚刚过去的这个冬天利益的冲突终于上升到了意识形态之争。印第安纳一个小镇的留存者组织以“被选中者”的名义夜袭了附近的一个归来者定居点，造成了23人死亡。死者和袭击者在这一切发生之前多数都是亲友和邻里，一旦将利益冲突的对立方非人化，这个往日平静友好的小镇最终还是举枪向了那些曾经熟悉的面孔。事件发生后这个留存者组织不甘心坐守当地等着执法部门来查，首脑一路向西逃到了西海岸，不再亲自组织暴力行动，转而做起了数据民工，在虚拟世界呼风唤雨无风起浪，散播阴谋论。这一股新增的异常流量成功地汇集进了当地的数据洪流，湾区富集的高科技产业和随之而生的数据热点为这个组织提供了绝佳的掩护。就这样，一个地区武装组织发展成了本土恐怖组织，在几个月内远程策划了中西部好几起在大城市当街射杀归来者营地居民的事件。

这是西雅图与有组织的留存者行动的初次接触。之前每次爆发游行示威大城市的警力都如临大敌，但最紧张的都是基层的警官和国民警卫队。而作为警探，Evan Baczewski的上班时间比较自由。他的日常工作是查案，查案并不一定要在办公室，分局局长不在的日子也不用向谁报告。但工时上的自由通常也意味着公私不分，一旦遇到大案连续几天不下班是这个职业的潜规则。所以暴力案件高发的夏天对于Baczewski不算个好季节，即使他再喜欢阳光下一切颜色都更鲜活的样子。

这个夏天更是如此。热浪接替了寒潮，历史性的高温似乎让以冷漠著称的西雅图暴躁了起来，天气转暖以来全州上下发生了几起高曝光度的家庭暴力案件。案情凶残而直白，行凶者突然暴怒殴打家庭成员——丈夫殴打妻子，母亲殴打孩子，最近的一个受害者因为重度颅脑损伤至今还没有脱离生命危险。这些案件目击者众多，调查起来并没有什么难度但是难免会给人一些心理冲击，总会有人因为最微不足道的原因伤害最亲近的人。

Baczewski暂时不用经历这样的心理冲击，他是帮派犯罪专案组的成员，刚刚领导了入职两年来最大的一次搜捕行动，端掉了那个从印第安纳小镇发展起来的本土恐怖组织的数据中心。但麻烦可能才刚刚开始，消息公开之后各方势力想方设法撇清关系或者利用各种话术为这个组织翻案，这才是整场戏的高潮。

“好样的Baczewski，这条线索从去年冬天追到现在终于抓了几个。放你两天假，报告周一再交，好好休息。”分局长Ernst走出办公室迎接他，皱巴巴的衬衫显示她也已经几天没回家了。

“头儿，你认真的么？周末本来就该休息，何况还要写报告。有没有什么实际的好处啊？”Baczewski耙了耙油乎乎的短发，拿出一个盯梢两天有些涣散的双眼能完成的最好的白眼。

“经费紧张，下周办公室聚会我负责酒水，就这样了。”Ernst摆摆手示意谈话结束。

“Yes ma'am！”Baczewski玩笑似的回了半个礼。

走进停车场，迎面走来早班上工的同事：“Baki，搭档！”有些肚子的中年人向他张开手，“嘿！两天没见，你搞得跟鬼一样。”

西海岸不像纽约见识过聚居的俄裔社区，刚刚入职的时候同僚们嫌他的名字拗口，为了体现亲密战友情让他选个外号。实际上也不算什么选择，除了Baki他唯一的选择是Chewchew，他妈的，谁都不许叫他嚼嚼。

“谢了Ferguson，我是替哪个老混蛋顶下这次任务的啊？”Baczewski一把抓住来人伸出的右手上前跟他碰了碰肩。

“都两年了，年轻人是时候领导一次大型任务了，嘿嘿。”Ferguson似乎也有些心虚，凑上前悄声说道，“再错过一次儿子的生日我前任这辈子都不会再让我见他了。放心，下回兄弟还你人情。”

“我可不敢指望。”Baczewski翻个白眼，“我回家了。老规矩，有变化通知我，虽然我不一定帮忙。”

Ferguson拍拍他的肩膀离开了停车场。

一条五号公路把西雅图市中心的警力分成了两个分局，Baczewski所在的西部分局主要负责公路以西的商业区和行政区。当然凭借一个警探勉强糊口的工资他是住不起附近的社区的，更何况Baczewski还带着一个经常进出医院的兄弟。寄养家庭的兄弟。这个一切都不复存在的世界让一些人更加淡薄的同时也让一些人更加亲密，就如Baczewski和他的兄弟，他们是彼此唯一的亲人，生活中唯一的锚，是Baczewski时不时地还想着回家的唯一原因，即使这个小兄弟的健康状况即使在整个世界变成一泡被炸上电风扇的狗屎之前也算是个巨大的经济负担。

沿着五号公路向北行驶，一路上的景色逐渐镇静下来，商业区片刻不停的焦灼慢慢熄灭成了居民区时刻有人入睡又时刻有人醒来的静谧。过了东湖就是华盛顿大学的校区，周围人群的平均年龄明显降了下来，Baczewski继续向北，终于拐进了绿湖附近一栋公寓楼的地下车库。下了车，他刷卡进了电梯，同乘的是两个一起租房的华盛顿大学的学生，Baczewski在记忆中不太费力地搜寻了一番：“早Emily，早Hannah。”

“早Evan。”高个子扎金色马尾抱着洗衣篮的女孩回以一个明艳的笑容，“Joseph怎么样？”

“努力不进医院，希望继续保持。”

“下周是Emily的21岁生日，我们只打算在家稍微庆祝一下，帮我们告诉Joseph他没事的话也可以来，当然Evan，咳警探你要是也能来就更好啦。”Hannah有些语无伦次，手指下意识地搓着搭在洗衣篮边的浴巾。

“Joe连续几周来帮我们画墙壁彩绘，就当我们略表感谢吧。”矮个子女孩头发染成淡粉色，整个人笼罩着一层快活的，年轻的光泽。

“Joe可是要下个月才满21岁哦，有酒精饮料的话警探的立场可是会很为难啊。”Baczewski玩笑似的看着二人。

“不会的，Hannah第二天有一场大考，什么来着？哦反垄断法，”Emily皱了皱鼻子，“真不知道为什么有人愿意在本科毕业后再在这种东西上浪费三年时间，但是不管怎样，我们只打算请几个朋友来在露台上烤烤肉什么的。告诉Joe你们被邀请啦。”

“好的姑娘们。我到了，回见。”Baczewski走出电梯，为了尊重姑娘们的隐私刻意屏蔽了二人在电梯门合上前的低语。

顺着4楼走廊右转走到底，Baczewski打开一扇门，在确定门在身后关好之后他开口道：“Steve？你什么时候和504的姑娘们那么熟啦？”

404号公寓，正如它的门牌号暗示的一样，住着两个并不存在的居民，SPD最年轻的警探Baczewski和自由画家Joseph Parsons。两年前Bucky和Steve躲过了联邦政府和Hydra的双重追捕，在队友的掩护下来到了Hydra势力还没有蔓延到的西海岸暂时定居。

原本在团队的建议下他们应该深居简出，常换住所，不跟任何人建立社会关系，更不用提外出工作。反正左手是Stark工业右手是瓦坎达，他们总是不用担心资金来源的。但在几次模拟中无论算上了多少反侦察手段Friday总能在数十万人中轻易标记出他们。Shuri在解读了大数据后也同意在社会网络中不和任何人形成连结的人反而是最为可疑的，往往不是流浪汉就是通缉犯。Bucky是不可能让他多病的朋友流浪街头的，所以讨论结束。

“我在洗衣房里听到她们聊天，感觉她们请的画家要狠狠从她们身上榨一笔，所以我就提出帮她们重新议价。那个奸商不干了，所以我就接手了。”Steve推了推眼镜，从屏幕前抬起头。

“这个故事我好像听过无数遍…”Bucky捂住脸呻吟一声，“都是在我上班的时候发生的吗？为什么不告诉我，万一对方找你们麻烦呢？”

“这是2026年的西雅图不是1936年的布鲁克林，对方是想多骗几百块钱的嬉皮画家不是收保护费的帮派打手。姑娘们也不傻，约在校园里的咖啡厅谈。Steve白了他一眼，“明明是你在这个世纪生活的时间更长，Bucky。”

就是因为我活得更长才更知道谨慎行事，Bucky默默叹气。

“哎，Emily邀请你下周去为她庆祝生日。”Bucky揶揄，“小混蛋在21世纪倒是学会了跟姑娘打交道，看来是不愁销路。”

“21世纪的姑娘们和小伙子们交流起来没什么区别了，我也是最近才发现，她们也喜欢谈时事谈政治，还有艺术和哲学。”

“你真是生错了时代，我都有点不忍心送你回去了。”Bucky突然自觉提了不该提的事，不做声了。

“工作怎么样？”Steve难得地顺着他转移话题。

“熬了两天，抓了20几个人，这个周末是我们自己的了。我看天气不错，让我洗个澡一会儿我们带狗去沙滩怎么样？”Bucky转身向浴室走去。

“你两天没睡了需要睡觉，‘狗’有名字他叫Cap…”

“你知道我可以再两天不睡的。而且在Cap决定冲所有路过的人翻肚皮的时候他在我心里就只是狗了。”Bucky的声音被淋浴的水声打湿了，听起来有些含糊，但戴上了助听器的Steve还是听得一清二楚，“对了，Wanda最近有事要来西海岸，你们年轻人刚好可以聚一下。”

“你不需要找个人给我当保姆也可以去波特兰，Bucky。”Steve不满地咕哝。

而睡过头错过了主人回家的Cap这时才老神在在地从窝里迈步出来，抖了抖浑身的毛，从脑袋一路甩到尾巴尖，慢吞吞踱步到Steve脚边一屁股坐下，舌头从咧开的嘴里淌下来，一副心满意足的嘴脸。Steve伸出手来挠了挠他的下巴：“随他吧，你这样连我也不想为你说话了…”

* * *

Bucky戴着墨镜躺在野餐垫上闭目养神，听着Steve在附近和Cap玩丢捡球，不敢就这么陷入睡眠。逃亡结束后他本以为相对安逸的生活能让他恢复一些精神，但正如他长达一个多世纪的生命中的每一件事一样，上帝必定不能让他如意——精神是恢复了不少，但恢复了的精神似乎下定决心要摧毁他的心智。那些梦又回来了，变本加厉，一桩桩一件件他曾经伤心和失望的往事全都像梦淫妖一样以他最渴望的模样在他梦中神出鬼没。每个梦中那个与他一起经历了一切的Steve或深情或渴望地看着他，在西伯利亚蚀骨的寒冬里紧紧抱着他在他体内冲撞，或者在罗马尼亚拼凑出来的家中拉起窗帘跪趴在床垫上把身体最隐秘的部分呈现在他面前，由着Bucky把两人一起送上极乐。

有了隔音良好的私人卧室，又不必担心各方势力轮流从他身上撕下一块肉来，偶尔旖旎的春梦也不过是证明他是个生理健康的成年男人。就当做是甜美的毒酒吧，即使致命也不会毒死旁人。最开始的几次Bucky是这么想的，直到有一天他被Cap从梦中踩醒发现一个哮喘发作的Steve，再一看手机发现自己几乎睡过了整个周末。曾经有的那么一点想要用这梦境抵挡孤独的念头当场烟消云散。他再也不敢放任自己沉湎于旧日的渴望，从那天起每当梦里的温存诱惑着他反复咀嚼那些耳鬓厮磨的细节，眼前出现的是那天醒来发现Steve拿着空了的吸入器瘫倒在浴室的画面，像烧红的铁板一样烫醒他的羞耻心。

Bucky目睹了Steve Rogers的整个生命历程，清楚他的每一个重大决定，这时的Bucky感觉自己就像一个狂热的乐透彩票爱好者，开奖后还在梦中幻想着如果中奖的是自己就如何如何，可笑又可悲。虽然还是不明白他的自制力为什么要让这些梦潜入他的大脑，但这一次Bucky有了个可施行的计划。他把Cap的窝挪进了自己的房间好让每天要按时出门解决生理问题的Cap天一亮就跳上床猛踩他的胸腹。

养狗的初衷原本是为了预警和看家，Bucky特意在流浪动物收容所义工的推荐下选出了Cap，一只混种的半岁小公狗，混的是金毛巡回犬和比特斗牛犬，前者聪明亲人，后者凶猛警惕。原本指望着Cap能集二者的血统之大成，结果Cap果然没让他们失望，遗传了金毛的憨厚善良和比特的莽撞固执，在熟悉了新家后就再也没发出过一声警告，出门时更是看谁顺眼就要把头塞进人家手里要挠个够，在整个公寓楼里出了名。好在他还是个锲而不舍的闹钟，不然Bucky恐怕会把Cap一路降到下等兵。

这个下午，西雅图稀有的夏日阳光正温暖着一颗一个世纪的老心，在西伯利亚被冷藏了70年的武器也想偶尔享受一下躺在暖阳中的惬意。正在Bucky以为这个下午可以像阳光似的就这么平静地流淌过，平静被溅在他脸上的沙子打破了。伸手抹掉脸上的沙子，Bucky睁开眼，是Cap，急切地在他身边挖着沙，发出快活的呜咽声。Cap的身后，Steve笑得像一只邪恶的松鼠。感觉到Bucky的瞪视，他换上无辜的表情：“怎么了？小狗得找回他的球啊。”

“那我猜 **你** 得负责告诉我一开始 **小狗** 是怎么把球埋进沙里的了？给我过来，教唆犯！”说着Bucky就起身缉凶。

Steve见势不妙早就转身要跑，Cap偏偏选在这时挖出了他的球，把球含在嘴里在Steve身边转圈跳跃着索取他的注意力，成功地绊倒了他。

“Cap！坏孩子！”Steve嚷道。

“下次学会和聪明一点的同谋一起犯罪吧战术大师。”Bucky上前一手把Steve按在地上，另一只手开始抓起沙子堆在Steve身上。

Bucky左手的伪装太过真实，柔软温热的皮肤隔着一层T恤贴在他的胸口。一瞬间Steve忘记了自己穿越了一个世纪，回到了30年代夏天的科尼岛。那时两个一文不名的穷小子也曾经在沙滩上打闹，把整个世界抛在脑后。同那时一样，Bucky很懂得要怎么扭着他的手臂能让Steve无法活动却不会留下淤青，怎样压在他身上能让Steve动弹不得又不会影响他的呼吸。有些事就是写进DNA的编码。

埋掉Steve的工程完成了大半，Bucky的动作慢下来，转而威胁道：“认罪么？Little punk？”

那枚Bucky一直用链子穿着戴在颈间的戒指垂下来在Steve眼前摇晃。看着上方Bucky的脸，Steve放任自己飘回上个世纪。和他一样Bucky也戴着Natasha提供的面具，五官似乎全都不同了但又好像什么都没变：下颌和颧骨还是一样的锋利，长长的两条眉毛眉尾狂野地散开，框住他的双眼。在30年代患有色盲的Steve还不认识Shuri，他只听过同班的女孩子们讨论Bucky的眼睛，那双眼睛如何在不同的光线下呈现不同的颜色，如何“只要他一个眼神她们能原谅他做的一切。”她们是对的，Bucky的五官集中在脸部靠下的位置，只要他想随时都能露出孩子般无辜的神色，如今Steve终于看到了他的虹膜随着角度变色，不由得感叹造物的神奇。而他的嘴唇…两年中鲜少放松的嘴唇这时终于回归了一个Steve认识的形状，嘴角翘起好像是那个布鲁克林最意气风发的少年。Steve不由自主地镜像了他的表情。

Bucky好像被烫了一下一样瞬间翻身站起来。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连着好几天半夜越想越觉得必须立刻删文。有一天3点半起床怒写1500字终于能睡着了，亥...遇上事儿睡一觉醒来就会发现没什么是不能凑合的...存货已经到22章，其实发不发我都下决心要写完了，只是发出来会比较有仪式感吧，大概。

“怎么了Buck，有什么不对吗？”Steve也站起身关切地问。

“没什么。”Bucky躲开他的目光。

他的手机响了，是Ferguson选择在这一刻拯救他。

“Baki起床了，看看新闻。太他妈艹淡了。”

“我躺在沙滩上，伙计。”

“你小王八蛋会享受，案子全让我碰上了。”

“17街黑帮又有动静了么？”

“不是。一个狗娘养的疯子在我们辖区的Nordstrom门口打死了一个女孩，头骨都撞碎了，他妈的现场跟行尸走肉里那个疯狗Negan虐杀俘虏差不多，围观的几十个人竟然没一个敢出声阻止的。更邪门的还在后面，我们把他逮捕了之后他竟然大喊大叫着死者是他亲姐妹，‘消失了五年的神弃者没资格活在世上’，有人拍下了全程他妈的线上立刻就转起来了…”Ferguson越说越激动。

“又一起？我说，打电话给家暴专案组吧，他们可能已经有经验了。”Bucky显然不觉得案子有什么为难的情节。

“要是那么简单我就不会打给你了。他们怀疑这案子有邪教因素所以我们领导调查。现在犯人坐在审讯室里发抖，不停说对不起好像刚刚杀人的不是他一样。”

Ferguson是个心里有底的老警探，他既然没当场要求Evan Baczewski回分局支援就证明一切都还在可控范围内，于是Bucky气定神闲地陪着Steve和Cap在沙滩上躺过了整个下午，只是在回家的路上看到戒严的街道和抗议的人群时才隐隐觉得这次可能不比以往。把Steve和Cap送回家后Bucky在Steve的反对声中再次出了门。

日落时全市宵禁已经开始，Bucky在路上还是见到不少举着标语抗议针对归来者的暴力的人群，路上遇到几个局里的几个初级警员在路上执勤，已经装备起了防爆盾和警棍，在拦下Bucky的车问询时显得不合常理地紧张和躁动，在看到Bucky的警徽后才勉强平静下来。万幸街上暂时还没有发生暴力冲突，双方微妙的平衡不知还能维持多久。

到达分局时已经入夜，审讯并没有什么有意义的进展，唯一的新信息是当事双方的基本信息。Keith Durkan，的确是被害人Katie Durkan的亲弟弟，或者哥哥，取决于你怎么计算Katie化成灰的那五年。两人的父母在Katie不在的五年中相继去世，Keith于是彻底从附近的市郊搬到了西雅图市区，在一家新启动的科技公司工作，年初还和女朋友有了一个女儿。Katie在大回归后曾经在归来者营地住过几个月，二人重聚后就一直住在Keith家，最近正打算继续她被灭霸的响指打断的大学教育。没有记录显示二人有过冲突，也没有任何迹象Keith和任何极端组织有联系，就好像他今早起床的方式不对，突然决定要虐杀自己的亲姐妹。

Bucky隔着单向玻璃观察隔壁审讯室的事态发展。正如Ferguson电话里所说的那样，Keith Durkan根本没能力组织起任何有意义的对话，双手紧紧交握在胸前身体前后摇晃，在身前的桌子边缘撞出持续不断的哐当声，但他本人却置若罔闻。这个声音的节奏对于Bucky有些熟悉，当年27岁的Bucky Barnes也曾经在连续接受了几天的刑讯和电击后坐在牢房的角落里用后脑在墙上敲出相似的节奏，只是苏联人防止囚犯自杀的牢房墙面做了软包，他的碰撞根本没有声音，除了断臂处有节奏的疼痛隐隐还印在他记忆深处。Keith Durkan的确像是受到了严重的创伤，失魂落魄的模样让人无法想象他就是围观者镜头下那个满脸鲜血一下下在台阶上猛击Katie头部的恶魔。

隔壁审讯室的门突然打开，一个提着公文包的中年男人进了门，看衣着就是个很贵的律师。

“Ferguson警探，好久不见。”

“Tillis？吸血鬼转素食了么？你这种货色怎么会接这种没油水的案子？”Ferguson起身直视来人。

“你说什么在我耳朵里都是啊吧啦吧啦吧啦。Anyway，审讯结束了，摄像头和通话器给我关掉，我要和我的客户聊聊。”Tillis自行走到单向玻璃前找到了隐藏在侧面的窗帘，一把拉上。

几分钟后Ferguson摔摔打打地走进Bucky所在的房间。

“律师搅局不是常有的事么？怎么这次这么烦躁？”Bucky抢先发问。

“你没见识过Tillis，Baki。”Ferguson摇摇头，“这狗娘养的一向只为腐败的政客和企业高管服务，最多帮这些人渣的信托宝宝解决一下交通肇事，只要你出得起钱没有他办不到的事。这次肯接下Durkan的案子要么是有人付账要么是别有所图。这案子已经够没头绪了，再有其他势力牵扯进来…”Ferguson连连摇头。

“反正没头绪，不如顺着律师这条线先查一查，查清楚每一方想要什么案子也就差不多解决了。”Bucky提议道。

“Tillis不光不会配合，还会动用一切资源和社会关系给我们设卡，查不出什么能呈堂的线索。”Ferguson烦躁地来回踱步，“但是眼前也没有更好的主意了，就按你说的吧。他妈的，世界上为什么要有律师呢。”

“我猜也不是所有律师都…”Bucky想到了竭尽所能把自己挡在了牢房之外的Deb Earhart。

“谁在乎他们是不是好人，我只希望他们这次别做坏事。再一个精神病辩护我们几个月的调查就又白费了。”

“案发现场我没亲眼见到，我猜只有 **专家** ，”Bucky的装腔作势的强调引来了Ferguson的一声冷笑，“才能判定案发时他有没有疯。但有一点我可以肯定。”

“肯定？”

“他现在需要的是精神科医生。”

——————————————————————————

504的姑娘们邀请了Joe和Evan，所以六月八日的下午Steve和Bucky带着Cap出现在公寓楼顶露台上的烧烤营地。十几个男男女女已经烧起了碳火，烧烤派对马上就要开始。

“嘿，大伙儿，是Joe和Evan，我们带来了大概七百万个小蛋糕。”Bucky用肩膀顶开露台的门宣布道，手中摞起来的纸盒子挡住了视线，身后跟着同样抱着纸盒子的Steve，嘴里念叨着“Cap，还没到，冷静。”

Emily和Hannah放下手上的饮料上前接过了蛋糕：“你们会成为整个派对的明星的，我们的其他朋友都乖乖听话没带东西来。”Emily揶揄道。

“没有蛋糕怎么算生日呢？作为在场唯一没有背上助学贷款的成年人我有这个义务。”Bucky听起来像是一个送孩子参加朋友生日派对的家长。

“哼，真懂得怎么招人喜欢啊Evan。”Emily不动声色地用眼睛斜了斜Hannah。

“谢谢你们的蛋糕，虽然你们能来我们就很开心了。”Hannah在桌上放下蛋糕，把掉在眼前的一缕碎发撩到耳后。

“去吧Cap，不许太过分。”Steve取下Cap的狗绳，后者像一道橙色的闪电冲出去快活地扑倒了姑娘们的边境牧羊犬Atticus，Bucky吃痛般地皱起了脸。

Emily爆发出一阵大笑：“好了好了人类们也开心起来吧。今天有我计算机科学系年轻的极客朋友们也有Hannah法学院不那么年轻的书虫朋友们，所以Evan你妄想做在场最高龄参与者的计划落空了。”Emily边说边领着他们走向餐桌。

Bucky下定决心不让自己的左手靠近火源。即使Shuri再三保证她的伪装经得住火的考验，Bucky还是不希望向一群人解释为什么他的左手没有痛觉。于是Bucky选择了离烤炉最远的一角静静听着一群法学生谈着政治和社会新闻。

“我在妇女避难所做志愿者已经几年了，今年求助者并没有比往年更多，只是被曝出的这几起实在是让人睡不着觉。我不知道该说什么才好，这几起案件根本就和常见的家庭暴力模式不符，倒像是精神病发作或者是嗑多了浴盐，我们的预算和捐款反倒增加了不少。一直以来我们都在向公众科普家庭暴力的规律，这下彻底前功尽弃了。”黑发女孩沮丧地挥舞双手。

“等等，那最近这些反家暴的游行是在做什么呢？”Emily的一个朋友显然受到了冲击。

“不只有反家暴。反恐怖主义，反留存者，反归来者，反他妈的味精…不觉得最近的西雅图格外愤怒吗？好像一点细微的不同两个人就成了不共戴天的仇人…”

“普通人真的太容易被煽动了，他们知道自己在抗议什么么？不过是被有心人利用罢了。你看我，从来不凑这种热闹，什么街头的签名募捐我一概不理会，活得比他们都快乐。”说话的是Hannah一个朋友新交往的男伴，言语间颇为得意。

他的女伴有些尴尬地在桌下踢了他一脚，反而让他更激动了：“我说的不对么Dana？为别人逞英雄太蠢了，还是理性一点，有什么是努力工作赚钱解决不了的呢？”

一桌人听到这里面面相觑，Dana的脸更是红得要烧起来，连鼻梁两侧的雀斑也变深了。身为朋友的Hannah决定为他解围，笑道：“这边Joseph一定第一个反对。他试过单挑一群壮得像小象的高中生就因为他们骚扰一个流浪汉。”

“嘿！我只是有我的原则而已并没有不理性！”Steve会意地接过话头抗议道。

“对啊你只是有自毁倾向而已并没有不理性。”Bucky从桌对面补刀，“高中的时候你强出头被校霸关进杂物柜多少次我就把你放出来过多少次，有时候我都不知道你是真的想挨打呢还是因为知道我会来救你的屁股所以才尤其冲动。”

“哇哦，原来Evan你早就有帮Joey出柜的记录了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咳咳咳…”Emily笑得一阵猛咳。

“Emily！不要拿别人的性取向开玩笑。”教训了Emily后Hannah抱歉地看向Bucky和Steve。

“好啦，对不起。我开玩笑的，有人说到‘柜子’我就实在忍不住啊。”Emily一脸“下次还敢”的无赖。

“没关系，早就有人告诉过我现在说一个人是同性恋不是侮辱了。”在场所有人都知道Emily是不会放过任何一个梗的，Steve自然也不觉得受到冒犯。

“好样的，兄弟！”Emily越过杯盘和他击掌，“虽然你把那个‘啊我昨天才降落在人类文明所有事情我都是刚听说的’语气扔掉就更好了，总感觉你活在世界之外似的。”

Bucky见势不妙正要想个法子岔开话题，人群中一个人替Bucky把任务完成了：“说到理性，我需要一个在场最理性的人帮我做个决定。这个暑假Tim Tillis要我去他的律所实习。”

“我以为你不想为企业和政客辩护David？”Hannah听起来有些惊讶。

“Tillis说今年夏天会有一个举世瞩目的凶杀案，我有点受诱惑。但是说实话我还在犹豫，如果我接下这个实习机会恐怕毕业后就没有真正的刑事辩护律师愿意接收我了…”

“Tillis？那个只接白领犯罪和信托宝宝业务的刑事辩护律师吗？”Bucky试探地抛出诱饵。

“是的，Baczewski警官你也和他接触过？”名叫David的男人问道。

“我的搭档在这方面有更全面的见解，但是似乎他在刑事辩护律师中间名声不太好。”

“岂止是不太好。”Hannah嗤笑一声，“简直就是司法界的麦克白，自大疯狂不择手段，只要有利可图黑的也要说成白的。”Hannah翻个白眼，突然又想起自己从没在Evan面前说过这样暴露真性情的话，下意识看向他。

Bucky回以一个微笑：“我的搭档会敬你一杯的。”转头又看向David，“我大概知道Tillis说的是哪个案子。我的建议是不要急，据我所知只是有人指使他接下这个案子，案件的当事人还没签协议正式雇佣他。”

David看着Hannah，好像突然一只50磅重的砝码落在了天平的一端：“我上周五去Tillis的办公室面试的时候见到一个人，这个人离开后Tillis突然兴奋地告诉我有个金主打算全力支持他接下一个‘真正的刑事案件’，大概这个人就是他的赞助商了。”

“介意告诉我这人长什么样吗？”

* * *

客人赶着在宵禁之前散尽后公寓楼的四个原住民留下收拾残局，Steve边收地上的垃圾边看着Bucky和Hannah说笑着清理餐桌。

“嘿Joe，眼睛要烧起来了哦。”Emily冷不丁出现在他身边。

“不要偷偷观察别人。”Steve抗议道。

“哪里用得着观察，随便扫一眼就一清二楚了。”Emily帮忙踩住垃圾桶的踏板。

“我会想知道你清楚了什么吗？”Steve叹气。

“你们兄弟两个不健康的共生关系。开玩笑的啦，世界被炸成一坨狗屎，谁还能没点什么问题呢？别生气。”Emily用肩膀撞了撞他，“其实我能理解。我和Hannah从小就是邻居，她原本比我大12岁还做过我的保姆。大回归之后我们就相依为命了，看到她为Evan这么魂牵梦绕我也有些危机感，万一她抛下我呢？万一我最后孤单一人呢？”

“你现在还这么想吗？”Steve反问。

“花了一点功夫，但我现在已经想通了。”Emily整理了一下思绪，“第一个问题是我到底是害怕被留下还是真的就想和Hannah共度一生…”

Steve挑起一边眉毛示意她往下说。

“答案是不，我并不想和她恋爱。”她耸耸肩，“后来我发现我很羡慕她。失去了家人，消失了五年，回归后世界支离破碎，她竟然还能感受到这种美好的感情。我想我大概永远也感受不到这种纯粹吸引和喜爱了，也就是说我再也没机会和其他人建立深刻的连接了，这个世界上和我联系最深的人就是Hannah，再也不会有别人了，即使我不想和她像情侣一样共度一生，在她离开之后我还是会被留下。”

“Emily，别太悲观…”

Emily打断了他：“我不是悲观。其实也没什么可怕的，世界上有多少人不孤独呢？有多少人可以把他们最重的包袱，最深的恐惧告诉自己的伴侣然后期待对方的安慰和包容呢？从现在开始做个有趣的人至少我还有机会过得比多数有伴侣的人幸福。”Emily轻描淡写地说。

“这可是种艰难的生活方式啊。”

“哈，少评价我。从来不知道你有什么‘从此幸福地生活在一起’的计划，除了你和Evan之间不健康的互相依恋。这样看我们其实没什么差别呢。”

Steve投降般举起双手：“哇哦，别开枪。”他看向远方像是在回忆很久远的往事，仔细斟酌着用词，“我出身的地方…活着就是一场战斗，如果你像我一样一身治不好的慢性病，默认的共识是你没资格活着，更没资格把你的劣质基因传下去。即使我明白我的价值不止于此，事实是没有人会想和我，好吧，‘从此幸福地生活在一起’，甚至不会费心听我说话，除了B… **他** 。”他看向正在给垃圾袋打包的Bucky，后者也刚好抬起头遇上他的目光。

“天杀的寄养系统。”Emily小声咒骂。Steve只能默认，一边感叹社会文化的变化——优生学和丛林法则这种上个世纪的普遍共识在这个世纪已经是只存在于社会最黑暗最残酷的角落。还是有希望的，大概吧。

Emily拍着他的肩膀：“先搞清楚他对于你真正的意义吧。如果到最后我们两个都孤身一人记得保留联系方式，每年假日季我们可以一起在月下喝得大醉围着篝火跳舞什么的。”

“哈，好提议。第一件事，先让他承认我不是他一刻不看着就能惹出大麻烦的废物弟弟。”Steve哼笑一声，“虽然Hannah和他大概不会有可能，但我猜我早晚也要适应没有Evan的生活。”

“同意，也不同意。我也觉得他们没可能，Evan的心思完全不在她身上。不过你看不出Evan也挺依恋你的么？”

Steve一怔，刚好和Bucky不知第几次朝他投来的目光相遇。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”Emily放声大笑。

* * *

周五的晚上。偌大的公寓连一张相片都没有，对于想要逃离监控的人来说躲避镜头是个好习惯，但这样的生活难免缺少一些人类的温度。但今晚凌乱的餐桌和暖黄的灯光恰到好处地解决了温度的问题。晚饭后Bucky和Steve都选择在餐桌上工作，两人各自在自己习惯的座位上。餐桌上相邻的两边，各自的文件手机和纸笔混在一起，不用抬头余光就能感觉到身边人的动作。就像两年来无数个普通的夜晚一样。

突然：“明天我开车送你去机场接Wanda。”放下手机，Bucky不咸不淡地宣布，好像这是全世界最理所应当的事。

“什、什么？为什么？”Steve从屏幕前抬起头，皱起眉感到被轻视了。

“只是想谨慎一点罢了。反追踪我更有经验，真的遇到事情的话警察出手也比较顺理成章。”

“Bucky，两年了你每次都这么说，但是没有人在找我们。我改变了发色瞳色还戴着一个面具，Ross的人以为我们在瓦坎达。如果你真的想让我们看起来更普通明天就让我自己去接Wanda，名义上她是我的‘编辑’，正常的成年人不会让哥哥开车去接工作伙伴。而且我们和基地确认过了，他们认可我独自行动。“

“Steve，我们还是宁可安全不要遗憾吧。全城到处有游行，到处有戒严，万一有人看破你们的伪装…”

“游行的人多数也反对暴力，普通的警员已经焦头烂额了没心思注意一个比铅笔还容易折断的艺术家。听着，我知道我不是个真正的特工但我也不是傻子，Wanda更是有几年逃避政府监控的经验更不要提她被称为‘地球上最危险的女人’。”

Bucky怔了一下：“是我一直让你觉得自己不够格吗？仅仅因为你和一群特工交了朋友不代表你也要像特工一样生活。你不需要向我证明任何事，Steve。”他放缓了声音，伸手落在Steve的肩上。

Steve拿开他的手：“我也不需要你24/7的随身保护，你迟早要 **放我走** 不是么？”

Bucky好像被打了一拳，是啊，他还能看着Steve多久呢？

Steve意识到他揭起了他们之间的一块伤疤，叹了一口气也熄火了：“听着，我很抱歉Buck。但我真的需要像个成年人一样自己做一些事。如果没有其他事，我们明晚在家见吧，你我和Wanda。晚安。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam O'Neil 警官这个角色本来是临时起意加的一个工具人，看名字就知道是新生儿起名大全第一页抄下来的，结果后来发现他竟然还有其他用处。我都不敢想完结以后要怎么修他的戏份（救命）。

塔克玛国际机场，航站楼外的临时停车区，Steve坐在车里等他要接的人。接送亲友的人会迎到航站楼大厅，接了单的Uber司机只会停在对面的停车场，这个不远不近的距离十分适合一般熟人和工作伙伴。选择这个地点正是出于这种考量，毕竟他还要做一个普通的Joseph Parsons。

车门一开一关，一个年轻女人上了车，Maxine Veldt身着运动裤棒球帽，连帽衫的帽子扣在棒球帽之上，飞机旅客的常见打扮，遮盖了面部一定只是巧合。

“早啊Joe，真开心终于见到你。”即使车里只有两个人，Wanda还是决定谨慎行事。

“早Maxine，没有行李吗？”Steve接到了她的信号。

“我轻装出行。”Wanda拍拍身边的双肩背包，“既然你所有的作品都在家，那我们就去你的公寓谈吧。”

“我也这么想。”

正当Steve打算从停车位上路的时候，路边传来一阵惊呼，前方人群像受了惊的羚羊向他们的方向逃蹿。Steve和Wanda对视一眼，双双打开了车门眺望。

前方的人行道上，一个男人正高高举起手中的手枪，一下一下地用枪托击打着受害人，那个被他按在地上的人已经不会挣扎呼救了。华盛顿州不是一个可以公开持枪的州，也许就是因为武力上的不对等，所有的目击者在枪击的威胁下四散奔逃。但正如Steve在Emily生日聚会上收到的评价，他有股不顾后果的莽撞，像一只愤怒的阿德利企鹅，小小的身体装着太多的怒火，特别是在看到有人受伤害时。

Wanda一把抓住了正要下车的Steve：“这不是后巷里的恶棍，有人真的可能会死。”

“我知道，我也不打算把他当做一个恶棍。找人报警。”

Steve挣脱Wanda下了车，在后备箱里一阵摸索。Bucky不愧是生存模式最忠实的用户，后备箱里装备齐全。Steve没有去拿武器，从急救包里翻出了三角巾遮住了口鼻，又反手抓起了车载灭火器转身向行凶者走去。

Wanda抓住一个急匆匆逃跑的女人：“女士，我知道你很害怕但你 **必须** 报警！”女人犹豫了一下，闪身躲在车后拿出了手机。

就在Wanda和女人交流的关头前方已经扬起一阵白雾，Steve冲着行凶者的头部开动了灭火器，借着对方吸入了粉末咳嗽的间隙挥舞着灭火器敲向了男人的头。

邦的一声凶手被打倒在地，Steve上前继续用灭火器击打男人持枪的右手，对方出乎意料地执着，直到指骨断裂才放开手。Wanda这时赶到，踢开了手枪紧接着俯身探了探受害者的颈动脉，头部有几个伤口出血不少但男人还有心跳。

“我们得走了，警察马上就到。”Wanda压低声音。

“等等，你看…”Steve示意Wanda看向行凶者，后者正挣扎着站起来，用粉碎的右手撑起身体仿佛根本感觉不到疼痛。他摇晃地站起身，眼中爆裂的毛细血管一片血红，但两只眼珠却蓝得吓人。他开口好像要说什么，Wanda瞄上了几人头顶的一个指示牌正要找个隐蔽的角度出手，一声巨响行凶者倒地了，在他的身后，一个身着机场清洁工反光背心的中年男人推着长长一列行李车把行凶者撞翻在地，翻倒的行李车把他埋掉了半个身体。清洁工棕色的双眼惊魂未定，像是不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么，汗水滚下他深色的额头。

警笛声已经近在咫尺，Steve和Wanda不约而同地动了起来。Wanda拍了拍清洁工的肩膀：“你是个好人先生，祝你一生顺遂。”一股力量顺着肩膀冲进了清洁工的身体帮助他镇定下来。Wanda转身追上Steve离开了现场。

“哦不，哦上帝啊。”驶上高速公路，Steve像是终于回过神一样哀叹起来。

“你受伤了吗？”Wanda关切地上下打量他。

“不我没事。只是突然想起Bucky昨晚坚持要一起来机场，呃！”他愤恨地砸了一下方向盘。

“怎么，怕他会朝你双手一摊说‘看吧，我就这么说’么？”

“他不会这么说，这就是问题所在。”Steve瞥了一眼，发现Wanda正挑起眉打算听他说下去，“他好像以为我只有8岁，感情上只有8岁。”他补充道。

“我猜猜，他不让你独自行动，不和你分享信息，害怕伤害你的感情，神神秘秘不告诉你他在担心什么？”

“哈，看来你也穿过这双鞋。”Steve嗤笑一声。

“感觉像是很久以前的事了但是没错，这种感觉我很熟悉。”

“我不懂他。明明身边十英里以内他熟悉的只剩我了，他还是穷尽一切努力把我蒙在鼓里。”他调整了一下呼吸，“Shuri给的这副眼镜也许矫正了我视力上所有的问题，但对于Bucky我好像更盲目了。有时候他想把我拴在腰带上好像一秒看不见我就会分裂成原子消失，有时候他又想把我关在门外。在30年代我至少知道他正发愁怎么凑齐冬天我们两个的取暖费，或者码头的小混混又在找我们麻烦。但是现在，我根本就不知道他在害怕什么，他梦里的怪物么？”Steve沮丧地喷出一口气。

“梦？”Wanda突然想起了什么。

车辆行驶过一条减速带，车身颠动了两下。Steve咬住舌头，Bucky不会想把这件事广而告之的。

“别担心Steve，我知道。两年前他曾经想让我帮忙看一眼，但还没来得及Ross的人就把他追得满世界跑了。”

“好吧，他的梦。”Steve放下了心，手指继续烦躁地在方向盘上跳着踢踏舞，“我猜也没什么好说的因为他根本就不承认他会做梦，至少不会对 **我** 承认。”

“你觉得他会和别人谈这个话题？”Wanda眉毛飞上了发际线。

Steve叹了口气：“你看，我知道他和Adam的安排，他周末有时候会去找他过夜…”Steve突然失去了所有语言。

“你对他们有意见吗？”

“不是。我…”他握紧了方向盘，“在家的时候偶尔我能察觉到，他宁可不睡觉也不让我发现异常。我只是在想 **那种情况下 …** 他不可能瞒得过Adam。”

“Steve，这个世纪的成年人有他们的规则…”Wanda试图向Steve解释复杂的现代人的性缘关系。

“不用了，Wanda。我知道，我也理解。”Steve像是用力咽下喉咙里的一个乒乓球，“我不介意他们在卧室做些什么。这样至少比在酒吧或者约会软件上找人要安全，他需要偶尔把任务，”Steve做个手势示意自己，“抛在脑后，天呐有时候我都怕他会猝死。只是…我曾经是他最信任的人，我宁可他让我分担…”

“很难接受他会选择另一个人来分担他最隐秘的恐惧？”Wanda欲言又止。

“想说什么就说吧，这两年他们让你做我的联络人肯定是因为你能说得动我的石头脑袋。”

“只是突然在想，如果 **那个** Steve能介意Bucky和别人在卧室做些什么，也许你根本就不需要被扔进21世纪，像一条被扔上岸的鱼。”

Steve安静了半晌，终于轻声说道：“我不是 **他** ，我不会抛下Bucky的。”

“抱歉我不该这么说的，希望我没有让你们的关系更尴尬。”Wanda意识到自己的失言，想到去年Steve发现Bucky曾经的情与欲时两人之间尴尬的场面，连忙补救道，“不管你现在怎么想，Bucky不会让你留下的，他唯一的企图就是保证你的安全，你不必在他面前无所适从，同样的 **错误** 他不会犯两次。再者我们的宇宙还没有坍塌，证明你终究还是会做出同样的选择…”Wanda叹了一口气，“忘了我说过这个吧，这太蠢了。”她拒绝再假设下去。

“对啊， **错误** 。”Steve哼了一声，决定自己还是没有准备好在这个话题上深究，清了清嗓子，“你当初是怎么逃出他们的无菌泡泡的？”

“我没有。”Wanda在后视镜里对Steve一笑，“是你，你把我拉了出来。”

* * *

“我要建一座监狱，一座大监狱，比你们能想象的都漂亮，然后把所有这些想把我们的国家变成无法之地的流氓锁进去！”屏幕上Haywood在体育馆中心大放厥词。

“锁、进、去！锁、进、去！”看台上的人群齐声呼喊，每一个默默无闻的人仿佛都找到了力量和归属。

这就是迎接Bucky回家的场面。

“上帝啊让他们闭嘴吧，就跟我在局里还没看够人类最丑陋的一面一样。”Bucky的脸皱成一团。

“欢迎回家警探，”Wanda向他张开双手，“偶尔看看另一边的人在想什么对我们没坏处，虽然不得不承认我是得喝杯有劲的才消化得了这个。”

Bucky上前抱了抱她：“好久不见，Wands。”抬眼看向桌上的两杯水，“抱歉404号公寓不提供酒水。你知道再好的酒在我身上都是浪费，而小炮仗这边还有一个月才到饮酒年龄。”他指了指Steve，后者白了他一眼。

“但好消息是，从今年初开始我们终于不用限时停电了，敬Pepper。搬过来的头两个月简直就是灾难，冰箱里的食物经常变质。”Bucky摸出手机，“今晚先点披萨可以吗？”

“披萨很好。”Wanda附议，“我这次的行踪最好要保密，所以这两天可能就要藏在你们这里点外卖了。”

“说到这个，你还没告诉我们你这次来是要干什么。”Steve问道。

“我不想在视频里说这个，即使Stark工业的加密网络再滴水不漏。”她看了看四周，起身拉起窗帘。Bucky和Steve的眉毛都挑了起来。

“我感应到了心灵宝石。”Wanda直奔主题。

“心灵宝石？在我们附近吗？”

“我知道，”她无意识地疏通着在帽子下困了一整天的发尾，“我知道这听起来难以置信，但这两年我一直梦到Vision，我跟你提过我的梦Bucky，太真实了简直要把我逼疯。两个月前我耳朵里开始有嗡嗡声，我还以为自己终于疯了，直到上个月。我感觉到了，是Vision，他的一部分在通过宝石寻找我…”她双手交握止住颤抖。

Steve把Wanda的杯子放进她手里，Wanda握紧了杯子。

“Sam和Pepper知道吗？”Bucky问道。

“知道，但他们劝我别抱太大希望，毕竟我有前科。”Wanda自嘲地耸耸肩，“我知道可能没人相信我，但我能感觉到，我已经接近了。一下飞机我感觉简直就能触摸到他…”

“嘿，我相信他们都理解的，这毕竟是你找回Vision唯一的机会。”Bucky好像想到了什么，“再说一次你从什么时候开始听到嗡嗡声的？要准确一点。”他打开桌上的电脑。

“4月初，我记得前一天是复活节，我还陪Morgan画了彩蛋…你想到了什么吗？”

Bucky飞快地操作着电脑，终于他停在一个页面上：“来看看，这些日期你熟悉吗？”

屏幕上是4份警务报告，时间从4月6日一直到今天。

Wanda确认了Bucky的猜想，每次案发当天她都感觉到宝石能量的峰值。Wanda的信息帮了Baczewski和Ferguson大忙，因为几天的交叉比对他们也没发现几个行凶者参加了相同的邪教活动。

“这是个好开始，我们只要搞清楚这几个人有没有接触过相同的人，去过相同的地方就好了。”Steve觉得这个任务还算简单。

“早就查过了。”Bucky摇头道，“我们调取了几个行凶者事发前三天的手机定位信号，别到处嚷，我们托了点关系，他们的行程没有重合。”

“律师那边查出什么了吗？”Wanda想要一个备用计划。

“按照证人的描述找到了那天和Tillis见面的人，牵出了一串皮包公司，意味着一次又一次地申请调查令。该死的官僚主义，短期内是不会有什么结果了。”Bucky咒骂道。

“好吧，我们还是顺着行凶者这条线查。”Wanda决心迎难而上了。

“几个人年龄性别社会经济状况全都不同，目前唯一的共同点是他们都住在西雅图。无论他们之间的联系是什么，都不是 **警方** 的技术能查明白的。”

“嗯哼。”Wanda接到了暗示，“四个犯人都没在说话的吧？”

“看来你已经知道自己想干什么了。”

“我有个计划，但我们需要人手。”

* * *

机场附近的塔克玛西北精神病院。这家医院原本是一家私人投资的监狱，在前灭霸时代的一次司法改革中被改造为一所具有拘留隔离功能的精神病医院，专门为有精神问题和滥用成瘾性药物的罪犯提供治疗。由于多少还有一点拘留中心的性质，安保措施比一般的精神病院严密了不少，如果不走官方的程序想要见到一个病人已经是不可能的任务，更别提四个。

当然这是对于普通人而言。Wanda一个人就是一支军队，她唯一需要担心的是不要留下痕迹。于是按照她的计划，Adam第二天和他们在塔克玛西北精神病院汇合，伪装成技术人员混进了地下室的监控室，在合适的时间将监控录像循环播放。Bucky则本色出演焦头烂额填报告的警察，催着管理员找齐四名犯人的精神鉴定报告，制造出一点噪音吸引安保人员的注意，让扮成护工的Wanda不被察觉地从正门进入。

按照他一贯的作风，Steve当然不甘心坐在家里等结果，“我至少可以做逃跑时的司机啊。”他坚持。

“Wanda和Sam真的不该和你讲那么多SHIELD的任务。”Bucky压不住的头疼，“这种性质的行动如果需要逃跑就已经失败了。在机场碰巧遇到疯子在把人的脸砸成煎蛋饼是一码事，主动去监狱在司法系统的鼻子下面抹泥是另一码事。对啊我知道机场的事，等我回来我们要谈谈了。”

……

* * *

“他的盾可是国家资产呢，上百万的美金的国家资产就这么私下易手。我不知道谁同意Sam‘鸟脑子’Wilson使用我们国家的象征的，反正我没有同意，先生，我假设你也没有？这就对了，有一天我肯定要把给这面盾牌找一个配得上它的主人。”Haywood整个嘴唇都在用力，停不下来的双手好像在摆弄着一个透明的彩虹圈，Bucky想说魔方的，但那是大孩子的玩具。

这是一周之中Bucky第二次走进一个回荡着Haywood声音的客厅。

“我向我奶奶保证，上帝愿她安息，我们对冬兵的追捕不会停止。不管鸟脑子队长怎么坚持他是受害者，冬兵是个在逃的敌方战斗人员，我们会以叛国罪起诉他，法律面前决不能有例外，我发誓。如果Stark工业再不交代逃犯的行踪也一样会受到制裁。”Haywood在屏幕上赌咒发誓。

“局长先生，在Stark工业的协助下包括纽约和加州在内的几个州已经不再限时用电，实现了能源自足，目前Stark工业还在协助数个国家的政府解决能源问题。请问您是否认为选择现在制裁Stark工业是明智之举呢？”台下一个亚裔记者发问。

“我认为？我认为你是个差劲的记者，下一个问题！”Haywood似乎认为自己是在场所有人的父亲，天然地有权维持纪律。

“看看这个小丑，真等不及想看他引火上身的那一天了。”Adam实在忍不住了。

“总有一天他得发现人们是畏惧他背后的权力而不是尊敬他本人。”Steve接过话头，转身面对刚刚进门的三人。

“好久不见队长，最近还好吗？”

“别，Adam，别那么叫我。坐在家里暖板凳的算什么队长？”小个子自嘲道。

“我相信这里有人会不同意你的说法。”

“我知道我们不能活在信息茧房里，但连续好几天这样是不是有点过分了？”Bucky指了指电视的方向，屏幕上的Haywood显然更加自我陶醉，伸出短胖的手指指挥着现场的记者和工作人员唱起了《天佑美利坚》，众人虽然都十分不自在，但并没有一个天真的小男孩质问国王为什么赤身裸体。

“电视是你们的了。”Steve捡起狗绳，“Cap有个约会，和504的Atticus。”

“我以为你想参与我们的讨论？”Wanda很是意外。

“不了，我想清楚了。”套上绳子的Cap尾巴摇到半个身子都跟着摆动，“我还是…去别处派上用场吧。”

“拜托，Steve…”Bucky想要出言阻止。

“我很好，等我回来再聊。”Steve打开门，“走了Cap。”一个踉跄，他被Cap拖出了门。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐鸭！！！！原本这个标题只是随便按上去的现在看起来越来越符合主题了。Stucky在这个世纪遇到的每一个人都是一面镜子，让他们看清自己的本心找到幸福和平静。我印象里的超英世界好像没有这么温柔哈...不要紧，我预感之后会有黑暗的部分，即使没有我也可以大修的时候给反派加戏哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。

在Bucky下意识地追着他出门之前，Adam拦住了他：“给他一点信任和空间吧。你说你不想像当初一样和他共生，但把他紧紧绑在身边让他把你当做唯一的情感支柱这是迟早的事。现在他有机会从别的地方获得一些支持，让他去吧。”

Bucky低下头，碰上了Wanda理解的目光：“我很抱歉Bucky，但Adam是对的。你不能让自己成为Steve **唯一** 的社会关系还指望他不产生依赖。来吧，我们汇总一下信息，”Wanda拉出桌边的椅子，“有事Steve会联系我们的。”

情况是，虽然四起暴力案件的当事人表面上看起来毫无联系，Wanda还是从四个行凶者的记忆里揪出了线索。四个家庭在事发前一天都曾经接到过快递包裹，不同的商品，不同的发货地点，甚至连快递员都不同，但是Wanda注意到了送货的UPS货车，同一辆车，副驾驶侧的后视镜背面有一个不起眼的小贴纸，黑色的，很容易被当作是掉了一块漆。

“接下来就让我去找这辆货车吧，有了这个小盾牌人们会少问很多问题。”Bucky摸了摸警徽。

“在那之前，想让我检查一下你做梦的问题吗？”Wanda试探地问道。

Bucky想了想，发现也没有比这更合适的时机了，呼出一口气：“来吧，鉴于全世界知道这件事的人都在场了。”他不由地坐直了身子。

Wanda不知道该不该告诉他还有其他知情人，于是忍着笑：“你太紧张了这样不行的，来吧我们给你找个放松的姿势。”说着拉起Bucky和Adam安顿在了沙发上。

“帮我稳住他，”Wanda示意Adam，挥走Bucky怀疑的目光，“别逞强硬汉，我的力量侵略性很强，你会需要有人握着你的手的。”

Bucky在沙发上躺下，枕着Adam的大腿，Wanda坐在地板上，红雾开始在指间流动。Wanda的手靠近他的太阳穴的瞬间Bucky全身猛地绷紧了，他不喜欢有人在他的脑袋上动手动脚。没人会喜欢的，尤其是在做了70年的脑部电疗之后。但过了一阵子后他感觉到了不同，Hydra的电击像是野火，所到之处寸草不生。而Wanda，虽然也没什么能从她手下溜过，但她只会像个没有界限感的家长，闯进孩子的房间卷起袖子就开始整理。

Bucky担心的是暴露。那些亲密的，热情的，赤裸的瞬间，仅仅是被他的大脑制造出来就已经让他隐隐感觉自己像是个锲而不舍的跟踪狂，在对方的再三拒绝后还是不知收敛。即使他知道这不是他主观意志可以控制的，但分局抓获的每个跟踪狂也声称他们无法自控。如今再要把这些画面暴露在他们共同的朋友面前，简直像是色情报复。

Wanda的力量开始试探地戳着他梦境最深的一层，Bucky的意识开始反抗，物质世界中沙发上他的身体也开始挣扎。

“Bucky，醒醒伙计，结束了。”Adam唤醒了他。醒来的Bucky发现自己已经把Adam的手攥得发白。

坐起身来，Bucky松开Adam的手小声地道歉。

“很有趣，我看到的内容。”Wanda的表情有些惊异，Bucky心里长叹一声，Wanda是他最后的指望，如果连她也束手无策那么在一场突然的死亡将他带走之前他都要继续忍受这样的状态。

“不不不，我不是说情况很糟糕，事实上你的情况很好。你很焦虑，睡眠严重不足这是当然的，成年人谁能没有这些问题…”

“我打赌我们进门的时候屏幕上那个蠢货就没有。”Adam嘟囔道。

“有道理，”Wanda打了个响指，“但这不是重点。我在你的意识里感受到了另一个存在…”

Bucky一下紧张起来：“是 **冬兵** ，我还是没有摆脱他们的控制…”

Wanda有些不耐烦地打住他：“孩子们你们能让我把话说完么？”在确定Bucky的注意力回到了她身上后继续说下去，“我试着移除困扰你的那些梦，但它似乎在阻止我，你懂我的意思吗？它在 **保护** 你。”

Bucky一时语塞，这样的保护不知是不是他想要的，沉默了一会儿安静地问道：“你没有办法绕过它修好我的脑子吗？”

“你没有问题我为什么要修好你？它对你是没有恶意的。之前在威斯康星你之所以能那么快地摆脱应激反应就是因为有它。我的判断不会有错，你的心志没有错乱，它阻止我移除那些梦，证明那些梦对你没有威胁。不要再感到愧疚了，更不要继续尝试经典条件反射*。”

（*巴甫洛夫的狗把铃声和喂食联系起来，Bucky把做梦和Steve发病联系起来。Wanda这里也是提醒他不要把Hydra的传统艺能继续用在自己身上。）

“但它让我睡了一整个周末，险些害死了Steve…”

“那之前的一周你都在为了少做梦尝试主动失眠，你还告诉过我的。”Adam突然出声。

“这样一切就都说得通了。”Wanda摊了摊手，“它不光在乎你的心理健康也在乎你的生理健康，即使它不在乎时机的好坏。”

Bucky筋疲力竭地捏了捏鼻梁：“Wanda，我想相信你的，但这毕竟是我的脑子，你真的确定‘它’不会惹来什么麻烦吗？”

Wanda想了想：“我说过我解决不了我自己的问题吧？我不能对抗自己。之前读那四个行凶者的心的时候我也尝试了治好他们，但我能做的有限。我的能力很大一部分来自于心灵宝石，他们的状况很大一部分也是由心灵宝石造成的，所以我只能疏导他们本身的心理创伤，至于他们多久才能从宝石的控制中解脱出来就要看他们自己的意志了。而你头脑里的这个存在…虽然不至于抵消我的能力但是我能感觉到它和我同样强大，而它选择了不对抗，为了你。”

“你是说…如果你们两个在我脑子里打起来的话…”

“你的脑子就会变成炒蛋，永远地。总而言之，它虽然不能在物质的世界里和你一起作战，但在心灵和灵魂的世界里它会看着你的后背的。”

Bucky陷入沉思，直到他的手机响了，打破了沉默。是邮件。

_嘿搭档，_

_Tillis 的雇主查不下去了，他的佣金来自一个开曼群岛的银行账户，慈善组织，接下来的故事你应该知道了。 Anyway ，附件里是账户流水，如果想看你就看吧， FBI 那群狗娘养的的白领犯罪组都看不出什么，调查又进了死胡同，真他妈的太好了。_

_诅咒这群畜生，_

_你的搭档，F ._

Bucky点开附件一行行看下去，心顿时像是被捏住了。

“怎么？看到熟悉的名字了？”Adam问道。

“不需要。这些日期，每一个我都记得。”Bucky指着表格的倒数第二行，“账户自从三曲翼大厦倒下后就没再动过。”

“这是冬兵的启动资金？”Adam顿时领悟。

“更像是维护资金，他们可不会付他薪水。”Bucky自嘲道，自己的心跳声在耳膜后犹如打雷一般轰鸣，眼压和颅压开始升高。

“这个时候动用这个账户是什么意思？”Wanda眉头拧成了结。

“要么是Hydra已经绝望到动用一切资源寻找宝石，要么就是他们还没放弃追捕我，哈，或者说通过我追捕Steve，动用这个账户不过是为了引我们出来。无论哪个选项都让他们更危险了。嘶…”Bucky痛苦地吸了一口气，用力闭上双眼，眼球背后跳动着的钝痛越来越明显，带动着太阳穴的血管都跳动起来。

“你有多久没睡了？”Adam的手自觉地找到了Bucky的后颈，揉捏着那里僵硬的肌肉。

“有一阵子了吧…”Bucky听起来像是叹息，眼眶的阴影格外瞩目。

“来吧，躺下，我来帮你按摩一下。”Adam引着Bucky又躺了下来，手法娴熟地深入到他的发根按揉着他的头皮。有Wanda在场，Bucky本想挣扎一下，但头骨内部传来的剧烈捶打让他集中所有的力气才抑制住干呕的冲动。

“我去烧一点姜茶。”Wanda捏了捏Bucky开始变凉的手，后者微微点了点头。

这就是Steve进门时看到的景象，Wanda在料理台前切着姜和柠檬，Bucky躺在沙发上，头下枕着Adam的大腿，后者双手深埋进Bucky的发根。他明白Bucky身体不舒服——连Cap也没有向往常一样不顾自己不比Steve轻多少的体重径直跳到Bucky身上，安静地踱步到沙发边拱了拱Bucky的手打了个招呼然后就蜷起身子趴下了。但Steve抑制不住地感觉自己是个闯入者，就像一开始被扔进这个世界，违背所有人的意志，违背他自己的意志，甚至违背宇宙的意志，在Bucky还在哀悼他的挚友时打乱了他的步调。

最初他曾经想代替另一个自己给Bucky以慰藉，就像Bucky一直以来为他做的。但他的到来好像打断了Bucky的哀悼，他才进行到哪一步？否认？于是Bucky错失了接受事实的机会，接下来的日子他好像从没停止过哀悼，总是不自觉地透过Steve看到那个抛下了他的挚友，“相信我，你不会想这么做的。”“不为什么，你以后会感谢我的。”“我不想误导你。”每当他试图和Bucky以记忆中的方式相处时对方总是会犹豫一下然后推开他，然后告诉Steve这是为了他们两个好。

Steve不理解为什么把他隔绝在一臂以外是为他好，这个世界已经不会再因为他的体型而断章取义他和Bucky的关系，即使真的被看作情人多数人也已经没有什么意见了，有意见的也倾向于把意见咽回肚子里。所以除了他们两个自己还有谁会介意两人手背无害地擦过呢？

答案是，Bucky的确在意。当他再一次问起Bucky脖子上那枚戒指的来历时Bucky为他画了一幅空中花园般的未来愿景：有一天他会用这枚戒指向一个黑发女郎求婚，在Bucky看不见的地方过完白篱笆和苹果派的一生。Steve知道不要浪费时间和Bucky在这上面争执，但他怀疑Bucky故事中的一切会是他想要的。之后他旁敲侧击地问了Sam和Wanda，他们告诉他战争和死亡的创伤是会改变一个人的，他们不会对Steve的选择“说三道四”。但他们的不说显然比说了还要命，尤其在他们再三暗示他“不要再伤Bucky的心”之后。

显然他曾经，或者将会，用自己的一个决定把Bucky钉死在坟墓里。他亲手送走了他的朋友，然后世界上多了一个和Bucky重名的陌生人。Steve想要向他证明自己的价值和真心，或许最终他能把自己的朋友赢回来，但显然对方已经决定做他尽职尽责的监护人，一切他想要证明自己的企图都像是打在棉花上的拳头。Steve无计可施了，虽然按计划他迟早要回到自己的时空，但无论1936年的Bucky是不是等着和他重聚，2026年的Bucky如果放手他们就还是像两条蜿蜒曲折的线，短暂的几次相交后各自消失在无边的宇宙里。他不想两个人在任何时空渐行渐远，他相信1936的Bucky也会同意的。

看着屋里几人的有序的分工，出门前Steve内心那点自怨自艾的赌气突然烟消云散，他感到一股迫切的恐慌，似乎如果自己搞砸了这次就再也没有资格靠近Bucky了。

“Steve？我们讨论出来一些初步的结论，Bucky有些不舒服，等他好了我们再告诉你。”Wanda没有停下手上的动作。

“好，我配合。”Steve喃喃地回应着，拉开橱柜拿出了Bucky的马克杯，看着Wanda把锅里的液体倒进杯子里。

Steve端着冒着热气的马克杯来到沙发边，把杯子放进Bucky手中，接触的一瞬间他想起了1936年的自己，同样在盛夏冰凉的双手。

交过杯子之后Steve的手覆盖在Bucky捧着杯子的双手上，渐渐感觉到姜茶的温度透过Bucky的手渗了出来。

“呃…”Bucky呻吟一声微微张开眼睛，在白墙映射的明亮日光下又闭上了眼，“Steve，回房休息去，晚上又关节痛。”他叹息道。

“他们现在有治那个的药片了，记得吗？我就在这陪着你直到你好起来为止。”Steve耳语着，生怕刺激到Bucky过载的感官。

Bucky没有再反对。倒是Adam饶有兴致地来回打量着两人，终于默默一笑：“来吧冠军，我还有地方要去，我们换个位置。”说着抬起Bucky的头，示意Steve接过他手上的动作，“帮他按摩一下头部，过一会儿他就像新的一样了。”

Steve坐在了Adam之前的位置，无视Bucky微弱的挣扎把他接到怀里，礼节性地问道：“你是要去哪儿？”

“有几个本地的线人需要联系一下，如果运气好能给Baczewski警探省下些工时。”

“那太好了，等你的好消息。”Steve头也没抬。

Wanda和Adam相视一笑，后者问道：“你出门安全吗？如果有你加入的话我可能会事半功倍。”

“正怕你不问呢。”

* * *

Bucky和Steve的公寓只有两间卧室，到了晚上Bucky把卧室让给了Wanda，自己和Adam去了复仇者在本市的安全屋。

“下午出门有什么结果吗？”Bucky靠在床头滑着手机，毯子盖到小腹，另一侧是Adam。

“收获不错。找到了那辆UPS货车，问了几个工作人员，发现它最早是在湾区送货，后来才改了路线给居民区服务。”

Bucky的眼神一下子聚焦在他身上，Adam低声说：“直觉不错，警探。”他用手背摩挲着Bucky的侧脸，“你之前扫掉的那个恐怖组织的信息中心也在它的送货名单里。”

“局里清点的时候并没有发现有那样一件证物，也就是说…”

“它很可能还在那里，对啊。”

Bucky深吸一口气：“会这么简单吗？”

“它可能在也可能不在，红骷髅可能发现了宝石也可能没有，Hydra也许已经察觉到了我们也许已经完全放弃了追捕…”

“好了好了我知道了，现在担心再多都没用。”看来类似的对话发生过不止一次。

二人就这样安静地并肩坐在床头各自查着邮件看了一会儿手机，Bucky冷不丁地出声：“以后别再这么做了。”

“什么？”

“我知道你一直觉得我和Steve还是有过些什么，你从来就没相信过我说他对我没有那样的感觉。我不懂你为什么这么执着于这个点子，可能它让你兴奋吧，但是以后别再把这个主意强行塞进Steve的脑子了，我一个人已经…”

“哇哇哇，刹刹车。谁说我觉得你们两个发生过什么的？”Adam猛地坐直了，“说得我好像有什么古怪的性癖一样。”

Bucky只是安静地看着他，无声地问着“你没有么？”

“看来我们得说清楚了，不然这个理论上的性癖肯定会毁了我拥有性生活的可能性。”他看向Bucky，伸手擦掉他嘴角沾的一点牙膏，“我很担心你，好吧，我和Wanda，Sam还有所有人。你把Steve当做一个任务，该死的，你把 **活着** 当做一个任务。你是个完美的监护人，出色的特工，但你没有 **活着** 。”

他制止了Bucky想要反驳的企图：“听我说完。除了偶尔受够了一个人呆着来找我以外你有为自己做些什么吗？Bucky，你和我们都不一样，我只是你漫长人生中的一个过客，从一开始我们的共识就是相互陪伴走一程，及时行乐不想未来，希望当我老去而你还像今天一样美的时候我们想起彼此都能是快乐的。但我越来越害怕你会走在我前面——你把所有人都隔绝在三尺以外，看似很积极地工作生活维持着这个假身份但你已经停止制造快乐或痛苦了。我们都很担心，我相信Steve也一样，当有一天你决定你已经完成了你在地球上的‘任务’，清掉了你所有的债务你会做什么我甚至都不敢想。”

像是被戳破了秘密，Bucky有些气恼，他坐起身快速地低语道：“就算你对好了，但你不要把Steve搅进来，他是无辜的。”

“这就是你想说的吗？Steve必须要有罪才能被当做你生活的一部分吗？”

“我不是这个意思…”

“我知道，他迟早要回到他的世界，你不想和他太亲近害怕到时候会舍不得，害怕想起爱他的感觉，更害怕误导他让他爱上你。但是亲爱的，不要害怕这些可能会发生的事，即使它们真的发生了我们也都会在你身边，在Steve身边，你们不是彼此和世界唯一的联系了， **不再是了** 。Steve在这个完全陌生的世界里需要他的朋友，你也一样。别再拒绝别人的关心，我们的现实不会因为你想要一点幸福就崩塌的。”他的双手抓住Bucky的双肩。

Bucky抿着嘴不做声，心里不知在想什么。Adam把他拉近，“我知道改变很难，你不需要今晚就敞开心胸接受一切。来吧，这一天够你受的了，睡吧。”

Bucky顺着对方的力度躺下，贴近他闭上眼：“那‘及时行乐’呢？”

“哈，”Adam忍俊不禁，“如果你今晚睡满6个小时我们可以考虑一下明早。”

在能想到一个机灵的回击前Bucky已经陷入了睡眠。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmmm...触手警告？真的是越来越有失控的感觉（扶额）。这周以内我要考虑清楚要不要完结了再一口气放出来...

“只是标准程序，我们没有计划和人打起来。三个人一起去只是为了找起东西更快些。”Wanda边安慰Steve边把两副电磁手铐挂在作战服的腰带上。

“那两个人，”Steve看向正比赛着谁的作战服能藏得下更多武器的Bucky和Adam，声音里充满了怀疑“还真是让我放心呢。”

“多带武器是好习惯。如果真的有作战计划的话总部就会让我们按兵不动等增援啦。”Adam把最后一枚子弹压入弹夹，头也不抬地回复道，“Sam在线上待命，Shuri已经带着Vision的身体在路上了，遇到任何问题，甚至问题的苗头我们都会先撤回来整队的，放心。”

“你知道怎么能让我放心么？让我一起去，既然你们的夜盗行动需要人手。”

“我不喜欢把你一个人留在公寓里，如果Hydra的人趁你独自在家找上门来呢？不然你去504和姑娘们小聚一下怎么样？”Bucky完全没理会Steve一起去的提议，自说自话地安排起了他的去处。

“Hannah的期末考试结束，姑娘们今晚要去酒吧庆祝，你想让我一起去么？冒着被拍到的风险？”Steve呻吟道，“Buck，你在这间公寓里武装的小玩意足够抵御一次外星人入侵了，即使有人找上门我相信我跑还是跑得掉的，或者至少能拖到你们回来，如果你们‘没有计划和人打起来’那部分是认真的。”

“好吧。把监控调到电视屏幕上，别再看Haywood那个蠢货布道了。”

“收到。你们不在的每一分每一秒我都会把眼睛放在监控画面上，把它当做70年来制作最精良的电影。怎么敢疏忽呢？鉴于我是你们唯一的后援。”他干巴巴地说。

* * *

“你没提过这地方在地下室。”Wanda皱起眉，看着夜色里怪兽一样的高层建筑物。

“我记得我说过里边信号很差？Anyway取证上周就结束了，现场应该只剩下几个看门的警员，有你在我们溜进去应该不成问题。”

“即使碰上几个作战人员我们火力上也不输。”Adam摸了摸Shuri坚持要他在实战中实验的新枪，伸出手和Bucky击了个掌。

“男孩们，别太开心。Natasha教过我出外勤要外松内紧。”

“哈！没想到我也能活到这一天，有人拿我的话来对付我。”Bucky爆出一声大笑，看向Wanda，“不过你绝对是正确的Wands，我们小心行事。不过你怎么不穿护甲？”Bucky不赞成地挑挑眉。

“我这次用化名出行，为了过安检就什么可疑的物品都没带。”Wanda耸耸肩，“你这里的背心都是男式的，我穿不合身，所以不如不穿。”

Bucky叹口气，撕下自己的防弹衣递给Wanda：“Shuri的无聊之作，自动贴合，还只有一只手机的重量。”

“那你呢？”Wanda知道不要和他做无谓的争辩，接过来穿上了。

“我有一个世纪的经验护身。即使真的面对子弹我的身体也比你的能承受更多。”

Wanda入侵了入口处警卫的意识，可怜的家伙立刻目光呆滞僵在了原地。Bucky下楼时好心地从一楼大厅的休息区里带下来一把椅子，这时刚好派上用场。

“我认识那个可怜孩子，刚刚入行没多久，交接的时候还跟他打过招呼。”Bucky边摇头边说。

“打了个盹就到了下班时间，要我说他赚了。我们手脚快一点他的人生就可以少空白几分钟，走吧。”Adam拉了拉Bucky的手肘。

进门的瞬间三人的耳机里传来提示音，所有和外界的通讯都断了，只剩下三人之间的通讯依旧像耳语一般清晰。

“信号的事你还真没开玩笑。”Wanda嘟囔道，审视着眼前的空间，一眼望不到头的黑暗中摆着四排长桌，每排都放着十几台电脑显示器，主机显然已经被搬走了。

“这群人是我见过的最极端的阴谋论者。就像我说的，整个信息中心都做了信号屏蔽，和外界全部的信息传输都靠两条电缆。”

“我不喜欢这个地方，我们抓紧时间干活。”Adam轻点两下打开肩头的小灯，选了最左侧的一条走道搜了下去，Wanda和Bucky也各自开灯，走进了相邻的两条走道。

这是个长方形的空间，门外走廊的灯光照不进门内三尺，进门后稍微向深处走两步一切就被黑暗吞噬了，只剩下三人肩上探照灯。白色的LED或许足够点亮一张办公桌，但对于纵深超过50英尺的空间显然无能为力，好在三人目前也只需要看清面身前三尺。

“万一你们取证的时候把宝石一起搬走了怎么办？”Wanda耳语的声音在耳机里听起来忧心忡忡。

“我上午跟仓库的老家伙们打听了一下，最近没发生什么不能解释的怪事，所以我打赌它还在这里。你感觉得到吗？”

“机场之后Vision就没再和我说过话了，宝石好像进入了休眠，所以我才想尽快找到它，我担心…什么东西？”Wanda的声音瞬间警惕起来。

“怎么了？”

“出什么事了？”Adam和Bucky的声音同时在耳机里响起。

“没…可能是服务器待机的红灯，我太紧张了。”Wanda叹气道，“继续找，不论有没有结果我们20分钟内一定要出去，这地方的气氛让我不自在。”

整个复仇者联盟对于Wanda的感知能力一向是十分信任的，于是对于她的提议另外两人毫无异议。

走道的中央，Wanda弯腰检查桌下，各种被草草拽下的接线已经缠成一团，Wanda有些嫌弃地伸手进线团里摸索。

“等等Wanda，你刚刚说什么红灯？”Bucky感到事情有些诡异。

“我猜走道尽头是他们的服务器？”

“是没错，但服务器取证的时候就搬走了…”

Bucky话还没说完，Wanda猛地转身，刚刚远处闪烁的红点已经近在眼前。一股压力迫近，Wanda就地团身打了个滚躲开。

“Wanda！”

话音未落，头顶的照明一排排点亮，三人不约而同进入战备状态。

屋子中心，Wanda的面前立着一个人形，六月的天气里穿着长风衣，双手交握在胸前，一百英里外也忽视不了的红色头颅。

“我希望你不是来加赛的，上一次你可没捡到好处。”Wanda摊开手召唤出红雾，竟然有些跃跃欲试。

“你太轻敌了小姑娘，上一次我没有这个。”红骷髅打开双手，一枚黄色的宝石莹莹地发着光漂浮在空气中，Wanda瞬间暴起上前抢夺。

“Wanda！是陷阱！”Bucky在相邻的走道大喊，还没等他纵身越过电脑桌，红骷髅双手握拳，宝石激射出一道光，正中Wanda的额头。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”一声痛叫，Wanda瞬间倒地，双手抱头痛苦地蜷成一团。

Bucky和Adam赶着前来支援，但似乎正中红骷髅的下怀，如果一张没有肌肉的脸可以表达出人类的情绪那么他此时的表情一定是计谋得逞时得意的假笑。Bucky的左拳重重地落在红骷髅的脸上，后者不躲不闪，硬生生挨下了一拳。说实话这个结果有些出乎Bucky的意料，原本的计划不过是逼对方闪避还手，给Adam制造一点时间救走Wanda，没想到真的能结结实实地打中一拳。就在Bucky一怔之间，红骷髅张开双臂，地下室没有风，风衣的下摆却开始翻涌。

“士兵，我好像还没有认可过你为Hydra服役数十年。你为Hydra服役的年份已经超过了我。这一拳就当是我个人对你致敬吧。”红骷髅不理会正把Wanda拖出攻击范围的Adam，注意力完全转移到了Bucky身上。

一席话戳中了Bucky的死穴，他70年折磨和血债的始作俑者竟然胆敢谢他。他顾不得细想子弹是不是真的能伤到对手，在他意识到之前，Bucky的手已经按在了枪托上。

一只手在他拔枪之前按上了他的肩膀：“不要交手！思考，Bucky。已经没有人可以拥有你了。”

“是么？你以为他曾经真正‘自由’过吗？自由意志，士兵，你的男孩们总是有着同样不切实际的点子，也许这就是你的品味。是时候让你认清现实了。”翻滚的风衣下摆后好像有什么恶灵要打破封印。

“快走！”Adam抛出一枚烟雾弹，一声断喝把Bucky从“打或逃”的本能反应中唤醒，三人于红骷髅之间升起一片浓雾淹没了红骷髅的身躯，只剩心灵宝石的光芒还隐隐可见。Bucky立刻转身扶起Wanda准备逃离现场。

三人背后的浓雾中伸出了几只章鱼的触手，猩红刺目，吸盘上拇指大小的倒钩乌黑发蓝，几条触手好像长了眼睛一样向三人蜿蜒着逼近。Bucky知道自己恐怕无法同时挡住所有触手，把Wanda交给了Adam，转身抽出战术刀边战边退掩护着身后的二人向门口退去。

Adam一手架着失去知觉的Wanda一手拔枪朝烟雾中开了几枪，试图逼对手后退几步，Shuri新研制的子弹在章鱼的触手上留下了几个弹坑，似乎并没有对红骷髅的本体造成什么真正的威胁，反而激怒了对手，两条触手离地而起朝着他的面部挥来，看力道普通人挨上一下不死也要重伤。Bucky见势立刻放下面前的两条触须回身将两人扑倒，虽然避过了一击但把后背暴露给了对手，被两条触须拦腰卷了个正着。

“呃！”Bucky痛哼一声，吸盘上的倒钩已经扎进了他的后腰。左手死死地挡住身前的吸盘防止腹部被刺，伪装层也被撕出了几个大口子，露出下层黑金相间的振金手臂。

“Bucky！”Adam惊呼。

“我死不了！快回去带Steve转移！”Bucky用尽所有力气冲Adam喊道，每吸一口气触手就收紧一点，后腰的倒钩也扎得更深。

“你的确死不了，我对你另有安排，士兵。不过他们也别想逃！”此时红骷髅的本体已经从烟雾中冒了出来，原本的手脚已经不见了，只剩下八条触手撑着一个破烂袍子遮盖下的躯干，带着漂浮在半空的心灵宝石慢慢逼近。

宝石闪烁了两下，昏迷中的Wanda似乎更加痛苦了。剩余的触手邪恶地朝着Adam和Wanda的方向蛇一般地潜行，Adam见状立刻将Wanda推向门口，但三人进入后就一直敞开的门不知什么时候被上了锁。

“看吧，你们不是唯一有后援的人，今晚整座城市都是我的后援。”

“嘿，我还没问你，两年不见你是什么时候学会好好说话的？又找回了人间的欲望么？”Bucky强打精神试图给Adam创造机会。

“别白费心思了，士兵。”红骷髅的声音狞笑道，两条触手已经分别把Adam和Wanda抵在了墙上，正蜿蜒着爬上两人的脖子，“虽然我宁可亲手结果Steve Rogers，但除掉他的骑士团，放一群嗜血的暴民去围攻他的城堡会怎么样？今晚，在这座城市陷入狂欢时会有人替我找到你的宝贝男孩的，而你，我的武器，永远不会知道他身上发生了什么。”这是这个世纪重遇后红骷髅最有温度的一段演说。

Bucky此时已经顾不得后腰的倒钩左手拼命向前拉扯身上缠绕的触手，牙齿已经咬出血，金属手指深深陷入了章鱼皮，但红骷髅仍然好整以暇地开口了：“Zola做得不错，但并不彻底，还是让你钻了空子。而等我在你身上完工，世界上不会剩下任何你的残骸能让你重建，而Hydra也不再需要其他武器。”他把Wanda提起在半空，“就从小姑娘开始吧。我要你记住，她是死于你的鲁莽行事。”说着收紧了Wanda身上和喉咙上的触手。

在被触手挤压的瞬间Wanda已经醒了，高分子材料的防弹衣阻止了倒钩刺入她的身体但也给她穿上了历史上最坚固的紧身胸衣。空气一点点的被挤出她的身体，Wanda几次试图召唤红雾，几枚微小的红色颗粒在指尖跳了两下就熄灭了。能力再强大，没有经过强化的身体终究经不起强大的物理伤害。

“Vis，你听…得到我吗…”看向同样悬在半空的宝石，Wanda艰难地出声，每说一个字肺里的空气就少一分。

“Vis，求求你，帮帮我…”喉咙上的触手也继续收紧，Wanda的双眼泛起血红，不知道几分是破裂的小血管几分是她体内力量最后的挣扎。

就在Wanda要再次失去意识的边缘，半空中的心灵宝石光芒黯淡了下来，像是接触不良的钨丝灯泡，终于闪了两下，熄灭了。

“哦？还不是时候吗？”三人身上束缚的力量骤然轻了不少，触手虽然没有放松但也不再收紧，红骷髅的声音里不见了刚刚讨论Steve的死因时那种近乎尖锐的热情。

“呃啊！”Bucky敏锐地感到对手力量的空档，忍着倒钩刺入身体的疼痛左手发力撕烂了腰上缠绕的触手，痛呼一声从半空掉落下来，捡起地上的战术刀趁着红骷髅的八条触手都伸展在外将刀刃送进了对手的胸膛直到没柄。

这一刀确实刺到了实处，但刀刃却仿佛陷入了一堵砖墙，完全没有刺入肉体的弹性。

“你看到了，士兵，我不流血。”红骷髅的声音听不出情绪，之前自以为得手时难得透露出的人类情绪完全消失了。

“没指望杀了你，只是这么做我很爽而已。”Bucky咬牙切齿，低声喷出最后的反击，连着牙缝里的鲜血一起溅在了红骷髅的脸上。触手好像有人按下卷尺的收回键，瞬间从四面抽打翻动着收回了躯干，破烂袍子里从新冒出了人类的四肢。任何自然状态下都不该存在的画面让人有些反胃。

匕首刺入的地方突然没了阻力，Bucky一个踉跄。红骷髅收回心灵宝石，双手在空气中猛地一撕，Bucky和红骷髅之间裂出了一个一人多高的黑洞，吞噬了一切入射的光线。

“再会了，我的武器。”红色的头颅隐没进了黑暗中，瞬间不见了踪影，只剩下地上掉落的章鱼残肢证明刚刚的一切确实发生过。

“Wanda！”Bucky踉跄着上前检查Wanda的伤势，后者从窒息中猛吸一口气，剧烈地咳嗽起来，因为呼吸道受伤喷出的唾液里有淡淡的血渍。汗水，泪水和嘴角的血水把长发粘在了脸颊上，“Vis…Vision在那里，我感觉到他了。”受伤的声带发不出声，Wanda只有嘶嘶地吐气道，眼角的泪水眼见又要积聚起来。

“Wands，孩子振作起来，我向你保证我们会抢回他。现在狗屎马上要打上电风扇了，我们得离开这里。”Bucky焦急地问，“你能走吗？”

Wanda虚弱地点点头，拉住一旁Adam伸过来的手摇摇晃晃地站起身来，Bucky拔枪对准门的合叶就是三枪，左手把门从门框里撕了下来。

门外Bucky搬来的椅子翻到在一边，被Wanda催眠了意识的警员怪叫着冲着几人扑了上来，眼里满是血丝，不知道在自己的幻象中看见了谁，嘶声喊着：“虐童者！去死吧！！！！”

Bucky和Adam见状立刻上前一人一边架住了他，年轻人的力量大得反常，一个超级士兵加一个训练有素的前特警竟然险些制不住，刚刚受到精神和肉体重创的Wanda不由地瑟缩了一下。

只听Adam喊道：“Wanda！手铐！”Wanda这才动了起来，从腰上扯下手铐扔给了他。

年轻人被拷在了楼梯间的扶手上，Wanda几乎脚不沾地地被同伴们架着跑上了楼梯，将地下室的一切留在了身后。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个人暂时分头行动，各自助人和自助，完成蜕变和自我救赎。虽然世界一团糟但总感觉他们身边的人都太温柔了呢...还是不太忍心下狠手啊...真的有点后悔上手就写一个大长篇，失控感越来越明显了...

刚出地下室，三人听到地面上隐隐的枪声，混合着遥远的嘈杂人声，好像是帮派火拼。这样一个夜晚，连天空也隐隐发出不祥的血色。三人这时所在的地方是湾区一条稍显偏僻的街道，午夜过后就连加班的人都很少路过。

街道上空无一人，如果什么人这时候选择监视三人的逃跑路线肯定是再方便也没有了，但这时三人已经把之前安排好的分头行动安全屋整队抛在了脑后，像任何逃难的平民一样互相搀扶牵手绊脚地上了来时的车。

把还紧闭双眼艰难地喘息着的Wanda安置在了后座，Bucky示意Adam驾车，自己则提起后座地板上的旅行袋钻进了副驾驶座准备警戒，拉开袋子检查着里面的装备。

Bucky的通讯器响了：“Steve？谢天谢地你没事！”一小股电流流过了Bucky紧张了一路的神经，让他僵硬的四肢都松软了下来，身上的伤口也开始隐隐作痛，“听着，现在去我房间，握住衣柜把手等它扫描，再打开就是我的武器库。进去锁门，在我们回去之前发生什么也不要出来。”

“呃…这可能有点困难？”Steve好像在行进途中，略微有些上气不接下气。

“Steve你做了什么？”Bucky的语气严峻起来。

“我在去找Hannah和Emily的路上，她们刚刚打电话急匆匆地把Atticus托付给我，我再打回去就打不通了。”

“Steve，快回家去，街上的人都疯了有人会杀了你的！”

“你会信任 **他** 吗？我是说另一个我？”Steve好像到了一个隐蔽处，声音突然平静下来。

“Steve我求求你，快回家去现在不是计较这个的时候…”不知道是因为这个噩耗还是失血Bucky有些头晕，身上所有的伤口都还流着血但新一轮的肾上腺素已经让他感觉不到疼痛。

“公寓楼已经被攻破了。Buck，你会庆幸我跑了出来的。你信任 **他** 拯救世界，请也信任我能帮助两个朋友。我不打算死在今晚，你看我还带了医疗包呢，拜托你也好好的。定位我，跟我汇合。”他好像又跑了起来，最后一句话近乎大喊“再说了，我不是独自一人呢！”耳机里传来了两声短促的狗叫，显然是Steve自作主张带上了两家的宠物。

Bucky哭笑不得，一面庆幸Steve在公寓被包围之前就逃了出来一面担心他会死在街上，全身的伤处都开始灼烧。撕下了左手已经破得像渔网袜一样的伪装层，翻出腕部的按钮点了几下，一副投影点亮了一张提示卡大小范围的空气，一个小红点在地图上缓慢地移动。

“我们没带多少医疗补给，附近有个宠物医院，只能让你将就一下了。”Adam在驾驶席上说到。

“不，先去接Steve，他带了医疗包。”Bucky脱下已经被血浸透的上衣撕碎了做了个临时绷带，Steve正向Udub*校区移动，我们的两个朋友肯定就在校区后那条街上的某个酒吧里。”

（*华盛顿大学简写UW，读作Udub）

Adam猛地转头看了他两秒：“好吧，”他叹气道，决定还是不和他做无谓的争斗，“安全带系好了！”一脚油门，车辆在无人的街上闯红灯穿后巷地狂奔了起来。

* * *

Steve之前路过的居民区有不少发狂的人用石头和棍棒砸沿街的门窗，想要破门而入，不过房子里的人几乎也都是癫狂的状态，双方谁胜谁负还真不好判断。Steve快速通过居民区，好在街灯多数都被砸烂了，也并没有多少人注意到阴影里通行的小个子，少数站在他面前的也都被他用电击枪悄无声息地放倒了。

Steve正穿过一组高架桥下。平时桥下就有不少带着帐篷安营扎寨的无家可归者，在这个人人都有可能发起攻击的夜晚这显然不是个理想的路线。街上到处是石子铁钉和路障，Steve没有开车，而穿过高架桥是去大学校区最快的路线，他没得选。

“你是谁！那边发生什么了！”一个高大的黑影出现在Steve面前，巨大的影子笼罩住Steve全身，双手紧握着什么东西指向他的脑袋，身边还跟着一只不断发出低吼警告的恶犬。狗也许准备好了发动攻击，但主人的声音却紧张到几乎破碎，完全没有之前路过的那群人那种一往无前的仇恨。

“先生，冷静。我没有恶意。”Steve喝止了耳朵背在脑后正要呲牙回以威胁的Cap和Atti，举起双手安抚来人。

“我听到你打电话了！你没有发疯，你是谁？”对方没有之前那么紧绷，但依旧没有放松警惕。

“我叫Joseph，Joeseph Parsons。这是Cap和Atticus。你叫什么名字，先生？

“名字我早就扔掉了，营地的人叫我侏儒，他是甜瓜。”完全不在乎这个称呼里的讽刺和侮辱，侏儒带着甜瓜上前一步，走进了月光下。如果换一种情形相遇Steve没准儿会笑出声，侏儒满脸的络腮胡子看起来就像流落街头后再也没剃过，至少六尺7寸240磅的身量让Steve必须用力抬头才能看到他的头，一条已经看不出颜色的头巾下露出一把玉米穗似的辫子，双手握着的也不是手枪，而是半个空了的纸巾盒。而甜瓜是一只肌肉纠结的成年比特犬，右耳少了一块，右边脸上两道粉红色的伤疤上没有毛发。

“好吧，侏儒…先生。我也不大清楚发生了什么，只知道我今晚见到的每一个人都想把别人的头皮撕下来。先生你呢？营地里的其他人呢？”

“我早跟他们说关掉手机别再看那该死的新闻，网上和电视上的人都疯了，再这么看下去他们也会疯，可没人听我的。”侏儒扔掉纸巾盒，沮丧地放下双手，“今晚日落后他们就都变得很奇怪，虽然平时这里也不是邻里友好的典范但朋友之间还能互相照应。但今晚…总之，不知道是谁先提议的，他们全都往市中心去了，说是要‘变成那群平时装模作样的精英的恶梦’。我拦不住他们，多亏了甜瓜他们才没有把我也痛打一顿。”

“好吧，侏儒，你就待在这里等着一切过去，我的朋友们被困在Udub附近了，我要去帮她们。”

“其他人可能在啃彼此的脸皮但是你肯定更疯。你想死么？校园附近全是考试结束喝酒狂欢的学生，这时候没准儿已经开起食人派对了！何况你的朋友一定也疯了，找到他们又能怎么样呢？留下来吧，想想看，等这件事结束我们也许就是全城唯一的幸存者了，如果不是全世界。”侏儒依旧拦住他的去路希望说服他留下。

“有些事即使知道是徒劳我也必须试试，如果我的朋友需要帮助而我选择无动于衷我一定会后悔的！我不想余生都在想象中度过，‘如果我当时果断一点’。我知道我打不过你，但如果你继续拦着我我一定会动手的…侏…先生你怎么了？”看着对方瞬间垮下来的肩膀和表情，Steve心中一惊，担心自己揭起了什么陈年的伤疤。

“不是所有人都有尝试的机会…”眼前的这个小个子看起来像个一阵风就能吹得四处乱飞的塑料袋，但要知道摧毁一个塑料袋几乎是不可能的任务。他身上好像有一圈引人入胜的光晕，在今晚这样的黑暗中更显得耀眼。侏儒搓了搓脸，好像下定了什么决心，“我陪你去找你的朋友。”说着牵起甜瓜，做个手势示意Steve带路。

“谢谢你，侏儒。”Steve想了想，从背包里摸出一根啤酒瓶长短两英寸粗细的棍子交给侏儒，“你拿着应该比我有用。”

侏儒接过握在手里，两秒后短棍的两头各自唰地抽长了几节，变成一根四尺多长的武器，侏儒没有心理准备一时惊到说不出话。

“别杀掉任何人，除非有必要。”Steve迈开步子走在了侏儒前面。

* * *

Bucky三人在接近一个有数十人聚集群殴的街区时降低车速，关掉了车灯缓缓潜行。

“穿过这个街区就能看到校区了，但开车…除非我们从人群中间碾过去。Bucky？”Adam看看前方左一群右一对互相推攘撕打的人群转头又看向Bucky，之见后者额角挂满了汗珠，嘴唇干裂，呼吸又浅又短，“Bucky你的伤没有愈合。”他心里一紧，了然道。

“我经历过更糟的。”Bucky摆摆手阻止他继续乱想，取出自己的配枪开始把实弹卸下来换上电击弹，“一会儿我来开路，麻烦你扶着Wanda。”

还没等Adam回复，车头猛地一震，一个鼻青脸肿下巴上满是鲜血的男人按上了他们的引擎盖，正用手遮光向车里探视。

“哈哈，看我找到什么了。大伙儿快来！”他吹响脖子上的哨子，瞬间整条街上几乎一半的人都向三人的车赶来。

“Wands，Wanda醒醒，你得帮我们走出这条街。”Bucky放下已经上膛的手枪回头呼唤着Wanda，后者的手动了动，但似乎依旧昏迷着。Bucky回头告诉Adam：“不要下车，等我口令就踩到底冲出去。”说着一咬牙打开车门。  
“伙计们，我们只是路过。让我们过去吧，没有必要伤人。”Bucky语气平缓，还抱着不使用暴力手段的希望。

“还不明白么？没有人是无辜的，没有人！”为首的男人扶着车头咆哮，“联邦政府在追踪每一个人，他们想要我们自相残杀！”

“所以你就想抢先一步完成这个任务？”Bucky幻想着对方能意识到自己的逻辑有多疯狂。

“你也是他们一伙的，走狗！”男人指着Bucky刚刚不得已换上的警察制服声嘶力竭地大喊，他身后的狂热人群一涌而上包围了三人的车。

“退下！”Bucky举枪射中了为首男人的胸膛，对方顿时瘫倒在地变成一滩抽搐的烂泥。然而他身后的人群并没有被震慑到，依旧纠集着上前攻击Bucky和他身后的车。

“Adam准备！”Bucky喊道，身后引擎空转的响声响应似的提高了几个音调。Bucky连续开枪，车辆行进路线上的人群接二连三地倒下。

就在Bucky准备发出最终信号的当口，街上剩余的人群也嗅到了这边的事态，像一群被激怒的杀人蜂朝着三人的方向涌来。Bucky剩下的电击弹远远应付不了源源不断的人群，于是他把枪收回右侧枪套空出右手攻击来袭者的喉咙和头部，小心控制力度以免夺去无辜的性命。由于肋骨的勒伤和后腰的血洞他尽量保持在原地不动，但这样恐怕坚持不了多久了。

最先被打碎的是驾驶室的玻璃，一个披头散发的女人试图去抢方向盘，Adam举枪用枪托猛击了女人的太阳穴，对方瞬间昏迷。然后是后排右边的玻璃，一双手伸向了后座上的Wanda。

“Wanda！”Adam的呼喊只让Wanda的双眼在眼皮下震动了一下，眉头紧蹙着鬓角开始渗出汗水。Adam见状再次举枪，这一次一枚子弹穿透了袭击者的肩膀，中弹的冲击力将他震出窗外。

更多叫喊咆哮着的人群围了上来将车围了个水泄不通，从车内的角度看人群就像一片诡谲的黑森林，远处的灯光和火光只从零星的缝隙中透过，森林中的每棵树挥舞着枝杈试图把整个世界掀翻。

车身开始摇晃，有人跳上了头。Bucky左手按在装了实弹的枪上冲人群大喊：“最后一次警告，不退后我要开枪了！”回应他的是后背上的一记闷棍，之前被红骷髅的触手刺伤的伤口被牵动着涌出了更多鲜血。Bucky反手一把抓住偷袭者甩到身前，拔枪指向他的头。

易地而处，此时冬兵会毫不犹豫凭着多年训练的本能扣下扳机；80年前的James Barnes也会权衡利弊枪击几人以拯救自己和朋友。但80年前的他还不欠这个世界什么，而此时的Bucky扣在扳机上的手指却动不了了，似乎在质疑自己是否有资格开这一枪。而就在犹豫的一瞬间，潮水一样的人群将Bucky挤倒在地然后后排压前排地把他压在了最底层。手枪脱了手，机械臂被锁在一条胳膊和一条大腿中间，他最后听到的是车门开合的声音，不由心里暗暗叫苦：这个蠢货，下车干什么？带着Wanda撞破包围可能还有希望。到最后连空气和声音都逐渐离他远去了…

忽然，压在身上的重量停止了移动，周围的肢体都松了下来不再像猎食的蟒蛇一般试图绞死他。Bucky抽出双手用力让压在身上的人体纷纷滚落在地，起身看到扶着车身屈膝站着的Wanda，头发凌乱衣服也被撕了几个口子，双眼中还有未褪尽的红光。

“发生什么了？”

“我刚刚和Vision过完了一生…”Wanda闪着泪花强逼出一个微笑看向Bucky。

* * *

侏儒挥舞着棍子，Steve手持电击器跟在他身边，任何挨过一棍还能站起来的人都被击倒。身边的人渐渐少了，二人找到一处死角暂时藏身。

“Joseph，虽然我们目前合作还算顺利，但你打算怎么找你的朋友？”侏儒看着街上三五成群兴致正高的人群，压低声音问。

“我知道她们经常聚会的酒吧，剩下的就是Atti的工作了。”Steve低头看向边境牧羊犬，刚好碰上后者用两只异色的眼睛谨慎地望着他。

“Atti，去找 **Hannah** 和 **Emily** 。”指着酒吧缺了半扇的门，Steve拉过Atticus的项圈着重说道。Atticus舔了舔鼻子一头钻进了好像被龙卷风袭击过的酒吧。

酒吧里一片桌翻椅倒，几个人围绕着台球桌互相追逐着但谁也抓不住谁，小舞台上原本的乐队已经打成一团，目前占上风的是挥舞着麦架的主唱，紧随其后是举琴格挡的键盘手。

Atticus在人群中穿梭丝毫不受影响，好斗的人群好像只对双脚直立行走的人类感兴趣，对人类最好的朋友视而不见。Atticus带领着搜救小队贴着墙壁前进，在每个拐角处略微停下嗅嗅空气里残余的气味。酒吧里的每一个人此时都已经有势均力敌的对手，Steve和侏儒尽量不打扰别人群殴的兴致，倒也没有遇到太大阻力。终于Atticus在一扇门外停下，两只前腿疯狂扒起了门。

“太好了。”看着门上女洗手间的标志，Steve干巴巴地评论道。他凑上前侧耳听了听，门里传来一声人体摔落在地板上的闷响，紧接着就是一个女声愤怒的咆哮。Steve不再犹豫推门而入。

门里是Steve这辈子都没想象过的场景，倒不是说他曾经想象过女洗手间里是怎样一副风景：Hannah像一只护崽的母豹手持一根台球棍用尽全身力气尖叫着敲打跌倒在地的两个男人，两人双手护着头缩向墙角，Hannah背后的洗手台上躺着的是不省人事的Emily，腹部有一块明显的血迹。

侏儒上前抽出棒子把两个男人打了出去反手锁上了门。Hannah看了Steve一眼，好像没认出他一样扔下台球棍，转身走到洗手台前抓起Emily的肩膀抬手就是一个耳光，咆哮道：“死小鬼！快醒醒！别装死！”

Steve仅存的一点“Hannah也许还有理智”的幻想破灭了。再这么下去要了Emily命的就不是腹部失血而是颈部挥鞭性损伤了。Steve把狗绳放到最长，Atticus和Cap激动地上前在Hannah脚下打转，终于在Hannah把Emily的脑子从嘴里摇出来之前将她绊倒在地。

“现在怎么办？”侏儒问道。

“我需要你把Hannah绑起来，我得看看Emily的伤，然后我们等着。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

Steve的医疗经验几乎全部来自Bucky——作为警探受伤流血自然是难免的，而Bucky又不能像常人一样去医院，毕竟一个贯穿性的枪伤在上救护车之前就自行止血了还挺难解释的，所以两年来Bucky那些没有严重到需要SHIELD医疗人员介入的伤情基本就让Steve帮着草草处理了。100多岁的超级士兵和20出头的人类女性愈合能力自然是不同的，在亲眼看到Emily腹部的伤口之前Steve也没把握他能处理好，但幸好伤口很干净，也没有伤到内脏，简单消毒止血包扎后Emily的情况就稳定了下来。

一旁的四足朋友们早就在Cap的带领下在门边担任起了警戒。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在写第26章，算是找回了一点手感。挤牙膏挤了一个多月总算又有了坐下一口气2000字的顺滑感。好不容易把23 24和25改到我能看得下去的样子。为了我那12个读者嘿嘿，尽量40章以内收住。

“嘿 **Evan** ，我找到Emily和Hannah了。路上认识了两个新朋友，现在一起被困在碎桔子酒吧的女卫生间里。”

“女卫生间哈？刚好 **Maxine** 和我们在一起，让她去敲敲门好了。”Bucky戏谑道，配合地回以Wanda的化名。

挂断电话，Bucky看向Wanda：“你还能走吗？“

Wanda点点头：“我伤得还好，昏迷是因为他们想把我困在我的脑子里，现在我冲出来了。”她的声音还有些嘶哑，整个人有些颤抖但精神已经好多了。

“来吧，下个街区就到了，我们步行。”

碎桔子酒吧今晚似乎是个热门景点，越靠近酒吧人群的情绪越暴戾。还好Wanda走到哪里人群就分开到哪里，如果不是她Bucky确信他们早就被迫开火了。

“Joseph！我们在门外了，出来吧。”

“呃…我这里出了一点问题。”听起来Steve正在咬着牙发力，“半个酒吧的人好像突然都急着尿尿。”

“我想也是。”Bucky咒骂一声挂断电话，转身看向Wanda和Adam，“他们被围堵了，你们想办法偷一辆箱型车来。”然后在听到同伴的反对之前一头钻进了人群。

* * *

“但愿他们的膀胱能撑到这一切结束。”Steve打开门，看着Bucky脚边刚刚想硬闯洗手间的人群，如今横七竖八躺在逼仄的走廊上。

“也很高兴见到你。”Bucky嗤笑一声，“我已经把路清了，快走吧，Adam和…Maxine在后门等我们。”他抱起昏迷的Emily转身看向侏儒，“我是Evan，可以麻烦你带上Hannah吗，先生…？”

“叫我侏儒。”说着他也抱起一旁被绑得结结实实的Hannah。

“你看起来不想嚼碎我的脾脏，SPD已经有应对措施了吗？”侏儒问道。

看了看刚刚换上的长袖制服，Bucky摇摇头：“我不会这么乐观。今天不该我穿制服的，只是来的路上有人毁了我的衬衫。至于我们几个人为什么没有疯…大概正确的时间正确的地点吧。”

“你还好吗？”后厨和前厅之间漆黑的走道上，Steve压低声音向Bucky问道。Bucky行走和站立的姿势和往常有细微的不同，这一点让Steve很在意。显然若无其事的掩饰瞒不过最熟悉的人。

“没什么我应付不来的，现在不是说这个的时候。”Bucky用肩膀推了推他示意对话结束。

“在这里，快上车！”Wanda从一辆灰色箱型车的副驾驶席探出头来，不远处嘈杂的人声和各种材质物品倒地和互相击打声朝着他们的方向渐渐逼近。

Steve立刻上前拉开了车门让侏儒抱着Hannah先上车，然后自己也跳进车厢接过Emily，最后将Bucky拉上了车。

车门砰地合上，车轮开动的瞬间Wanda手中激射的红光击昏了侏儒。

“嘿！这是干什么？”Steve难以置信地喊道。

“不然他看到Wanda像摩西一样分开人海我们会很难解释。”Bucky从喉咙里挤出一句话，从背包里摸出之前Steve在洗手间用来处理Emily伤口的绷带和敷料缠在腰上的伤处。侏儒脚边，甜瓜警惕地嗅了嗅主人，背起耳朵露出了犬齿，Cap一声低吼制止了甜瓜后续的动作。

“看看谁突然决定转型了。”Bucky腾出一只手赞许地揉了揉Cap的耳后，“听着，大伙儿。我要失去意识一会儿，别担心只是我的身体需要重置。Adam，甩掉所有尾巴，带我们去一个没人的地方，我们需要计划一下怎么保证几位客人的安全。Wanda，路上就靠你警戒了，到了以后记得叫醒我。”

“交给我们吧。”Adam在驾驶席上出声，一旁的Wanda召唤出红雾作为回应。

Bucky显然已经听不清他们在说什么了，只是轻轻点点头，扶着车厢内壁慢慢向下滑，在接触到地板之前就已经失去了意识。Steve看准时机上前接住了Bucky，小心地避过他的伤处让他侧身枕在自己的大腿上。

“你的新朋友是谁，可靠吗？”Wanda操纵红雾拉过街边的垃圾箱挡住一波来袭的人群。

这辆车显然是碎桔子酒吧用来进货的货车，曾经有人在车厢里打碎了酒瓶，味道闻起来让Steve有些微醺：“他让我叫他侏儒。灭霸之前他是个快餐店的厨师。他不在的五年里妻子和母亲都死于一场因为争夺食物和药品引起的大火，”车身猛地一拐，Steve强行稳住没有碰到Bucky的伤处，“回归之后他没了工作和住处，自然也就失去了两个孩子的抚养权。我见过失去一切的人，那种状态是演不出来的。”他无意识地用手指梳着Bucky的头发，放低了声音，“他想弥补些什么，好像不这样他就永远不配拿回自己的身份叫回自己的名字似的。”

“唉…”Wanda叹了口气，手中发力扯下楼上的灯牌钉入地下阻拦人群，“为了别人的罪行内疚赎罪，这样的人我们身边还少吗？”

“后面那辆车看起来眼熟吗？”Adam突然出声，Wanda透过反光镜，看到一台后视镜背面有黑色贴纸的快递车。

“有人在开车吗？”方向盘后隐约有个人，在前车尾灯的映照下脸色发灰面目狰狞。副驾驶席一团黑漆漆的盒子，最上方有一个亮黄色的爆炸物警示，丝毫没有隐藏反而有种昭告天下的架势。Wanda小心翼翼隔着一段距离触摸试探了一会儿，额头冒出了几滴冷汗：“这辆车就是一个信号放大器，对于被红骷髅控制的人来说就像一个灯塔。它对我的力量没有反应，我们得甩掉它！”

“我带了手雷，不行我们就炸掉它！”Adam伸手去摸不知道被颠到哪里的旅行袋。

“不行！车上全是炸药，他们是要拿至少两个街区内所有的人做人质。”Wanda立刻阻止。

“我就先不去想这里面有多少说不通的地方了。现在坐稳了！”Adam一拧方向盘，箱型车哐哐作响着疯狂穿街走巷。

* * *

“Bucky，醒醒，我们暂时安全了。”Wanda的手在Bucky额头上方略做停留，她的力量像一缕红色的丝线钻进了Bucky的头骨。

Bucky吃力地睁开眼，发现车外是一片空旷的地下停车场，窗边混凝土柱子上的标志有些眼熟。

“这里是？”他挣脱Steve的桎梏，打量着四周。

“塔克玛西北精神病院，最近的有药品有食物有弹药补给，分区管理易守难攻的地点。没错，上次来的时候我们还开玩笑说可以在这个地方驻守一个月呢。”Adam苦笑道。

“说话前真该好好考虑一下…”Bucky喃喃道，感受着身上病态的热度，调动自己发软的四肢爬起来，“那辆快递车呢？”

“半路突然掉头向码头方向去了。那边没什么人，我就不计较它是去干什么了。走吧，我们先找一间空病房修整一下。”Adam伸手扶他下车。车外Wanda扶着已经被松了绑看起来元气大伤的Hannah，换侏儒抱着昏迷的Emily，不知道Wanda是怎么和几个被蒙在鼓里的人解释的。

医院的公共区域一片狼藉，好像事发后第一时间所有的工作人员都冲出了门参与街上的狂欢。从闭路电视监控看监区里的囚犯虽然有些躁动不安，但都没有街上人群那种要咬下彼此的脑袋的疯狂。

“哈，疯狂的夜晚，正常人都发了狂，疯子倒成了正常人。”Steve干巴巴地说道，“不论这个外面的人是被什么控制了我相信隐患从几个月前就埋下了，倒是这里的病人和外界所有的信息隔绝才得以幸免。”他突然想到了什么，“如果你们是因为身处暴风眼才没被波及，那我又是为什么…”

Bucky拍拍他的上臂：“别想了，谁知道那个骷髅头做事有什么道理。”

斜倚在接待处的前台上，Bucky看着同伴们拿着搜来的门禁卡一间间病房地查看，墙上的电视屏幕上是CNN的直播台，主播严肃又不安地播报着联邦政府将西雅图划为战区，国民警卫队即将进驻华盛顿州的消息。

“这显然是一个复仇者级别的事件，我在此直接与联邦政府对话，请不要再复仇者到达之前开火，我们会查清该市市民集体发狂的真相，最大程度地减少平民伤亡。任何情况下对本国平民出动军队都是不可接受的。重复，无论是否获得授权，复仇者会开往西雅图。”主播切出了Sam现场发表的公开讲话。Bucky一皱眉，把频道切换到FoxNews，Haywood正举起身边一个年轻人的手，男人金发碧眼，下颌方正，紧身的制服勾勒出宽阔的肩膀和强健的肌肉，制服胸前一颗银色的星星，完全就是二战时期美国队长宣传画里走出的人——表面上是Steve的皮肉，皮肉下却没有灵魂，更没有那几十年一如既往燃烧着的固执和愤怒，只有被权力控制的空虚内核。

“John Walker队长会领导这次行动，在他的领导下联邦政府将在最短时间内接管西雅图，将疯病控制在这个无法之地以内，彻底粉碎归来者颠覆美国的企图！”

“你他妈的在逗我。”Bucky在呼吸间低声道。Steve握住了他垂在身边的右手，Bucky心里猛地一动，看向Steve，后者的眼中一片光风霁月没有一丝的扭捏。

“这里！”Wanda从一间病房里探出头，把Bucky从不知道要跑向何方的思绪里拯救了出来。

Bucky走上前去低声道：“狗娘养的Haywood要牺牲整个西雅图，我们得做点什么。”

“Bucky，我们之中可能有人被红骷髅标记了，所以我们走到哪里附近的人群都会更加暴力。Natasha在路上联系过我，她已经在找解决的办法了，你得信任我们的战友。这附近暂时没有什么会受红骷髅控制的人。何况你的伤…”Wanda阻止他插话，“别反驳我，我们需要计划，除非你想要非必要的减员。”

将近一个世纪没有感受过感染和发热的Bucky感受着自己反常发烫的呼吸默许了她的决定。

基于这个机构的特殊性，每间病房里只有一个床位以免病人们互相影响。一行人中的两个伤员被安排在走廊左右两边的两间病房，Hannah和Atticus自然是不肯离开Emily的，因为担心两个姑娘的状态还会反复侏儒也带着甜瓜在Emily的病房里值守。保险起见两间病房的门都大敞着，坐在床边只要一抬头就能看到对面房间的情况。

“Sam和Shuri已经在路上了，最多3个小时他们就都能赶到，这次我们吸取教训不能再草率行动了。”Wanda首先开口。

“联邦政府和Walker呢？Sam和Shuri阻止得了他们对平民开枪吗？”Steve也看到了刚刚的新闻，这时Bucky正用高浓度的葡萄糖加满自己的油箱，于是Steve就替他问了。

“在确认复仇者不会合作之前他们是不会有大动作的。”Adam抱着找到的药品进了房间，“他们要把复仇者变成这场战斗中的反派。我的情报团队一秒前刚刚挖到的消息，之前发现的开曼群岛账户被清空了，余额转到了另一个慈善组织的账下，新组织的背后是LOS*，传说十几年前CIA为了控制毒品网络创造的走私集团。”

（*这里借用了Person of Interest第一季第15集的一个梗，我爱这个剧，我不允许有人没看过POI。墙裂安利。）

“什么意思？Hydra和Ross的人终于合流了？”Wanda皱起了眉。

“可以这么说。”Adam用镊子夹起无菌棉泡在碘酒里，示意Steve解开Bucky之前草草绑上的绷带，“根据西岸信息中心这两年汇总的消息，Ross方面和Hydra一直处在有保留地信息交互中，互相戒备互相利用，两个组织里都有对方埋下的暗线。准备好了吗？”他看向Bucky，后者深吸一口气点了点头。

Adam以最快的速度用滴着碘酒的棉球擦洗他的伤口，Bucky的一声闷哼被压在了枕头里，右手指节攥得发白，机械臂也发出几不可闻的嗡鸣声。

“没事了Buck，很快就好…”Steve跪在他床边一边呢喃着一边摩挲Bucky后颈暴露出来的皮肤，自己也说不上来是想帮Bucky缓解疼痛还是减轻自己心里的酸痛，感觉却好像这是世界上最自然的事。

不管他的动作有没有意义，清创结束后Bucky的身体慢慢放松下来。

“不像是有毒的样子，”Adam观察着清理干净的伤口，“也不像有腐蚀性，按照你的代谢效率应该早就愈合了，但是你反而有感染的症状…”

“几十年没体验过了，感觉烂透了。”Bucky从枕头里侧过脸嘟囔道，Steve伸手把被冷汗粘在他额头上的头发轻轻拨开，抬头问，“你刚刚说Ross和Hydra联手了？”

“大概就是我们进入那个地下室之前的事。今晚行动草率了，应该先打探一下各方的动向的。”Adam不无悔意地说，点了点自己的通讯器，“信息中心刚刚得到的消息，Ross和Hydra达成了共识。”

“他们想要什么？”Bucky抬起头问道。

“想也知道。”Wanda插话道，“Ross几年来一直着意压制复仇者，Hydra一直想除掉Steve，他们联手再合算不过了。”她听起来很是轻蔑。

“的确，不过我想这只是他们的第一步。Ross想要绝对的权力所以复仇者要么被收入囊中，要么就必须被除掉；红骷髅似乎很恐惧仇恨Steve，但是出于不知道什么原因他好像不能亲自动手——过去两年他所有铲除Steve的计划都没能成行，这还不包括那些被我们瓦解的行动，直到心灵宝石出现。所以这个交易再划算不过。”猜到Bucky一定没有向Steve透露过，Adam特意解释道。

“等等，我以为Ross只是想通过金苹果计划树立一个公敌？红骷髅为什么要恐惧我？”

“你有很多问题啊。”Adam笑道，“看来不能怪这个熊妈妈没努力了。”他拍了拍Bucky的屁股，引来后者一阵微弱的不满：“让他知道开头他就一定没完没了地胡思乱想，谁知道他倔脾气一上来又会做什么蠢事。所以我一向避重就轻。”他的声音闷在枕头里。

“金苹果计划只是第一次尝试，Ross希望通过审判Bucky让复仇者被千夫所指。但计划不成功，因为多数人都还记得复仇者和Bucky在灭霸一战里付出的牺牲。经过这两年的发酵左翼和右翼的主张都越来越极端，以留存者和归来者为首冲突开始激化，Ross这种人以混乱为食，自然不会错过登顶的机会。至于红骷髅…”他看向Wanda。

“Bruce和Shuri有一个试验中的理论。”Wanda接过话头，“一会儿见了Shuri让她亲自解释会清楚一点。还有两个小时就要决战了，都休息一会儿吧。”说着关上了超新星一样发光的主灯，只留下角落一盏暖黄的夜灯。

血清终于开始起作用了但是修复这种程度的伤口自然需要消耗能量。看着Bucky已经困到迷离的眼神，Steve没有向往常一样固执地要个答案，吹出一口气安静地在Bucky床边坐下了。Cap从空气里读到了气氛的缓和，毫不犹豫地恢复了本性跳上床蜷在了Bucky脚边，狗头枕上了Bucky的小腿。Steve嗤笑一声，椅子和床尾靠拢，把脚踩在床架上将Cap的脑袋搬到自己膝盖上，伸手有一下没一下地摸着Cap的背，橘色的大脚怪心满意足地哼了两声就不动了。


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 知性一点呢...就是之前Steve发现了他对Bucky有超过一般的保护欲和占有欲，这一章他发现Bucky对他有身体上的吸引力。沙雕一点呢...就是之前Steve发现他心疼吧唧，这一章他发现了...吧唧的屁股。好吧感觉我越写越像复联群像了，开始考虑改Tag，不过主盾冬是不会变的。我的12个读者们耐着性子看我东一榔头西一棒槌，在这里跪谢了T-T

两个伤得最重的已经昏昏睡去，Steve却听着鼓膜后自己的一声重似一声的心跳越来越清醒。他没有狙击手的耐心于是信马由缰地随着思绪四处游荡。

Steve发现自己爱抚着Cap背毛的手像是听到了召唤频频越界游走到了Bucky的小腿上。温热紧实的肌肉，感觉不出与普通人有什么区别，但普通人的肌肉不会让Steve想放任自己的拇指在上面打圈，或者想尝试把手合拢在对方裤脚下露出的脚踝。

Bucky会是个喜欢肌肤相亲的人吗？在他来到这个世纪以后Bucky几乎不会和他像上个世纪在校园里那样推搡搂抱，也许几十年的酷刑折磨让他对肢体接触有了不好的联想。但刚刚Adam拍了他的屁股他好像并没有什么常人不会有的消极反应。

新缠上的绷带把他的腰勒得十分惹人注目，漂亮地下陷的腰线紧跟着急剧上升的臀线。在那些由远处的光源投射来的明明暗暗的影子之间，Steve有些受到诱惑，视线在最高点和最低点之间转了一圈。

侧面传来一声嗤笑，Steve猛地抬头，发现是Adam正一脸好笑地看着他，连忙把手放回了Cap头上，Cap在睡梦中一阵哼唧。

“你做什么他都不会怪你的，藏什么？”

Steve被抓了现行有些羞愧，反应了一会儿才决定坦然面对自己：“就是因为他怎么都不会怪我…Anyway，你竟然不生气？”

“我的确很喜欢他，好吧，也许我爱他。”Adam低头笑笑，“但我没妄想过能‘陪他到最后’。我就快跟不上他了，如果在这之后有人能做他在这世界上的锚…”他没有再说下去。

“你指望 **我** 吗？”Steve苦笑道，“我看到过网络上美国队长的照片， **他** 的表情在我的脸上只会像只忧心宇宙存亡的松鼠。还有那些战斗视频，如果换我摔进敌人怀里对方只会趁机把我折成两段。如果连你都跟不上他我又怎么保护他？”天呐如果他有那种力量，他根本就不会让Bucky带伤回家。

“我相信力量完全不是重点。”Adam摆摆手示意他别反驳，“跟我说说他以前是什么样吧。”

Steve沉吟了一会儿笑了：“有什么你们想不到的呢？他是所有人的焦点，从不主动挑衅展示权威却让身边人都奉他为领袖。整个学校的孩子要么想和他称兄道弟要么想和他共度良宵，但他却只和一个整天怒气冲冲的小个子为伍。很好奇他到底在我身上看到了什么。”Steve笑着摇摇头。

“对于一个看着你们的故事长大的孩子来说这没什么不好理解的。”Adam用最小的音量释放出最大的真诚。

“Anyway，他总会恰如其事地问我喜欢棕发还是金发的女孩，好像真的有一群的好姑娘排着队和我约会似的…”Steve说着说着陷入了回忆，想起高中一个冬天肺炎几乎要了他的命。他记得弥留之际听到Bucky啜泣的祷告：带走我吧，如果有罪的是我，我愿意献上我的生命。

“地球呼叫Steve？”Adam把他拉回现实。

“天呐…那时候我们有15岁吗？”Steve只觉得一道闪电照亮了内心一直被忽视的记忆和感情。

“那些四人约会，深夜讨论我喜欢什么样的姑娘…他是在免除我的罪！”Steve不禁抖得上牙打下牙。

Adam挪了挪椅子坐到他身边，用倾听者的姿态为他提供最大的支持。

终于等Steve停下了颤抖，Adam适时转移话题道：“要是被那些只接受宣传画上那个金童的狂热分子知道了美国队长竟然有能力感受到这么多感情他们会怎么办啊？烧掉多年收藏的物料么？”

“随便他们去烧美国队长的兵人吧，我只是Steve Rogers。”Steve抽了抽鼻子，把手落在Bucky的小腿上，“你一定在1936年上天堂下地狱地找我，抱歉要让你再等等了Buck。”

“你知道，”Adam再次出声，“小时候看动画，其他男孩子总是讨论美国队长是该和Carter特工在一起还是该和巡演的姑娘们及时行乐，但我总认为队长该和Bucky一起骑着摩托车驶进夕阳的余晖。我一直以为这是我双性恋倾向最早的觉醒，也许我只是更有洞察力。”

Steve沉吟一会儿：“我不认识Carter特工，但我承认别人口中的她即使放在今天也是个了不起的女人，如果我从小认识的是她那么我不会想要其他任何人，但是…”Steve的拇指轻轻隔着Bucky的裤腿打着圈，感觉与一个新认识的女孩相比这就是他需要的全部。

“就我的经历来说，战斗和创伤是会改变人的…”Adam现身说法。

“我知道，我会想要‘平静的生活’。”Steve空出的手在空气里挥舞着，“但什么是平静呢？白篱笆有儿有女和一条狗？不必向全世界辩白我的性取向和伴侣人选吗？为此我愿意抛弃我的身份，我所有的原则吗？”

“Well，也许只有在你经历过之后才知道答案吧。”Adam也不知道如何开解他。

“也许吧。但有一点我现在就可以肯定。”Steve抬眼看了Adam一眼又把目光落回Bucky身上，用不比呼吸声大多少的声音对自己说，“我在这一刻感受到的平静比这一生加起来都多。”

* * *

两个小时一闪而过，Wanda在手机闹钟的催促下首先起身开始收拾补给。

“Joe，你醒着吗？”Hannah走过来从门边探头轻声问道，Steve点点头站起身跟她去。

病房里的Emily已经醒了，一脸失血后的苍白，肤色已经快赶上她褪成铂金色的头发了，这时倚靠在床头一脸“逮到你了”的狡黠看着Steve。Hannah首先打破沉默：“我想有些事你们选择隐瞒是为了我们的安全？”，Steve不知道该说什么，于是点点头。

“好吧。”她吐出一口气，好像确认了心中长久以来的疑问，“画家和警探也不是你们真正的生活？”

“我很抱歉…”Steve一时语塞，道别从来都不是他的强项。

“Hannah，我想我欠你一个解释。”Bucky无声地闯了进来，在Steve的手离开他的皮肤的一瞬间他就醒了。他拍了拍Steve的后背，后者心领神会地去和Emily道别。

“我猜Joe和Evan也不是你们的真名？”Hannah露出一个释然的微笑，目光落在Bucky插在口袋里的左手上，袖口和口袋交界处露出的绝对不是皮肤。

“我很抱歉，你就还当不知道好吗？”Bucky摸摸鼻子小声道，“我会更安心的，如果你没有因为我的缘故陷入危险。”

“哈哈。”Hannah笑道，“我承认我一度是挺迷恋你的，但是也没有到想要毁掉我自己的人生的地步。”最终的结果浮出水面，Hannah心里没有了若有似无的期待，反而坦然起来。

两人相视笑了半晌，终于Hannah收声道：“谢谢你没有用你和Joe两个人的名义和我道别。不管你的名字是不是真的，我都很高兴能认识你。我会常常祈祷祝你们平安的，Evan Baczewski。”她上前轻轻亲吻了Bucky的脸颊。

==

“烂人，我猜我们是不会在月光下围着篝火酗酒跳舞了吗？”Emily勾起一边嘴角。

Steve摇摇头：“我恐怕这就是道别了，Emily。”

“呵，别太得意，我们赛博嬉皮士是不会屈服于任何法律任何威胁的，如果我用得到你你跑到地心也逃不出我的手心。”Emily依旧保持轻快的口吻。

“呵。”Steve哼笑一声，“我知道你向来神通广大。如果出于任何原因你用得到我，我不会躲着你的。这里是今晚最安全的地方，你们记得互相照顾。”Steve看向在一旁犹豫着要不要上前的侏儒。

“Joseph，”侏儒终于走上前，搓着双手，神情有些激动，“谢谢你，你让我看到了重来的可能。我现在知道只要我还能战斗，还有值得我为之战斗的人们，我的生命就不是毫无意义的。”深色的皮肤泛出一丝红晕，“Hannah决定要帮我联系法律援助，他们会把我的身份还给我。想想吧我会有住处，有工作，甚至还能得回孩子们的抚养权…而这一切都是因为我在今晚拦住了一个还没我手臂粗壮的白小子…”他越说越激动。

“那你觉得现在可以用回本名了吗？”Steve歪了歪头。

“Damian，我叫Damian。祝你好运。我不知道你们要去干什么但是我觉得你们会需要很多运气的。”他的眼中满是真挚。

Steve还没来得及反应，远处传来一声闷响。声音传到这里已经没有什么威慑力但Cap还是第一时间直起了身，甜瓜和Atticus也已经此起彼伏地吠叫起来。Steve和Bucky三步并作两步回到走廊另一侧的房间，Adam和Wanda对视一眼同时蹿到了窗前。

“搞什么鬼？”Steve也跟了上去，顺着二人的目光，只见码头的方向火光明明灭灭，映红了半边天。

Wanda的通讯器里响起一个轻快中隐含着力量的声音：“想我了吗？”

“Nat！”Wanda惊喜之下不由出声，已经顾不上受伤的声带。

“听着。”声音通过扬声器略有些失真，但真真切切的就是Natasha的声音，“我们有一个计划。我引爆了跟了你们半天的尾巴，红骷髅现在在城市的另一边，我们的朋友们需要帮忙。所有人在这个坐标碰头，听我信号再行动。”Wanda边示意众人出发边输入Natasha报出的坐标。

* * *

街上还是满目疮痍，燃烧的路标和满地的碎玻璃。唯一的不同是Walker队长的队伍已经在这几个小时之内开进了西雅图市区，这时穿着制服的男男女女举着防爆盾和警棍驱赶着人群。

“嘿！你想烧化他们的眼睛么？！”Steve愤怒地从车窗探出头冲着一队全副武装的国民警卫队大喊，后者正要用催泪弹回击朝他扔石头的一队青少年。

“Steve回来！”Bucky大喊，边喊边举枪射爆了警卫队员手中的发射器。

“抱歉我忍不住！”Steve坐回后座，并不十分抱歉。

“我也忍不住。”Wanda挥挥手，一束红雾卷着爆开来的催泪气体冲上了天空，“想驱散人群完全没必要瞄准头部，他们只是想看人受伤而已。”

“快看！”Adam指向前方，只见一小群身着便装的男男女女正默默地清理着路障，把伤者拖到路边。

“不管Natasha做了什么，红骷髅对这个城市的控制都减弱了。”Wanda声音中生出了一丝希望。

“不好！”Steve惊叫。清障小队迎面遇上了几个还沉在混乱和暴戾的水面之下的平民，双方推搡起来，引来了警卫队的注意。

“别动手！他们被控制了！”一个胖墩墩的身形从人群中站了出来，举起一个圆牌站在了举起的警棍下，“SPD！我也是执法人员！我们的团队已经恢复战斗能力，这里不需要你们的协助！”

“老福！”Bucky一眼认出了自己的搭档，跳下车站在他身边用左臂架住了下落的警棍，趁对方一愣的功夫一脚踢中了他的小腿迎面骨，男人顿时倒地。

“Baki？小王八蛋醒了为什么不回话！”气归气，Ferguson还是上前抓住Bucky的右手和他碰了碰肩。

“我们现在有多少人手？”Bucky放倒另一个挥舞着警棍的队员。

“全市的警力大概有三分之一有回音，咱们分局警衔最高的就是我了。嘿！放下武器！”Ferguson拔枪冲着一侧大喊。

“别开枪。”Bucky生怕冲突升级，抬手移开了Ferguson的枪口，伸出左手挡开一枚子弹，金属和金属在夜晚碰撞出几颗火星。

“你…”Ferguson见状目瞪口呆。

“没时间解释了。没有我你也做得很好，搭档。你们继续把人群从街上清走，我们要去解决一些问题，彻底地。”Bucky跳上车，后座的Wanda探出头来笑道：“我来给你们一个好开始！”动动手指，警卫队的武器纷纷脱手被红雾卷上了天，子弹和催泪弹在高空炸成了烟花。

“你…小女巫！”Ferguson的眼睛大了，嘴就更大了，“等等，你是 **那个** 女巫！”Ferguson可能听不到但是绝尘而去的车里暂时充满了快活的空气。

Natasha给的坐标是一个旧时的海军驻地，与西雅图市区有一个海湾之隔。几人不得不感叹Natasha的神通广大，废弃多年的渡口竟然专门为他们开启，操作员问都没问就把他们的车接上了轮渡。

“我不喜欢这种感觉，太安静了。”Steve好像浑身长了骨刺坐立不安，但是谁能怪他呢，他的确有骨刺的病史。

Adam噗地笑了：“安静？”他打个手势示意停车区域的换气声，轮渡运行的引擎声和隐隐的海浪声，“是刚刚休息时的延迟反应吗？”

“那…不一样。”Steve嘟囔道，眼前闪过了一串高低错落的阴影。

“现在我们都知道接下来会发生什么了。大战之前的平静总是很难忍受，我也一样。”Bucky从副驾驶座上回头同意道，向Steve伸出手。在这个世纪Bucky几乎不主动发起肢体的触碰，Steve一怔，立刻伸出手用上世纪两人都熟悉的方式捏了捏Bucky冰冷的左手。方向盘后Adam看着两人的互动若有所思。

* * *

“这就是你能找到的最好的？”红骷髅看着地上昏迷穿着制服的男人，声音还是一如既往的冰冷，“你们的新海报男孩呢？”

“Walker队长的价值不止于作战，Schmidt先生，恐怕我们还不能借出他。Cox上士是Walker队长的副手，也是我们最出色的战士，我相信他会让你满意的。”西装革履发型一丝不苟的男人挺了挺后背，好让自己在对方面前显得更大一些。

“那是Ross，这老畜生消失这么久都在干什么啊？为我的法语道歉*。”看着潜行机器人传回的影像，Adam的语气并不抱歉。

*（说英语的人爆粗口后经常把锅扣给法国人。）

“和章鱼烧密谋吸取所有人的理智，然后永远站在权力的巅峰。”Wanda也丝毫不掩饰自己的厌恶。

“更方便的是他都不用露面。总统至少每四年还要竞选一次，Ross只要继续喘气就能继续架空每一任总统。”Steve挠着Cap的下巴让他保持安静，言语中展示出与他年龄和性格相称的疾世愤俗。

“看看，看看啊，阳光三人组。”Bucky装模作样地感叹，“你们和平常劝我开心一点的是同一群人吗？”

“呕！这场面我真是看几遍恶心几遍。”Wanda厌恶地对着屏幕惊叫出声。

屏幕上的红骷髅亮出了七条章鱼的触手和早前被Bucky撕烂，短了半截的残肢。长着人类躯干的章鱼好像没有重力一样飘在空中，触手像在水中一样看似散漫地舞动着，朝地上人事不省的Cox上士翻涌过去。

车内的四人不知作何反应，面面相觑地指望有人能解释一下正在发生什么。

“Natasha说的需要帮助的朋友们在哪？”Bucky喃喃自语道，“他们再不出现的话需要帮助的就是我们了。”

“别冲动，我相信Natasha把一切都计算进去了。”Wanda笃定地说，“只要红骷髅不把他的脑子吸出来我就有办法让他恢复正常。好吧，随便‘正常’对于他们那边的人意味着什么。”她翻了个白眼。

下一秒，散漫蜿蜒的触手好像接到了指令，箭一样地 刺向了地上的人，在四人来得及做出任何反应之前卷着男人的身体消失在了斗篷之下。

车内静得像停尸房，四颗脑袋僵在原地不知道该怎么理解刚刚发生的一切，眼睁睁看着红骷髅的残肢上涌出一股黑雾，雾中心有个若隐若现的人头，张着嘴发出凄厉的尖叫，而残肢本身像自动延长的车顶天线几秒之内暴长到了与其他触手相同的长度。

尖叫停止了，一片死寂之中只见红骷髅活动了一下新长出的肢体，冰冷的声音中投出一丝满意：“在我得到我最好的武器之前，这还能将就，很高兴你完成了我们的约定国务卿先生。现在我准备好招待我们的朋友了。”

车内的四颗心好像同时被攥住了。就在Bucky准备拔枪下车时，画面中传来了另外几个嘈杂的声音。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早想好了这里盾冬遇到的每一个人都是一面镜子，Adam的作用就是照见Steve对Bucky的欲望，也照见Bucky打开心扉追求幸福的能力，现在任务完成，他可以下线了。工具人石锤。然后...救命啊越写越复杂了，连我自己都没有读过感情进度这么慢的同人，对自己的定位有点迷...

“我都说了那个口子不够大！这是我最后一条牛仔裤！”不满的男声。

“最后一条 **你穿得下** 的牛仔裤。”幸灾乐祸的男声。

“Drax你看看！那个口子是不是很小？”不满的男声继续。

“跟你比的话确实不大。但是谁叫你一定要钻的。”没有任何隐藏含义的男声。

“I AM GROOT！”

“是的Groot，我们被发现了。”第一个女声，不论什么时候总是充满着幻想和憧憬。

“伙计们，我们已经晚了，可以至少不要暴露我们的位置么？”第二个女声，好像习惯了这样的聒噪早就放弃了抵抗。

一群奇形怪状的生物走进了屏幕，为首的Quill放粗了嗓音：“我们是银河护卫队，在宇宙之内任何地方制造麻烦都会收到我们的拜访。请问你们哪位是红骷髅？”

Rocket不由扶额，Gamora看向天空，连红骷髅也愣住了，如果他没有皮肉的脸可以表达出鄙夷。Quill似乎也读出了一丝尴尬，清了清嗓子：“看来答案很明显。我们就直接办正事吧。”

车内的四人这时基本确定了这就是Natasha所说的需要帮助的朋友，但目前看从数量和装备上他们都不怎么需要帮助。

红骷髅瞥了一眼他的盟友，后者好像有什么难言之隐，于是问道：“我的朋友，我相信你还没有准备好把我们的联盟公之于众？”二人对视一眼，红骷髅冷冰冰地继续道，“我给了你足够的掩护，但愿你能回报我的不只是野心和空想而已。”话音刚落，只见红色章鱼在空气中张开了全部的肢体，天幕上不知道什么时候蒙上了一层灰蒙蒙的天鹅绒，背后不祥的红光滚动着，伴随着隐隐的闷响，像儿童邪典电影里的一场雷雨的序幕。

“伙计们，我想这就是我们的信号了。”Gamora喊道，抽出匕首飞身上前和涌动的触手缠斗起来。

一旁的Quill见状也拔枪朝章鱼的躯干射击，Gamora终于忍无可忍喊道：“别浪费力气，Natasha会来帮我的。去准备抵挡入侵！”

“哭干了眼泪才找回你，你要给他一个献殷勤的机会嘛。”Rocket对Quill永远夹枪带棒，即使是在为他说话的时候。

好像盛夏午后的柏油马路，Ross面前的空气开始蒸腾，接着裂开了一个黑洞。

“Ross先生，你的离场券。我们的合作能否继续取决于我是否对你接下来的行动满意。”红骷髅似乎对Gamora有些忌惮，边退边叮嘱恐吓Ross。

Ross隐没在传送门中。Steve有些坐不住了：“就这么让他逃了吗？”

“我们现在没有条件擒获他，直接杀掉他也只会引起大众对超人类更极端的不信任…”Adam解释道。

“对啊，强化人在逃保释犯枪杀政府高官，怎么想都是头条素材。”Bucky干巴巴地说。

“别太看得起自己，有情绪问题史的现任复仇者成员至少会分掉你一半新闻时长。”Wanda目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

半空的隆隆声愈发明显，可以确定的是红骷髅正在召唤自己的外星盟友。车内埋伏的四人心里即使再焦灼在其他敌人显形之前也做不了什么——一身完好的时候尚且伤不了红骷髅，更别提几人这时大伤小痛够开一间野战医院了。而奇怪的是场上银河护卫队一行人似乎也在仰头观望，任凭Gamora独自一人挡在队友身前和红骷髅缠斗。Gamora虽然占不到什么便宜但情况也并不危急，红骷髅似乎并不想，或者是不能伤害她。

还没等这边打起来，市区方向反而火光愈演愈烈。

“什么鬼？”Wanda呢喃道。

“Sam马上就到，我们专注于这边。”Bucky抢回了她的注意力。

第一个奇塔瑞士兵落地的瞬间Rocket一发大口径子弹射断了士兵的手臂：“我有预感这场战斗结束后我的收藏会成几何倍增长！”

“除非我在这些锡兵接触地面之前就把他们炸回宇宙！”Quill一枪把第二个落地的奇塔瑞人炸进虚空。

这就是Natasha说的信号了。车内的Wanda和Bucky对视一眼，双双下车加入战局。

“Adam你带着Steve远离战场，Shuri一到你们就去和她汇合。”Bucky叮嘱道。于是二人下车后车辆立时启动，之后就没有在同一个地点停留超过两分钟。

* * *

黑暗精灵也加入了战局，Wanda适时地出现接下了魔法攻击。Bucky开枪射穿了一个奇塔瑞士兵的头颅，审视了一下战局将枪背回背上冲进战场一拳贯穿了一头正打算偷袭Rocket的太空狗的胸膛。

“来得正是时候！我的收藏够了，就让你留着你的金属手吧。”Rocket举枪扫射一队向他逼近的奇塔瑞士兵。

“也很高兴见到你，老伙计。”Bucky用左手挡开一枚子弹回复道，十分开心在战场上见到一个老朋友，没有注意到自己距离红骷髅只有不到几英尺的距离。

一把匕首破空而至，将一条悄悄向Bucky爬行的触手钉在地上。

“Natalia！终于现身了。你可是有很多要解释的。”

“我会的，如果你不再用那个上辈子的名字称呼我。”Natasha纵身上前，挥舞着两支短棍和Gamora分别从两侧缠住了红骷髅。

“抱歉，脑子里线路交叉了。”Bucky边和奇塔瑞士兵搏斗边回复道。

“红骷髅对你好像有什么情结，如果我是你就会离他远一点。”Natasha的声音在通讯器中沉稳且清晰，“西北方的楼顶给你留了些玩具，需要有人从高处照顾我们的后背。”

Bucky想起之前看到的被吸收掉的Cox上士心里默默作呕。虽然不放心远离战场，但事关他的自由意志，他还是不多争辩就脱离了战斗。没多久子弹就开始从战场外落下，每发都不落空，幽灵一般屠戮着不属于地球的敌兵。

“Nat！关于心灵宝石我希望我们有个计划。”Wanda从半空击昏了一队打算围攻她的黑暗精灵。

“交给我和Gamora！”红骷髅的触手缠住了Natasha的右臂，黑寡妇不退反进，卷着触手欺身进红骷髅身前左手一棍戳在了触手根部，电流释放烧出一缕白烟，Natasha被缠住的右手一较力竟然将触手扯了下来。

红骷髅不由闷哼一声，Natasha冷笑道：“你以为在沃米尔被困七十年吸取到的力量足够你把宇宙变成玩物，但灵魂宝石明显有其他的安排。”

另一边随着Gamora的一声嘶吼，另一条触手落地了：“只要能阻止下一个自封的天命执行人，再让我回灵魂世界经历几生几世我也愿意。”经过剧烈的搏斗，Gamora的绿色皮肤更加青翠欲滴。

“但我不愿意！”Quill一枪解决掉准备夹击Gamora的奇塔瑞士兵，出现在她身后，“谁知道下一次我还能不能找回你。”

“回到你的战斗位！”Gamora没时间调情，“谁在看着Rocket的后背？”

“他有高处的朋友嘛。”Quill自知理亏，默默退出了红骷髅的控制范围回到了Rocket的身边。与此同时三枚高处飞来的大口径子弹不慌不忙地击倒了三个围攻Wanda和Rocket的黑暗精灵。

“看来不把红骷髅的灵魂嵌合体全部切断他是不会动用心灵宝石了。”Natasha跳到外围挡下了卷向Mantis腰间的触手。  
“很好，我可能再也不会吃章鱼了。”Gamora把身体折叠成一个不可思议的角度突破了三条触手的纠缠，手起刀落斩断了其中一条。

* * *

“告诉我你爱他吗？”

“什么？”Steve被问得有点懵。

“在医院没来得及问，我只是想确定他不会被一个人扔下。”

“如果命运给我选择我当然不会离开他！”一个急转弯，Steve费力地抓紧了Cap防止他被甩出车窗，自己被安全带勒得肋骨发痛。

“我看到你看他的样子，也看到他不再害怕接近你了。”

“你到底想说什么？”新生出的，最隐秘的心思已经暴露，Steve自然有些抵触，“警告我如果会离开就不要招惹他？你把他当什么？高塔上的公主么？”高塔上的公主适时地降下几发子弹，扫清了二人前方的敌兵。

“我做梦都不敢这么想。”碾过倒下的奇塔瑞士兵Adam笑了，“我们不是你想象中的情侣。世界大乱之后我就发现自己不能那样爱上任何人了，转瞬即逝的恐惧永远都在。但你们不同。”

Steve想到了Emily生日那晚两人的对话，和她无法和任何人建立长久关系的恐惧，不由出声道：“也许等我们把世界修好了，很多像你这么想的人也会好起来。”

“也许吧，不要岔开话题。波特兰刚刚联系了我要求我继续任职。虽然由我来这么问很奇怪，尤其有些事也由不得你，但是就当是让我放心吧：无论以什么方式，你会陪着他直到最终吗？像你们说的，‘til the end of the line’？”车不知道什么时候停了下来，Adam转身看着他的眼睛。

Steve没有一时热血上头地抢答，一生是很重的承诺，尤其是你刚刚发现自己被对方吸引还不确定这是什么样的感情。他想象了一下别人口中在一个没有Bucky的陌生世界隐姓埋名几十年的生活，终于：“我会的，无论以什么身份什么形式，我会陪着他，end of the line。”

* * *

天幕中隆隆声更加激烈，与战场上枪弹和爆炸声相比并不刺耳但这声音似乎是从鼓膜后传来的，每一个内脏器官都能感觉到它的存在。

第一艘奇塔瑞飞船鱼一样开始在空中游曳，从腹中释放出一队奇塔瑞士兵，更多的太空狗和黑暗精灵借着掩护从天幕后涌出。

“Ferguson！如果你们还在清理街道的话立刻通知全市警力把所有人转移到地下去，事态马上要恶化了！”Bucky接通了搭档的通讯线路。

“Emily！有多少人带多少人，快到地下室去！”车里的Steve也拨通了朋友的电话。

“所有人找掩护！”Wanda浮上半空用红雾缠住第一艘飞船，卷着瘫痪了的钢铁巨兽砸向了地面的敌人，接着缠住第二艘飞船的尾巴跳上了巨兽的背部，强行征用了这艘飞船撞击着周围出现的敌人，但毕竟一个人成不了一面防火墙，还是有飞船和驾驶小型飞行器的奇塔瑞人突破了海军基地的范围向着市区进军。

“需要Thor和Hulk的时候他们都去哪了？！”有人在通讯器里气急败坏地抱怨。

“如果没有他们我们就做不好自己的工作我们还为什么要存在？”Wanda挟持着一艘奇塔瑞飞船冲进由三艘飞船组成的阵型，两头钢铁巨兽落地，但第三艘飞船夹着一群小型飞行器朝着市区游走去了。

“别太担心，市区有Sam和那个Walker队长。即使动机不纯Walker也不会任凭西雅图被掀翻的。”Natasha抽空回复道。

“Natasha我们需要空中支援！整个市区马上就要变成地狱里的一个洞了。”Bucky接到了Ferguson的回复，市区情况更加复杂，焦急地要求增援。

“你们的空军拒绝出动，所以我就带来了我们的。”通讯器里传来Shuri的声音，“Steve，在停机坪和我汇合，我可能需要你帮忙。”

港口之外的海天交接处第一批瓦坎达战机散开，分头去堵截逃逸的敌人。Shuri的座驾从机群中浮现，在僚机的掩护下向停机坪进发。

“别担心。出发之前我就嘱咐了我们的飞行员们低调行事，T'Challa已经着手和你们的政府交涉了。”毕竟是在他国领空，Shuri知道众人在担心什么。

Shuri的战机终于和Steve的座驾汇合了。

“你不一起来吗？”意识到给自己当了一晚上司机的Adam没有跟上，Steve转身问道，Cap也抬起头看向主人。

“不了，我去帮他。”Adam朝屋顶示意，“也许是最后一次了，波特兰要求我天亮之前报到。”

Steve有些担心，但还是点点头嘱咐对方注意安全。

* * *

机舱内，Vision无知觉的身体被束缚在实验台上。

“快来，Nat和Gamora都抽不开身，只有拿你试试了。”Shuri从身后挥舞出一个连满电极的网帽，推着Steve坐上了一旁的实验椅。

“我能先了解一下你要干什么再决定要不要贡献我的脑袋吗？”说是这么说，出于对Shuri的信任和对眼前情景的猜测Steve还是乖乖坐下。

“Vision的身体我早就修复好了。”Shuri把网帽扣在Steve头上，“但办法都试遍了我们就是没办法唤醒他。”

“直到两个月前Natasha来实验室找我时碰到了他的休眠舱，我的仪器叫得像疯了一样。我这才意识到问题在哪里，他的灵魂被困住了。”Shuri疯狂地调试着Steve头上的电极，“我怎么能才想到呢？每一任瓦坎达的君主都会服下心草去见祖先的灵魂。”

“所有的猜测都连接起来了，Natasha和Gamora都在灵魂世界得到了宝石的一部分力量，你也一样。我钻研了两个月才定下了这个方案，借灵魂宝石的力量帮他脱困。”Shuri终于满意了每个电极的位置，转到屏幕后在键盘上一阵猛敲。

“但我没有去过灵魂世界啊， **还** 没有。”Steve不解。

“我们也只是推测。灵魂是没有时间观念的，如果归还宝石的那个你还被困在灵魂世界，或者只是曾经去过那里，你的灵魂一样会带有那种力量。”键盘已经被她操得咔咔响，“红骷髅个人这几年针对你的行动，每次快要摸到你身边就不攻自破了，我不相信这是巧合。所以…”Shuri说到最后已经几乎是在自言自语。

“揭晓时间到了。”Shuri看了Steve一眼，然后按下启动键。

一瞬间，Steve好像要脱离地球一般被重力紧紧压在椅背上，握在扶手上的双手握紧了，眼前闪过一幅幅他见过的没见过的画面——布鲁克林的操场和码头，母亲工作的医院，喧闹的小酒馆，白雪覆盖的森林，Hydra的地下设施。嘈杂的宴会厅和温馨的起居室，棕发女郎飞舞的红裙？

* * *

Natasha和Gamora就要成功了。红骷髅已经失去了所有的触手，空洞的左眼框中开始有黯淡的黄光闪烁。

“恶，我们要挖他的眼睛吗？”Gamora避过红骷髅眼眶中射出的光柱。

还没等Natasha回答，聚拢的光柱突然变得柔和向四面散射，Vision紫红的身影从半空落下，对着心灵宝石伸出了手。

楼顶的Bucky从瞄准镜中看到Vision接住宝石后紧紧合拢的手，和再也不能自己的Wanda释放出力量不分敌友击昏了附近所有人，奔跑着扑进爱人怀里。

“太好了，她终于到家了。”Bucky的鼻子也有些发酸。

“那你呢？你会飞奔进家的怀抱吗？”身边充当观察手的Adam问道。

“我早就不想这些了，你是知道的。”Bucky开始扣动扳机，填补Wanda离队后战场上的空缺。

“但你现在可以想了。”Bucky的子弹用尽了，Adam递上装填好的另一把枪。

“Adam，我们不是有共识…”Bucky接过枪继续射击，手下没有带上一丝语气中的犹疑。

“我不是说我们。”Adam开始给换下的枪装填子弹，“Steve和你之间的问题没什么不能解决的。今天以后你们只会更需要彼此，而波特兰刚刚要求我回到职位上，立刻。”

“你也要离开我了吗？”虽然早就知道他们的关系迟早会结束，Bucky还是忍不住问道。

“我作为你记忆的一部分是永远不会离开你的。认识的世界不复存在之后我曾经以为自己的生命没有意义，是死是活都无所谓，做了很多莽撞的事。但这两年和你互相倚靠我感觉又像个人了。现在你已经准备好向前走，而我决定待在我能派上用场的地方，也许以后在任务中我们还能碰上。”

Bucky沉默地又开了两枪，终于出声道：“你倒是清醒果断，也许这就是一开始我放心让你靠近的原因吧。”

“我们虽然都不是对方想要的，但是都给了对方需要的。Bucky Barens，不管在哪里我都会一直爱你，希望你也能去争取自己想要的，即使搅乱一点点现实又怎么样呢？我私心觉得这个世界欠你的。”Adam再次把装填好的枪放进Bucky手中，在起身下楼之前借着传递武器的动作二人的手短暂地握了一会儿。

“别变成陌生人。”Bucky边看瞄准镜边喊道。

“我不会的。”是他得到的回应。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26章还没写到脖子以下，我感觉努努力我可以把这篇挪到老糊特去。看看后半段能不能用全肉宴补救吧（应该没戏最多肉丝）...

战场上，被迫用人类身体应战的红骷髅陷入了最后的疯狂，他用猩红枯萎的双手再次撕裂空气，从裂缝中释放出又一批外星士兵。

“Vis，我…”Wanda从爱人怀中脱身，抽了抽鼻子视线飘向Natasha二人身边聚集起来的外星士兵，和逐渐开始苏醒的敌兵。

“我都知道，去吧，我就在你身后。”Vision俯身亲吻了她的额头，张开双手升到半空，心灵宝石好像接到指令一般跟随在他身边。

失去所有触手的红骷髅不再动用灵魂之力，似乎也不再受Natasha二人牵制，这时脱离了二人的攻击范围在战场上游走起来。

战场上的外星士兵越来越多，即使今晚抵御入侵的一方也都不是普通人大家也逐渐感到体力不支。在看到Rocket近乎被新一波的敌军掩埋后Bucky无法继续心安理得地在屋顶提供远程火力支援，他抓起一晚未开火的步枪纵身跳下了五层楼，振金手指在混凝土的建筑物表面上留下了五道长长的痕迹。

“Natasha，我不是有什么不满，但是Sam什么时候带队来？Wanda伤得不轻。”Vision私下连接了Natasha的通讯器。

“就快了！市区快清理干净了。”几个小时不停歇的奔袭和战斗让Natasha上气不接下气，但她还坚持着，“Barnes躲开！”Natasha余光注意到不对大喊出声，想要上前支援已经来不及了。红骷髅出现在Bucky身后，手伸向了Bucky的后脑，后者只来得及纵身向前翻滚。红骷髅不依不饶，最近的Quill和Rocket被重重包围，Bucky背后就是一队的黑暗精灵，没有比这再好的机会了。

锵的一声一面盾牌从空中插进了两人之间的地面，盾牌的红蓝涂装上多了几条划痕但中心的银星依旧闪耀。

进步很大嘛。Bucky心中满意地赞叹，抬头看到Sam的身影划过空中。

还没等他收回目光地面上一个身着红白蓝三色制服的身影挥舞着另一面深色的盾牌插进了战局，把红骷髅逼得后退两步。

看着熟悉的制服和熟悉的对手，Bucky的时间顿住了一毫秒，大脑回到了阿扎诺的战俘营，那个挡在他面前的人也穿着蓝色的制服。

“在你头顶！”Sam的声音把他带回了现实，“把手给我！”

Bucky本能地伸出右手，下一秒Sam就提着他飞出了重围。

“你们超级士兵都这样，实际上比看起来重多了。”Sam依旧穿着他红黑相间的猎鹰制服，边抱怨边小心地把他放在一队突击队员面前，“这一队人归你带。”接着不等他回复就又升空去帮助其他战友和援兵汇合了。

Sam不是唯一带队赶到的。Walker带来西雅图的国民警卫队这时也姗姗来迟，整队之后开始了进攻。

短暂地反应后Bucky已经完全不会把Walker和早年的Steve混淆了，甚至为刚刚一时的迷惑而感到羞耻。制服再像也模糊不了二人行事风格的天差地别——当时的Steve虽然是唯一的超级士兵，军方的金童，但他比谁都懂得队友的价值。而眼前的年轻人却疾风骤雨一样地进攻，不停变换着方位生怕多停留一秒就会有敌人攻击自己的后背。

宁可耗费更多的体力也不相信队友能看好自己的后背，Bucky有些可怜他。而红骷髅面对Walker进攻的反应却让Bucky不由眯起了眼。也许Walker也接受过某种形式的身体强化，不然即使是串通好的做戏以普通人的血肉之躯接下红骷髅半真半假的攻击也还是十分勉强。

复仇者带领的突击队人数少而精，切蛋糕一样把大群的外星士兵分割成小块，为随后压进的警卫队创造以人数取胜的条件。

“Sam你退化了么？让市区一群平民拖了这么久？”Bucky抽空取笑道。

“去他的平民，”Sam有些暴躁，“城里原本的平民早被放倒了，老子到的时候是一群恐怖分子到处搞爆破！”

“国民警卫队都是白痴吗？被迫失去理智的人就能打有组织的疯子就打不过？”

“这群疯子唱着Haywood的名字呢，换做我也得给我的顶头上司一点面子啊。”

“呵。”Bucky哼了一声不置可否，心说当初联合国的面子你不也是说不给就不给。

说话间战斗圈子逐渐缩小。几支外星军队即使都有以一当十的士兵和装备终究还是没有战术的一盘散沙，不然也不会放Bucky一个狙击手在固定阵地上放半晚的冷枪，现在逐渐失去了一开始的绝对优势，开始有士兵向他们来时的传送门溃逃。

“Wanda，让他们逃吧，他们就像下水道的霉菌一样杀不干净的。”Sam的声音适时出现阻止了追杀到半空的Wanda，Vision早担心她体力不支，这时立刻赶了上去引着Wanda回到地面。

脱离了大部队的Walker和红骷髅也进入了白热化阶段，红骷髅抓住空档对着Walker迎面一拳。后者及时举盾，红骷髅的拳头在没有装饰的盾牌中心留下了一个深深的凹陷，借力向后飘出两尺停住了。也许是想起了多年前相似的场面，红骷髅的空洞的眼窝中红光闪了闪。

正在两人僵持的关头，Shuri的机群回来了，一群有着黑豹涂装的战机从上空圈住了两人，几束灯光重叠在二人身上。顾及到这是在别国境内，瓦坎达战机并没有后续的动作，只是悬停在上空作为威慑。终于在国民警卫队的直升机赶到并发出警告后，瓦坎达的机群解除了武装消失在他们来时的海岸线。

在直升机的包围下，红骷髅死死盯住Walker，没有皮肉的脸上依旧读不出表情，最终似乎下定了什么决定一般收回了目光，再次召唤出时空裂缝消失了。

* * *

战场上已经没有站立的敌人，尘埃落定了。

还没等他松一口气，Bucky的通讯器响了，是从他早就不知道掉在哪里的手机上转接来的。

“兄弟，我知道你是谁。”是压低声音的Ferguson，背景里老旧通风系统钉钉哐哐的声音告诉Bucky他是在分局后门警员们经常聚集吸烟的地方，“这儿有个叫Valentine的联邦检察官带着你的拘捕令要求我们合作抓捕。”

“老福，我知道你可能很为难…”

“说什么呢？你是我兄弟。这两年你帮过局里多少小崽子，大家都记着你呢…”

“他们知道了？！”

“闭嘴听我说完。”Ferguson没时间浪费，“地方执法部门保护自己人，再说这些联邦的蠢货刚刚还想攻占西雅图呢。听着，我们拖不了多久，把西雅图放进你的后视镜，快跑吧。”

“谢了，搭档。”Bucky的道谢换来对方一连串假装不耐烦的嘟囔，最终挂断了事。

Bucky没有嚷得人尽皆知，只是私下里接通了Sam的频道告诉他一会儿可能会发生的事，让他做好准备。

正在二人准备迎接打击的时候，事情朝着他们意料之外的方向发展了。Walker收好武器带着一队人走向了Vision：“先生，我是美国陆军中尉John Walker，根据<索科威亚协议>的适用条款作为在场的最高指挥官我要求你把这枚无限宝石交由联邦政府管辖。”

“别开玩笑了，<索科威亚协议>早就是一堆废纸了。”Wanda按着肋骨的伤处一步插进了两人之间，语气中满是防备。

“<协议>中只有关于强化人类管辖的条款因违宪而被废止，而强化物体相关条款依照<协议>仍在生效中。”

“何止是强化物体啊，根本就不是地球物体（earthly object）。”Quill这时上前解围，“地外物体怎么落在美国的土地上就变成联邦政府财产了呢？我看它正好在我们银河护卫队的管辖下。”

“Quill先生，感谢您今晚的帮助，但您的队伍里除您以外都不是人类，<协议>的有效条款也许对他们也适用。”Walker蓝得像玻璃珠一样的双眼扫视了一圈，最后一眼落在了Vision身上。

“哦？看来你是想要试试我们是有多么超‘人类’了？”Quill跨出两步眯起了双眼，一旁的Wanda也绷紧了嘴角。

“Quill，你们做得够多了。地球上的狗屎（earthly shit）就交给我们吧，Nebula一个人在外面还需要你们帮助。”听着耳机里Natasha的声音，Quill强行按下了火气，领着队伍离场了。

“打得不错。”在和Natasha错身的片刻Gamora没忘了伸手捏了捏对方的肩膀。

Walker并没有阻止他们离开，大概他的顶头上司还没有给他们找到合适的用途。

“Vision…先生，请交出无限宝石，我不想引起不必要的冲突。”Walker又上前一步。

Wanda也上前一步，又惊又怒加上伤处加剧的疼痛她的呼吸已经越发紧张：“心灵宝石是Vision身体的一部分，就像你不能要求Barnes中士交出他的手臂…”

“Wanda！”Vision温和而果断地打断了她。

Wanda自知失言，嘴唇抿成一条线，一动不动地站在Vision身前半步和Walker对峙。

“Walker中尉，”Vision出声缓解僵局，“目前我们确实需要心灵宝石来补全我残缺的数据，结束后我们会将宝石交给一个中立第三方保管，他们绝不会利用宝石的力量，也不会反对与联邦政府交流宝石的状态…”

“你是说瓦坎达的T'Challa国王吗？空间宝石已经被瓦坎达控制，再加上该国的振金储备，联邦政府正在重新评估与该国的关系，在这种时候我们决不允许心灵宝石也被该国所得。”

对方的坦诚倒让Vision不知如何反应。Wanda强忍着疼痛和情绪：“无限宝石不属于任何政府或个人，在找到所有宝石后我们会确保任何人不能利用它们的力量，届时你们会看到一个可行的计划。而现在，原谅我们失陪。”说着拉起Vision的手向背后的同伴靠拢。

Walker出声警告：“Maximoff女士，联邦政府从未撤销在2016年对你的调查令，请不要给我理由逮捕你。”他自然而然地微微举起了盾。

两旁的警卫队员这时等不及了，两个队员上前就要拧Wanda的手臂，一直站在外圈企图避免冲突的Sam不由喊出声：“哦，别！”还没等他话音落下，Wanda已经弹了弹手指把两人推开。但接下来上前的两人就没那么好打发了，像是要确认自己的掌控似的，两人绕过试图阻止的Vision飞身要将Wanda脸朝下压在地上，Wanda当然不会乖乖配合，挣扎起来。

还没等Vision和Sam出手阻止，Wanda忽然一声呼痛就停止了挣扎。Vision彻底忍不住了，心灵宝石浮在手心，在Sam把两个警卫队员扯开后一道耀眼的射线在混凝土地面上划出一条半尺深的沟，把Walker的人隔在另一边。

“Walker队长，我希望这不会发展到私人恩怨但你让这变得很困难。我们不想和联邦政府为敌，所以在你们想出一个有诚意的解决方案之前请待在线的那一边。”转过身牵起Wanda的手让她平躺着漂浮在身边，低声问道：“伤在哪里了？”

“之前肋骨的伤，现在可能断了。”Wanda费力地回答道，声音几不可闻。

Walker还想上前，Sam，Bucky和Natasha已经挡在了他的来路上，看来几人同时决定了公开身份和立场。

“Barnes中士，别忘了你身上还背着几张全境通缉令呢。”Walker威胁道。

“世界上一半的国家都在通缉我，从没阻止我做正确的事。”Bucky自嘲道。开战时他就抛弃了隐形眼镜和面部伪装，探照灯冷光下的双眼是坚毅的铁蓝色。

“我们这些人哪个身上没有几张通缉令？这是我们做应做之事的代价。”Sam苦笑，甚至有些感伤。随即压低声音：“Walker队长，我不知道你为什么 **选择** 这种生活，但问问你自己： **你准备好了吗** ？”Sam凑上前嘶声问道，除了Walker之外没人听到他最后几句话。

Sam似乎触到了Walker内心的犹疑，他怔住了，眼睁睁看着Sam带着队友转身走向Shuri的专机。

* * *

“总算回来了！你们再耽搁一会儿有人就要把我的地板走穿了。”Bucky刚上飞机就迎面遇到一个飞扑上来的Shuri，“好久不见，我的异母哥哥。”

“好久不见，小公主。”Bucky抱了抱自己的异母妹妹，眼神穿过一群围着Wanda忙前忙后的急救人员落在Steve身上。

拉开距离，Shuri嘿嘿一笑，没再说什么由着他穿过人群去到Steve身边。

“现在怎么办？所有人跟我一起回瓦坎达吗？我倒是早就想请朋友到我家开趴过夜，但是你们不会惹上麻烦吗？”Shuri问Sam。

“先走吧，”Sam长叹一口气，“拉开距离才能谈条件，留在这里不出两天我们之中就又有人会消失在大洋中心的黑牢里，这还是最乐观的估计。”Sam看着Bucky的背影叹气道。

“也是，看你们人人挂彩样子。”Shuri环视了一下众人，冲飞行员点点头示意返航。

* * *

行程到一半。Natasha眉头紧锁看着掌上电脑的屏幕，他们几个的脸铺满了所有的新闻头条，毁誉参半。归来者也借着Haywood的最近的频繁出现四处作案，多个州的首府陷入火海，首都已经戒严。几家媒体拼接了多个州发回的画面：火光闪烁中蜘蛛侠划过地面抢下一个男子将要引爆的炸药；Pepper银紫相间的救援者号装甲张开护盾挡在两个青少年面前；战争机器开动声波攻击，放倒一片准备进攻存有埃博拉病毒实验室的乌合之众；巨型蚁人和黄蜂女在旧金山城区现身；就连多年来电磁静默的鹰眼也开放了自家的农场作为避难所，带着两个大点的孩子持弓驻守在门口。

而另一边是Sam背着那面星盾领着众人登上瓦坎达公主专机，以及飞机消失在海平面的画面。

“往好处想，你们不在也有人守住阵地。别太担心了。”Shuri试图劝慰Natasha，但对方依旧没有把目光从屏幕上收回，Shuri于是叹了口气起身去看其他人。

Wanda的肋骨已经暂时固定好，这时倚在病床上目不转睛地看着失而复得的爱人。

“行程还有一半呢，你还是睡一下吧Wanda。”Shuri替护士检查了Wanda的止痛泵，见她这样不由劝道。

Wanda摇摇头：“我休息得够了。他不在的时候我已经休息了好几年，我现在感觉好极了。”Wanda眼眶发红着笑了，还是没有移开目光。

“放心吧殿下，我会注意让她不要说话不要动的。”Vision出声让Shuri放心，一边用拇指摩挲着Wanda的手背。

Shuri笑着摇摇头，一边嘟囔着“爱情鸟”一边拉上诊疗区的帘子离开了。

出了诊疗区，Shuri迎面撞上另一个忘记眨眼的人。

“怎么？你也不睡？”Shuri在Steve对面的座椅上坐下，打断了正在出神的Steve。

“我睡不着。”他把眼睛从身边放倒座椅睡着的Bucky身上收回，向Shuri耸了耸肩。

“Wanda是因为失而复得，你是因为什么？”Shuri不担心吵醒Bucky，带伤战斗了大半晚他的身体需要修复，在安全的环境下是不会醒的，这是外勤人员的基本素养。

“我…我是那个70年后会认识你的人对吧？”Steve犹豫了一下问道，脑子里闪过了坐在试验椅上时看到的纷乱的片段，一种感情浮现，一个念头渐渐成型。

“是的，我很确定。”

“刚刚你开动那个机器的时候…我看到了一些东西。”Steve试图组织语言，手不自觉地伸向Bucky的颧骨，捻走了粘在一个小伤口上的一条棉絮，“好像是我的生平，只是…我还没经历过这些事。只有一些零碎的画面。我知道那是我的经历，只是我情感上感觉不到那种连接…”

Shuri警觉起来：“不应该啊，我的程序不会搅乱你的记忆…”

“怎么了？很危险吗？”Steve也紧张了起来。

“不，先不用担心。”Shuri思索着，“如果是 **他** 在传递信息，我不担心你会出什么问题。总之我需要再研究一下。”

“ **他** ？”Steve苦笑一声，“我是走到哪里也逃不过他了是么？”他整理着Bucky身上的薄毯，把毯子拉过Bucky的肩头。

“从各种意义上说，是的。他就是你啊，为什么要逃呢？”话音刚落，Shuri看到Steve整理毯子后没有收回的手，指尖若有若无地刮着Bucky颈间串着戒指的链子，心里一跳有些猜到了。

Steve回过神来，收回了手看向Shuri：“我无法理解他的某个决定，我不想服从于他的… **我们的** 命运。”可能是和Shuri年龄和处境接近，Steve在她面前格外容易坦诚。

Shuri抿着嘴思考了半晌，终于问道：“这可能关系到我们宇宙的稳定，我只想确定：你想清楚了吗？”

Steve点点头，在座位里挪了挪屁股靠近Bucky的方向，干瘦的手指缠进对方指缝的动作已经说明了一切：“我不会任凭世界终结，但我也不会任凭他放弃这个世界。”这是个承诺。


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉真的是到了状态最low的时候。一开始的鸡血已经过去，推不动情节也不会写谈恋爱，一味追求正剧结果肯定是会高不成低不就，前头的安排也都被自己打乱了...但愿再坚持一段时间会好起来吧。写还是会写的，毕竟得给自己一个交代，但是...劝我的12个读者还是先别看了吧，不然万一完结大修之后变成另一个故事到时候还要花时间从头再看一遍（允悲）

“Walker队长，你应该开始准备明早0800的新闻发布会了，组内简报30分钟后开始。”穿着黑西装的特工不知什么时候穿过一片狼藉的战场来到Walker身边对他耳语道。

而Walker还沉浸在自己的世界里。那就是忠诚吗？即使他们忠于的对象已经选择消失在时光里，把他们留在身后。Walker想起了今天被调走的自己的副手Cox。国务卿亲自要求的调任，你一辈子也不会遇到比这更好的职业发展了，无论是从个人还是国家的角度出发都没有比这更正当的选择了。同样是国家精神的象征，他拥有不逊于任何人的力量，可他身边对他唯命是从的下属都只是忠于他穿在身上的国旗，这还是最好的假设。Walker的内心深处一个声音已经像伊甸园的毒蛇一般对他低语了一整天——“你不想要吗？一个人不问前途永远选择你？”他想的，他愿意把这个人藏在自己的阴影下，永远。

“Walker队长？Haywood局长和Valentine检察官已经到场等候了。”黑衣特工小心地催促道。

“嗤，Haywood。”Walker被从思绪中唤醒，不耐烦地嗤了一声，“如果让你选你会效忠于谁？我还是Haywood？”

“我们是国务卿先生指派来协助你的，Walker队长，除了你们以外我们不听命于任何人。”特工显然没有预料到这样的对话，迟疑了一秒选择了最稳妥的答案。

“当然了，我也要听从Ross先生的指令。”Walker点头正色道，“走吧。”

* * *

Sam原本想等Vision的修复结束亲手把心灵宝石交给T'Challa，但再被Shuri告知她哥哥已经为了瓦坎达的制度改革和议员长老们开了两周的会后，Sam也没什么其他选择，把宝石留在了实验室。

现实没有给Wanda和Vision这对情侣太多的时间来重温旧梦。Wanda的肋骨和被扎穿的肺才刚要愈合会议就来了。

首先到场的是一大早就去实验室检修振金手臂的Bucky和Shuri，还有坚持一路陪同的Steve。为了方便Shuri动作Bucky穿的是瓦坎达传统的长袍，靠一个结固定在后颈，两边肩膀全暴露出来。

“说实话我不太懂你在想什么，检修升级已经完成了，这里又没有人把你当做威胁，为什么不让我把它装回去呢？”Shuri趁大家都还没到，不顾形象地坐在会议桌上问椅子上的Bucky。

“我不知道，小聪明，大概是因为我一开始接受它就是为了战斗吧。现在我在这里感觉很…安全？我已经一百多岁了，所以在不需要战斗的时候就让我去掉额外的负重吧。”他说的是事实，世界上应该不会有第二个地方会允许他以自己的本来面目过与世无争的生活了。

Shuri立刻懂了，想起几年前为眼前这个千疮百孔的人格移除启动词，在看到他意识的最底层时瞬间她的最后一丝不信任也蒸发了——在经历了半个多世纪的折磨和杀戮后Bucky Barnes本能地排斥着暴力，也就是在那个时候瓦坎达王室才决定把他视作一个非正式成员。

“不得不说我还挺喜欢帮你系带子的。”Steve的手搭上Bucky的肩，手臂跨过长袍在后颈的结落在Bucky右边的肩膀，“真的不考虑把头发留回来吗？我还能给你编辫子。”Steve目前还是玩笑的成分居多，但谁知道他会不会突然认真起来。艺术家，Bucky早就放弃理解他艺术家的一面了。Bucky不自在地滑开椅子和他拉开一点距离。

“天呐！编辫子系带子，我错过了什么？”Shuri大惊小怪地看向Steve，一边眉毛飞进了发际线，无声地问“告诉他了？”后者摇摇头，表示“没呢。”第一次恋爱，又是自己最珍视的人，即使冲动如Steve也难免不知所措。

“那我们就来看看…”Shuri继续沉吟着看着Steve，“你的技术怎么样吧！”她的手闪电一般地落在了Bucky后颈，用力一扯他的长袍就散开了。

“嘿！这就是我讨厌有弟妹的原因！”Bucky想起身去追逃窜的Shuri，但是追到了又能怎么样呢？他现在唯一的手按着胸前的布料像是红毯上的女明星。

Steve一边笑一边把Bucky按回椅子里重新替他系带子，手指有意无意地触摸着Bucky挂在颈间的戒指。这倒是个新进展，从前Bucky看都不会让他看到这个小物件。也许旧爱留下的遗物有神圣的意味，也可能是单纯地不想两人尴尬，Steve猜测。不管怎样，看来他是真的打算放下过去了。

这就是Sam进门时看到的画面：Bucky头发凌乱衣衫不整，一手按着胸前松散的长袍，Steve双手在他上半身忙前忙后，Shuri在墙角笑得直栽头。

“这是什么瓦坎达传统的婚礼习俗吗？”Sam满脸了无生趣，似乎精神和体力都还没有从恶战中恢复过来。

“你知道么？当初在布鲁克林的时候我们收到的恐同言论更多，所以我根本没兴趣反驳你。”Bucky看了一眼淡定自若的Steve，决定不被一句无心的调侃吓到。

“天呐你们是为什么没像兔子一样操遍欧洲简直是世界未解之谜。”Sam白眼道。

“因为我们，不像有些人，是有羞耻心的。”Steve的回复出乎Bucky的意料，但他关上了Sam的嘴，所以Bucky也不打算深究。

“该讨论一点严肃的事了。”Natasha像一阵风卷进会议室，身边是明显也在赶时间的T'Challa。

“哦妈咪！不要嘛！”Sam不情愿地嚷着，身体却已经坐在了会议桌前。

Natasha没有威胁徒手扯出他的胰腺，甚至眼都没眨一眨，Sam的心往下沉了一点。

“陛下。”Bucky起身迎接T'Challa，Steve也跟着一起站起身。

“很快就不需要这些没用的礼节啦，就让我提前适应一下吧。”T'Challa摆摆手，召唤出了全息投影。会议开始。

“那么，首先可以公开的是，我们面对的是灵魂宝石的力量。”Natasha誓要用最简单直白的方式交流了，“你们两个在冰下的时间红骷髅也在沃米尔武装自己，他的章鱼形态就是嵌合了多个灵魂形成的。”

“这就是我们那天晚上看到的？”留在术后观察室的Wanda倚在病床上问道。

“我不知道你们具体看到了什么，但应该没错了。”Natasha没有多做解释，继续道，“目前已确定的继承了灵魂之力的有Gamora，Steve，还有我。红骷髅无法利用他在沃米尔获得的力量伤害我们，相反我们可以压制他。”

“那不是很好吗？”Steve试探道。

“恐怕没那么简单。红骷髅现在不止有他自己的力量而已。”Pepper的影像看向Steve，“这两年他声东击西地集齐了一群糟糕的人类，他最新招募的是Ross。原本他是想连Haywood一起收下的，但Haywood似乎不需要红骷髅提供的任何好处就做了一切他需要的…”

“万众瞩目的感觉就足够他嗨一辈子了。”Sam干巴巴地自言自语。

“他们恐怕对你也有安排Sam，我们一会儿会说到。”Natasha看向Sam，这是她进门后第一次和任何人眼神交流，“任何精神正常的人都不该在这个时候看新闻，但是我们得知道人们脑袋里都在想什么。”听到这里Bucky不自在地动了动，他想象得到。他被叫“叛徒”，“凶手”，和“苏联婊子”的次数足以让他知道该期待什么。感应到对方的紧绷，Steve本能地用手在他肩胛骨中间打着圈。

自从在瓦坎达降落Steve就开始了这种细微的肢体接触，让Bucky有些措手不及，不过想起当年布鲁克林勾肩搭背穿街走巷的两个傻小子，互相拍屁股掏鸟窝之类更大尺度的举动也很平常。跟自己的前暗恋对象每天肌肤相亲是会有些尴尬，但Steve始终是自己最好的朋友，Bucky会努力不让很久以前自己单方面决定的感情成为两人之间的阻碍。

“你们美国人不是总说‘资本控制媒体’吗？怎么Stark工业这次没有公关吗？”Shuri倒没有别的意思，只是好奇。

“这已经是我们公关的结果了。”Pepper叹气道，“新闻媒体受到法律和行业规则的约束不能真的成为某个人的喉舌，当然FoxNews这种娱乐媒体除外。我们能做的也只有向他们透露对我们有利的信息，指望他们能为了抢第一手新闻而引用我们的消息…你们还是先看看Haywood的发布会吧。”她切换了信号源。

目前台上的是检察官Judith Valentine。

“Valentine检察官，目前你有计划对复仇者提起诉讼吗？”

“如果你是说以两天前发生的事件为由提起新的诉讼，不，还没有。我的团队正在和Haywood局长的团队进行密切合作，目前的初步结论是整个事件的始作俑者并非来自地球，Haywood局长正在协调追捕。另一方面一旦发现有证据证明那晚确实有复仇者违反了联邦法律我们会依法提起诉讼…”

“说到调查，那就是我的部门的职责了…”Haywood一直在找机会，他一向很享受站在所有人注意力的中心。

“哦，William，允许我？”Valentine十分罕见地微笑了，抬起头看向Haywood，做出阻止手势的手甚至碰到了他的手臂。

“呃…女…女士说什么我们就怎么做吧，如果能让她多微笑一点的话。”面对同事罕见的示好Haywood一时不知如何反应，竟然结巴起来。

Valentine轻微地皱了皱眉继续道：“至于复仇者之中已经被起诉的，我们近期没有放弃指控的计划。”

“只是想确认一下，检察官女士。”美联社记者追问道，“复仇者内战中受到指控的成员目前仍然面临庭审，是这样吗？”

“是的，女士。”Valentine干脆地回答。

“关于民间最近兴起的主张，起诉复仇者会损伤士气，你怎么看？”PBS的记者问道。

“司法公正在于平衡，我们无权以自己的个人感情决定谁有罪谁清白。以冬兵举例，如果他们的依据是James Barnes在二战中的贡献以及70年来经受的折磨，我相信没有人应该因为过去做出的贡献和遭受的损失而免于为未来的罪行负责。当然，如果他能通过做出贡献来弥补自己过往的罪行在法律允许的范围内我们也会考虑进行辩诉交易。对于任何人来说，在即将面临指控时逃窜到一个没有引渡条约的国家都不是正确的选择，公开的司法程序会保护所有人的宪法权利。”

“哇哦，我都有点被诱惑了呢。”Bucky出声，听不出什么语气，“好了手劲大王我开玩笑的。”感觉到Steve猛地攥紧了他的膝盖，Bucky立刻改口道。

“Haywood局长，最近两天看过新闻的就会注意到一个新面孔，Walker队长，关于他你有什么可以透露的吗？”

无处发泄的表现欲终于找到了出口，Haywood再也顾不上“女士优先”了，横着一步抢过了讲台和麦克风：“他真特别，对吧？”Valentine在摄像机拍不到的地方绝望地捂住了脸，一切的努力都白费了，白宫新闻简报马上要变成一场马戏表演。

Haywood开了闸就没有再关上的道理：“我们本来计划让Walker队长做好准备再出场，也就是说至少要让他拿到合适的装备，但是你们知道，人类一计划，上帝就发笑。所幸Walker队长贡献了巨大的专业性，就如大家所见，拯救了成千上万的人呐。”

“Haywood局长，目前社交媒体上有很多关于Walker队长是否经历了人体强化试验的猜测，请问你有什么回应吗？”

“上帝啊，这些社交媒体就是不肯让你喘口气。”Haywood夸张地挥舞着双手，“是又怎样不是又怎样呢？Walker队长出身清白履历漂亮，他肯在这个风口浪尖上挺身而出保卫我们的人民是出于无私的美国价值。一个生于美国服务美国的英雄，这个国家自从二战以后就没见过了。”

“Haywood局长，关于你之前所说的‘合适的装备’能否请您补充一下。”

“我说过的吧？那面盾是国家财产？”Haywood颇有些自得，“Rogers没有权利指定由谁来继承它。现在我们有了一个正式的新任美国队长，你们也看到Sam Wilson背着星盾转身离开美国国土的画面，我们没有理由继续让一个叛徒持有我们国家的象征而让真正的美国英雄暴露在敌人的铁拳下。”

现场一片哗然。

* * *

“好了，我们需要知道的大概就是这些。”Pepper在Haywood把Walker请上台回答战斗相关问题之前适时切回了画面，“好消息是，Ross显然不打算为Haywood背书。Ross的人刚刚联系了我，想通过我给Sam提供一个交易：接受血清，他们就让你继承Steve的头衔和盾…”

“不行！”Bucky没等她说完就抢先拒绝了。

“嘿，这是给我的选择，我有说话的份吗？”Sam假装受到了冒犯。

“Sam，我知道你一直怀疑自己的力量，一直抗拒那个头衔和那身制服，但相信我血清绝对不是一个选择。我记得我之后的那些…冬兵，”提到这个词他的声音有些颤抖，“他们每隔一段时间都必须要再接受一次注射，不然就会退化成…”他找不到合适的词来形容。

“我不知道他们对血清做了什么改进，但原版的血清即使有他们也不会给你。他们会用你最渴望的东西诱惑你，用你最在乎的东西威胁你，但相信我绝对！不要接受！”说到最后他咬紧牙关强调每一个字，嘴唇抿成一条线盯住Sam。

“那也是我的建议。”Pepper的影像说道，“我不信任他们。我暗中调查了Walker，发现他过去两年的确有规律地出入SCHMEAR的试验机构。”

“好的我知道了。”Sam举起双手，“我也没有打算接受。我没有‘最伟大的一代’那种自我牺牲的精神。那么我们现在怎么办？”

“就让他们把盾拿去好啦。旧时代的象征就让它过去吧，我可以给你打造新的武器让你赋予它新的意义。你们可是在瓦坎达，我一下午就能给你们所有人打造出全身振金装备。”Shuri看向她哥哥，似乎就等他一点头她就能开工。

“Shuri，我觉得武器装备本身不是重点。”T'Challa手掌向下一压示意她稍安勿躁。

“没错，陛下。”Pepper同意道，“如果Sam愿意配合，他们会重新接受复仇者在美国境内行动，而Bucky也必须配合宣传…”Steve听到这里不由一顿。

“呵，我要怎么配合？认罪进海底监狱服刑吗？”Bucky冷笑一声。

“这样就太浪费资源了。他们提出让Walker带领你和Sam，出现在一些高调的任务现场，以表示‘美国队长最亲密的战友支持新任队长’。”Pepper摇着头说道。

“Anyway，”Bucky思索着，“血清的事除外，如果这能让我们重新在北美活动，我觉得这不失为一个选择，毕竟红骷髅的主要势力还是在美国本土…”

“说到红骷髅，Barnes，这就是我要警告你的。”半天没有说话的Natasha突然出声，“Wanda说你们那晚看到了他制作灵魂嵌合体的过程，那我就不用描述了。被他吸收的灵魂力量越强他所能动用的力量也就越强，这就是他盯上你的原因。”

Natasha对他的称呼让Bucky一愣，紧接着又听对方继续道：“Ross显然对红骷髅的要求有误解，以为身体越强壮的对象就越符合要求，所以才给了他Cox。但灵魂的力量完全是另一个故事，你可以是一个在临终关怀中心插着氧气管的病人但那不妨碍你灵魂的力量…”

“是了，Bucky是唯一一个自行摆脱过世界上最残酷也最先进的洗脑机制的人，他做梦都想得到你。”Steve突然醒悟，手掌隔着布料贴在Bucky的皮肤上。

“是了，你接受过最原始的血清版本之一，有和他身体相匹配的强度。”Shuri更像是自言自语。

“克苏鲁噩梦这次回来就开始张口闭口的‘命运’，你们的经历从上个世纪就开始交叉，谁知道他会不会在这里找到什么‘命运的旨意’。”Sam选择在这个时候火上浇油。

“最重要的，他最执着的就是Steve，不论是出于报复心理还是因为Steve的确有能力挫败他的计划。而根据Hydra的第一手经验，让Steve束手就擒最好的办法就是利用Barnes。”Natasha没有看向他身边的Steve，显然是在说那个还在灵魂世界固守的傻子。

Bucky的心沉了下去，在自己都没有意识到时把右手放在了Steve的椅背上，半晌说道：“不管我怎么选择，都有可能让我们的处境更被动…”Steve半个身子转向了他。

“先别绝望，Bucky。”Pepper看向他，“这还不是最终的offer。目前各地的乱局我们还控制得住，Ross和红骷髅之间因利益结盟也未必能长久。让我再看看我们有什么可利用的。”

“对啊，你们先在瓦坎达休整一段，红骷髅的力量暂时还攻不破瓦坎达的屏障。也许这段时间我们能找到对他们诱惑力更大的东西呢？”T'Challa也加入谈话。


End file.
